


OCULTO

by IsaloreDaniel05



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Angustía, Ben en el exilio, Ben sin primera orden, F/M, Hux y Ben amigos, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey abandona la resistencia, Rey es odiosa, Romance, conflicto en personajes principales, la resistencia pierde, mentiras, personaje femenino no canon, se menciona aborto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 88,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaloreDaniel05/pseuds/IsaloreDaniel05
Summary: Después de la batalla de Crait, Kylo cuestiona su existencia y toma una decisión drástica, desaparecer para todos incluyendo Rey; ella cree que es la oportunidad perfecta para reclutarlo en las filas de la resistencia.Es una historia de lo que podría suceder si Kylo deserta de la primera orden, viviendo pacíficamente en el exilio, sin tener control sobre los enlaces de la fuerza y tiene que encontrarse nuevamente con Rey después de fingir su muerte.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Armitage Hux, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. nuevo inicio

La batalla de Crait fue humillante para el naciente líder supremo, no solo fue burlado por su antiguo maestro, también se siente derrotado por ella, lo dejo inconsciente sobre el frío piso del salón del trono de Snoke, solo para bloquear su vínculo y gozar el verlo humillado arrodillado en el piso, fue lo peor para él, la dejo ir; la cercanía y reconocimiento de uno al otro fue opacado por el rechazo a su propuesta de unirse, y las intenciones de solo beneficiar a su lado en la lucha, asesino a su maestro por ella, creyó en sus palabras, nunca estarían solos, y sin embargo no fue así, solo era la forma de ganar sobre la primera orden ¿fue un intento de manipularlo? No sabe que pensar, Snoke se adjudicó el enlazar sus mentes para hacerla caer en su trampa, a estas alturas no sabe en quien creer, en ella o en su maestro, solo hasta ahora que se encuentra sin él se siente libre de recibir el yugo de la opresión que significa ser el aprendiz, ahora es el maestro, pero se plantea nuevos caminos y horizontes, en un impulso de furia, decepción y deseo de hacerla pagar su rechazo, se autoproclamo como el líder supremo de la primera orden… pero ahora tres días después del calor de la batalla y de su encuentro con ella, está más frío con la situación, no se preocupa por salir de sus habitaciones en todo este tiempo, solo se ocupó en pensar en sí mismo, nadie ahora elige por él, no recibe órdenes de nadie más, puede ser el que tenga el poder total ahora, pero hay conflicto interno, sin ella no se vislumbra que sea placentero gobernar, las delicias del poder oscurecen al saberse totalmente solo, sin nadie que lo comprenda, o brinde apoyo, o tan solo compañía, el poder se antoja solitario ¿Cómo en solo unos días ella dejo una huella tan fuerte en él? No lo sabe, pero está seguro de no querer averiguarlo.

En el silencio y oscuridad de sus habitaciones, mirando al infinito en la gran ventana, piensa en sus próximos pasos, son pocas sus opciones, continuar con la farsa de ser un líder supremo improvisado y negligente, o buscar un camino distinto, no da cuenta cuando el general Hux sin su permiso entra a sus habitaciones para quedar junto a él, su molesta presencia no lo perturba de sus cavilaciones.

-fue un fracaso lo de Crait- afirma Kylo Ren.

-¿Por qué no has aparecido ante el consejo? Te estamos esperando para saber qué rumbo tomar- los dos al mismo tiempo cruzan sus brazos sobre el pecho, el infinito parece entretenido -tres días Ren, no podemos esperar para siempre, tu fracaso en la última batalla dejo mucho que desear.

-lo sé… ¿Qué harías tú? ¿Con que procederías?

-rastrear a los rebeldes y terminarlos de una buena vez, son vulnerables ahora…podemos encontrarlos rápido, ese cacharro necesita reparaciones y combustible.

-¿Qué prefieres tener? El poder o mi muerte- pregunta capciosa, el general no está seguro de que forma responder.

-si mueres obtengo los dos.

-si muero por otras causas serás acusado de alta traición; solo puedes elegir una- Kylo gira a verlo con una expresión seria y una mueca a modo de sonrisa.

-el poder.

-mi muerte sería muy oportuna para ti… soy un pésimo líder- el general comienza a entender el sentido de tan peculiar charla.

-una muerte muy dolorosa y que no quede lugar a dudas… que sea grabada para que toda la galaxia sepa de la muerte de Kylo Ren.

-que no quede duda de tu inocencia, y asumas el poder sin especulaciones.

-tu muerte requiere un retiro de muchos créditos imposibles de rastrear.

-Además de una nave sin baliza, sin relación con la primera orden y un buen señuelo… los créditos deben solventar toda una vida sin preocupaciones.

-es buena oferta… ¿pero por qué lo harías? Se supone que todos los señores oscuros ansían el poder, es tu camino siempre lo dijo Snoke.

-siempre hice lo que esperaban de mi… por primera vez puedo elegir, sin maestro no tengo quien me dé ordenes, mi salida será por la puerta trasera… nunca me interesó el poder, me interesaba terminar con Skywalker y él está muerto.

-era un holograma.

-no, era un doppelganger, una proyección de la fuerza, a través del tiempo y espacio, fue demasiada energía que eso lo mato… la resistencia podría acabar conmigo, ellos cargaran la gloria de eliminar a Kylo Ren y tú la de ascender al poder… y yo seré libre de todos y solo tú y yo conoceremos la verdad.

-¿tu madre? no iras con ella para formar filas en la resistencia.

-sobre todo ella debe estar segura de mi muerte, ella y la carroñera- la mención de rey desvía la atención del general de la ventana a él -ella no está entrenada, nunca será un Jedi, no hay quien la entrene, si se entera de mi muerte, perderá toda esperanza, soy el único usuario entrenado que queda con vida- las dudas del general fueron disipadas -dejo el plan en tus manos, sé que en tus sueños planeaste mi muerte, solo que no moriré, no puedes traicionar este acuerdo Hux, nos conviene a los dos.

-¿Qué beneficio tienes al renunciar a todo?

-ser libre, otra vida diferente, buscare respuestas a algunas dudas que tengo sobre la fuerza, ampliar mi conocimiento, ser un erudito para tener un acervo desde una perspectiva diferente del poder y la política… haz lo que tengas que hacer para terminar con la resistencia y elabora el plan, tienes un plazo de menos de un mes, mientras seguiré fingiendo que tengo interés en ser el líder supremo… por esta vez confiare en ti, pero si me traicionas no dudare en terminar contigo Hux- el general sale de las habitaciones de Kylo pensando en sus palabras y dudando si son reales o no, tal vez es una trampa pero la oferta es tentadora, además es una oferta que no puede rechazar todas las delicias del poder en sus manos sin obstáculos, él sabe que Ren es un mal líder apenas un niño mimado que no sabe controlar sus impulsos, es demasiado tentador en estos años elaboro muchos planes ficticios de como eliminarlo, pero el miedo a Snoke lo frenaba; por un momento piensa “¿si de verdad lo elimino?” Pero en esas circunstancias sabe que lleva mucho que perder, la apuesta sube y Kylo lo ahorcara o peor aún sentirá su sable, no, continuara con el plan se resistirá a eliminarlo de verdad.

Kylo queda en sus habitaciones, continua mirando en el ventanal su decisión está tomada, es mejor las facciones de la guerra continuaran con él o sin él, quien gane o pierda no le interesa en este punto, solo busca dejar atrás todo y tomar el control sobre sí mismo, el abandono, la decepción, el miedo que infunde en los demás, todo quedara en el pasado y llevara a cabo su mismas palabras, lo matara es necesario todo incluyendo a Rey ¿Dónde es buen lugar para comenzar de nuevo? O que hará desde su muerte en adelante, aun no lo sabe, solo está seguro que por créditos no se preocupara, tomara esa nave y un rumbo nuevo en cada aspecto de su nueva vida, tal vez buscar una casa no pretende vivir como un forajido quiere lo más alejado de lo que fue Han y tal vez después compañía, buena compañía, quien le disipe toda melancolía y soledad, que lo acepte y no interfiera los ideales entre los dos, porque si algo busca este hombre solitario es la compañía de la que fue privado la mayor parte de su vida.

En el halcón milenario todo lo que resta de la resistencia se refugian en los rincones de la nave, Rey se aísla de todos, a pesar de que la curiosidad de los tripulantes hacia ella la atraen para conocerla, es la Jedi que tanto esperaban, su última esperanza; ella no está convencida no le gusta la atención recibida como una rareza y si lo es, no le agrada del todo, se oculta en un rincón ya está demasiado dentro de la resistencia como para desertar ahora, en memoria de Han y en revancha de aquel que no quiso regresar con ella a la luz, era el momento adecuado después de aquella pelea contra los pretorianos, piensa en lo cerca que estuvo de tomar su mano, pero al final declino y regreso a luchar por el lado bueno, según lo que escucho decir a los demás; el mismo Finn buscaba alejarse y ahora también está muy involucrado, solo por él continuara porque lo primero que quiso hacer hace dos días, cuando la emoción de la batalla se pasó, fue querer regresar a Jakku, cuando lo vio en su última conexión lo vio ahí, en el piso en una pose suplicante y sus profundos ojos reflejaban su decepción y dolor por que el reconocimiento y empatía y tal vez algo que ella no puede definir, se rompió de manera brutal con su rechazo; cuando salió del supremacía en la capsula de escape de Snoke, y lo vio inconsciente antes de salir, solo por un momento ella tomo el sable de Kylo entre sus manos y pensó eliminarlo en ese momento así terminaría con toda la miseria y muerte en la galaxia, solo con un golpe… dejo el sable y corrió por el atroz pensamiento, porque es el único ser que la comprende y conoce en su totalidad, así como ella lo conoció a él; en ese toque de sus manos desnudaron su alma los dos y se prometieron algo que no podrán cumplir por estar en lados contrarios de la guerra, se tomaron decisiones y ella hizo lo correcto. La situación es desesperada nadie acepta darles refugio ni apoyo para poder descansar y hacer surgir de nuevo la resistencia, buscan con desespero una nueva base y suministros la nave no resistirá mucho tiempo más, y además la amenaza latente de la primera orden rastreando y limitando sus opciones para reconstruirse, su misión es aprender de los libros que ella robo del templo y sacar provecho de ello y así cobrar la muerte de Han, y la victoria para la resistencia.


	2. Celebración

En los días posteriores a su trato secreto con Hux, el general de inmediato prepara una nave que reposa en el hangar menos ocupado del finalizador la nave insignia de ambos, al ser partida en dos la supremacía esta en reparaciones y el centro de operaciones de la primera orden se traslada a la nave de Kylo Ren. La nave es de grado militar pero con estética de ser una nave civil, elegante y de color oscuro con líneas curvas, ningún parecido a sus naves como la Upsilon su lanzadera de mando, o la TIE silenciador que son angulosas y muy características de él, aunque es tan grande y practica como su lanzadera; en una operación discreta comienza a trasladar sus pertenencias que tiene algún significado para él, en los compartimientos de la nave guarda, algunos cambios de ropa, efecto personales necesarios, raciones deshidratadas para cuando sea necesario, algunos objetos valiosos en metales preciosos para usar como moneda de cambio si es requerido, producto de sus tiempos con los caballeros de Ren, y el casco de su abuelo que aun duda si conservar o regresarlo a su lugar de reposo en la luna de Endor es algo que dejara para después.

El tiempo apremia para Hux, que es el más ansioso de llevar a cabo el plan, justo frente al puente de mando en una corrida rastreando a la resistencia el general informa a Kylo -se hará en dos días estándar… la resistencia tendrá el triunfo sobre tu muerte- la mirada de él se posa en el general -supongo que te urge salir de esto tanto como a mi… bien, estoy preparado… que sea en mi TIE será más creíble- el general tiene todo cubierto -Ren… aun puedes olvidar este plan y continuar- Kylo está más convencido de salir de la primera orden -Hux, casi toda la galaxia está en manos de la primera orden, es cuestión de tiempo para que obtengan la victoria… si en algún momento me involucro en actividades poco legales, quiero inmunidad ¿entiendes? Solo quiero recorrer la galaxia y hacer lo que yo siempre quise ser, libre… sin Jedi, sin política, solo pilotar mi nave y vivir sin que los demás monten sus expectativas sobre mis hombros.

-bien Ren… estamos en lo dicho, en dos días, tengo el plan perfecto… ¿si algún día necesito tus servicios puedo buscarte?

-no… o tal vez no sé en qué momento me encuentre para aceptar darte mis servicios como asesino… es esencial que todo quede entre los dos.

El día llega Kylo previamente tiene lista su nueva nave; marcha a su TIE orbitan una pequeña luna que según informes anónimos que les enviaron aloja a la resistencia, dos X-wing sobrevuelan cercanas a la superficie del planeta, él aborda su nave para enfrentarlos.

En el halcón milenario que permanece dando unos cuantos saltos en el hiperespacio para evadir a la primera orden llega el comandante Dameron para informar la nueva noticia y reproduce una transmisión que ocupa casi en su totalidad el holonet.

-Leia… Leia excelentes noticias, está en toda la holonet- la general se encuentra sentada en un rincón, su salud no mejora pero se mantiene firme, muy a sus adentros piensa en él, ella ignora mucho sobre su hijo y el odio que proyecto en su gemelo -Leia… estas son buenas noticias, es esperanza mira… ese bastardo está muerto- el comandante reproduce la historia que se repite una y otra vez por todo el holonet, el encabezado “Kylo Ren muerto” la noticia cruza con un dolor agudo a la general, justo en su pecho se mantiene sobria ante su tripulación, aunque por dentro se desmorone, todos se congregan alrededor de la transmisión, las imágenes no dejan lugar a dudas; en la superficie de un planeta se ve la batalla en el aire entre dos X-wing de la resistencia y la TIE de Kylo, los disparos son certeros entre ambos bandos, hasta que se ve una falla, los cañones de la TIE se atascaron y es el golpe de suerte que los pilotos rebeldes necesitan para derribarlo, Kylo cae en un aterrizaje forzoso, seguido de los rebeldes quienes llegan a la nave de él, en el cielo se ven más naves de la primera orden acercarse, es una misión suicida, todo grabado desde las alturas, Kylo esta inconsciente dentro de su TIE, se ve el momento exacto en que uno de ellos dispara un blaster directo a su cabeza, fue fácil no tenía su casco; el disparo le llego en total inconsciencia; imagen que destroza a Leia por dentro, sus entrañas se comprimen en fuertes espasmos.

Las otras TIE disparan a los rebeldes cayendo a un lado de la nave, en otro disparo dan justo a la nave, levantando polvo y borrando evidencias, Kylo y los pilotos rebeldes muertos; el general Hux se enuncia con un sentido discurso como perdieron a sus dos líderes en poco tiempo a manos de la resistencia y se proclama el nuevo líder supremo de la primera orden pero aun así celebra su control casi total sobre la galaxia están más fuertes que nunca y la resistencia casi extinta.

Todos festejan con aplausos y gritos de alegría, los rebeldes se abrazan en hermandad y celebran a los hermanos caídos, que desconocen pero saben suyos, solo dos no están del todo alegres y lo ocultan a los demás, con una torcida sonrisa Leia se despide de ellos para buscar privacidad y lamentar su dolor, que aún no puede creer y los demás lo ignoran; Rey la sigue de cerca hasta quedar a solas, Leia puede llorar a su hijo sin que nadie lo descubra, solo para ser interrumpida por Rey.

-Leia… yo lo siento sé que era tu hijo- ella evita llorar frente a la general porque en ese momento se le olvido la rabia que sentía por él -no lo siento en la fuerza… Rey en cuanto supe de su muerte lo busque y no lo encontré… era mi niño- las lágrimas de esta madre que en mal momento se dio cuenta de lo que perdió por seguir buscando un ideal, ya no tiene retorno ni sentido arrepentirse, Rey se une a ella en las lágrimas.

-yo también lo busque… y no lo encontré… supongo que es por qué no estaba en la luz… Leia…- Rey confiesa todos los encuentros que tuvo con Kylo, con todos los detalles y lo sabe, la causa de su ataque en Crait fue ella.

-lo perdí hace tanto tiempo Rey… cuando lo aleje de mí, pero en ese momento la galaxia me necesitaba, aunque aun no entiendo quien eran los dos pilotos, somos los únicos que quedábamos, tal vez algún rezagado… si Ben no tuviese esos impulsos oscuros no lo mandaría con Luke- las confesiones se ponen al día.

-si… fue mala idea Luke lo creo como Kylo Ren, si tan solo él no hubiese intentado asesinarlo, él no quemaría el templo ni mataría a sus compañeros, él dice que no lo hizo, que solo se defendió de Luke, yo no estoy segura- ella nunca escucho la versión de su hijo, solo supo una parte de la verdad lo culpo sin derecho a defenderse, ella que tanto proclama a la justicia cometió el acto más injusto y en doble cantidad, porque ni como luchadora por la verdad y la justicia ni como madre dio la oportunidad a Kylo de defenderse, lo culpo y ya, tal como Han.

-eso nunca lo supe- las dos continúan llorando, mientras en el fondo se escucha la celebración por parte de la tripulación que gritan “muere Kylo Ren”.

Una figura oscura aborda la TIE de Kylo, es él y va a la superficie del planeta donde es emboscado por dos naves rebeldes, lo derriban y justo cuando disparan en su sien, él se desconecta de la fuerza para que su muerte sea convincente ante su madre y Rey, las únicas que pueden desmentirlo; en otro lugar de la nave insignia, en su lanzadera nueva interrumpe su profunda meditación, su imagen en la TIE fue una proyección, tal como lo hizo Luke, en ese momento toma los controles, despega y busca las coordenadas a donde ir, una al azar digita, solo quiere dejar todo atrás.

Convencido de que todo termino, mientras viaja por el corredor hiperespacial, siente una nueva emoción, la de sentirse liberado de todo, un peso extraño libera su cuerpo y su alma, una forma dura y cruel de empezar, pero ¿Quién extrañara a Kylo Ren? ¿A quién le dolerá su ausencia? ¿Alguien derramara lágrimas por él? Nadie lo hará, no es cruel por que no dolerá a nadie su muerte, al contrario está convencido que la fecha será digna de celebración por parte de muchos, que bailaran y beberán para celebrar su muerte que es una liberación para muchos, incluyéndolo a él; por primera vez en mucho tiempo una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, la de ser el que sabe la verdad está más vivo que nunca y tomara esta oportunidad para vivir bien, en todo los sentidos, sonríe porque es el sabor de la libertad.

Mientras viaja por el corredor espacial, deja su anterior uniforme en un armario dentro de la cabina del piloto, se retira de encima la capa de cuero; la casaca y el cinturón, los protectores de los brazos; junto con su sable que toma el tiempo necesario para mirar, todos los significados y vidas que cobro en nombre de su maestro y de la oscuridad, la que más duele la de Han, un arma noble y que tan solo algunos pueden poseer, se desprende de ella y guarda también, quedando solo con su camiseta interior y los pantalones de su uniforme, toma una de sus chaquetas de cuero que tenía en el olvido, negra como le gusta, una canana para que amarra a su pierna y cintura, su blaster el que tenía olvidado también obsequio de aquel que una vez llamo tío Chewie, no es lo que prefiere usar, pero es lo que tiene en el momento, los cambiara tan solo pueda llegar a un lugar donde conseguir otro, uno de la primera orden no era opción, son armas restringidas y pueden llamar la atención hacia él, de otro armario toma una larga túnica con capucha que presiente le será de mucha ayuda, cierra todo para enfrentarse a su reflejo en el espejo y admira su imagen, es muy joven con veintinueve años puede conseguir lo que sea, cambiar de todo a todo y con una seguridad otorgada a cambio de sus servicios a la primera orden y a cambio del poder con Hux, una vida asegurada en créditos, su vista se posa en la cicatriz en su rostro que aún está fresca y duele pero ya no es tan abierta solo una línea rosada se dibuja, pasa sus manos sobre su rostro, para desdibujar su expresión, se propone matar el pasado y comenzó matando a Kylo Ren; en sus adentros retomara el nombre de Ben a pesar de que nunca le gusto, será solo lo que conservara de su pasado ¿Solo? Noo definitivamente no; ¿Skywalker? ¡Nunca! Lo relacionarían con Luke y hasta muerto lo detesta… piensa ¿Organa? No, no, no… usara el apellido de su abuela será Ben Naberrie desde este momento, se está reinventando y no quiere relacionarse con ellos ni siquiera por los nombres, su abuela muerta hace cincuenta y tantos años, está en el olvido; alborota su cabello y lava el rostro con abundante agua con seguridad regresa a los controles.

La alarma de aviso que dejo el hiperespacio lo llama, frente a él aparece un planeta verdoso y se vislumbran algunas ciudades, no son tan grandes pero sin duda es un buen lugar para dar el primer paso como un nuevo hombre, busca algún puerto espacial para resguardar su nave, con pericia aterriza y después de llegar al acuerdo comercial con los administradores del puerto, sale a las calles de la pequeña cuidad, aun es de día y camina por la zona mirando con ojos nuevos su nueva vida, pasa por un pequeño mercado ambulante, donde los aromas lo llaman para probar alimentos desconocidos, al que no duda en dar una oportunidad, se terminaron los lujosos platos que le servían en su nave insignia, se conforma con un tipo de brocheta de carne de origen desconocido, pero resume que es delicioso, un jugo de frutos rojizos pero igual de dulce sabor, un sentido festivo invade la ciudad hay música, humanos y alienígenas desfilan con bailes por la calle ignora los motivos, pero observa con curiosidad, los gritos de júbilo se escuchan con fuerza “muerte a Kylo Ren” proclaman los asistentes, y tan solo le arrancan una sonrisa, porque no es del todo cierto pero no están del todo equivocados, un grupo de mujeres alegres toman a los hombres solitarios para llevarlos hasta el centro del desfile y continuar el baile, en una de esas le toca a él, resistiendo por un momento… pero ¿Quién se puede resistir a la insistencia de una bella doncella? Toma su mano y hace el intento de imitar los pasos que le muestra la chica, tan solo pudo unos minutos al ridículo de no saber bailar y menos algo tan folclórico, con una sonrisa y aplausos sale del desfile para continuar su camino que termina en un bar local, el establecimiento es tan pintoresco como el exterior, donde los clientes brindan por la muerte de Kylo Ren, estaba seguro que ese sería el resultado, aunque la primera orden sigue dominando la galaxia, llega a la barra y le pide al alienígena cantinero un licor corelliano, que es fuerte, bebe y mira a los demás, un desconocido brinda con él “por la muerte de Kylo Ren y la muerte de Snoke, es día de alegría” le dice el extraño a lo que él solo levanta su vaso en señal de simpatía por su motivo de brindar; bebe hasta sentir que pierde el piso, nunca lo hizo antes, la rigurosa disciplina de su entrenamiento era impensable hacerlo, y ahora como hombre libre es la primera regla que rompe; el amanecer le llega entre los festejos de su propia muerte; él piensa de alguna manera todo está en su sitio menos yo, ya rayando el sol va a su nave, está demasiado ebrio como para emprender un viaje a no sabe dónde, así que asegura su entrada y toma un largo sueño.


	3. Ubardia

En la resistencia no es menor el festejo, de alguna forma la tripulación se las arregla y tienen bebida para celebrar, brindan y proclaman la muerte de su enemigo, creyendo que es una victoria, ahí en lo más retirado se encuentra Leia que es ajena al sentimiento de triunfo de sus militantes, en ella solo es absoluto dolor y luto, en cuestión de días perdió a Han y a Luke y ahora a su único hijo, y reflexiona todos ellos los tenia perdidos desde hace años, Han en sus negocios turbios, Luke en el exilio y su hijo en el bando enemigo, los perdió y hace muchos años pero esta reflexión no evita el dolor de que en su vida estas presencias dejaron de existir, porque ya no hay esperanza de verlos nunca más, tal vez solo a su gemelo que la fuerza lo hace más probable. En otro rincón un dolor similar vive la chica carroñera, igual de ajena a la celebración, a pesar de ser convocada por sus amigos ella declina y vuelve a aislarse de todos incluyendo a la general; la confusión de sus emociones la perturba, porque puede bien celebrar la muerte del tirano, él que no quiso ordenar un alto al fuego, tenía el poder de hacerlo cuando ella lo solicito y ayudar a la resistencia, debería alegrarse, pero también está el hombre con el que reconoció su alma como parte de una misma esencia , el que conoce sus más profundos pesares y comprende su soledad y angustia, del que ella vio su regreso a la luz y a su lado y sin embargo ahora ya no existe, tan solo queda una amarga celebración; Finn llega hasta ella en un intento de hacerla participe.

- _Rey… vamos, debemos alegrarnos ese loco asesino ya no es un problema… él estaba después de Snoke la primera orden esta sin cabeza ahora, tenemos la victoria asegurada_ \- en sus palabras adivina la satisfacción que tiene por la muerte de él y en general en todos los demás, por que aman odiar a Kylo Ren.

- _¿Quién tomara el control después de Kylo? Él ya no está ¿a quién debemos enfrentar ahora Finn?_ \- Se queda mudo ante las preguntas, le preocupa ver sus lágrimas en sus ojos.

- _¿Por qué lloras Rey?_ \- Ella limpia sus ojos y evita mirarlo - _todo estará mejor ahora que tenemos uno menos, era el más peligroso yo lo sé porque lo vi siempre, era un loco despiadado, no merece una lagrima si es que lloras por él… aunque no comprendo por qué deba ser así, solo lo conociste en el starkiller_ \- es obvio que ignora toda la historia atrás de esas lágrimas.

- _no lloro por él… es solo que… no tengo por qué explicar por qué lo hago… largo Finn_ \- esta recargada en un muro de la nave, con las piernas en loto y jugando con los restos de su sable, ignora la presencia de su amigo para concentrarse de nuevo en sus pensamientos, Finn sin la respuesta que esperaba la deja sola, ella puede respirar tan solo por un momento, hasta que nuevamente es interrumpida por alguien más; de verdad que los días que se viven dentro de la incómoda nave llevando un puñado de rebeldes, se vuelve intolerable, no hay espacio para buscar un poco de soledad, el ambiente es ruidoso, inoportuno y nunca falta el impertinente que se acerca, como lo está haciendo Poe, que desde el escape en Crait hace una y otra vez el intento de acercarse, es encantador, simpático y de verdad lo intenta, llamar la atención de la guerrera en un plano más allá del compañerismo; lleva en las manos un recipiente con algo que pretender ser alimento, es con lo único que cuentan, una repulsiva papilla rehidratada.

- _Rey… creí que tendrías hambre_ \- ella levanta la vista, se encontraba en el suelo con sus brazos rodeando sus rodillas y la cabeza entre sus piernas.

- _gracias… pero no tengo hambre_ \- la actitud de la general y de ella desconcierta a todos pero en su mayoría se muestran indiferentes.

- _Rey de verdad me interesa que pruebes un poco… por favor_ \- este tono suplicante en su voz, la lleva hasta el salón de Snoke “ ** _por favor_** ” duele aunque esta confundida del porqué.

- _dale a alguien más_ \- su cabeza regresa a su lugar anterior llevándola de nueva cuenta a la melancolía.

Las horas son asfixiantes con todos ellos alrededor, cada hora y cada minuto se hacen eternos, no encuentran desde hace días un lugar donde aterrizar, donde sea que vayan les niegan su arribo y protección; la galaxia esta en control total de la primera orden y en cada planeta los denuncian ante el temor de las represalias haciendo un escape apenas tolerable; mientras la general escondida de todos y con su salud en deterioro, evita tomar más acciones tan solo el de decir que si a cualquier propuesta de Dameron.

Las raciones están por terminarse, el agua cada vez más limitada y el combustible por terminar, la última decisión de Dameron fue llegar hasta un planeta deshabitado y sin un refugio, con climas variados y agua, mucha agua ahí plantea reconstruir la resistencia, esta vez nadie los denuncia y se ven libres de la persecución de Hux, ahora el líder supremo. La general caminando en un paso lento y doloroso, convocó a los sobrevivientes de la resistencia, con marcha lastimosa se posa en el centro de su asamblea un bastón improvisado le sirve de apoyo, a su lado Rey y Dameron, ella evita las formalidades abordando el punto exacto de sus últimas órdenes

- _los he convocado para dejar mis últimas ordenes como su general… mi salud es cada vez más decadente y presiento mi final muy próximo_ \- más que ordenes parece un testamento - _mis pasos como su líder y contraparte de la primera orden se terminan… somos los últimos en esta lucha contra la opresión del imperio y he fallado… nadie acudió a nuestro llamado de auxilio y creo que nadie más lo hará, la primera orden ya tiene a toda la galaxia_ \- sus palabras se detienen ante la intermitente tos que le aqueja - _es su elección continuar esta lucha o declinar, rendirse y tomar una vida, se queda a su elección_ \- los sonidos de consternación se escuchan en el fondo una voz interrumpe.

- _general… pero si Kylo Ren y Snoke ya están muertos, la primera orden se queda sin líderes, no alguno que se tenga que temer_ \- Finn tratando de convencerse de que aún hay esperanza.

- _como dije… queda a su elección a veces hay que saber entender que perdimos la guerra_ \- la voz de la general se quiebra sin soltar lágrimas - _luchamos desde la rebelión con la esperanza de que nuestros hijos tengan una vida mejor y más justa… sin ver que nuestra vida dedicada a eso nos hizo perder a nuestros hijos o a nuestros padres como yo que perdí todo incluyendo la guerra… pero si desean continuar con su lucha, no será fácil no disponemos de armamento o naves será un reto conseguir patrocinio, si continúan tienen mi bendición el que queda en mi lugar será Poe Dameron, confió en su buen juicio y liderazgo y en Rey que representa esperanza y luz_ \- estas palabras hacen dudar de si misma a Rey, ella misma no está convencida de esa descripción aun así lo compra - _pido su compasión por mí y respeten mis últimos momentos… Rey acompáñame hija_ \- la toma del brazo y la lleva al interior del halcón para descansar, todo queda desde ahora en manos de Dameron.

- _es elección de ustedes… yo continuaré_ \- no hace falta convencer a nadie todos quedan en acuerdo de seguir, son pocos y lo primero que ordena es hacer un campamento lo primordial es conseguir alimentos y agua; algunos comienzan a armar carpas improvisadas, otros buscan cazar o pescar, afortunadamente quedan cerca de una playa y la zona es selvática con más posibilidades de encontrar fauna comestible, para después quedan los planes de buscar patrocinio y combustible.

En el camarote del capitán dentro del halcón Rey ayuda a Leia a reposar en el camastro, la despoja de sus botas y el pesado abrigo que lleva desde la salida de D´Qar, suelta su trenza y cepilla un poco el cabello, busca en todo que este cómoda.

- _gracias Rey… sé que solo tú y yo compartimos el mismo dolor_ \- sus ojos se abren enormes ante la indiscreción de Leia - _aunque queda la primera orden, ya no hay un usuario de la oscuridad que los guié… cuando yo me vaya tú serás la última usuaria de la fuerza con un poco de noción en su comprensión… no estas obligada a continuar, ahora la lucha queda solo entre hombres y mujeres ordinarios… nosotros los usuarios solo damos desbalance a esta ecuación de la guerra… es hora de que termine_ \- las lágrimas de Rey no dejan de salir de sus ojos.

- _Luke me dijo esas mismas palabras, y me resisto a creerlo… no te defraudare Leia yo continuare tu lucha_ \- la general no tiene fuerzas para refutar sus palabras

- _solo recuerda… ninguna guerra vale más que aquello que amas… si algún día lo encuentras, renuncia a la guerra_ \- son las últimas palabras de la general, antes de quedar profundamente dormida; en los próximos días se mueve entre la realidad y la inconsciencia, entre delirios y verdades, en sus labios se forman las palabras más dulces dedicadas a su hijo y a Han, que ellos nunca escucharan, su agonía no es prolongada y tanto como Rey y Poe permanecen a su lado; la muerte llega en una madrugada lluviosa, un leve momento de lucidez se ve en la general - _si lo encuentras, renuncia a todo_ \- toma la mano de Rey y vuelve a dormir, sus respiraciones cada vez más lentas y prolongadas los mantienen en espera, hasta ver su último suspiro, su cuerpo se torna luminoso y se desvanece en el aire, regresando a las estrellas; todos se encuentran dentro de la nave a la espera de noticias, para ver a un nuevo general Dameron con lágrimas en los ojos.

- _la general murió… Connix envía un mensaje a todos aquellos que nos negaron asilo de la muerte de la general, en código para que no sea rastreado… nos reorganizaremos y volveremos a la lucha, por la general_ \- el silencio cae en todos y lágrimas también.

La noticia de la muerte de Leia Organa recorre con rapidez la galaxia, antiguos amigos y colegas, los planetas donde presto ayuda en labores comunitarias cuando era princesa; la primera orden, y su hijo se enteran por las noticias en la holored, muchos intuyen la disolución de la resistencia, lo cual ayuda a desviar la atención de la primera orden sobre ellos y así poder emerger con fuerza.

En un planeta en el borde medio, Ben se encontraba preparando sus alimentos del día acompañado de un poco de entretenimiento de la holored, en un datapad que desde siempre le perteneció, cuando el programa fue interrumpido para dar la noticia; La general Leia Organa, heredera de la corona del extinto planeta de Alderaan, murió en el exilio y se terminó la resistencia; un sentimiento extraño lo toma, no es tristeza o dolor, porque desde los diez años, nunca vuelve a ver a su madre, tan solo en noticias y a veces con imágenes de ella en su más lejana juventud, solo siente que cierra por completo un ciclo y la permanencia de un anhelo, la última vez que vio a Han, removió todas sus emociones reprimidas por ellos, renuncio a su familia hace tanto tiempo que son dos figuras extrañas y entrañables a la vez; con un suspiro largo retoma su tarea - _se terminó_ \- se repite a sí mismo.

Durante poco más de un año de travesía recorre planetas en todos los sistemas alejados del núcleo, conoce la simpleza de un amanecer o la belleza de la puesta del sol, acampando en bosques o playas donde se baña, la humildad de las aldeas alejadas que en ocasiones son cálidas y receptivas y en otras llenas de crimen y hostiles, climas variados como el desierto, o lo inhóspito de otros, ve con sus propios ojos las vejaciones que la primera orden es capaz de hacer, y los puntos buenos en ella como el orden y la repartición de justicia cruda y ciega, los recursos se reparten lo mejor posible y el retiro de beneficios al núcleo, donde por frivolidad una mujer puede llevar un vestido y joyas que alimentan por un año una familia en el borde, en el núcleo las mujeres de alta sociedad contratan vientres para tener hijos y así no estropear su figura y estilo, frivolidad en su máxima expresión tan solo por evitar unas estrías y flacidez en su vientre; la escasez de mundos tan apartados que viven de la tierra y las lluvias, con nulo interés en lo político, no importa quien domine, ellos mantienen su vida es un movimiento estático, al igual que el núcleo, nadie absolutamente nadie vive en beneficio de los demás, todos buscan uno propio, así sea aplastar al más inferior, no interfiere en nada tan solo observa.

Recorre montes y villas, viaja por caminos que se gasta la noche donde bajo el cobijo de la luna y el vino festejan con desorden, donde él en más ocasiones se une para celebrar con extraños, amigos ocasionales y damas de compañía, amores de una sola noche. Aprende que si no es mucho es suficiente, no gasta en vano sus créditos, vive solo con lo necesario a pesar de que puede darse lujos inimaginables; toma cada día lo que le contente, la brisa, la lluvia, la nieve, que ahora disfruta con otro sabor; apurado y presuroso solo va de paso y regresa a volar, sin dejar huellas en nada ni en nadie, se está acostumbrando a las restricciones de su humana condición y a una mañosa idea de que son superiores que cae esa mentira ante sus ojos, por que comparte igual con alienígenas como con humanos, su renuncia a la fuerza le permite vivir como un hombre ordinario, ya no es emisario de nombres ni de suertes, ni señor de la mitad de lo que tiene en la mano; tan solo unos pocos días la galaxia le perteneció y nada lo hace más feliz que la fruta que sostiene en su puño y muerde. Más de una vez se ha marchado de algún lugar, aventurero y errabundo, como tantos otros que se permitieron renunciar a cambio de un poco de libertad, porque ya no creen en nadie ni en nada, más que en ellos mismos y cuando su trote se cansa y su paso se afloja no deja su ruta, tan solo se tira un descanso, para tener días sin pausas y días en que se detiene, y se repone para todos lo que vienen; serán los paisajes ricos, o las tardes con sus gamas que entretienen su marcha y ajusta su paso… que al fin camino le falta.

Al final de estos caminos nuevos ya conocidos, toma otra decisión, vuela hasta la luna de Endor y visita una conocida tumba, desciende de su nave por la rampa con una herramienta para excavar y el casco de su abuelo en la mano, no se permite en todo este tiempo conectarse a la fuerza, saborea hacer todo como un hombre ordinario, regresa a la tumba, donde después de desertar de la academia de Luke, su maestro Snoke le envió para buscar sus orígenes, sin más ceremonias que la de excavar la tierra, regresa el morboso objeto de su abuelo, para tener un descanso eterno.

Pero la vida aventurera comienza a ser un lastre, la soledad llega a su límite, lo gozó y disfrutó y es hora de establecerse, busca en sus mapas estelares el lugar adecuado para hacer una visita y convencerse de vivir ahí, que sea pequeño, pero no tan aislado, que cuente con algunas comodidades y que este lejos del control de la primera orden y sin riesgos de ser reconocido, busca y busca hasta encontrar Ubardia, en el borde exterior, población mayormente humana, de tipo inmigrantes, está bien nadie hará preguntas incomodas, todos son extraños en ese planeta y está en el borde exterior - _Ubardia será… primero espero que me guste y después veremos_ \- habla a sí mismo, ingresa las coordenadas y hace el salto por el corredor hiperespacial.

Al estar en la órbita de Ubardia ve un pequeño planeta con colores verdosos y azulados, con grandes nubes rosadas, desciende sobre una plataforma, el lugar carece de puerto espacial, tan solo una gran plataforma donde reposan naves de toda la galaxia, el centro de la pequeña villa es pequeño, con calles de piedra y brisa fresca, de cabañas rusticas y pórticos de madera, se ve a lo lejos transportes que presume son para llevar y traer a los habitantes hasta aldeas más remotas, una plaza con un mercadillo con todas las mercancías posibles se ve en la zona con carpas improvisadas y frutas olorosas, compra unas cuantas piezas de una fruta color fucsia y tallos verdes, con pulpa blanca y semillas negras, la prueba deliciosa y continua su camino, observa como es la vida en el pequeño pueblo, en el aire cuando aterrizaba, vio a lo lejos algunas cabañas aisladas dentro de un bosque con notables claros; continua caminando un bar que da la bienvenida a la mayoría de visitantes que solo están de paso, no… sus días de beber se terminaran, solo fue un receso en su entrenamiento, retomara la rutina y estudios sobre la fuerza, pasa de largo a la tentadora oferta del bar, pasos más adelante un local hornea pan y otro un establecimiento de suministros varios, desde combustible hasta ropa, desde un blaster hasta juguetes para niños, tiene de todo un poco.

- _bien, por lo menos no hay escases de productos_ \- y llega hasta un comercio un poco más decente que el bar, donde también ofrecían algunas chicas sus servicios; no, este es decente o al menos eso aparenta la fachada, es un tipo de restaurante donde venden café, algunas bebidas como vino de baja graduación, alimentos preparados, postres y tiene habitaciones en renta para los viajeros, con grandes ventanas transparentes donde se puede ver a los comensales y mesas de madera, se anima a entrar sobre todo porque extraña la suavidad de una cama, el gusto por una ducha larga y el calor de una habitación normal, además de que en su anuncio dice comida casera, entra y toma una mesa con vista a la pintoresca calle de piedra, nadie de los presentes fija su atención en él, y eso le agrada mientras observa la pasividad de las calles se acerca una mujer que atrapa su atención, de cabello rojo y rizado peinado en una desordenada cola, piel blanca y pecosa, de curvas sinuosas y sonrisa complaciente, un vestido de telar rustico y picara mirada; le ofrece el menú del día, no hay opciones es todo lo que hay, agrega una bebida y regresa a la barra, él no despega la mirada de ella, es joven y bella, en sus viajes ninguna otra mujer capto su atención de esta forma, tan solo esas compañeras ocasionales eran un acuerdo comercial que no importaba tanto si le agradaba del todo, tan solo que fueran aceptables y sobre todo en este tiempo, poco más de un año, no se acuerda en ningún momento de ella, de Rey, ella se fue junto a Kylo Ren; la mujer regresa y sirve con una sonrisa que de inmediato corresponde, prueba el plato con curiosidad un nuevo ingrediente desconocido, no es quisquilloso ya no, termina y se queda el resto de la tarde tan solo a mirar y evaluar si es un buen lugar para vivir, el lugar está a la mitad de su capacidad, ocasionalmente pide algo de beber tan solo para permanecer ahí. Un grupo de hombres entra al lugar, no se molesta en verlos hasta el instante en que el que parece es el líder, acosa a la mujer la acorrala entre la barra y su enorme cuerpo robusto, ella tiembla pero lo enfrenta le propina un golpe bajo y el tipo tan solo tiene la intención de devolverle el golpe, cuando sin percatarse de que Ben estaba ya atrás de él, lo toma del hombro y hace una petición conciliadora.

- _te sugiero que te vayas y dejes a la chica tranquila_ \- obviamente el tipo lo ignora y continua en su confrontación con ella, sus acompañantes ríen con obvia burla al buen hombre que Ben pretende ser, tan solo un poco, solo un poco eleva el brazo para golpear a la chica; Ben detiene su brazo, no necesita usar la fuerza para tomar bajo su control y sus golpes al robusto y desagradable hombre, los otros al ver que su líder va que pierde intervienen tan solo para ser derrotados y humillados, los demás presentes en el lugar, no intervienen ni para defender a la mujer o para detenerlo, es total indiferencia; humillados dejan el lugar no sin antes hacer amenazas a Ben, quien con una sonrisa media los despide, sin decir palabra regresa a su silla para continuar mirando las calles; poco a poco el lugar comienza a vaciarse y está oscureciendo, las luces artificiales y cálidas iluminan el lugar, la mujer cierra de apoco cada ventana y asegura la puerta, él ante esta acción se siente incómodo y pide la cuenta por pagar, la chica no hace caso hasta terminar, un letrero en la entrada ahora marca el lugar cerrado, aun no son altas horas de la noche, apenas comienza la oscuridad, ella lleva hasta la mesa de Ben café para dos y toma asiento frente a él.

- _cortesía de la casa… gracias por lo de la tarde… me llamo Merii_ \- extiende su mano para hacer una presentación más formal – _Ben_ \- se miran a los ojos por unos segundos, de verdad la chica le gusta, es diferente a la atracción que por unos días sintió por Rey, con ella fue un reconocimiento de almas, nunca se fijó en si tenía curvas, solo que era una chica, pudo ser mucho más profundo por eso el rechazo dolió tanto, pero este año aprendió a reconocer a muchos tipos de mujer y la idea de Rey fue desechada de su memoria; con esta pelirroja es atracción sexual pura, es discreto en que su rostro exprese ese pensamiento, los dos beben el café y el silencio se instala hasta que ella continua.

- _y bien ¿A dónde vas?_ \- sus verdes ojos se fijan en los suyos.

- _a ninguna parte... me interesa saber cómo es la vida aquí y si me gusta me establezco… vi unas cabañas a unas millas de aquí… ¿sabes con quien debo tratar para comparar una?_ \- las cejas de Merii se elevan.

- _¿estas huyendo del pasado?_ \- esta mujer o sabe mucho o conoce de la vida, es lo que piensa él.

- _¿Cómo lo sabes?_ \- ella bebe y cuando termina responde - _nadie viene a Ubardia a vivir, si no es que está escapando del pasado… todos los demás están de paso_ \- ella cruza las piernas y descansa en el respaldo de su asiento - _si te interesa vivir aquí, tan solo tomas el lugar y construyes tu cabaña o pagas para que lo hagan_ \- un consejo interesante, la observa sus labios rojizos, su sonrisa perfecta, calcula que tendrá unos veinticinco o tal vez veintiséis años. 

- _¿tu escapaste del tuyo?_ \- la confianza se da de manera natural, aunque él no está listo para revelar su antigua identidad le da verdades a medias - _yo pregunte primero_ \- la chica es audaz.

- _pero guardaras el secreto_ \- ella levanta el índice y lo pega a sus carnosos labios y hace la señal de silencio y guiñe un ojo - _deserté de la primera orden hace más de un año, me dan por muerto… fui un stormtrooper_.

- _wowww eso es inusual, entonces si estas escapando de tu pasado… bienvenido al club, ahora mi turno, mi historia es más larga, soy de Coruscant estaba estudiando leyes galácticas cuando me enamore en mi primer grado universitario de un imbécil y me case… nos fuimos al borde medio a vivir y escapar de mi padre furioso, era un senador_ \- ella ríe a carcajadas - _me desconoció después de eso… y solo para que Poe me dijera un día que se uniría a la resistencia, si fuiste un stormtrooper tal vez lo conozcas o conociste… no sé de él en años, solo vivimos juntos algunos meses, fue algo fugaz y fuerte que me aturdió y no pensé bien la situación, fue poco de después de que dejara su oficio de traficante, me dejo aquí para regresar a Coruscant con la promesa de volver cuando gane la guerra y sigo esperando_.

- _¿Poe Dameron es tu esposo?_ \- entonces él hace cuentas tal vez tenga más años la mujer y reflexiona escapando del pasado, el pasado lo encuentra en otra versión, que es mucho más agradable a la vista - _posiblemente esté muerto, no hay noticias de la resistencia y lo último que supe es que casi los terminan en Crait… puedo preguntar ¿Qué edad tienes? Te ves joven para ser esposa de él_ \- ella no se inmuta, sonríe y bebe más café que comienza a enfriarse.

- _veintinueve… lo sé me veo más joven me lleva cuatro años_ \- sus risas francas y transparentes lo atrapan - _sé que existe esa posibilidad, lo espero esperando que no regrese, para ser sincera, me hace una mujer respetable que sepan que tengo esposo y volverá algún día… es un completo extraño para mí, la última vez que hable con él fue el día en que partió, me dejo aquí con el tiempo compre este lugar, fui mesera antes aquí mismo, el dueño regreso a su planeta y casi me regalo el lugar… tuve suerte y me quede en Ubardia_.

- _¿Qué opinas de la guerra y la política?_ \- cruza sus brazos sobre el pecho y la observa, es una mujer versada e inteligente pero también un tanto soñadora.

- _aquí no hay nada de eso, por eso me gusta, pero si tu pregunta es si estuve de acuerdo con que él se uniera a la resistencia, no… todos pelean y pierden el tiempo olvidando lo más importante para que al final un régimen y otro resulten en fracaso total, la república tiene sus puntos buenos así como los tuvo el imperio, pero también monumentales fallas los dos… pero prefiero mantenerme al margen y vivir aquí en total y completa rutina pacífica_.

- _¿el tipo de la tarde?_ \- es solo curiosidad, el altercado parecía que tuvieron una relación más familiar o intima como para amenazar con los golpes.

- _¡es un idiota! Tiene algún tiempo en que me pidió ser su mujer, lo rechace no es el tipo de hombre con quien me gusta estar… si de algo estoy segura es de que esta libertad en la que me dejo Poe tiene la ventaja de que yo elijo con quien comparto mi cama y él no es bien recibido… solo que algunas veces es más agresivo, últimamente_ \- ella desvía la mirada aparentemente no es la primera vez, el solo calla. El café se terminó y el tiempo paso para dar turno a la noche - _¿quieres una habitación?_ \- él sonríe y paga su consumo - _creo que pasare la noche en mi nave… pero mañana regreso y si pediré una habitación_.

Muy temprano por la mañana se levanta de su camastro que está en su nave, arregla su cabello y viste, su estilo en negro persiste, aun esta oscuro y hace frió el clima cambio en el transcurso de la noche, la lluvia persiste cuando decide buscar una cabaña o de lo contrario tomar un prado y construir su propia cabaña, hace una caminata decide que necesitara un deslizador, encuentra una cabaña un poco en el abandono, está vacía y necesita reparaciones, entra a las ruinas hay una cocina con comodidades, todo en piedra, necesitara repararse todo piensa, la cocina es abierta y se ubica en una esquina con gran espacio para una mesa de mediano tamaño, chimenea de piedra.

- _los inviernos son muy duros_ \- deduce porque no en cualquier lugar existen dentro de una casa, el piso de madera cruje bajo sus botas, ve al fondo cuatro puertas conectadas a un largo pasillo, abre cada una, hay tres dormitorios, una alcoba donde parece es una bodega y un baño igual con todas las comodidades - _me gusta, está aislado pero también cerca del pueblo_ \- recorre la propiedad, en apariencia los anteriores dueños sembraban vegetales, aun puede ver las marcas en la tierra y algunos crecen de forma silvestre, hay algunos árboles frutales y más allá se escucha el murmullo de un río, de prisa va hasta la orilla para admirar el río, el ambiente es casi tan puro por la poca civilización que existe en el planeta, que es delicioso el paisaje - _me quedo… es un buen lugar para comenzar_ \- los soliloquios son comunes en él, no espera que alguien responda, es tan solo una costumbre producto de su soledad, y recuerda la amena charla con Merii y planea regresar por la tarde a su café.

La adquisición de la vieja cabaña fue fácil, tan solo tiene que proclamarla suya y presentarse a los vecinos más cercanos, quienes no tienen objeción en que la ocupe, le comentan que tiene años abandonada, el dueño anterior era un anciano que murió y nadie reclamo la casa, uno de ellos ofrece ayudarlo a repararla y dejarla en óptimas condiciones.

Todas las tarde él visita el café de Merii para la cena y disfrutar de un poco de compañía, todo ese mes que llevo la reparación de su nuevo hogar vivió en su nave y en una oportuna compra adquiere un deslizador, poco a poco todo va dando resultados y le emociona contar sus avances a la pelirroja, quien le anima en cada proyecto nuevo, la chica es de un alma tan cristalina que le agrada verla, si fuera una usuaria, ella seria luz piensa; en los últimos detalles de su casa, queda solo ocuparla, le lleva dos días instalarse y una emoción lo aborda ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo un hogar? Desde que dejo su casa paterna, los demás eran solo espacios habitables ¿Cuándo sintió que pertenecía a un sitio? No lo recuerda, esa paz que respira y gira a su alrededor es brisa fresca, nuevos bríos y la expectativa de un futuro diferente al que le esperaba en la guerra o como el gobernante de la galaxia, el renunciar a todo hasta ahora es lo mejor que pudo haber hecho; la habitación que antes era una bodega la transforma en un estudio, donde lleva todos los libros y pergaminos que pertenecieron a su maestro, algunas reliquias también, retomara sus estudios en la fuerza buscara las respuestas para escribir sus conclusiones, no, en sus planes no hay restablecer una orden nueva o diferente, no, él solo quiere aprender más allá de los usos de la luz y la oscuridad, encontrar un nuevo significado para él, su nuevo estudio cuenta con una mesa central y un cómodo sillón de madera, estantes donde reposan los libros y pergaminos, una pila de archivos que puede ver en su datapad, en su habitación una cama grande y altos percheros todo de madera, el vecino resulto muy hábil en reparar la cabaña, las otras habitaciones quedan vacías, después pensara en que usarlas, la chimenea queda en perfecto uso, tal como dedujo los inviernos son muy fríos y nevados, la cocina con sus alacenas de madera y cubiertas de piedra, con una fuente que provee agua al interior y un fregadero igual de piedra tallada, todo en colores naturales, las ventanas amplias se abren al verdoso paisaje, que lejos está esta cabaña a los interiores de duracero en las que vivió por años en sus días en la primera orden, esto es vida en toda su expresión.

Es de mañana y es la primera noche que paso en su cabaña, sus planes son después de hacer su primera meditación, es visitar a Merii para cenar en su café y pasar un rato de conversación, la mañana es fresca, con roció en el césped, los arboles gotean los últimos vestigios de la lluvia nocturna, tan solo con su pantalón y descalzo, camina hasta la ribera; es su momento de reconectarse con la fuerza, respira profundo y toma la posición de loto y cierra los ojos, se concentra en su respiración que hace lenta y profunda, en su subconsciente mira el destello de luz envuelta en una línea densa y oscura en un fondo azul como la noche, respira y de un golpe siente como retoma la fuerza en su interior, se siente más vivo, sus sentidos se agudizan y una línea que emerge desde su dedo cordial de la mano izquierda una línea luminosa se proyecta a su conexión en la fuerza, nunca se desconectó de la fuerza, tan solo en ocasiones ocultaba su firma para pasar desapercibido ante su maestro, trucos con los que podía tener un poco de intimidad, sin ser detectado, desconoce que implica esa línea luminosa, respira profundo y siente todo lo vivo a su alrededor, busca la energía de Merii y la encuentra, tan solo sonríe, es la única amistad que puede contar en estos días, y con la disposición de su amable vecino, su nuevo entorno y conocidos, medita por horas sumergido en ese mundo intangible.


	4. Merri

En todo este tiempo en el alejado planeta donde renace la resistencia, gracias a la creencia de que están disueltos les permite viajar para buscar nuevos patrocinios y aliados, Rey y Poe viajan en todo momento juntos como voceros de la lucha de Leia Organa, la resistencia gracias a esto creció con velocidad, primero fueron unos cuantos, hasta que reclutaban a los nuevos miembros contados por docenas; los primeros días después de la muerte de la general, consiguieron de manera ilegal, porque Poe robo una nave que no esté bajo el ojo de la primera orden, dejando en halcón abandonado, y todos sus significados también, conservarlo era un riesgo que no estaban dispuestos a correr, los patrocinadores, son algunos gobernantes que fueron beneficiados en el pasado gracias a la lucha de la alianza rebelde y solo por nostalgia y también remordimientos apoyan con nuevas naves y armamento, a veces algunos créditos, cada viaje el regreso representa recursos y alimentos así como combustible y sobre todo recursos humanos, donde Finn ascendido a general; es encargado de dar entrenamiento militar, designan algunos para ser pilotos, otros técnicos en las comunicaciones, el área de servicios también como el comedor y otros más como mecánicos; la mayoría son estudiantes o catedráticos idealistas, otros son resentidos con el antiguo imperio y los motiva el miedo que impone la primera orden, otros son afectados directos de las ordenes de Hux, o más antes de Kylo Ren y de Snoke, y así crece la nueva resistencia.

Los viajes que emprenden comienzan con solo dos tripulantes, Rey y Poe, quien de a poco se acerca a ella, logrando un éxito frustrante; porque en cada ocasión ella se muestra evasiva a sus intenciones y en otras más receptiva, aun así se puede considerar en la resistencia que ellos son pareja reconocida; fueron muchos intentos y rechazos por parte de Rey que nunca expreso porque se aislaba o el motivo de sus lágrimas, hasta que de a poco ella cedió a las atenciones del general; todo comenzó cuando en uno de sus tantos viajes y a la distancia de medio año de la muerte de Kylo Ren, que ella se planteó de su inútil actitud, él rechazó regresar con ella a la luz y asimiló que no volverá a verlo, las atenciones de Poe que deslumbrada por su simpatía, buena actitud ante las malas circunstancias, sus maneras de caballero la convencieron de tal vez una oportunidad merecía, con Kylo nunca existió formalmente nada, fue tan solo unos días de contacto y lo que ocurrió en el salón del trono, pero dejó una huella profunda; Poe será su primer novio, mas no su primer amor, porque muy escondido tiene un secreto que primero muere antes de revelar, ese toque entre sus dedos es un consuelo al saber que no vive más, deja descansar a los muertos y continuar, también es un secreto el que lejos de la vista de los curiosos, se esconde por rincones oscuros para llorar, ella llora por Leia y por él por lo que pudo ser pero él se negó y a pesar de que quiere callar sus verdaderas emociones con alguien más, no es lo mismo con Poe su cuerpo no siente la identificación y pertenencia, es agradable un abrazo o las bromas y buenos ratos que pueden pasar juntos, pero siempre que recuerda el primer beso que él le dio, la deja con un sentimiento extraño; estaban los dos en el corredor espacial el viaje de dos días por el hiperespacio y solo daba la oportunidad para que él vuelva a intentar acercarse; ella estaba en la cabina trasera revisando unos mapas estelares, para reconocer los próximos planetas donde buscaran más apoyo a su causa, cuando él aparece con una sonrisa torcida y que transmite dulzura, la falta de experiencia de ella no detecta que la tiene muy ensayada.

- _entonces pequeña ¿Qué me dices? Desde que te conocí me gustas y este tiempo juntos hizo nacer en mi algo profundo… Rey yo te quiero_ \- ella solo pudo verlo sorprendida nadie antes le dijo esas palabras, no así y de esa manera; no es como “ _eres nada, no eres nadie… pero no para mi_ ” tal vez ella fuera todo para Kylo, pero él renuncio a la luz y no valía la pena cambiar sus ideales; su pecho se infla ante el sentimiento declarado de Poe, ella pestañea y Poe se acerca, su estómago vibra de los nervios, el acercamiento la intimida; en otras ocasiones rodeaba y daba excusas, pero esa vez no, lo esperó a dar el primer paso, se acerca mucho más hasta quedar frente a sus labios, ella tiene altas expectativas, espera que ese beso sea la maravilla que todos dicen que es, nunca la han besado; Poe se acerca cada vez más ella se estremece al sentir sus brazos sobre su cintura y espalda, la toma y busca su boca, siente su aliento cálido, la prueba y saborea, él lleva el ritmo, sus labios no se despegan de los de ella y hacen el intento de abrir su boca, con su lengua intrusa para probarla aún más profundo, el beso se lleva un minuto, lo sabe por qué mientras él desempeña ella se mantiene estática , contando y dejándose llevar, pero ese beso es… decepcionante, no calma su sed, creyó que destellarían estrellas al sentirlo, que sus entrañas se contraerían a su toque… pero no tan solo es una experiencia a medias; por qué lejos de calmar su sed, le queda esa sensación de estar sedienta en el desierto y querer saciarse con agua fresca y beber agua tibia… así ella siente que fue su primer beso; con prudencia y tal vez vergüenza se contiene de expresar su decepción y continua una relación tan solo como consolación; pero evita llegar más allá de un simple beso o un abrazo, porque si así fue su primer beso, no se imagina cómo será su primera entrega, no con alguien a quien ella no ama, tan solo le agrada y no en un plano físico, sino como amigo, pero evita decir una cruel verdad, no quiere lastimarlo y también quiere olvidar a Kylo; así se embarca en una relación que solo se siente tibia.

Están por llegar a el planeta destino, donde les prometieron muchos créditos - _pequeña te parece si antes de ver al patrocinador, vamos a dar un a paseo_ \- ella duda y parpadea, las intenciones de él son en todo momento evidentes siempre busca llegar a un contacto más íntimo.

- _en otra ocasión Poe_ \- ella manipula los controles del copiloto

- _¿Por qué me evades Rey? Estás conmigo pero es como si no lo estuvieras_ \- el también manipula los controles, están en la órbita y buscando donde aterrizar.

- _no lo hago… es solo que no tengo humor para un paseo_.

-¿entonces cuando? _... porque siempre obtengo excusas de ti… solo quiero demostrarte cuanto te quiero… es como si detestaras estar a mi lado_ \- y no está equivocado, para ella es apenas tolerable su cercanía como pareja pero le falta valor para decirle - _¿existe todavía algo entre nosotros dos Rey?_ \- Ya están aterrizando y la tensión crece

- _solo no me presiones Poe… porque no quiero decirte que ya no existe nada… solo quiero continuar… a tu lado_ \- la rampa desciende y ellos caminan a la salida, él sale con notable molestia y la deja atrás.

- _¡no lo parece!… será mejor que te quedes en la nave_ \- ella desiste y acepta la propuesta, no pueden pelear frente a su patrocinador o revelar que son una pareja con una discusión en curso, sola en la nave, regresa a su asiento del copiloto, y se toma un tiempo para pensar, será mejor terminar con todo, solo lo estoy engañando y engañándome a mí, piensa, se recarga en el respaldo y cierra los ojos, con su mano en la frente y respira profundo, solo necesito paciencia, él me quiere y aprenderé a quererlo igual, otro pensamiento, de alguna manera le duele enfrentarse a la realidad de que puede renunciar a alguien que dice quererla y aceptar que en lo más profundo de ella, ama a Ben, pero está muerto no volverá y perder al hombre que tiene a su lado no quiere, se concentra un poco en despejar su mente, en ocasiones recurre a la meditación, su escaso entrenamiento está estancado, los libros que robo de Luke, uno tan solo uno está escrito en basic, los demás en escritura antigua y desconocida para ella y el inútil de C3PO dice que es una lengua prohibida y no ayudara a su traducción, así que se conforma con ser piloto y mecánico en las filas de la resistencia, es un Jedi de fantasía, porque solo puede levantar piedras y meditar, su sable esta inservible y no tiene forma de encontrar otro cristal ni tiene idea de cómo armar uno, en los libros esta la información, una que ella no entiende, así que solo carga una empuñadura vacía en su costado para presentarse a sus patrocinadores… una Jedi que es un fraude, así se siente ella; en su asiento suspira pesadamente comienza a meditar para controlar sus emociones, ella repite el mantra Jedi, no hay emoción… en lo más profundo de su estado de consciencia siente y ve una línea luminosa, con otra línea oscura y densa, entrelazadas las dos unirse a su dedo cordial izquierdo, un golpe en su pecho la aturde, la energía que siente en ese instante la llena de más vida, no se explica las razones, nunca en sus escasas meditaciones le paso algo similar, resume que es una experiencia nueva, despierta de su meditación con una sensación en su pecho que se sabe entera, nada falta en su alma, un reconocimiento que no tuvo desde ese toque de sus dedos… lo deshecha, no es posible, él murió se repite.

Poe regresa horas después, con nuevos miembros y muchos créditos, la ignora por que está molesto todavía, en silencio comienza el despegue, ella atiende a su labor que conoce de memoria y no espera a que él hable - _Poe… yo lo siento de verdad, quiero estar a tu lado, no tengo dudas_ \- eso basta para convencer al piloto que sonríe y acaricia su barbilla, recoge un mechón necio de su cabello y lo deja detrás de su oreja, Rey vuelve a sonreír.

- _nadie más me hace feliz Rey… significas mucho para mi… estamos listos Rey, ya podemos declarar pie de lucha nuevamente, esta vez la primera orden caerá, tan solo regresemos organizaremos los comandos para dar el primer golpe_ \- ella siente un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo ante la idea de regresar a la guerra.

Todos los miembros de la resistencia están reunidos, se cuentan cientos ya; con nuevas X-wing, y armamento repartido entre todos, recursos médicos y la euforia por comenzar la lucha invade a la base. El primer golpe de la resurgida resistencia se da en una base de la primera orden que guarda combustible y armamento, así declarando nuevamente la guerra en toda la galaxia, la batalla es feroz, y rápida dan el golpe y desaparecen estrategia favorita de Leia Organa. Los vientos de la continuación de la guerra llegan a todos los rincones de la galaxia, un boletín informativo que se trasmite en la holored deja ver a un general Poe Dameron decidido y esperanzado, invitando a unirse a su lucha, habla de la esperanza, de la libertad, de la justicia de la democracia y del amor; en todos lados es visto hasta en el café de Merii, quien está sentada frente a Ben conversando hasta que las noticias llaman su atención de los dos - _los muertos regresan Ben… debería hablar de cómo decepciona a los que lo aman_ \- Merii dice con amarga voz

- _¿lo amas todavía?_ \- un expectante Ben la mira a los ojos, en este tiempo sus conversaciones son frecuentes y ya se pueden decir que hay amistad entre los dos.

- _creo que si… ¿tu alguna vez amaste a alguien?_ \- sus ojos cristalizados gritan el impacto de ver a Poe en la pantalla.

- _si… o por lo menos eso creo… ella me dejo, le ofrecí todo lo que tenía… ella también me rechazo por estar con la resistencia_ \- una sonrisa mezclada con lágrimas, le parece dulce a Ben, no pierde su frescura y buena actitud, él en ningún momento pasa el límite de tan solo conversar de todo y nada a la vez, no se precipitara en picada para ser rechazado - _le ofrecí todo_ \- suspira

- _estamos perdidos Ben_ \- ella deja de llorar y sonríe más - _nosotros nos encontramos en el lugar más absurdo, con un amor no correspondido por un integrante de la resistencia… pero tú eras de la primera orden… Ben ¿Qué fue lo que le ofreciste a ella?_ \- es una pregunta que se niega a responder.

- _todo_ \- a eso se limita contestar

- _Ben… le ofreciste todo ¿por ella dejaste la primera orden?_ \- ella muerde su pulgar un gesto que es sensual y distrae su atención de él.

- _su rechazo me hizo plantear todo y renuncie_ \- mira la taza entre sus manos y evita ver sus ojos

- _tú eres el anterior líder_ \- es una afirmación y lo dice en voz baja para no llamar la atención de nadie más, él se sabe descubierto pero se mantiene tranquilo

- _¿Por qué te sientes segura de eso?_

- _Por qué un stormtrooper no tendría ni un crédito, tú tienes una nave sofisticada, viajaste por la galaxia sin necesidad de trabajar… es obvio, la próxima vez, di que fuiste un general, es más creíble_ \- los ojos de él brillan por que no puede negarlo y por la intuición de esta mujer, solo hace que la admire más - _no contare tu secreto_ \- ella susurra y sonríe, él siente en la fuerza la verdad de sus palabras.

- _¿no me temes?_

- _a ti no… al otro tal vez, pero el Ben que tengo frente a mí me basta para que me agrade_ \- ella levanta las cejas y sonríe con coquetería - _deberíamos cobrar venganza… hoy no quiero dormir sola_ \- es una directa proposición, nunca nadie se le insinuó así de forma tan directa, ¿y quién se puede negar a tan excitante mujer? Él solo piensa en su suerte, de verdad la desea, pero algo le impedía ser claro, la idea del rechazo y de perder a su única amistad y contacto humano, con quien disfruta la compañía y teme perderlo; se queda mudo ante la sugerencia - _¿nunca estuviste con alguna mujer?_ \- él despierta del asombro.

- _nunca con alguna que no tenga que pagarle_.

- _O sea que con la señorita resistencia ¿nada?_ \- él mueve su cabeza y niega con una sonrisa amplia, le agrada la simpleza de ella para preguntar su franqueza es algo que admira.

- _nunca… solo nos tocamos las manos y fue todo_.

- _¡eres un caballero!... cualquier otro tomaría lo que quisiera en la posición en que estabas_.

- _pude hacerlo… pero quería que ella lo hiciera por su voluntad y no quiso_.

- _bueno eso es el pasado y brindo por la oportunidad de cobrar venganza_ \- levanta su taza de café y él la imita _-te veo en la primera habitación subiendo las escalera… en tres horas, después de cerrar, debo organizar mis asuntos antes_ \- todo en un susurro; él solo responde con una mueca y la mandíbula apretada, es verdad, nunca una mujer le propuso algo así, su interacción con ellas era limitado y en las filas de la primera orden todos eran vistos por igual, no eran mujeres, era subordinados, conoció los placeres de su carne cuando en sus viajes tuvo la oportunidad, su maestro no le permitió tales placeres que los distraían de su entrenamiento y le restaba fuerza para la guerra.

Él sube las escaleras con discreción, aún quedan clientes y a pesar de que son las habitaciones que por costumbre alquila, se siente expuesto y culpable de la invitación tan descarada de Merii, entra en la habitación señalada cerrando la puerta de inmediato, todo es de madera, como en todo el pueblo, llega hasta la cama y comienza a desvestirse, dispone de tres horas y disfrutara de un fresco baño; la mullida cama y lámpara que con luz cálida ilumina la habitación da una sensación hogareña, la ventana que abre la vista a la calle de piedra tiene unas cortinas pesadas y que cuando se corren bloquean la luz; un sillón al lado de la ventana y la cama en el centro, un pequeño perchero y lo que más le llama la atención es que sobre la mesa junto a la cama hay flores frescas, dice mucho del carácter de su propietaria, porque no es un espacio que espere forasteros, parece más a la habitación de algún integrante de su familia; que por ahora hasta donde él sabe, no tiene en ese planeta; la espera se hace larga y no niega que siente un poco de temor, tal como le dijo a la chica, nunca estuvo con una mujer sin que fuera un arreglo comercial, de hecho en sus arreglos con ellas nunca beso alguna, no había motivos para hacerlo, solo era el simple acto y ya, sin caricias, sin cercanía, sin identidad.

- _¡demonios! No sé qué hacer_ \- tiene temor de mostrarse torpe, la insolente propuesta de Merii lo sorprendió, pero ya en la habitación se siente excitado como preámbulo de la noche que les espera, pasea por el escaso espacio, descalzo y sin camisa, su cabello húmedo y espasmos en el estómago; decide por lo pronto meditar para encontrar un poco de tranquilidad, toma la posición habitual y respira profundo hasta llegar a calmar sus ansias, su concentración esta al máximo, siente la cercana lluvia que amenaza con caer en breve, el frio del exterior y la piedra húmeda de las calles; cuando llega Merii envuelta en una larga bata sedosa y pesada que parece más un abrigo, con detalles de flores brocadas, de un color rojo y dorado, demasiado brillante, llamativo y lujoso para el modesto planeta, que la cubre en su totalidad, imagina que es de sus días en Coruscant, recuerda que ella es hija de un senador, la observa desde los pies hasta la cabeza y sonríe ampliamente Merii le corresponde, hay un poco de tensión provocada por lo que está por venir, ella también se dio un baño y tiene el cabello húmedo y sus rizos están aplacados; Merii vuelve a sonreír y se acerca más confiada que él, observa las cicatrices en su pecho, él respira profundo, la chica se acerca todavía más, toca con delicadeza cada cicatriz , el roce de sus dedos que es tan suave lo toca como antes nadie lo hizo, y su piel se eriza y rinde a sus delgados dedos, Merii besa con suavidad y vehemencia cada una de sus cicatrices, él la observa y deja que tome el mando, los suaves y carnosos labios de la chica recorren lentamente su pecho en cada una de sus cicatrices, como si deseara borrarlas, hasta llegar a las más grande, la que recorre su costado y llega hasta la ceja, besa centímetro a centímetro la longitud de esta peculiar cicatriz, llegando a su mejilla y se pasa a su boca, es el primer beso de verdad que él recibe, enciende sus sentidos, lo sacia de ella, siente el deseo que su amante tiene por él, por primera vez se siente aceptado; su lengua suave y húmeda explora su boca y saborea sus labios, que son correspondidos con los mismos movimientos, suaves, sutiles y cargados de deseo; porque mentiría si no reconoce lo mucho que ella le atrae desde la primera vez que la vio, sus besos son largos y se repiten una y otra vez, mirándose a los ojos entre las pausas.

- _sabes Ben… los dos estamos rotos, tus cicatrices lo dicen_ \- él solo escucha sus melodiosas palabras a media voz - _así también tenemos el alma_ \- regresa a sus labios y lo atrae a ella rodeando su cuello, sus dedos se envuelven en sus oscuros mechones, tan solo terminando el beso profundo, Merii gira y deja caer la pesada bata al piso, dejando en evidencia toda su blanca desnudez, él observa las largas cicatrices que cruzan su espalda, toca con torpeza cada una, son marcas profundas y de tiempo atrás, Ben también comienza a besar con delicadeza y suavidad cada una, y siente como la piel de Merii se estremece bajo su beso, su dedo índice recorre un camino desde su nuca hasta sus caderas, ella contrae su cuerpo ante el toque.

- _¿Quién te marco así Merii?_ \- menciona cuando su dedo aún está pidiendo permiso para tocar más.

- _fue mi padre, cuando me descubrió con… era muy violento y así aplicaba sus castigos_ \- ahora él comprende el por qué huyo del alcance de su padre; la media luz cálida que alumbra la habitación, refleja penumbras y claroscuros en su cuerpo, rodea su cintura con sus brazos, y besa su cuello, ella es más pequeña y la envuelve por completo; siente sus palmas en su vientre y una mano comienza a subir a unos de sus senos, con un leve roce en las punta escucha el primer suspiro de deseo salir de sus labios, su otra mano busca entre su rizado vello, un dedo curioso invade su humedad, que con suave masaje toca su punto más sensible, mientras su otra mano acaricia el nacimiento de cada uno de sus senos, rodeándolos y presionando las puntas, los suspiros de Merii aumentan sus ganas de prolongar el momento, tan solo para escucharla gemir; los brazos de ella se elevan para rodear su cuello, así se entrega a él, para que la tome toda, sus diestros dedos continúan en el propósito de tan solo comenzar a prepararla para lo demás, ella gira y regresan a los dulces besos del inicio , ahí tan cerca, siente piel con piel, la de ella es tersa que él cree que toca seda, sus besos más profundos los aprovecha para acariciar sus caderas, es para Ben una experiencia totalmente nueva y lo está disfrutando, la eleva entre sus brazos y la lleva a la cama, ahí la tiende con los brazos sobre su cabeza, toma sus muñecas con una mano y la otra continua en la sesión de caricias, que vuelven a perderse en su húmeda entre pierna, con suavidad separa sus piernas, es todo lo que no tuvo oportunidad de ser con alguien más, la trata como lo más frágil, porque esta mujer le dio permiso compartir su cama y su cuerpo, y retribuye con delicadeza, mentiría si es amor, tanto Merii como él saben que no lo es; pero se parece, los dos están rotos y su corazón pertenece a otros, que los rechazaron, por eso no puede ser amor; sus respiraciones agitadas y la tensión en su entrepierna que crece exigente ante los jadeos de la mujer, el pantalón es eliminado de forma rápida quedando expuesto tanto como ella, la besa, la besa desde su barbilla, recorriendo con su lengua su cuello y escote, para tan solo detenerse a saborear sus senos blancos y rosados, sonríe al ver el rubor en las mejillas de Merii, y continua, su lengua baja hasta su vientre y pellizca sus caderas, la mira a los ojos antes de continuar, como si suplicara su permiso; tan solo recibe la señal cuando ella separa más sus piernas, y la besa y saborea, prueba su sabor a mar, y recorre con la punta de su lengua sus labios, de arriba abajo y en el punto en la que ella alcanza la locura, y lo baña de ella; con un fuerte suspiro y una sacudida de sus caderas entiende que cumplió su objetivo; regresa a su boca y prueba su sabor en él, la enciende aún más; se coloca sobre ella, y oh si ese instante en que se desliza dentro de Merii, es caliente y húmedo y la presión que siente sobre él lo invita a tomar un ritmo suave primero, con calma no tiene prisa por dejar de sentirla, un poco más rápido y más rápido el vaivén de sus caderas, con los piernas de ella rodeándolo y ayudando a empujar más profundo, súbitamente él gira, quiere verla sobre él, y admirar su piel y el rebote de sus senos mientras ella retoza en su entrepierna, clava los dedos en sus nalgas para seguir su ritmo, su desordenada melena de fuego le hace justicia a la mujer, por que verla con el cabello rebelde, con sus redondos senos rebotando y cabalgando sobre él, es la imagen que quiere conservar para sí mismo, las expresiones en el rostro de Merii, y sus gruñidos de él es todo lo que existe en la galaxia, los brincos de ella son más fuertes e intensos, siente como se contrae su vientre, las uñas de ella sobre su pecho le indican que está cerca, muy cerca a la par de él, un tibio río fluye de ella, al compás de la tormenta que se desata afuera; el tiempo se detiene o así parece ser; el derrame caliente de él lo deja dentro de ella, marcándola como suya; cansada se deja caer sobre su pecho y la envuelve entre sus brazos, su rizos le hacen cosquillas en su rostro, el encuentro con esta mujer de fuego, es un bálsamo para su alma rota, se sabe y siente que por primera vez alguien lo acepta por quien es, conoce su secreto y comprende las heridas de su alma, ella es la primera que le regala un poco de ternura y aceptación a este monstruo.


	5. Conexión

La noche se hizo larga en las maniobras entre las sabanas, él duerme profundamente con Merii en sus brazos, baja todas sus defensas ante el cansancio de la experiencia de complacer a la pelirroja, su respiración es profunda y pausada, un sueño tranquilo y en paz, sus escudos y alertas olvidadas, no percibe la perturbación en la fuerza cuando después de más de un año el vínculo entre él y Rey se abre, en el instante más inconveniente, totalmente desnudo, con la pelirroja en sus brazos y la luz amarilla alumbrándolos.

Las discusiones se vuelven casi cotidianas entre ella y Poe, el primer golpe fue un éxito y los planes de dar otro es lo que ocupa al general, pueden discutir casi por cualquier cosa, como esta ocasión que el motivo fue el pedir que dejen de llamarla Jedi y de exigirle portar ese fraude, para él lo más importante es contar con ese activo que les ganara la voluntad de sus patrocinadores; es un trofeo que presume la última Jedi; Rey furiosa deja la asamblea para buscar un poco de privacidad y controlar su ira, corre por la jungla esquivando la maleza con golpes furiosos de su báculo, camina hasta llegar lo más lejos que ella considera; sobre una piedra en un paraje apartado, lejos de la base dispone a tranquilizarse, todo el tiempo se cuestiona si la resistencia debe continuar o es momento de rendirse, la interacción con Poe no cambia en nada, y ella teme revelar que por más que forcé su voluntad, cada vez la asfixia más su noviazgo, pero teme perder al único ser que le dice quererla , ella se siente acorralada y sin opciones; un silencio y parece que todo se detiene, gira su cabeza buscando a todos lados, recuerda esa sensación y no puede creerlo, él está muerto, continua buscando con la vista, jadeando y los labios entreabiertos y su corazón se detiene… Kylo está dormido completamente desnudo, solo ve su ancha espalda y cabello negro, es imposible que no sea él, piensa, no hay más usuarios de la fuerza, recuerda, un rubor extraño al verlo expuesto enciende sus mejillas, rodea su cuerpo para corroborar que es él, algo entre sus brazos la intriga, porque ella solo ve las formas elevadas, su pierna cubre a algo o alguien y lo abraza con fuerza, mientras él no es consciente de la conexión abierta, Rey lo ve y no puede creerlo, él estaba muerto, su respiración se agita hiperventilando, por que verlo otra vez y saber que está vivo, remueve todo lo que pretendía dejar atrás, sus lágrimas por su luto regresan y se siente traicionada, porque es claro que él está durmiendo plácidamente con buena compañía, mientras ella vive una relación frustrante, todo por querer olvidar, el hueco en su estómago casi hasta las náuseas, es insoportable, extiende su mano, quiere tocarlo y comprobar que es él, que vive y no es una visión; en silencio y con toda la cautela, levanta un poco su cabello para descubrir su rostro, es él no tiene dudas, y antes de que su llanto la traicione y sea descubierta, corre, corre más lejos hasta cerrar el vínculo, porque de quedarse no podría evitar las lágrimas, sus sollozos son fuertes y lastimeros.

- _¿Por qué?_ \- se pregunta, se deja caer de rodillas en la tierra, que mancha sus pantalones, sus manos sobre sus rodillas en posición de súplica, con la cabeza agachada, su cabello se pega a su frente por el sudor, sus tres bollos se agitan desordenados y casi sueltos por la carrera; los espasmos que provoca su llanto son visibles; como una diosa atormentada; en todo este tiempo ella nunca descubrió que alguien la estaba buscando y fue testigo de su sufrimiento, sin comprender que es lo que ella vio o sus motivos para ese llanto tan desgarrador, siente su dolor en sus lamentos y Rey repite - _¿Por qué… por qué? Tú estabas muerto_ \- escucha Poe cuando se acerca - _¿Por qué Ben?_ \- solloza, intrigado por el llanto y la mención de ese nombre que desconoce se acerca ruidoso, sus botas hacen crujir la hojarasca alertándola, Rey se limpia los ojos pero no puede negar lo evidente con él frente a ella.

- _¿Qué sucede Rey?... ¿Quién es Ben?_ \- es notable que está cerca de perder los estribos, no solo por el arrebato anterior, que merece un castigo dado a su orden militar, también es es a nombre personal; el general está de pie frente a ella con las manos en la cintura.

- _no es nadie_ \- continúa en su pose suplicante, su voz es quebrada y baja.

 _-escuché perfecto cuando mencionaste ese nombre… ¿sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa? Entre nosotros no debe haber secretos_ \- suspira y ve al cielo y habla llegando casi al punto de la desesperación - _cualquier cosa Rey_ \- ella por un momento flaquea a decirle su secreto, pero es cautelosa a las consecuencias.

- _¿Qué piensas de Kylo Ren?_ \- un tema fuera de lo que esperaba escuchar, en su mente no relaciona al desaparecido líder del nombre que ella enuncio.

- _¿Qué tiene que ver ese maldito bastardo con que tu estés llorando?... ¿quieres saber? Me alegro de que recibió lo que merecía… ¿estas llorando por él?_ \- su pie baila frente a Rey, indica que está conteniendo su ira para con ella.

- _vete Poe… no tengo nada_ \- se levanta del suelo y camina alejándose del general; llega hasta la playa donde se sienta sobre la arena y se enfoca en repasar sus pensamientos y recordarlo nuevamente arranca lágrimas de sus ojos. Todo duele, duele ese toque de sus manos, duele su recuerdo, duele Ach-Too, duele su fingida muerte y duele que no esté con ella.

Poe regresa a la base para continuar con su reunión, los planes y estrategias de sus siguientes pasos no logran hacer que deje de pensar en Rey, esta meditabundo y Finn prefiere a dar por terminada la reunión, con un receso; ahí frente a las pantallas que proyectan mapas de los sistemas estelares, finge que piensa en estrategias, solo Finn no lo cree, se acerca curioso - _¿todo está bien con Rey?_ \- todos los presentes fueron testigos de cuando ella perdió el control, al exigir que dejen de llamarla Jedi, todos guardaron silencio cuando ella golpeo la mesa y salió de la carpa en carrera, con Poe atrás de ella - _no… guarda mucho para ella… hay algo que no me dice, Finn desde que la conocí siempre busca estar sola… a veces es cálida y otras más es fría y ausente, te mentiría si te dijera que todo está bien… nuestra relación está colapsando… no sé por qué seguimos juntos_.

- _Tal vez es que no supera a Leia_.

- _no… la escuche nombrar a un tal Ben… no tengo idea de quien se trata_ \- Finn solo conoce un Ben, solo una vez escucho ese nombre, pero lo deshecha solo lo vieron una vez y la lealtad de su amiga es intachable.

Las aves comienzan a cantar, el preludio del amanecer Merii se levanta de la cama, con un rápido beso despierta a Ben, toma su bata y cubre, fue una noche ardiente pero el día regresa todo a su lugar; él con un brazo sobre su codo sostiene su cabeza, la observa - _Ben… el trabajo aquí comienza muy temprano, debo regresar a la realidad_ \- otro beso en sus labios y antes de salir - _el desayuno es cortesía_.

- _te pagare la habitación_.

- _¡claro que lo tienes que hacer! es un negocio, la compañía fue cortesía… por eso te incluyo el desayuno_ \- guiñe el ojo, con una gran sonrisa, la pelirroja deja la habitación.

Fue una noche memorable para él, la primera que vive de esa forma, está en su casa y todo el día repasa la noche anterior, no tiene mucho por hacer en su nuevo hogar, así que toma un sable de entrenamiento y decide ir a la ribera a entrenar y así pasa las horas, entre el murmullo del aire y del agua, el brillo del sol está en su cúspide y el bochorno que despide la humedad de la lluvia nocturna lo hace sudar aún más, disfruta de sentir el césped en sus pies descalzos, y la brisa en su pecho desnudo, cansado reposa bajo un árbol a la orilla del rio, es uno frutal, tan solo levanta su brazo y toma una madura, se sienta recargado en el tronco con sus piernas extendidas y comienza a comer; de repente un silencio, no se escucha a los insectos, o el correr del agua, parece que el tiempo se detiene; desde la última vez que paso, cuando ella cerró la puerta de la rampa del halcón; ella bloqueo su vínculo y pensó que no volvería a pasar, Snoke los vinculó y debió desaparecer cuando él murió, es un momento… inesperado; cuando Rey se materializa frente a él; Ben al momento decide que es mejor ignorarla, lo más seguro es que bloquee su vínculo; pretendía pasar por muerto para todos, y que nuevamente se abra su vínculo, no estaba en sus planes cuando renuncio a todo; la ignora y continua comiendo; ella lo ve desde su perfil, espera que él hable primero, así fue en las veces anteriores… pero nada él no habla y no la mira, intrigada y negando no conocer sus motivos Rey habla primero esta vez. - _¿Por qué Kylo?_ \- no responde - _¿Por qué hiciste algo tan cobarde, egoísta y cruel?_ \- continua sin responder, sin mirarla, sin reacciones a sus preguntas - _¡eres un cobarde!_ \- ella esta notablemente enojada y exige respuestas y se exaspera al no obtenerlas - _dime algo cobarde_ \- continua sin mirarla, pero este adjetivo no le gusta y responde de la manera en que mejor conoce.

- _¿ya no soy serpiente asesina?_ \- toma otra pieza de fruta, atrayéndola con la fuerza y continua comiendo - _ese apodo me queda mejor… cierra el vínculo como la última vez y olvida que me viste_.

- _¡no! Hasta que me respondas_ \- él la observa, en realidad ella no cambio tanto, continua vistiendo sus túnicas del desierto y el mismo peinado, no hay nada nuevo en ella.

- _bien, quieres saber por qué lo hice… por que quise ser libre de todo, mate a mi pasado… si, fue egoísta es la primera vez que pienso en mí, no en lo que otros quieren de mi… cobarde no, porque se necesita convicción para hacer lo que hice, renuncie a todo y al poder… y jajajajajaja ¿cruel? No lo creo… ¿acaso los rebeldes no celebraron mi muerte?... yo mismo me embriague ese día festejando con unos aldeanos… le di a la galaxia una alegría, no hay crueldad ahí, fue quizás mi acto más altruista_ \- ríe recordando lo bien que paso esa noche - _ahora ya tienes las respuestas… no vuelvas a aparecer ante mi_ \- ella no está dispuesta a dejar todo truncado quiere más respuesta, las respuestas que le den tranquilidad.

- _¿no fue cruel hacer creer a tu madre que moriste?_

- _¿de verdad crees que ella sufrió por mí? No seas ingenua… ella sabía perfectamente que no morí… me dio por muerto cuando deserté de la academia de Luke, así que no tenía luto que vivir, ella no sufrió por mi… ella sufrió ante mi renuncia a continuar, luchar en contra de alguien de su familia o con relación a Vader, la mantenía con vida le daba un objetivo, no vengas a decirme que es porque ella me amaba, hace mucho sé que lo hacía, pero no me aceptaba y nunca me amo tanto como a sus rebeldes… esa es una gran diferencia… ahora ya lo sabes, la próxima vez princesa… bloquea el puto vinculo tal como la última vez, no quiero verte más_ \- se levanta del suelo y comienza a caminar para entrar a su casa, cuando ella vuelve a interrumpir.

- _¡ella sufrió por ti! yo la vi, no puedes decir que no eras importante para ella_ \- Rey refuta.

- _ya no importa, ella murió, yo estoy fuera de la guerra y de todo… se terminó_ \- ella niega con su cabeza no se dará por vencida

-no es así Ben- él gira a verla otra vez ante como lo nombro esta vez, sonríe con malicia.

- _se terminó carroñera… algo más, si revelas que sigo vivo, me obligaras a regresar, cazaré a todos los rebeldes y no les daré tregua haré que te arrepientas de hacerlo… saluda a Dameron de mi parte… jajajaja_ \- se aleja de ella y poco a poco se desvanece de la vista de Rey. ¿Por qué menciona a Poe? ¿Acaso él lo sabe? Que los dos tienen una relación, con estas dudas se queda Rey. Ella regresa a la base, confundida y pensativa ¿él lo sabe? Pero que importa si lo sabe ella asume que la odia por su rechazo por eso su actitud hostil - _si supiera cuanto me arrepiento de no tomar su mano_ \- limpia sus ojos, no quiere revelar que estuvo llorando después de esa última conexión; Kylo dijo sus últimas palabras y fueron de rencor, toma una decisión volverá a sus viejos libros para aprender más de la fuerza, no será una Jedi de ornato, llega directo a Poe, quien la espera molesto, ignora su llegada no pretende tener otra discusión monumental frente a sus subordinados; Rey toma un asiento a su lado y quiere limar asperezas con él - _Poe… lo lamento, pero ya no quiero ser un Jedi de mentira, quiero aprender y entrenar por mi cuenta, ya no existe nadie en la galaxia que me entrene, pero sé que puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta, solo… solo necesito que me ayudes a encontrar la forma de traducir los libros_ \- gira a verla por primera vez desde que llego a la carpa, con un gesto de incredulidad ante sus palabras.

- _¡no Rey!... te necesito en batalla, ahí_ -señala al cielo - _no aquí jugando al Jedi_ \- un nuevo pretexto para tener una discusión, Rey se siente herida, no solo por las palabras de Poe, sino también por las palabras de Kylo, él no quiere saber nada de ella - _Poe… estoy cansada de discutir, creo que no está bien… nuestra relación solo hace que exista mucha tensión en nuestra posición en la resistencia y…_ \- él gira a verla con notable molestia e indignación

- _¿Quién es Ben? ¿Él es la causa de todo? De que llores por los rincones, de que detestes estar conmigo, en primer lugar no entiendo por qué aceptaste mis atenciones, si estabas tan enamorada de ese Ben… ¿Quién es él?_ \- sus ojos oscuros se posan en los de ella, que enfrenta con un valor fingido, no revelara su secreto, pondría en riesgo la resistencia y teme lastimar a Poe.

- _nadie es Ben, no es nadie… yo solo necesito encontrar mi lugar en todo esto, Luke no me entreno, tengo un poder que no comprendo y no estoy dispuesta a solo ser una farsa… tú eres el que me planta como una Jedi ante todos, pero eres el que menos quiere que lo sea… no será así Poe, si no estás de acuerdo entonces yo… buscare otro sitio para aprender y renunciare a la resistencia_ \- las alarmas del general suenan en su cabeza, no quiere perderla en ninguna de sus maneras, no como miembro de la resistencia, y no renunciara a su relación.

- _está bien Rey… tan solo no te vayas, quédate conmigo… solo quiero saber qué es lo que te aflige y que significa para ti el nombre que pronunciaste_ \- ella titubea no tiene el valor para terminar de forma definitiva.

- _Ben… fue un amigo mio de Jakku, él… él me abandono ahí, yo quería permanecer y él salir, me robo una nave que arme por periodo de un año y me dejo ahí… él era Ben, alguien de mi pasado_ \- esta mentira es mejor que decirle la verdad de aceptar que pasa en su mente y en su alma; él duda de la veracidad de su explicación pero prefiere dar por terminada su incomoda conversación.

- _de acuerdo, por el momento retoma tu lugar, en algunos días daremos el siguiente golpe a la primera orden… no debemos distraernos_ \- ella solo confirma y regresa al improvisado hangar para retomar su trabajo de mecánico, mientras piensa nuevamente en todo, y nada logra aminorar su atormentada mente y sobre todo, el rechazo de él a verla nuevamente.


	6. "ella no te amaba"

Después de su desafortunado encuentro, evita pensar en Rey con éxito mediocre, fue demasiado con su rechazo anterior y está dispuesto a continuar y con una convicción de olvidarla, a mirar al presente y al futuro, y por ahora solo lo ocupa su libertad, la pelirroja de fuego, desconoce si estará en su futuro, es incierto, pero en su presente, sí que lo está como amiga fiel, ella nunca revelara su secreto más importante. Los próximos días pasaron sin que Rey vuelva a aparecer frente a él, y le da tranquilidad; en los días anteriores su rutina se establece, entrena por las mañanas, estudia por unas horas y en ocasiones por las tardes visita a Merii, quien lo recibe con su cristalina sonrisa y dedica un par de horas a la conversación habitual, quien le ofrece café y un oído atento, con ella puede hablar desde un problema banal hasta política y asuntos existenciales, en calma con puntos de vista objetivos que no llevan a confrontaciones, su historia de cama queda tan solo como una anécdota, un secreto que comparten y que no vuelve a mencionarse entre los dos, tan solo disfrutan de la sensación de compañía mutua - _¿si él regresara, tú qué harías?_ \- es una pregunta inesperada, a lo que ella, solo con una mueca y un manoteo responde.

- _en este punto de mi vida, hay muchas razones por las que no puedo volver con él, pasaron muchos años… está descartado, además no dudo en que tenga a alguna más_ \- él recuerda que en el interrogatorio descubrió ese lado de Dameron, el que goza de conquistar mujeres sin culpa, toma su mano de él y menciona con toda seriedad - _es el pasado Ben, para mi quedo atrás, yo no entregare a nadie más mi alma… pero es ahora tan solo un recuerdo-_ se queda pensativo antes esta idea _-¿estás pensando en ella?... por eso me preguntas tal cosa_ \- se asombra de la facilidad que ella tiene para leerlo, como un libro abierto, como si Merii tuviera acceso a su mente, mantiene un corto silencio antes de responder.

- _te mentiría si digo que no… en los últimos días es un recuerdo recurrente_ \- él omite contar todo lo relacionado a la fuerza y el vínculo con Rey, donde puede verla y tocarla a pesar de la distancia, donde ella lo perturba nuevamente con la latencia de una nueva conexión - _ella rechazo todo de mi… quería que me uniera a la resistencia… creo que solo buscaba obtener una ventaja a favor de ellos… solo buscaba manipularme_ \- Merii sonríe ampliamente y sus ojos destellan con brillo, él piensa nuevamente que ella es luz, una luz que lo alumbra con su empatía.

- _Ben… no entiendo del todo como es que la conociste, estando en lados opuestos de la guerra… pero si te diré algo… si ella no acepto que le ofreciste todo, tal vez no era el momento o no te amaba_ \- Ben baja su vista que se distrae con el postre que ella sirvió para acompañar el café, el vapor asciende con formas caprichosas “ ** _ella no te amaba_** ” las palabras quedan clavadas en su mente, como una puñalada que deja adentro una dura verdad – _Ben_ \- Merii gira la cabeza para ver la calle que a esas horas se muestra solitaria, gris y pacífica, como buscando las palabras más adecuadas - _si alguna vez conoces una mujer o ella por algún motivo regresa a tu vida… y antepone la resistencia, o cualquier motivo que implique separarlos, desiste y continua con tu vida… una mujer que te ama puede renunciar a todo sin que tú lo pidas, tan solo para estar a tu lado… nunca aceptes menos_ \- lo señala con su dedo índice como una orden, un mandato que debe seguir; él lo recuerda, la historia que ella misma libero de sus carnosos labios, dejo su vida de comodidad en el núcleo por seguir a Poe, Merii de verdad ama o amaba a Dameron , piensa.

- _ella… ella siempre me consideró un monstruo_ \- Ben sonríe con amargura, recordando las palabras de Rey y sobre todo sus ojos, que inyectaban odio y furia hacia él - _y lo admito, todo lo que se cuenta de mí, en su mayoría es verdad_ \- la sensación de que no es digno de recibir afecto de nadie vuelve a entrar a su pecho; la misma que sintió en su infancia ante el miedo de sus padres por saber en qué se convertiría, y duele… duele muy profundo, vuelve a ser ese niño pequeño

- _la política, la religión y a veces la familia son grandes obstáculos para el amor y pesan más en las decisiones… y eso lleva a guerras, internas y externas y en todas las guerras hay monstruos, a veces vestidos de pureza y otros son más notables, pero debajo de cada monstruo existe un hombre o mujer… y alguien dispuesto a amarlos así como son_ \- sus palabras lo hacen reflexionar, calla mientras la leve llovizna golpea la ventana, los cristales se empañan del calor que hay en el interior y el contraste del frio que comienza a sentirse afuera - _no aceptes menos Ben_ \- la lluvia comienza a caer con un poco más de intensidad, con las palabras de Merii se retira, camina bajo la lluvia empapándose, es aún una hora temprana, que le convida a regresar a casa, caminando escuchando el rugir del agua y la suavidad de la tierra que está a su paso “ _no aceptes menos Ben_ ” recuerda una y otra vez, en sí mismo sabe que Rey es tan solo un recuerdo, no niega que verla de nueva cuenta causo remover todo dentro de él; ella nunca me amara, ella nunca renunciaría a la resistencia, a pesar de que yo renuncié a todo; piensa mientras su cabaña se ve cerca, donde se arropara con la calidez del fuego; si de algo sirvieron las palabras de Merii, es para confirmar que Rey no es esa mujer que se entrega toda, que es capaz de renunciar a nada por él.

- _no permitiré que vuelva a envolverme_ \- enuncia buscando proteger su corazón de una nueva decepción, y es que el sabor amargo de su rechazo aún persiste en su memoria y en su boca - _gozó verme humillado_ \- comenta al espacio vacío del interior de su casa; está totalmente mojado por la caminata bajo la lluvia, se despoja de su ropa mojada en medio de la sala, con calma en su mente enciende el fuego para entibiar el ambiente, las llamas crujen e iluminan el espacio, en su alcoba toma una toalla y seca su cuerpo y cabello, con una pijama suave se viste y va a la cocina, donde prepara café, su aroma se conjunta con el olor ahumado de las brasas y la resina de la madera, los golpes del agua se escuchan fuertes, su mano sostiene su taza y en la otra toma su datapad, donde ve las ultimas noticias; la resistencia dio otro golpe fuerte ahora en un campo de trabajo de la primera orden, donde extraen materias primas para abastecer sus filas.

- _estúpido Hux, ¡él lo hacía mejor!... imbécil_ \- en un gran sofá frente al fuego, cubierto por una cálida frazada; se tiende a pasar un poco de tiempo ocioso, el sueño se ausenta y mira atento toda la nota periodística… cuando nuevamente todo se vuelve silencio absoluto, siente una atmosfera densa a su alrededor, lo sabe, es ella la simple idea de verla otra vez lo perturba, pero también recuerda que se lo prometió a sí mismo, no dejara que pase otra vez, no con ella. Rey ahora está frente a él, de pie tan solo vuelve a ignorarla, mientras continua leyendo notas en su datapad; Rey observa a Ben, tendido cómodamente y muy arropado.

- _¿para esto fingiste tu muerte? ¿Para holgazanear?_ \- vuelve a ignorarla, como la primera vez, bebe y aspira el aroma del café, cambia de noticia a los medios oficiales de la primera orden, donde Hux sentencia amenazas a los rebeldes y da cifras de sus bajas y pérdidas materiales, mentiría si dice que no tiene curiosidad en saber cómo Hux administra el poder, si de verdad era el líder ideal, Rey lo observa y se frustra por su nula reacción - _Ben… Kylo… ¡responde! ¿por esto renunciaste a la guerra?... ¡RESPONDE COBARDE!_ \- grita por su desesperación, esa palabra no siente que le quede, acepta monstruo, o cualquier otro apelativo, pero nunca se consideró un cobarde y Rey al parecer encontró la forma de llamar su atención, la tormenta se desata con furia, relámpagos y truenos se escuchan a lo lejos, que se mezclan con los gritos de Rey, deja a un lado el datapad y su taza, suspira pesadamente y con notable ofuscación susurra.

- _¿Qué es lo que quieres?... ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz de una buena vez?_ \- su mandíbula apretada, junto con su mirada filosa y un tono de voz medio pero intimidante enfrenta a Rey.

- _quiero hablar… solo eso_ \- la observa detalladamente, su piel sudada, su cabello con algunos mechones rebeldes, que se sueltan de su peinado, respira con agitación, y se fija en sus ojos que sostiene su mirada, por un instante se miran, los de él expresan molestia y miran con frialdad, con dureza, con un fuerte deseo de desaparecerla, con rencor; no son esos ojos profundos que Rey recuerda.

- _no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo_ \- se levanta de su asiento para nivelarse, le sobrepasa por muchos centímetros, ella se encoge se siente tan pequeña físicamente ante él - _¿no te quedo claro la última vez?_ \- Ben camina con tranquilidad hasta la cocina donde vuelve a servirse más café - _pero te escucho y que sea la última vez… realmente no te soporto… carroñera_ \- Rey duda en continuar, su voz se escucha intimidante.

- _es solo que… pienso que si dejaste la primera orden, es porque te diste cuenta de que no estabas en el lado correcto… tal vez… ahora estés listo para unirte a la resistencia y terminar con lo que empezó Leia… podríamos luchar juntos y así también podrías ser mi maestro_ \- ella titubea, pero al final suelta sus palabras con convicción.

Una risa burlona sale de su boca - _¿de verdad crees eso? Jajajajaja… te diré algo carroñera, renuncie a la primera orden, pero aun creo en sus principios, no regresé a la luz y no tengo intenciones de hacerlo… juntos tu y yo es algo que nunca será y tampoco te entrenare a ti ni a nadie_ \- bebe sorbos de su café , se recarga sobre la barra de la cocina y vuelve a dirigirle una sonrisa maliciosa y burlona - _¡sí que me sorprendes!... que tu creas que yo me uniré a tu basura rebelde… si es todo, ¡lárgate!_ \- la mira directo a sus ojos para reforzar su pedido.

- _¡pero Ben!_ \- él muestra su palma extendida frente a su rostro para callarla - _yo te vi, tu regresabas a la luz, renunciabas a la primera orden… solo así podemos estar juntos_ \- su desesperación habla por ella, se niega a aceptar su razones; él vuelve a suspirar.

- _¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero estar junto a ti?_ \- regresa a tomar su lugar en el cálido sofá frente al fuego, no sin antes atizar más las brasas, Rey lo ve moverse y no comprende que hace, se arropa y toma de vuelta su datapad, para ignorarla nuevamente, pero Rey no da por terminado el asunto, mientras la fuerte lluvia se escucha afuera y el fuego avivado vuelve a crujir, ella percibe un poco el aroma ahumado y del café, como una memoria distante, como un lejano recuerdo.

- _Lo que paso entre nosotros Ben…_ \- él la interrumpe.

- _¿Qué paso entre nosotros?... nada, no pasó nada… solo buscabas ventaja para tu bando tal como ahora, no pasó nada carroñera, no tiene ningún significado para mi_ \- su voz de terciopelo que parece una caricia habla con crueldad - _nada paso entre nosotros, tu así lo quisiste, no hay nada Rey, nada… todo fue un error de mi parte pedirte algo que sabía no querías_ \- Rey suspira para no llorar para no delatar que le duelen sus palabras, para que él no se entere que dieron justo en lo más blando de su alma.

- _no puedes negarlo Ben, lo que sentimos los dos_ \- se muerde los labios para no llorar, pero aunque lucha consigo misma, sus ojos se cristalizan, la lluvia cae a la par de sus necias lágrimas, que ya no pudo contener, porque ella solo ante él enfrentó sus verdaderos sentimientos, solo con él se puede descubrir y desnudar su alma, solo él la conoce como nadie más; sin mirarla contesta una respuesta que duele aún más.

- _eso fue en otro tiempo y en otra vida… no has pensado que tal vez mi interés en ti se acabó… que encontré a alguien más, porque sé que también tu puedes estar con otro… y realmente no me importa si lo haces_ \- ella calla mientras llora en silencio, porque sabe que es una realidad, ella tiene una relación frustrante con Poe, que no es capaz de terminar ni de aclarar y lo que más punza en su alma, que le hace sentir nauseas ante la idea, ella lo sabe, Ben abrazaba a una mujer la primera vez que lo vio, cuando dormía en brazos de alguien. La fuerza ruge, anunciando que la conexión se termina, todo vuelve a su cauce y los sonidos son más precisos y fuertes, quedando él nuevamente en soledad - _solo busca usarme, maldita carroñera_ \- lanza la taza que existía en sus manos, para reventarla sobre el piso, derramando el café ; con rabia, con dolor, con decepción, porque las explicaciones de Rey lo confirman, ella solo busca obtener una ventaja para la resistencia; el resto de la loche tiene un sabor amargo que lo mantiene en insomnio, era placentera hasta que ella apareció, con pesadez limpia el desastre de la loza estrellada, el café deja una marca oscura sobre la madera, rompiendo con su paz, la que se llevó más de un año conseguir, en minutos Rey se la arrebata con su presencia., con la fuerte lluvia de fondo y la agitación del viento.

La misión de la resistencia fue un éxito, el arrasar con ese campo de trabajo deja sin materias primas a la primera orden, elementos necesarios para impulsar a la gran máquina de guerra que es; todos celebran jubilosos su victoria; Rey se aparta de la celebración fue una batalla dura y cruel, pero con éxito a su bando, cansada se retira hasta una zona apartada de la base, que ya hizo suya, un área entre la playa y la selva donde reposan enormes rocas que con formas caprichosas la invitan a sentarse y reposar para tan solo disfrutar de la vista, ya que está en un poco elevado peñasco y puede verse el atardecer y la selva en misma manera, algunas imágenes perturban su imaginación, ella ahora es una hábil piloto y desde las alturas vio el horror de los trabajadores de aquel campo de trabajo al ser atacados, nunca bajo a la superficie, basto con dar certeros ataques a la base enemiga, donde se hallaban los administradores y los escuadrones de vigilancia, destrozaron sus transportes y antenas de comunicaciones; sobre una gran piedra que le sirve de asiento y le gusta para meditar, cruza sus piernas y respira profundo para meditar, escucha las olas golpear en la arena, el viento soplando que la despeina con delicadeza, la brisa salada la siente en su gusto, y hace sudar su piel que se broncea a la luz de aquel sol candente, le recuerda un poco a Jakku, pero con mejores momentos, se relaja después de la dura batalla, su respiración más profunda y pausada, abre una conexión directa con él, deduce que es porque él estaba en sus pensamientos, mentiría si no, quiere respuestas y tiene la firme convicción de conseguirlas, pretende convencerlo de unirse a la resistencia, porque así, tan solo en ese panorama, para ella es posible que estén juntos la resistencia la siente su familia y a la vez también desapegada de ella, pero es el único hogar que conoce después de Jakku.

El incómodo y amargo encuentro terminó dejando a Rey devastada y dolida por sus palabras, por su actitud de desprecio hacia ella, la fuerza crujió envolviéndolos y cerrándose de forma abrupta y ahora ella nuevamente llora sintiendo ese vacío en su pecho y la daga clavada en su alma en la forma de sus crueles palabras, deja fluir su llanto sobre aquella piedra, sus lamentos se pierden con los soplidos del viento y la calidez del sol ya no la arropa; un testigo silencioso observa todo a la distancia, sin comprender la actitud de Rey y sobre todo que le provoca esas lagrimas; Poe se retira silencioso dejando a Rey extirpar su dolor, camina cauteloso, con miedo a ser descubierto por ella, hasta llegar a la base su paso se torna furioso y desequilibrado, golpeando con puntapiés los pequeños obstáculos a su paso, hasta llegar con Finn quien se encuentra en la base en una de las tiendas.

- _¿Qué te sucede?_ \- la rabia se muestra en los ojos del general, sus labios se encuentran apretados y los muerde furioso, las manos en su cintura y el rebote de su pie, eso le indica a su amigo su humor actual.

- _es Rey… de nuevo llorando en el peñasco_ \- Finn con sus enormes ojos comprende la situación, él es el confidente del general y sabe que algo no marcha bien - _¿Quién provoca sus lágrimas Finn? Quiero saberlo_ \- él solo quiere conciliar entre los dos, pero también sabe de los constantes episodios de tristeza de Rey, la ha visto a lo lejos, mientras trabaja arreglando las naves, unas lágrimas discretas la abandonan en contra de su voluntad, evita acercarse a ella en esos momentos, porque sabe que solo recibirá negativas y evasiones - _no lo sé, yo tampoco la entiendo y me considero su mejor amigo_.

- _hay muchas cosas que ella no dice… me oculta mucho de su pasado, Finn quiero que me tenga confianza, pero solo encuentro una barrera que ella construyo_ \- negando con su cabeza se retira a su tienda, lo dejara pasar una vez más.

Rey limpia sus ojos, en este momento se encuentra más centrada y repuesta, la oscuridad cayó sobre el planeta, respira profundo y regresa a la base, hasta llegar con Poe, por un momento enfrentará su decisión de terminar su relación, pero más calmada retrocede en eso, vuelve a la intención de continuar, pero evita verlo por hoy, regresa a su labor de mecánico, que dejo de lado para poder meditar, poco tiempo pasa entre metal y componentes electrónicos reparando lo necesario, el viento fresco y salado arruina en demasía el metal de las naves el mantenimiento debe ser constante para un buen funcionamiento, mientras ella limpia el sarro y sal acumulado Poe se acerca, más tranquilo y ocultando que sabe que Rey lloraba, ella lo recibe con una sonrisa pacífica y mirada dulce, no hay duda en ella que le tiene afecto como un entrañable amigo, pero solo hasta ahí y confía en que ese afecto pueda crecer hasta convertirse en amor… si tiempo después se preguntara lo mismo, tendría la respuesta; él la abraza desde atrás rodeando sus hombros y besando su cuello, en el bochorno del caluroso clima su cabello se pega a sus labios e insiste en repetir esos besos necesitados y urgentes.

- _quédate esta noche conmigo_ \- Rey se congela en el acto, traga saliva ante la idea de tener el primer encuentro con Poe, con suavidad retira las manos del general apartándolo de ella.

- _aun no Poe_ \- y eso vuelve a encender las alarmas del general, quien con frustración golpea con el puño cerrado el fuselaje de la nave que ella repara, y repite una y otra vez.

- _¿QUE ES LO QUE TE SUCEDE REY?_ \- clava sus dedos en su rizado cabello con rabia, sus botas golpean los soportes de la nave, es raro para ella verlo así, tan descolocado y frustrado.

- _Poe… no está funcionando, es mejor continuar como amigos_ \- la última palabra que él quiere escuchar, los sonidos del aire, de la fauna lejana ,se encuentran solos, nada más se escucha, tan solo su pesada respiración.

- _Rey… yo no quiero esto, no funciona porque tienes muchos secretos… si me tuvieras confianza_ \- él se gira a verla de frente para observar si existe alguna conmoción en su rostro y tal vez, tan solo tal vez descubrir ese secreto que ella guarda con celo - _yo no quiero terminar, no quiero ser tu amigo solo pido que me confíes lo que te tiene así_ \- Rey calla y solo mira al piso terroso - _Rey… te dejare que pienses en nosotros… yo no doy por terminado nada… no me pidas ser tu amigo, porque parece que me anuncias que te marchas_ \- deja a Rey pensativa, esta vez no hay lágrimas de ella, solo un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad, culpa por no poder hablar con claridad, por esa verdad que taladra su mente y por no querer, porque es verdad ella no quiere revelar que él vive.

Al siguiente día Rey se levanta muy por la mañana, se prepara para salir, va al comedor donde toma un poco de fruta y algo mas tan solo para mitigar el hambre que ya le exige ser saciada, se dirige al peñasco; en el centro de la base se reúnen los lideres para planear su siguiente golpe, ella brilla por su ausencia, que no pasa desapercibida por el resto, que debido a sus notables discusiones, saben porque ella no se presenta, Poe solo la disculpa mencionando que ella se encuentra entrenando y es todo lo que dice a sus subordinados, el plan… atacar el planeta donde se encuentra el campo de trabajo más grande, que abastece de alimentos a la primera orden, con la escases pueden minar un poco más al bando enemigo, el general organiza toda su estrategia, dado a los buenos resultados obtenidos en las misiones anteriores, esta vez anuncia su regreso a dirigir su escuadrón de pilotos, delegando la responsabilidad de dirigir en su totalidad toda la misión a sus subordinados.

Rey se encuentra en el peñasco que ya sabe suyo, muy temprano se propuso salir para admirar el amanecer, se baña en los primeros rayos del naciente sol anaranjado, con matices violáceos y rosados pinta el horizonte, le da tranquilidad y paz a su atormentada mente y sentimientos; Poe le pidió que pensara en ellos y eso hará, pero antes quiere continuar los intentos con Ben , porque ella misma se asegura que con él de aliado la primera orden caerá y cumplirá su promesa a Leia, continuar con su legado, deja de lado la situación con el general y se enfoca a pensar en Ben, en buscar maneras de convencerlo de que él comprenda los motivos de su lucha y de sus convicciones y a la vez que es una posibilidad de que puedan estar juntos, después de admirar y disfrutar del amanecer, ella se concentra en abrir su vínculo, su estómago gruñe por la expectativa de verlo otra vez y de recibir sus malos tratos, pero ahora es su misión personal, traerlo a la resistencia para vencer a la primera orden. Escucha las aves trinar, las olas golpear con agitación sobre las piedras de la playa, se concentra aún más y entra más profundo en su meditación, sigue esa línea luminosa entrelazada con una oscura, la que nace de uno de sus dedos y ahora lo sabe, es el vínculo que lo une a él; cuando sin mucho esfuerzo lo tiene frente a ella.


	7. Control

La noche se hizo larga, entre medios sueños y los pensamientos recurrentes que la evocan, se ríe e indigna ante la proposición de unirse a la resistencia ¿Cómo puede pedirme eso? Piensa una y otra vez mientras su cama intenta una y otra vez arroparlo sin existo, el amanecer le llega sin poder dormir ni un poco, sin encontrar el refugio de los sueños, tan solo por pensar en ella. Se levanta aletargado con pesadez se viste y prepara su minimalista desayuno, un poco de fruta y café, un poco más repuesto decide que es hora de entrenar, recorre el corto camino hasta el río cercano, donde el agua corre con paz, el murmullo chocante sobre las piedras es una melodía digna de escuchar, que endulza sus oídos y lo invita a probar las caricias que puede darle el agua, en una zona alejada, adentrada en el bosque, nadie observa, su vecino más cercano está a kilómetros, así que con toda la confianza, se desviste quedando solo con sus boxers, poco a poco se adentra en el agua, que lo abraza frío, comienza a entrar en calor cuando comienza a nadar alejándose de la orilla, sus brazos con fuerza agitan el agua que salpica sobre su rostro…

cuando toda esa paz que encontró dentro del agua que lo baña, todo parece congelarse en el tiempo, todo se difumina a su alrededor. Rey dentro de su meditación, encuentra su conexión, abre los ojos y lo ve, Ben se encuentra moviendo de forma extraña, no percibe su ambiente, desconoce que está dentro del rio nadando, de nueva cuenta la ignora, pero no niega que le inquieta su presencia, pero su orgullo y dignidad es mayor, no caerá en las propuestas de ella, porque si algo confirmo en la última conexión es que solo busca una ventaja para la resistencia, y eso, eso es lo que no puede tolerar, porque su interés no es por él, por el hombre, solo busca tal como otros antes, usarlo para sus fines, tal como su madre que buscaba que se convirtiera en Jedi para usarlo como un emblema de la república, tal como su maestro Snoke que solo lo usó para sus fines bélicos, tener su puño de hierro representado en él, todos solo lo quieren usar, incluyendo a Rey; con más hastió que molestia, porque en este punto se siente hostigado de verle, de su voz y de sus falsas lágrimas, deja el remanso del agua y emerge frente a ella, estoico y con toda la intención de ignorarla; Rey no lo observa, lo admira en ese instante cuando deja el agua, su vista recorre toda su altura, fijándose en su pecho y piernas desnudas, ella parpadea y sonroja, esconde su mirada en un punto ciego, para disimular su vergüenza y rubor, de la inquietud interna que la vista le propina; lejos del contacto de la mirada de Ben, quien al notarlo solo se dibuja una leve sonrisa, de reojo, ella lo analiza, como las gotas de agua se deslizan por su piel, y brotan gotas de su cabello que caen en su rostro; consiente del bochorno de ella, Ben estira sus brazos hacia arriba para destensar sus músculos, con sus manos elimina el agua que moja su cara y cabello, la ve por un instante, uno muy pequeño, una mirada fugaz, y regresa a su entrenamiento, extiende su brazo y con la fuerza atrae su sable de entrenamiento, y comienza a asestar golpes a un objeto imaginario; Rey lo observa, la gracia y toda la elegancia en cada uno de sus movimientos, como una danza, una danza mortal, porque nadie bajo ese sable puede escapar ileso, solo ella lo logro alguna vez, observa sus formas de combate, y como se agita su cabello con los fuertes movimientos, sus expresiones agresivas y concentradas y le fascina, podría aprender mucho más de él, una agitación interna que no sabe cómo describir, le provoca sensaciones que Poe no; si tan solo él cede a unirse a la resistencia, ese es el objetivo, enfócate Rey se repite.

– _Ben_ \- rompe el silencio y la concentración de él, que se detiene ante el llamado, sudando y con su agitada respiración, aun así no se molesta en verla, es lo que menos quiere - _Ben… piensa en lo que te dije, únete a la resistencia, te necesitamos, yo te necesito_ \- mirando al suelo donde sus pies descalzos se sienten fríos y húmedos, cansado por nadar y por entrenar, deja caer el sable y coloca sus manos en la cintura, pensando en su respuesta, en cómo hacerle entender que descarte la idea, porque lo que a Rey le sobra es terquedad y negación.

- _no necesito pensar nada… tan solo déjame vivir en paz, lejos de toda la guerra, de la primera orden, de la resistencia y de ti, si renuncie a la primera orden fue para dejar todo atrás ¿es tan difícil que lo entiendas?_ \- ella solo admira su perfil, esta vez él no se burla o la reta, es con completa solemnidad que explica sus razones, ella siente en la fuerza la convicción de sus palabras - _Ben, por favor… solo piénsalo_ \- él niega moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro - _mi decisión es definitiva_ \- comienza a vestirse frente a ella, Rey no puede evitar desviar la mirada de la gran cicatriz que atraviesa su costado y recuerda que ella es la autora, él se incomoda a su escrutinio se cubre con rapidez el pecho y pone sus botas, pero ella no se da por vencida.

– _Ben_ \- extiende su mano dirigida a él. 

- _únete a mí con la resistencia por favor… existe un motivo por qué dejaste la primera orden y ese es el unirte a mí para terminarla_ \- él mira con incredulidad el gesto , recordando que hace poco tiempo él tuvo el mismo gesto y es hora de que lo cobre, sonríe de medio lado, con malicia, con palabras que sabe que causan efecto.

- _si tuve motivos para retirarme de la guerra, logre un retiro muy joven que pienso disfrutar… no me uniré a ti en ningún contexto, porque ahora tengo motivos fuertes para quedarme donde estoy… un buen motivo… desiste carroñera y deja de fastidiarme con eso, si algún día regreso a la guerra no será para ser tu aliado, tomare mi lugar en la primera orden_ \- son sus últimas palabras y la última mirada en esa conexión, dejando a Rey con la palma extendida y nuevamente la decepción en su mirada.

Todo en la base de la resistencia es agitación, los miembros corren de un lugar para otro preparando el siguiente ataque, uno a uno los pilotos y la nave de mando despegan para llegar hasta el planeta donde la primera orden tiene su campo de trabajo más grande donde se abastecen de los principales alimentos, al llegar Rey se deleita con la vista, las enormes extensiones que se tienden coloridas bajo su nave, enormes extensiones en el campo donde se cultivan diferentes frutos y verduras, así como las granjas de crianza para procesar carnes variadas, con pequeñas casas donde habitan los trabajadores, acomodados en barracas, de ahí se alimenta el personal de la primera orden, la saca de su fascinación el primer disparo, que ejecuto Poe que dejo el puente de mando para liderar el escuadrón de pilotos, con una puntería virtuosa abate el área donde se encuentra la administración del campo, rápidamente TIEs y stormtroopers salen a la defensiva, al ser un campo agrícola, no cuenta con mucho personal de custodia, como en los casos donde guardan combustible y el armamento, es un golpe que el general Hux, no vio venir; los x-wing en conjunto arrasaron con los campos, con las granjas y con las pequeñas casas de los aldeanos destruyendo todo a su paso, algunos aldeanos salieron a defenderse del ataque, la resistencia respondió con fuego, sin tregua, no importaba que no fueran stormtroopers, importaba que pertenecía a la primera orden; todos a su paso eliminados; cuando ya no recibieron disparos en respuesta, comenzaron a aterrizar sobre el campo, donde se encontraban las oficinas de los administradores, Rey deja su nave y mira con sus ojos llenos de horror la estampa que dejaron, cuerpos regados por todos lados, sin discriminación la resistencia abatió además de los miembros de la primera orden, a mujeres, niños y hombres que solo quisieron defenderse de un ataque sorpresivo, Rey gira sobre su eje para observar la devastación de la que ella participo, una sensación de vértigo llega a su cabeza y su estómago, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, la culpa la llena en el instante en que ve al primer niño muerto muy cerca de ella, todo huele a humo y fuego, a sangre fresca y tierra quemada, se deja caer sobre sus talones y se culpa, ella participó de esa masacre, portando el mensaje de libertad y de justicia, ellos eran los buenos y ahora descubre la dura realidad de la guerra, los buenos también tienen vidas y sangre en sus manos, en ese instante recuerda su participación en la destrucción de la starkiller y descubre que los stormtroopers son personas, como Finn, que había personal y se sabe que familias de los oficiales, vivían en la base del starkiller; Poe la ve a lo lejos y rápidamente le da alcance, la ve arrodillada y terriblemente deshecha - _¿Qué sucede Rey?_ \- el general pregunta preocupado.

- _¿Qué hicimos Poe?_ \- ella cubre con sus manos su rostro en un intento ridículo y desesperado de resistir, de querer tener fortaleza en ese momento, con resultados inútiles, se desmorona en ese mismo instante y su fé en la resistencia se fractura sin remedio.

- _es la guerra Rey… acostúmbrate_ \- él responde con dureza y con la cruda verdad; el general celebra la victoria indiferente a la actitud de ella, ordena la retirada y todos despegan excepto Rey regresan a la base; ella permanece en el campo por muchas horas, en un intento de encontrarle sentido a su amarga victoria; una idea pasajera llega a su mente, renunciar en ese momento, pero ¿A dónde puede ir? No tiene un lugar en la galaxia más que en la resistencia, son la única familia que conoce, derrotada regresa a la base donde la espera Poe exaltado por su desaparición de horas, ella baja de su nave furiosa, que se conjuga con el fuerte vendaval que se desata sobre la base, y mientras todos celebran en el centro de la base, ella y Poe desatan una discusión en privado.

- _no puedes decir que así es la guerra, no me uní para asesinar a niños y a inocentes… eran trabajadores, no el enemigo_.

- _así es la guerra… ellos atacaron, nosotros respondimos ¿Cómo creíste que sería? Que llegaríamos y nos recibirían con los brazos abiertos, esos aldeanos eran aliados de la primera orden_ \- grita ofuscado Poe.

- _¡eran trabajadores! Personas inocentes_ \- ella no escucha más y se pierde entre la maleza de la selva, busca un remanso de paz, que solo encontrara en la soledad del peñasco donde medita; enfurecida controla su respiración cuando observa las olas ir y venir, con sus colores azules oscuros y violetas del reflejo que la noche pinta, que dibujan formas caprichosas con su espuma, con la fuerte brisa soplar en su piel y recuerda todo el ataque, no es capaz de perdonarse, y comienza a replantearse su lugar en la guerra.

El día es lluvioso, de esos en que invita a no salir, desde la noche anterior se desato la tormenta y continua hasta más allá del amanecer, Ben evito visitar en esa ocasión a Merii, ver de manera más constante a Rey perturba sus días, sabe que su amiga descubrirá que lo tiene en zozobra, nada se le escapa a la pelirroja; es medio día y el cielo cae con fuerza en forma de agua, en su cocina corta vegetales y carne, prepara una sopa, sus días en la academia de su tío, le dejo suficiente conocimiento sobre cómo atender sus más triviales necesidades como cocinar, prepara lo suficiente para todo el día, la casa se inunda del rico calor y aroma de los alimentos que prepara que se mezclan con el café, come en total silencio, evita pensar en algo, su mente en blanco, revisa las novedades en la holored, donde se entera del fuerte golpe de la resistencia, las imágenes de la masacre dan vuelta a toda la galaxia, la primera orden llego demasiado tarde, cuando recibieron el informe era muy tarde para hacer cualquier cosa, cortando uno de los elementos vitales para el buen funcionamiento de la primera orden, no da más importancia, ahora no es asunto de su interés, reposa tranquilo frente al fuego estudioso de uno de los libros de su maestro, una incógnito lo mantiene atento, la explicación de su extraño vínculo con Rey, busca en sus lecturas el significado de todo, tan solo cuenta con algunas hipótesis, es una circunstancia tan rara para los usuarios de la fuerza que la información existente es limitada, toda su atención se enfoca en el último párrafo de su página, cuando siente cercana una presencia poco agradable, pero si esperada.

Los motores se apagan con su propio ritmo, es una nave civil, Ben lo observa desde el umbral de la puerta con fastidio, una figura aparece en la rampa, cubierto con una gran túnica y encapuchada, camina bajo la lluvia hasta llegar a la entrada, en el frente de la cabaña que lo recibe en la pequeña terraza, sacude sus pies y descubre su cuerpo de tan pesado atuendo.

- _Hux… que desagradable verte_ \- lo saluda con poca emoción.

- _lo mismo digo Ren_ \- Ben se adentra y sienta en su sillón preferido, donde hasta hace unos minutos leía con total tranquilidad; Hux gira sobre sus talones para admirar la casa, con un gesto de repulsión arruga la nariz y comienza a husmear por el lugar.

- _sírvete algo… no soy tu sirviente_ \- el general no duda en ir directo a la cocina, donde una olla humeante lo espera, no desperdicia la invitación, el frío del lugar lo anima a probar algo caliente; toma un tazón y sirve un poco de sopa.

- _cuando te retiraste_ \- un tono de burla sale de sus labios - _y con todos los créditos que te di, creí que vivirías en un palacio… es inesperado… eres un ermitaño… curioso_ \- camina hasta sentarse frente a él con el tazón que calienta sus manos y bebe a sorbos la caliente sopa.

- _es un lugar lleno de vida, hace una conexión más fuerte con la fuerza, tengo todo lo que necesito… y está alejado de miradas curiosas… funciona_ \- responde con poco interés por su presencia - _cuando me enviste el mensaje no pensé que llegaras tan pronto_ \- Hux termina su sopa y deposita el tazón en el fregadero, lo piensa un poco, y lava deduce que es lo correcto - _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ \- pregunta sin preámbulos, después de todo no son amigos y su visita no es del todo bien recibida, pero comparten un secreto y eso los une.

- _supongo que te enteraste del ataque de la resistencia… por eso vengo, quiero que me apoyes… tal vez tú tienes alguna idea donde atacarlos_ \- Ben se levanta y toma dos pequeños vasos de cristal y una botella de un estante de la cocina, con calma mira a Hux y sonríe, regresa a su sitio y el líquido de color cobrizo llena los vasos, el fuerte aroma del licor llega hasta la nariz del general - _¿de Corellia?_

- _no, de Hosnia… disfrútalo porque ya no hay, compre todas las botellas del almacén_ \- levanta su mano en un gesto de brindis.

- _por Hosnia_ \- anuncia el general, arrancando risas de los dos, beben sin pausa tan solo para conservar algo de calor - _¿tienes algo para decirme?_ \- más risas llenas de burla se escuchan en la casa.

- _¡el genio estratega no sabe qué hacer!... es obvio Hux, primero atacaron los almacenes de combustible y armas, para abastecerse ellos… después uno de los campos de trabajo, las minas donde se extraen las materias primas para las armaduras y ahora el campo de alimentos… el siguiente golpe es en las reservas más grandes de agua… quieren hacer colapsar la primera orden privándolos de lo básico, sin agua suficiente tendrás el caos total_ \- la conversación se torna seria, porque Ben no dejo la primera orden por no creer en ella, sus motivos fueron más egoístas, por eso no duda en dar su opinión a Hux - _planea una emboscada ahí… no tardaran en aparecer solo debes tener paciencia_.

- _tengo una propuesta más para ti… la Jedi_ \- Ben mantiene la calma ante su nombramiento para no delatarse ante Hux - _quiero que la asesines… ella le debe su cabeza a la primera orden_ \- la sola idea que escucha lo hace sentir repulsión - _asesinó a Snoke y debe pagarlo_ \- Ben lo toma con toda la calma, sabe que sus siguientes palabras pueden tener consecuencias.

- _dime Hux ¿gozas del poder?_ \- él mira su vaso vacío y sirve un poco más, a la vez que llena igual el vaso de su invitado, pensando en que palabras usar.

- _si_ \- menciona sin pestañear.

- _en la doctrina de la fuerza… en los usuarios oscuros hay una tradición innegable, uno de los motivos de mi retiro y de que no busque un aprendiz… la carroñera no asesinó a Snoke_ \- suspira fuerte y sostiene la mirada a Hux - _fui yo_ \- deja un silencio intermedio para que él asimile su declaración - _De seguir con vida, Snoke nunca dejaría que tu o yo ascendiéramos al poder, esa vieja gárgola podría vivir muchos años más que nosotros… agradece que el entrenamiento de los usuarios de la oscuridad culmina con asesinar al maestro, él me subestimo nunca creyó en mí y que fuese capaz de hacerlo, termine mi entrenamiento… la carroñera fue tan solo un medio_ \- Hux lo mira con nerviosismo todos sabían que él no sería nunca capaz de hacerlo, pero siempre lo sospecho. - _así que si te gusta el poder que yo te cedi… dejaras a la carroñera tranquila_ \- si, lo dijo tan solo las palabras salieron de sus labios.

- _creo que siempre lo supe… pero aun quiero que la asesines, es un riesgo, es la última Jedi_ \- con un sentimiento visceral Ben lo eleva con la fuerza con la firme intención de estrangularlo, no lo pensó, tan solo actuó, la sola idea hace que su estómago se contraiga - _la dejare en paz Ren… lo prometo_ \- sofocado Hux cae en el sillón… más repuesto después de aspirar con fuerza lo que demandaban sus pulmones, vuelve a sentarse con mejor posición en el sillón, tocando con incomodidad su cuello - _¿Por qué la defiendes?_ \- Ben reaccionando a su arranque de ira momentánea, se recupera igual y toma la conversación con más seriedad y calma.

- _ella no es responsable de Snoke… tampoco es un Jedi, no tiene ni siquiera un sable, ni forma de conseguir o hacer uno, tengo en mi poder los únicos existentes, no conseguirá un Kyber, el planeta ellos mismos lo explotaron… no es un riesgo… además no podemos matarnos entre nosotros, compartimos una conexión en la fuerza… tu no entenderías, confórmate con saber que no es un riesgo, pero si contratas alguien más para hacerlo y ella es eliminada yo lo cobrare contigo ¿entiendes?_

- _¿Por qué ese interés? ¿No estarás…?-_ la vaga idea cruzo por la mente del general, de alguna forma sabe que ella es una debilidad en él, lo sospecha desde la derrota en el starkiller.

- _no… solo quiero conocer los alcances de nuestra conexión, es única y muy rara la necesito viva para estudiar más a fondo… además yo tengo otro interés_ \- menciona para desviar al general de la idea que él también rechaza, no puede seguir enamorado de Rey, por dignidad, ella solo quiere usarlo para sus fines, pero en un impulso actuó contra Hux revelando un lado que pretende ocultar.

- _¿es linda ese interés?_ \- pregunta Hux con una sonrisa maliciosa que es correspondida de la misma manera

- _es linda, es cadente, es deliciosa y es casada jajajajaja_ \- Hux se une a sus risas comprendiendo todo - _con Dameron… jajajajajaja… no se te ocurra querer tenerla como rehén por que llevan años separados, la dejo para unirse a mi madre y cuenta con mi protección_ \- señala al general con convicción.

- _comprendo Ren… que pequeña es la galaxia, nuestros informantes dicen que la carroñera es amante de Dameron, seria irónico que tú y ella cambiaran de interés amoroso_ \- Ben sostiene su risa burlona para no delatar más de lo necesario, la noticia cae como bomba haciendo estallar su corazón, pero en seguida se repone, él desea de verdad olvidarla y sacarla de su vida - _prometo no hacer nada contra la carroñera de manera directa, pero no soy responsable si ella muere en combate, es un miembro muy activo, es uno de los pilotos_.

- _entiendo, esas serán otras circunstancias_ \- calla por un momento aun pensando en las palabras anteriores de Hux - _Hux… hay una banda de ladrones que asolan este planeta, hace poco fueron agresivos con Merii, mi amiga, los detuve pero no puedo delatarme, y a mi vecino el tipo es agradable, le robaron mucho de sus pocas pertenencias y cosechas… quiero orden aquí, me gusta la pasividad del planeta, y si no lo haces te dejare los cadáveres en tu nave_ \- le general arruga la nariz al imaginar su plan.

- _haré todo lo posible Ren… pero muchos sistemas se quieren salir de nuestro control, estas en un planeta con poca relevancia y peso político y económico, cada vez se unen más rebeldes_ \- dice agotado, peinando con sus dedos su cabello, el poder pesa - _todo el tiempo estoy hundido en reuniones y administración que no puedo entender como al personal que delegó no hace su trabajo correctamente… sirve de poco tener el consejo_.

- _en mis viajes por la galaxia vi de forma directa nuestro actuar hacia los habitantes y si no lo resuelves perderás el control… si aprietas a los sistemas en tu puño con mucha fuerza, mas saldrán de entre tus dedos… es igual con tu apestoso gato… apriétalo y fórzalo y te atacara, te morderá… acarícialo y mímalo, pero no sueltes la correa y aun así estará a gusto, así debes tratar a la galaxia_ \- la conversación termina con un último brindis de aquel licor Hosniano, que les quema la garganta y hace que entren en calor, al ritmo de la palabras la fuerte lluvia solo deja una liviana llovizna que acaricia todo a su paso, el aroma a tierra mojada y césped inunda el lugar.

- _bonito lugar Ren… nos vemos pronto_ \- se despide despegando en la nave civil en la que llego, Ben agradece que no apareció con una de la primera orden que cree suspicacias en la población, permanece por unos minutos observando la llovizna y recuerda la palabras de Hux, Rey y Poe son amantes ¿Por qué me pidió unirnos? La respuesta la conoce y es en la que quiere creer, ella busca la manera de manipularlo, tal vez sea un plan de los dos, su filiación a la resistencia tendría gran impacto político y bélico en la guerra, tan solo busca usarme es todo lo que resuelve, es aun media tarde, se viste con ropa abrigadora y toma su deslizador, para buscar a Merii y pasar un rato agradable de nutrida conversación, después del encuentro con el general.


	8. con sangre en las manos

La reunión esta alebrestada, los planes para dar el siguiente golpe a la primera orden contraponen a los líderes de la resistencia, en un giro inesperado Finn y Poe decretan que las reservas de agua de aquel planeta serán envenenadas, para que dejen de ser utilidad a la primera orden no tenga la posibilidad de recuperarlas, Rey se opone con furia a la idea, la tensión entre ella y Poe crece como exponentes de ideas contrarias, después de la masacre de su última misión , ella piensa un poco más antes de actuar, cuida de no afectar a inocentes, para solo recibir el mismo argumento, así es la guerra, no están hablando de tan solo algunos contenedores, están hablando de un planeta completo cubierto de agua dulce con una zona escasa de tierra donde está la base operativa del planeta y distribuye a la primera orden; el agua dulce es más escasa que la salada por eso la importancia, contaminar todo un planeta es lo más bajo que el general Dameron puede pensar, si alguien sabe el valor de cada gota de agua es ella, que vivió casi toda su vida sedienta y atesorando la poca que llegaba a sus manos, el aire se siente tenso y salado cuando ella y Poe se retan con la mirada, el aire sopla agresivo alrededor de la base, sopla con sonidos chillantes y temerosos que anuncian desgracias; Finn y Poe intercambian miradas cómplices, entre ellos saben que sus planes continuaran, aunque para Rey oculten sus verdaderas intenciones, lo harán con o sin su aprobación… todo comenzara a primera hora del día siguiente, así que todos se retiran a descansar para tener un ánimo fresco para la batalla, Rey permanece en su sitio pensativa, ella sabe que sus amigos continuaran con el plan a pesar de su desaprobación, y continua cuestionando sus lealtades, así pensativa mientras muerde un poco de la deliciosa fruta que recolectaron en la selva, continua absorta en sus pensamientos, no está cansada y prefiere disfrutar del silencio…

Poco le dura el gusto cuando los brazos de Poe la envuelven con total olvido de su discusión anterior, con ternura besa su cuello y aspira el aroma a sal de su cabello, sus manos tocan su abdomen, y leves mordiscos en su oreja y cuello buscan convencerla de su necesitado encuentro.

- _pequeña… pasa esta noche conmigo… lo deseo tanto_ \- en susurros canta sus ganas desesperadas, para ella las caricias no son tan alentadoras, su tacto le resulta incómodo, sus manos no logran erizarle la piel, no como fue ese leve toque de sus dedos de Ben, y en ese instante, en ese ensueño lo recuerda, con su piel mojada, su pecho desnudo, sus firmes músculos y sus movimientos elegantes, anhela que las manos de Poe fueran las de Ben, que sus besos sean los de él, pero cae en la realidad, no es Ben quien la besa y en ese momento acaricia sus senos, no es quien respira agitadamente en su oído y quema su piel, lentamente baja el escote de su camiseta, Rey reacciona levantándose de forma súbita para detenerlo.

- _lo siento Poe, no es buena idea… solo discutimos no estoy segura de querer continuar contigo… me dijiste que pensara en nosotros, te pido tiempo para hacerlo_ \- sin esperar a sus objeciones se retira para descansar a su tienda que es su espacio personal, se viste para dormir escuchando el chirrar de algún insecto inoportuno, cepilla su cabello inundado de sal, acaricia sus brazos anhelando a alguien lejano, deja toda su ropa sobre la silla que está justo al lado de su camastro y se dispone a descansar le espera un día agotador en la próxima misión de la resistencia, el sueño es necio en llegar, tan solo de pensar en que desea otras manos, y otros besos.

La batalla comienza con la misma estrategia de los golpes anteriores, Poe anuncia el inicio con el primer disparo, justo en la base que se encuentra en la superficie del planeta Vanth, secundado por los demás pilotos, el general casi puede sentir la victoria segura bajo su mando, celebra antes de tiempo, con gritos eufóricos y alardeando con sus subordinados, desconociendo que la base se encuentra vacía; en su arrogancia cree que solo pocos oficiales y encargados de la base murieron en el efímero ataque, ordena a todos descender, su plan lo seguirá al pie de la letra, contaminar toda el agua que abunda en Vanth, los demás pilotos comienzan a aterrizar para organizar la distribución; todo les toma por sorpresa y muy rápido, el ataque llega por el aire y por agua, los tienen acorralados en la isla, los primeros disparos son imposibles de evadir para la mayoría, sus naves quedan inservibles en el acto, algunos con más suerte pueden retomar sus posiciones y comienzan el ataque defensivo…

Pero son superados en número, las bajas empiezan a contarse por parte de la resistencia, uno tras otro los pilotos son derribados por los cañones de iones posicionados de manera estratégica y por las TIE en el aire, todo son llamas y metal fundido minando a los pilotos rebeldes, cuando un cañón da directo a la X-wing de Poe quien se ve en un aterrizaje forzado, justo en el centro donde lo quiere el enemigo, es cuando la realidad y el pánico se hacen presentes en los rebeldes, Rey regresa para aterrizar junto a Poe, con toda la esperanza de no ser un blanco que eliminen rápido. 

- _FINN… ORDENA LA RETIRADA_ \- es la última orden que escuchan los pilotos, los pocos sobrevivientes rápidamente abandonan Vanth; Rey aterriza al lado de la nave derribada de Poe, con frenesí busca la forma de ayudarlo, sus entrañas solo presienten el peligro cercano, la fuerza es su aliado para liberar a Poe del torcido metal, esta inconsciente y severamente herido, pero vivirá, Rey mantiene la esperanza, arrastra al general, solo unos metros, pero parecen más largos de lo normal, por la incertidumbre y el miedo a no salir de Vanth; esquivando los disparos logra subirlo en la cabina trasera de su X-wing, baja el capello y solo, tan solo confía en que la fuerza la ayude a salir de una pieza de aquel planeta, con acrobacia y determinación esquiva cada disparo y abandona la superficie, tan solo puede da el salto al planeta donde tiene su base la resistencia, en el trayecto comienza a tener cuenta de sus heridas, recibió rebotes de los disparos en una pierna y en el hombro, nada que el bacta no puede solucionar, pero es presa del dolor punzante antes de llegar a la base, toma de los lienzos que sirven de túnica un poco para detener el sangrado de su pierna, en algunas ocasiones en Jakku ella misma curaba a base de fe sus heridas, ahora lo sabe siempre resistió gracias a la fuerza.

En la superficie ve en a los pocos afortunados que regresaron, si contaban con cerca de un ciento de naves, tan solo regresaron veinticinco, fue un duro golpe para la resistencia, perdidas en naves y en militantes y si alguno sobrevivió serán ejecutados, porque así opera la primera orden; todos en la base corren para atender a los heridos, algunos no pasaran la noche; Rey pide ayuda para dar atención inmediata a Poe, en la enfermería permanece a su lado hasta ser declarado fuera de peligro, cuando lo depositan dentro de un tanque de bacta que ayudara a que sane rápidamente, al tiempo que ella recibe atención, dos parches de bacta hacen el trabajo, así mientras observa el tanque que contiene a Poe, contabiliza todo lo que perdieron; ella perdió algo más, tan solo un poco más, el tanque burbujea, es todo lo que escucha, los sonidos del exterior son murmullos de personas con una gran pena, los más religiosos elevan oraciones en sus lenguas nativas, y otros más preparan piras para dar un reposo final a los muertos, sus lágrimas mezcladas con sal, mugre y sudor las saborean en sus labios, ella perdió la voluntad de continuar en la lucha, demasiada muerte provocada por ambos bandos y sabe que con ella o sin ella, continuara la guerra hasta que uno sea vencido, y ante esa perspectiva la primera orden tiene mejor tecnología, más recursos humanos, mejor organización y una cadena de mando, la resistencia carece de todo eso, solo son un manojo de entusiastas e idealistas con sueños de libertad, de una libertad utópica y de nula aplicación en la vida real, donde se ven a sí mismos en una vida libre de desgracias en todo su contexto, no tomando en cuenta las situaciones externas que cada uno debe vivir por sus propias decisiones y errores; ella misma no tenía idea de la guerra hasta que encontró a Finn y a BB8 que se vio envuelta en una lucha que no es suya, nunca lo fue si continuo fue por el miedo de ser capturada por Kylo Ren, las visiones previas a conocerlo solo sirvieron para hacer fuerte ese temor, solo quería escapar de la base starkiller y regresar a Jakku, fue la resistencia y Maz Kanata que la convencieron de lo contrario, y agradeció a Finn por su innecesario rescate, ella tenía todo bajo control ¿Quién era ella para entrar en una guerra que no es suya? ¡Solo por ser una usuaria de la fuerza debía hacerlo! Es lo que todos confirmaron en ella, solo por tener un poco de contacto afectivo con Han, y con Finn, solo por su hambre de tener una familia y pertenecer a algo más grande que ella, todo por impresionar a Leia… solo por eso ella lucha en una guerra que sabe perdida.

Es de noche en Ubardia esta vez regresó un poco antes, terminando la buena conversación con Merii ante la llegada de la primera nevada de la temporada, si algo se lleva para reflexionar es que no debe dejar que Rey lo manipule y cortar de una buena vez su vínculo o bloquearlo, solo que después de la primera vez que la vio, no entiende por qué no lo hace, descansa en su sillón favorito después de encender el fuego, justo cuando sopla la ventisca, el fuego ilumina el lugar y la tenue iluminación da calidez al lugar, cuando afuera se desata un infierno blanco; prepara su cena y un fuerte café, es el primer invierno que pasará en ese planeta y si con las lluvias era frio, con la nieve cala sus huesos, aun asi le resulta agradable y lo siente su lugar, la visita de Hux en días anteriores al final le resulto un poco agradable, si no es por Merii está totalmente solo, en ocasiones su vecino se acerca para conversar un poco, pero fuera de ellos la soledad es agradable pero no todo el tiempo, cuestiona si es momento de tener una mascota, si Hux tiene una, él también podría, que sirva para romper el absoluto silencio que existe en su entorno, porque a excepción de los ruidos que hace con sus movimientos y actividades, o de las aves al alba, del cercano rio que arrulla con sus sonidos cristalinos; nada rompe ese silencio.

Descansa mientras lee uno de los viejos libros de Snoke con cuidado repasa los párrafos para analizar cada palabra y toma apuntes desde su enfoque y experiencia que agrega al texto, su concentración esta al máximo cuando la imagen frente a él lo deja con los ojos muy abiertos al igual que la boca; Rey esta desnuda con su blanca piel y las redondeces que esconde bajo las túnicas del desierto; deduce que se está bañando, puede ver el agua recorrer su piel y su cabello mojado, fue fugaz porque ella lo enfrenta tan solo siente su presencia, con una mirada dura y con rapidez se cubre con una larga bata que oculta todo su pudor, sin evitar que él vea los raspones y cicatrices de la batalla, sus piernas pintan moretones oscuros y en su hombro una notable quemadura - _¡Qué demonios Ben!_ \- el reclamo lo saca de su letargo solo para colocar en orden sus pensamientos.

- _he visto mejores curvas… no tienes nada con que tentarme, de hecho nunca te vi como una mujer debajo de todo eso_ \- responde indiferente y regresando a su lectura, ella no sabe que responder a eso - _bloquea el vínculo, sabes cómo_ \- ella vuelve a mirarlo en ese estado de calma leyendo, no ve su entorno pero es obvio lo que hace - _veo que ahora Hux si les dio su merecido_.

- _cómo puedes decirlo así, tan tranquilo… muchos murieron más de la mitad de nosotros_ \- responde con los dientes apretados y llena de furia, su cabello suelto y largo gotea cerca de él, su aroma perfumado y un poco de la brisa salada le llega hasta el olfato.

- _lo mismo paso con todos los aldeanos y stormtroopers que asesinaron la ocasión anterior… ¿solo porque son de tu bando merecen lágrimas? ¿Los demás no?_ \- ella recuerda todo, está fresco en su memoria, sus ojos parpadean para evitar llorar - _como veras Rey, ustedes también tienen sangre que manchan sus manos, son tan asesinos como nosotros, solo que la primera orden no se esconde con hipocresías, ustedes son tan monstruos como Hux y yo_ \- deja el libro sobre el asiento para ir a la ventana y ver la nevada, que cubre de blanco el paisaje cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho, se siente su total tranquilidad.

- _yo no… no estuve de acuerdo en eso_ \- titubea sintiéndose culpable, Ben camina hasta la cocina para servir un poco de café, Rey lo sigue con la mirada, si algo siente en su vínculo es la tranquilidad que él siente en ese momento.

- _eres uno de los lideres, es tu culpa así no apretaras el gatillo… ¿ya te contó Dameron sobre Jakku en Tuanul?... no lo creo_.

- _sé que ordenaste asesinar a todos en Tuanul_ \- de forma extraña no se enfrentan con altanería comienza a tener todo un tono más de platica casual.

- _lo hice… así como ustedes asesinaron a toda una comunidad que antes de servir a la primera orden, la republica olvidó y dejo morir en la miseria y el hambre, lo sé porque yo conquiste el lugar, les dimos herramientas y el compromiso de una mejor vida si servían a nosotros, después de las primeras cosechas, no tuvieron hambre nunca más, eran leales y ustedes los asesinaron solo por defender su modo de vida…¿sabes por qué ordené que eliminaran a todos en Jakku?... cada uno de los aldeanos ocultaron por días a Dameron que robo información que pertenecía a la primera orden, rompiendo un tratado de no intervención, la aldea lo protegió y solo hice lo que debía, si el anciano me hubiese entregado el mapa, nada les pasaría pero siempre existen necios que creen que hacen lo correcto, cuando es subjetivo, lo que tu consideras correcto para mi es erróneo_.

- _no es así Ben… la primera orden solo lleva terror a donde va, nosotros llevamos la paz, la libertad y la democracia esos son los fundamentos que tu madre nos dejó_.

- _¿Cómo lo sabes si no sales más que de donde te dicen que debes estar?... mi madre era un político y a esos hay que creerles poco, también tenía intereses ocultos por tener toda la galaxia bajo su gobierno… cualquiera en el poder te da verdades dobladas a su modo, compran y venden vida en la creencia de hacer lo correcto… mi madre era una terrorista y muy obstinada con mucha sangre en las manos… tal como tú y como yo_ \- los dos están frente a la ventana, lado a lado, Rey no ve lo mismo que Ben, la caída de la nieve.

- _Ben podrías unirte a nosotros y así terminar la guerra_ \- él gira para quedar frente a ella, se acerca paso a paso para hacerla retroceder hasta que ella queda de espaldas a un obstáculo, la acorrala con su enorme cuerpo, se acerca demasiado casi siente cuerpo con cuerpo, ella tiene una bata y él un grueso sueter y aun así parece que su piel la tocara; su boca se pega a su oído y solo habla en susurros, evita tocarla más de lo necesario pero la cercanía estremece a Rey.

- _¿te envía Dameron a convencerme?... sé que es tu amante, ¿es un plan de los dos para después ordenar mi ejecución?-_ Habla a su oído con su voz aterciopelada y suave pero sobre todo amenazante y ella solo puede negar.

- _él no sabe que estas vivo_ \- no despega su boca de su oído, siente como la piel de Rey se eriza a su cercanía, lo mucho que desea que esté más cerca, en su vínculo no puede negarlo, conoce el deseo oculto que Rey tiene por él lo que su virginal cuerpo exige, la humedad que siente en su entrepierna cuando él habla y se acerca, con su dedo índice toca suavemente, casi rozando tan solo una caricia que flota sobre sus mejillas.

- _¿él te hace sentir lo mismo?_ \- dice apenas audible, se acerca a sus labios rozándolos ella siente junto a su boca como fuego su respiración, y el deseo de sus dedos por desnudarla que caminan hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, suspira y cierra los ojos, espera el momento hace mucho, su estómago revolotea a la espera de consumar ese beso pendiente y anhelado, Ben toca con ligereza sus labios con la yema de uno de sus dedos, muy cerca, demasiado cerca, mira a su boca que se antoja probar, y ella entre abre sus labios y cierra más los ojos, respirando con agitación por la expectativa, lo desea, desea ese beso que calme su sed y sus ganas, Ben se retira regresando a mirar a la ventana, por un instante se dejó llevar por sus deseos y por ese enamoramiento rancio que no puede dejar de sentir; la razón imperó reaccionando a tiempo justo antes de besarla, requirió toda su fuerza de voluntad, nació el deseo en ese instante; Rey abre los ojos al saber que se aleja, sintiendo rechazo y decepción por ese gesto, camina hasta quedar nuevamente a su lado y deposita una mano sobre su brazo, que provoca que por un breve instante él se congele a su tacto.

- _Ben…¿Por qué abandonaste todo?-_ Es una pregunta que no exige la respuesta que ella espera, que recibe una respuesta sincera.

- _por esto… paz, aquí no hay guerra, no hay luz no hay oscuridad, no debo complacer a nadie y no espero nada de nadie más, tan solo por sentir paz_ \- es ahí donde ella lo entiende y acepta él no se unirá nunca a la resistencia y tampoco regresara a la primera orden - _es válido renunciar cuando el sitio donde te encuentras no te da paz_.

- _lo entiendo Ben… no volveré a insistir_ \- Rey cierra en ese instante el vínculo para dejarlo solo, mirando al horizonte nevado que pinta de blanco el paisaje en contraste con la oscuridad de la noche.


	9. nuevos aliados

Los días en la resistencia transcurren en completa consternación por los sucesos de la última batalla, su líder Poe Dameron sale recuperado de sus lesiones sin complicaciones mayores, en todo momento Rey está a su lado, llevando sus alimentos, cambiando sus vendas, atenta a todo lo que necesite, como una fiel compañera, sin pensar en Ben, solo en Poe, ayuda que en estos días no se abrió el vínculo en ningún momento, es un descanso de su última vista, de esas palabras que la hicieron temblar ¿siente lo mismo con Poe? Sabe que no, pero la resistencia es su familia y da todo por ellos, así no esté de acuerdo con su proceder; lleva servido en una bandeja los alimentos del general al día siguiente tendrá el alta y podrá retomar el liderazgo.

- _gracias Rey… ¿ya pensaste en nosotros?_ \- el general se relame los labios al probar la comida que ella lleva hasta su cama, la pregunta resulta incómoda, ella no sabe que responder no pensó en nada más que en su recuperación.

- _no Poe… creo que no es el momento de hablar de eso_ \- desvía su mirada para no encontrar sus ojos, que de verlos no podría ocultar la verdad, que existe un verdadero motivo para no hacerlo, que sus deseos más profundos están lejos de ahí.

- _entonces puedo asumir que todo continua, que estamos juntos_ \- sonríe Poe de medio lado, triunfante por que no aceptara una negativa, ella niega con la cabeza para confirmar su negativa pero las palabras no salen de sus labios a tiempo justo cuando entra Finn y compañía a su tienda - _¡amigo!... aquí frente a todos les anuncio mi compromiso con Rey_ \- Poe se adelanta, antes de que ella pueda hablar, un truco barato que ella no toma a bien, sus ojos se abren enormes ante el anuncio frente al consejo de guerra de la resistencia, ahí frente a todos, se intimida a negarlo, pues la felicitaciones no de dejan esperar, siente que entro en un pozo sin fondo ¿Cómo va a salir de eso? Si el primero en brincar de felicidad y aprobación en Finn su mejor amigo, casi hermano seguido de una fila de miembros de la resistencia, Connix, Rose, y algunos más de nuevo ingreso que la abrazan y felicitan como si para ella es una buena noticia, y solo puede agradecer sus buenos deseos - _sé que no es momento, pero cuando ganemos la guerra me casaré con esta mujer_ \- Rey cae en un vértigo por todo lo que está reteniendo, por todo lo que está callando y por lo mucho que quiere callar a Poe, que alardea con todos, uno a uno se retiran para dejarlos solos, más comprometida no se puede ver.

- _¿Por qué hiciste eso Poe?_ \- él está sentado sobre su camastro, se encoge de hombros y sonríe con malicia.

- _porque creo que tú nunca lo pensaras… solo te di un empujoncito, estamos juntos Rey tu aceptaste desde un principio ahora no puedes negarte_ \- su sonrisa triunfante y socarrona, con su simpatía ensayada y determinación no es suficiente para Rey.

- _no estés tan seguro Poe_ \- advierte y sale de la tienda para extirpar su molestia, va a su único refugio en la base, en ese peñasco que tanto sabe de ella, mucho más que su mejor amigo y piensa en Ben, se relaja viendo el oleaje calmo, y el ruido del viento, porque su mente está en un planeta lejano y nevado que ella no conoce, piensa en sus últimas palabras de ese último encuentro es donde vio al hombre oculto bajo el sarcasmo, la pedantería, la burla y la negación ella tiene atisbos de Ben Solo, el que solo vio por instantes previos a la batalla de Crait, el que renuncio a todo el poder por un poco de paz, que tiene la firme intención de olvidarla y el que cree que ella busca solo una ventaja para su lucha.

- _¿Qué voy a hacer? Yo no quiero a Poe de esa manera, no puedo hacerlo, no quiero hacerlo pero… Ben no me quiere cerca, me lo dejo claro_ \- piensa y además de todo eso, Ben no se unirá a la resistencia y ella no está dispuesta a abandonar a su familia si él quisiera, pero no lo hace, Rey analiza las circunstancias de su complicado corazón con alguna de las dos vías de su pensamiento tiene que renunciar a uno, a Ben o a su familia en la resistencia.

En el área de la base donde se hacen las reuniones, se encuentran todos los miembros restantes, la mayoría personal operativo en tierra o en base, quedan pocos pilotos, la nueva problemática es iniciar a reunir fondos de nueva cuenta y comienza el arduo trabajo de buscar nuevos patrocinadores y aliados, algunos de los anteriores declinaron al ver su fracaso en la última batalla, sus recursos son limitados y cuentan con pocos miembros, recurren a la estrategia anterior, Poe y Rey viajaran a buscarlos y Finn entrenara a los nuevos integrantes, todo con las mismas reglas y los mismos procedimientos, todo lo que Leia previamente estableció, sienten que es deshonrar a su memoria cambiar las estrategias y formas, negando que requieren otros métodos, que se están convirtiendo en una banda, más que en un grupo armado que sea un verdadero contrapeso al poder que la primera orden que y domina la galaxia, Hux solo espera al acecho para dar el golpe final, justo después de la reunión Rey se acerca a Poe para negar su participación, la muerte de esos aldeanos pesa en su conciencia, sueña con el terror del que ella participo. Poe se encuentra revisado hologramas con información de planetas y antiguos aliados de la alianza rebelde, algunos hasta favores le deben a Leia que él siente justo cobrar por ella, Rey toma asiento justo frente a él, lo mira sin interrumpir, hasta que él la mira y le regala la mejor de sus sonrisas - _habla pequeña… te escucho_ \- mientras continua atento a los datos que tiene al frente.

- _Poe… yo no… yo no quiero ir a buscar a los aliados, lleva a alguien más_.

- _no Rey… tu eres clave para conseguir los créditos necesarios_ \- despega su vista de los datos para clavar sus ojos en los de ella.

- _tengo que entrenar… aprender a usar mis poderes, entenderlos_ \- menciona nerviosa y su mirada busca un punto no definido - _Poe ¿has pensado en que tal vez ya perdimos la guerra?_ \- juega con sus dedos entrelazándolos tan solo para calmar un poco sus ansias

- _con esa actitud ya lo hicimos_ \- se muerde los labios y la mira con reprobación - _debemos persistir, continuar y no lo lograremos con tu actitud_.

- _no Poe… creo que la perdimos desde Crait, la primera orden ya tiene al noventa y cinco por ciento de todos los sistemas de la galaxia, tal vez… sea momento de renunciar, otra generación después surgirá para enfrentar al imperio… tal vez sin guerra la primera orden tenga otra forma de gobernar, por ahora solo espera a que se termine la resistencia, sin nosotros no tiene miedo de que se rebelen más sistemas y gobierne en equidad_ \- estas palabras hacen que el general se altere, no puede creer que esos sean los pensamientos de Rey.

- _¿te volviste loca?... de quien eres aliado, te escuchas como simpatizante de la primera orden… yo no me daré por vencido nunca, así busque alianzas con los cárteles de los hutt son poderosos y quieren el control del corredor espacial que les quito la primera orden_.

- _¿aliarte con criminales para ganar? Ahora soy yo la que quiere saber de qué lado estas… esas horribles babosas son peor que la primera orden ¿Qué les ofrecerás a cambio? ¡Ya sé! Cuando ganemos y tú estés a cargo de la cancillería dejarlos operar en completa impunidad, que sigan esclavizando a mujeres y niños, que vendan toda esa mierda para hacerse de más dinero y control ¿terminaras un mal para meter otro? No estoy de acuerdo Poe y no voy a continuar de ser preciso dejo la resistencia_ \- sus argumentos no convencen a Poe, pero la amenaza de abandonarlo sí.

- _no puedes dejarme… soy el único que te quiere_ \- sonríe de forma extraña y sus palabras penetran en la mente de Rey - _soy el único al que no le importa que seas tan solo una carroñera y no un Jedi, no eres nada, solo serás relevante si estas a mi lado… estamos comprometidos te guste o no_ \- toma su brazo para dejar de cerca estas palabras que menciona con una amplia sonrisa, Rey regresa la sonrisa de forma maliciosa, es el único que afirma quererla pero Poe no es el único que ella quiere.

- _de eso no estés tan seguro Poe, ni acepto ese compromiso en el que me envolviste, pero te dejare que los demás crean que sí, no iré contigo y me quedare en la base, si insistes dejaré la resistencia… no soy un Jedi pero créeme puedo tirarte los dientes ahora mismo, suelta mi brazo y aléjate de mí_ \- la suelta con un leve empujón para lo cual ella solo aprieta los dientes - _siempre creí que eras otro tipo de hombre, pero resulta que eres un gusano_ \- la comparación duele y reacciona de mala manera.

- _¿con quién me comparas, con Ben?_ \- la enfurece pero también algo más, le duele porque en ese instante no hay comparación.

- _¡no! Los dos son iguales_ \- sus ojos la traicionan con lágrimas - _solo que él no se llena de hipocresía, nunca negó lo que es_ \- abandona la tienda para llorar libremente en esa roca que se eleva sobre el peñasco que se convierte en el testigo de su confusión y sus lágrimas. Poe se queda dando golpes a la gran cubierta que funciona de mesa, para sacar su furia - _¿Quién es ese maldito Ben?_ \- se pregunta, y toma la decisión de hacer una investigación, tal vez es algún miembro de la resistencia que murió, si no por que las lágrimas, ¡imposible! Ella estuvo ausente días previos a la batalla de Crait, no se sabe que tuvo contacto con algún otro hombre que no fuera Luke, preguntara a Chewie afirma antes de buscarlo, cuando llega a donde el wookie que gusta de alejarse de la base, en un campamento apartado, donde soluciona todas sus necesidades y participa poco de las actividades de la resistencia, tan solo permanece ahí por no saber qué hacer, perdió a todos, la muerte de Leia arranco lo último de lo que consideraba su familia, cuando el general pregunta sobre sus días en Ach-Too, el wookie nunca traiciona a Rey, no menciona que la dejo cerca de la Supremacía, y sobre todo, cuando Poe pregunta si conoce a alguien llamado Ben, lo ignora, porque él conoce un secreto de las últimas visitas que hizo a la princesa, Leia le confeso que sentía a su hijo vivo, que renuncio así como ella se rindió a su enfermedad, al saber que su hijo dejo la primera orden, es el primer paso para salir de la oscuridad le afirmo Leia; Chewie nunca traiciona a Rey, él es el único que sabe y conoce la historia de Rey y Ben en Ach-Too, por que Leia le confesó todo y pidió que apoyara a su hijo de necesitarlo, es la única familia que le queda, su tío Chewie, y antes de su lucha en la resistencia, está la lealtad a su promesa hecha a la princesa; despide al general con un fuerte rugido que le hace saber que es buen momento para retirarse.

La última vez que vio a Rey, sus emociones se desbordaron estaba a punto de besarla, de rendirse a sus instintos ¿Qué estaba pensando? Se repite, agradece que los últimos días no se abrió su vínculo porque de lo contrario no sabe cómo reaccionar, el recuerdo de su piel desnuda lo desvela, le arrebata el sueño, solo para sumergirlo en otro que entiende no es posible, porque ella es fiel a la resistencia y también es capaz de todo por ellos, de ser un conducto para asegurar su triunfo o de llevarlo a la muerte, porque la sueña a su lado entibiando su fría cama, acompañando sus largos días y heladas noches, que le hace perder el control sobre sí mismo y dudar de su convicción de permanecer en las sombras, al margen de la guerra.

Esta frente a una de las ventanas en el café de Merii, la mujer está ocupada y pidió que espere, no tiene prisa así que piensa en que decir, cuando afuera la nieve cae en suaves copos que acarician con cosquillas a quien pasa por las calles, es aun de tarde pero parece de noche, con las calles alumbradas y el sabor de pueblo chico se respira en el viento, el aroma del café se mezcla con la del pan que hornean al lado, ve correr a niños de un lado a otro jugando sin control, nunca se detuvo a observar la risa de un niño pequeño, o de la facilidad en que viven asombrados por lo que descubren día a día, su infancia parece lejana y borrosa, solo fragmentos existen en su memoria, unos menos son recuerdos felices, no tiene conciencia si alguna vez sonrió o disfruto de jugar así con otros niños, o siquiera si tuvo amigos antes de llegar a la academia de Luke, a partir de ahí todo cambio, dejo la infancia de súbito para cumplir expectativas de su madre y de Luke; Merii se sienta frente a él, encontrando a Ben pensativo y alejado con los ojos perdidos en el paisaje exterior - _Ben ¿en quién piensas?... adivino, en ella_ \- sonríe con claridad y sabiendo que dio en el blanco, su cabello alborotado por sus rebeldes rizos, acentúan su sonrisa y la vida que destella por su mirada.

- _¿Cómo es que no puedo ocultarte nada? ¿Descubrirás todos mis secretos?_ \- enfoca su mirada en sus ojos y sonríe, ella lleva hasta él dos tazas de café, es ya un ritual en cada visita.

- _Tal vez lo haga_ \- cruza sus piernas que levantan sobre sus tobillos el vestido verde que acentúa el color de sus ojos, él sabe que debajo de ese vestido abotargado se esconde un sensual cuerpo, que ahora es solo un bello recuerdo, nunca se repitió el encierro en esa habitación y sabe que no pasara otra vez, él la mira con otros ojos, como ver a una hermana.

- _si… en ella_ \- suspira y evita mirarla para no descubrir cuanto le afectó verla - _no puedo olvidar, deje mi pasado atrás, y solo ella regresa para atormentarme_ \- frota sus manos para despejar el frio y calmar su ansiedad que le da hablar de Rey.

- _¿la viste?_ \- un tono de sorpresa un tanto infantil tiene Merii al preguntar - _dime más_ \- él primero debe ponerla en contexto no sabe lo que es la fuerza; después de dar un resumen de cómo se pueden ver a pesar del tiempo y el espacio procede a comentarle sus inquietudes - _yo creo que solo busca conseguir algo a su favor… sin embargo me puedo equivocar… solo puedo recomendar una cosa, algo tan simple y a la vez complicado… sigue a tus sentimientos Ben, pero no olvides estar alerta, si ella busca llevarte a la resistencia través de cualquier medio o mentira, olvídala definitivamente_ \- toma su mano para confortar - _es difícil tal vez salgas lastimado otra vez, pero solo así tendrás la verdad en tus manos, ponla a prueba, tú sabrás como_ \- toma un sorbo de café que aún está caliente y mira con incredulidad a Merii.

-ella tiene a alguien- evita mencionar a Poe, puede ser un golpe que su amiga no necesita - _o al menos de eso me entere_.

- _más a mi favor… me escucho muy malvada_ \- hace un ademan gracioso para enfatizar su comentario - _si tiene alguien que le importe no debería buscarte después de entender a tu negativa, mencionaste que puedes bloquear ese vínculo entre los dos, no lo hagas, espera a que ella lo haga primero, incítala tienes con que_ \- guiñe un ojo y sonríe maliciosa - _si es verdad ella buscara la forma de encontrarte, si no, nunca se arriesgara a venir… si es una trampa buscara la forma en que tu salgas de aquí y vayas directo a ella; conviértela en tu amante, ahí no salen las mentiras sabrás que siente ella por ti, pero Ben, no la obligues a que abandone la resistencia, solo dale un tiempo, no la presiones, si pasando el tiempo que tu consideres, ella no resuelve estar a tu lado, déjala ir para siempre y disfruta de su tiempo juntos… no te conformes con menos, no se te olvide_ \- las sonrisas no para en las expresiones de Merii, que acompaña con gestos de sus manos blancas y delgadas.

- _¡y dicen que soy despiadado!_ \- sonríe con cinismo - _no lo sé… lo tomare a consideración_.

- _estas en una encrucijada y tal vez ella igual, o se unen por fin o es la separación definitiva… solo depende si quieres descubrirlo por ti mismo_.


	10. Piensa en mi

Poe vaga entre la selva buscando algo, además de Rey en camino al peñasco donde ella medita, busca reconciliar sus últimas palabras con ella, pasaron algunos días donde pensó su mal proceder, pero es que tiene miedo, tanto miedo de perderla a manos de un fantasma que existe entre ellos dos, que sus celos y ese capricho por poseerla no lo dejan actuar con raciocinio; encuentra una bella flor roja entre la maleza, la arranca con alguna de sus hojas y camina para encontrar a Rey, ella está sentada mirando al mar, igual sumergida en sus pensamientos, se acerca y la rodea por la espalda y ofrece el presente en ofrenda de paz.

- _podemos hablar pequeña_ \- Rey voltea a mirarlo, conmovida por el pequeño presente, es la primera vez que recibe un obsequio de forma romántica, sonríe al ver la colorida flor y aspira su perfume, toca los suaves pétalos de terciopelo y toca con delicadeza las hojas, en más de tres semanas el vínculo no se abre y tuvo el tiempo para asimilar que Ben no quiere verla, que debe aceptar que no queda nada de sus vivencias pasadas, no niega lo mucho que desea que él sea quien la aborde y la proclame suya, como lo hizo Poe, pero se convence de que eso nunca pasara.

– _volviste_ \- lo abraza emocionada y deja un suave beso en su mejilla, también quiere mejorar su relación, es lo único seguro que tiene en las manos, y Poe no niega en ningún momento que la quiere y se aferra a la idea de que el tiempo lo hará quererlo como hombre y no como amigo, el beso es bien recibido por el general quien sonríe con simpatía, sus ojos acompañan su alegría.

- _¿no sigues molesta?_ \- se sienta a su lado para ver también el paisaje que es claro y de media tarde.

- _estaba meditando… no puedo odiarte por mucho tiempo_.

- _Rey, de verdad quiero que funcione nuestra relación_ \- ella suspira con un poco de resignación.

- _yo también Poe… solo te pido tiempo, dejemos que primero podamos estar juntos sin discutir por todo y después paso a paso_.

- _es solo que quiero que seas mía en todo Rey, no solo por tus palabras_.

- _Poe, paso a paso que sea a su tiempo, no me presiones con tener algo más íntimo_ \- ella se ruboriza y esconde su avergonzado rostro - _nunca he estado con nadie de esa forma, quiero hacerlo cuando esté segura, solo te pido tiempo_ \- Poe no quiere una nueva confrontación pero acepta un poco desanimado.

- _te daré todo el tiempo que necesites… lo que yo pido es que me confíes todo lo que te sucede y confíes en que busco lo mejor para ambos, me importas Rey y mucho_ \- toma sus mejillas y la besa con mucho afán de que entienda sus deseos, para ella, ese beso es como los anteriores sin emoción, sin que exploten sus sentidos, pero lo intenta le corresponde ese beso insípido con la idea de que algún día tal vez, llegue a sentirlos suyos - _entonces ¿todavía somos novios?_ \- parece una pregunta infantil, no adecuada para un hombre de la edad de Poe, que a comparación de Rey, le lleva doce años y debe ir a su paso.

- _sí, lo somos_ \- Rey sonríe y se toman de la mano para ver el paisaje.

Hoy recibe una visita no grata, Hux envió un mensaje para verse, el paisaje está completamente en blanco, no tiene excusas para salir y evitar verlo y carece del entusiasmo para soportar sus gestos arrogantes y caprichosos de Hux, se anticipa a la visita, prepara un guiso con carne y verduras, un poco de sopa y mucho café, si Hux viene será mejor que sea un buen acompañante para la cena, las tres semanas en que el vínculo no se abre, le da el tiempo para pensar en que ella finalmente bloqueo el vínculo, es lo mejor piensa mientras pica sobre la barra de piedra sus verduras, la vecina esposa del hombre que le ayudo a reparar la cabaña, le envió unas hogazas de pan hechas por ella misma, en agradecimiento por un préstamo de herramientas y unos pocos créditos para reparar su cabaña, son viejos y ayudo con su trabajo físico al anciano a reparar su casa como voluntario, retribuye la ayuda recibida cuando llego a Ubardia; dispone todo en la mesa del comedor, hasta ahora nunca la usó, nunca tuvo visitas a comer, algunas veces come en la barra de la cocina y otras sentado en su sillón favorito, otras tantas en su estudio mientras lee, pero hoy disfrutara de la desagradable compañía de Hux, quien llega puntual, entra a la cabaña sin esperar invitación, sabe que Ben no abrirá para recibirlo, sacude sus botas que se llenan de nieve, en sus visitas no va con su atuendo de la primera orden, viste como un civil más al igual que no lleva tripulantes y usa una nave civil, también quiere pasar desapercibido, es media tarde estará tan solo un par de horas con Ben; deja su pesado abrigo en la entrada y cierra la puerta tras él, se encuentra con Ben en la cocina quien le señala la mesa, camina hasta ella y toma un lugar - _eres una buena ama de casa Ren_ \- Ben le dirige una mirada dura para dejarle claro que no le gusto esa comparación.

- _si vas a comer, mejor cállate y ve al punto_ \- sirve su porción y Hux la suya, no hay etiqueta ni cortesías, pero se siente un poco de camaradería entre ellos, al fin y al cabo, comparten un secreto, fuera de Ubardia es su único conocido - _¿a qué viniste?_ \- comienza por la sopa que humea sus aromas; Hux sin empacho comienza a comer, esta vez sin gestos y de forma oculta disfruta el sabor de una preparación casera, diferente a lo que está acostumbrado.

- _ya tenemos a toda la galaxia bajo nuestro control, no te voy a mentir solo vine a que me des tu opinión… quiero evitar que surjan más rebeldes, no puedo cantar victoria si la resistencia sigue por ahí, aunque después del ataque a Vanth desaparecieron_ \- los dos comen en total armonía, como viejos amigos, sus rivalidades aún son difusas pero ahora no luchan por el poder y la aceptación de Snoke.

- _aligera el control, no cometas los mismos errores del antiguo imperio… gobierna con puño de acero dentro de un blando guante, crea un senado representativo, la idea de democracia o de que por lo menos tienen un portavoz aminora sus miedos, claro bajo tu control, tu designa a los senadores que sean adeptos a las ideas de la orden_.

- _tenemos informes de que Dameron se entrevistó para pedir alianzas con los hutt_ \- Hux corta un bocado y se lo lleva a la boca - _tiene buen sabor, además de carnicero eres buen cocinero_ \- otro comentario que es de mal gusto.

- _están desesperados, supe que acabaste con la mitad de ellos_.

- _¿te dijo tu carroñera?_ \- sonríe malicioso el líder supremo.

- _¡eres como un maldito grano en el ano!_ \- los dos sueltan risas ahogadas - _no es mi carroñera, pero si lo supe por ella_ \- Hux levanta las cejas su sorpresa no es tan inesperada.

- _así que te ves con el enemigo_.

- _ya no es mi enemigo ¿recuerdas? Estoy fuera de la guerra, descuida no delatare tus planes, y tú eres como un remedo de amigo así también veo las opiniones que te doy, tu sabes si lo llevas a cabo o no… no me interesa_.

- _también son tuyos_.

- _ella sabe que sigo compartiendo los principios de la primera orden… se lo tuve que dejar en claro, quería, me insistió en unirme a la resistencia_ \- más risas de los dos se escuchan en la cabaña - _al final desistió tiene algún tiempo que no la veo, desde el ataque, así que creo que ya no la veré más_.

- _¿Qué puedo hacer si se afianzan con los hutt?_

- _deja que Dameron de el paso, tu ofrece un acuerdo de paz, en la próxima batalla toma prisioneros, te aclaro no toques a la carroñera, ella es mía ¿entiendes?_ \- Hux solo confirma - _ofrece un trato a los hutt, que paguen impuestos y emite permisos para usar el corredor hiperespacial, haz un trato tan solo para quitar a Dameron del medio, después puedes comenzar una guerra contra los hutt o trabajar en conjunto, esos tipos suelen ser útiles en algún momento, son negociantes, no tienen lealtad más que a su clan, que Dameron haga su trato con ellos, y espera, cuando sea el momento haz el trato con los hutt y traicionaran a Dameron, toma prisioneros, negocia la paz con ellos, estoy seguro que firmaran el acuerdo, así quedas en paz y como indulgente ante toda la galaxia, ofrece amnistía a los rebeldes, confía en mi… Dameron romperá ese acuerdo y quedara ante la galaxia como necio y loco actuando contra el acuerdo, ahí es donde puedes eliminarlo y quedando en paz con la opinión pública y evitaras brotes rebeldes más adelante_.

- _¿Cómo estas tan seguro que romperá el tratado?_

- _porque es el mejor aprendiz de mi madre, el más fiel y el que tomó su legado, eso haría Leia_.

- _¿Por qué proteges a la carroñera?_ \- la cena término y solo beben el café en la sobremesa.

- _ya te explique, no te diré más_.

- _bien, no preguntare más, pero es que parece que tu interés es más profundo y personal_.

- _¿y si lo fuera?_

- _nada… la única forma en que me sirve es para presionar a Dameron… pero como cuenta con tu protección evitare ese recurso… aunque tal vez si ella tiene un interés igual de personal contigo puede borrarse del mapa y ya no tendrán a su Jedi los rebeldes_ \- mira a Ben con expectación a sus gestos e incomodidad de aceptar su interés.

- _ella no es un Jedi y nunca lo será, me pidió ser su maestro, la rechace no entrenare a la carroñera para que más tarde me asesine_ \- Hux se levanta de su asiento para hurgar en la cocina, toma dos vasos y una botella de aquel licor de las visitas anteriores, mira el contenido y aspira su aroma; sirve a los dos y chocan sus vasos, sin mencionar un motivo - _no tengo motivaciones de continuar participando en la guerra, no de forma activa, pero me preocupa en muchos aspectos, llevar orden a donde es requerido y quitar privilegios en donde se desbordan, la resistencia está acabada sin el liderazgo de Leia, solo que aún no lo saben_ \- vuelve a servir un poco más - _vaya los hosnianos sabían hacer buen licor… me interesa la carroñera, hare que deje a Dameron_ \- al calor de la copas las verdades comienzan a fluir sin temor - _la hare mía, sabes Hux que hace más de un año le ofrecí gobernar conmigo y me rechazo_ \- las risas se vuelven a escuchar a ese amargo chiste - _si hablas de esto, te asesino Hux_ \- sentencia señalando con el dedo índice - _pero sé que tengo un efecto en ella, como ella en mí, es parte de nuestro vinculo_ \- los vasos vuelven a llenarse y brindan sin motivos.

- _vaya, siempre lo sospeche las ganas que tienes por ella… aunque no le encuentro donde tomar, está muy flaca_ \- arruga la nariz en desaprobación - _es linda pero nada más, fuera del tema de la guerra, conocí a otra rebelde con más curvas, estaba linda la chica y muy feroz, la estúpida me mordió_ \- vuelve a reír con ganas - _pero eso me excitó, tuve que correr para que no supiera Phasma… ¿Qué tienen las rebeldes que nos vuelven locos? Si encontrara a la chica, la hago mi esposa, aunque no quiera_ \- las palabras comienzan a ser arrastradas bajo el calor del alcohol.

- _sería buena estrategia… así dejas claro que no tienes rencores con los rebeldes… creo que es porque son prohibidas, son el enemigo, las mujeres de la primera orden ninguna tiene ese riesgo… pero Rey no me tiene loco_ \- Ben afirma.

- _no engañas a nadie Ren, vi las grabaciones en el ascensor el día que la llevaste con Snoke, por cierto elimine toda las evidencias_ \- guiñe un ojo cómplice - _la comías con los ojos y ella a ti_ \- Hux ya está demasiado alcoholizado que comienza a arrastrar más las palabras y a reír sin control - _lo supe tan solo te nombraste líder supremo, deseas a la carroñera… bien por ti amigo, cobra venganza contra la resistencia y contra Dameron, ¡quítasela! cada embiste tuyo es un golpe a la resistencia_ \- a diferencia de Hux Ben no tiene tan alterados los sentidos, se encuentra un poco más ecuánime - _yo guardare el secreto y tu guarda el mío, ya investigue el nombre de la mujercita rebelde que me impacto… Tico, ella será mi mujer_ \- Ben lo toma del brazo para apoyarse, lo lleva hasta una de las alcobas desocupadas.

- _vamos Hux, ya estas más estúpido que de costumbre, mañana te vas_ \- lo deja sobre la cama y arroja sobre él un abrigador edredón, lo deja para regresar a la cocina, si la cena se animó y bebieron un poco de mas, el aún puede sostenerse y es consciente del desorden que dejaron, con paciencia comienza a recoger todo el desastre, dejando los platos y vasos sucios en el fregadero, limpia meticulosamente la mesa y enciende la chimenea, el viento anuncia que pronto llegara una nueva tormenta invernal, y la casa se enfriara si no la enciende, al terminar, se desviste para bañarse, quiere bajar un poco el efecto del licor, prometió no beber más, pero solo fue un poco, solo fluyo la ocasión con Hux, sale del baño un poco más repuesto no tiene sueño, vestido como siempre, su grueso sueter que cubre su camiseta, unos pantalones y calza sus botas, no usa pijama, por si Hux planea salir en ese estado; así que se planta en su sillón favorito, toma su última lectura y comienza a leer, no pasa muchos minutos cuando la sensación conocida lo envuelve, el silencio a su alrededor delata la apertura de su vínculo.

Rey se alejó de la base, muy alejada donde se encuentra un rio, el agua fresca y cristalina la invita a tomar un baño, en una pequeña cascada que cae armoniosa sobre ella, se despoja de sus ropas, de toda hasta quedar desnuda, el calor de la selva es insoportable en el verano que cursan en la base de la resistencia, además entreno por unas horas y el sudor se hace poco menos que aguantable, suelta su cabello que cae bajo sus hombros, lo agita para descansar de la presión de los atados; camina hasta sumergirse en el agua, sus pasos revuelven el fondo dejando un camino turbio, llega hasta la cascada y se baña en su frescura, frota su piel con sus manos, el silencio se hace notable, ella lo sabe esta por abrirse en vinculo en un momento muy inoportuno, rápido corre y viste sus pantys y solo tiene tiempo para usar su camiseta, dejando fuera los pantalones, el corpiño interior y los lienzos de lino así como su cinturón, su piel mojada se revela a través de la tela de su camiseta, no puede evitarlo ya no tiene tiempo de cubrirse más, cuando tiene en las manos los lienzos de lino, es cuando ya está frente a ella, no lo mira, él está sentado frente a su chimenea leyendo, tampoco la mira - _no quiero hacer esto Ben… no ahora_.

- _sí, yo tampoco… bloquea el vínculo y no me fastidies_ \- continua leyendo, Rey se queda estática, congelada cubriendo su pecho con la escasa tela, toda la ropa se pega a su cuerpo por el agua, una mirada fugaz pone en alerta a Ben, quien observa la incómoda situación de Rey, la recorre de arriba abajo, sus delgadas piernas descubiertas, su piel color crema lo invita a probarla; con su talle mojado y el cabello chorreando agua todavía, sonríe con malicia.

- _mira, con el cabello suelto y en esa poca ropa, si pareces mujer_ \- se levanta y comienza a caminar para acercarse a ella, su mirada se vuelve extraña a los ojos de ella, él conserva un poco el calor del alcohol y la conversación con Hux revuelve sus pensamientos - _puede que hasta me gustes_ \- la acorrala como la última vez, ella retrocede dando pasos inestables hacia atrás, hasta golpear con un gran árbol, mientras él camina lentamente en un paso felino justo para atacar a su presa, la tiene entre su cuerpo y lo que sea que la detenga, ella está congelada y no puede articular palabras, solo puede mirar sus ojos que tiene las pupilas muy grandes, llenos de lujuria se ven más oscuros que de costumbre y tiembla… si tiembla de verse tan a su disposición, Ben toma sus muñecas y las eleva sobre su cabeza, su boca se nivela a su oído, Rey tiembla ante la sensación, su piel vuelve a erizarse por la cercanía, su respiración comienza a agitarse - _¿le dijiste?_ \- ella lo mira intrigada por su pregunta, sus cuerpos se tocan, siente como sus pezones rozan la rugosa lana de su sueter, y como su cadera se pega en la de ella - _no… no lo hiciste_ \- habla en voz baja, susurrando en su oído muy cerca que ella siente su aliento cálido sobre su lóbulo - _hueles a alcohol Ben_ \- él en cambio con su nariz roza su cuello y mejilla - _¡contesta! ¿Cuándo le dirás?_ \- no suelta sus muñecas, siente la presión sobre ellas, su pecho sube y baja por la agitación.

- _¿a quién quieres que le diga qué?_ \- la mira en el escote y pasa la lengua por sus labios, como saboreando lo que ve, su boca regresa a su oído, y con su nariz frota su cuello.

- _a Dameron… le has dicho que deseas que mis manos recorran tu cuerpo_ \- tan solo de pensarlo ella se estremece - _que deseas que mi boca tomen tus labios y mamen de tus senos_ \- susurra a su oído, su aliento quema su cuello, un leve acaloramiento la aborda - _dile… que no eres sincera con él… dile que a él no lo quieres_ \- todo desaparece para los dos, el tiempo se detiene en su entorno, Rey suspira y su respiración se entre corta. Ben no la toca, mantiene sus brazos sosteniendo sus muñecas sobre la cabeza de ella, busca sus labios y los mira, vuelve a pasar su lengua por sus labios - _dile que te enciendes bajo mis palabras, sin tocarte… dile que te humedeces pensando en mí, que pensar en mi boca saboreando tu humedad, tan solo pensarlo te moja_ \- Rey se contrae por las sensación y el efecto de sus palabras, es verdad no toca nada de ella y siente la humedad salir de su interior.

– _Ben_ \- Rey suspira en voz baja, sus labios se rozan sin tocarse, él continua susurrando.

- _dile que quieres eso conmigo… que me quieres dentro de ti, tanto como yo quiero entrar_ \- ella ve a sus ojos inyectados de locura y excitación al igual que los de ella, esperan impacientes a que sus labios se toquen, se entrega a que él continúe, cierra los ojos – _Ben_ \- vuelve a suspirar - _dile que deseo morder tus muslos y recorrer con mi lengua tu interior_ \- Rey jadea en este punto y su ansiedad aumenta cuando siente en su vientre la excitación de él, que protesta con salir, no abre los ojos solo siente - _dile que es a mí a quien deseas… dile que es a mí a quien amas… dile_ \- ella suspira y jadea por igual, no existe el ruido del agua, el trinar de las aves, el silbido del viento, solo existen sus palabras y lo que provoca.

- _si Ben… todo es verdad_ \- él sonríe con malicia, con un leve toque de su lengua que solo flota sobre los labios de Rey, provocan en ella un torrente que se siente eléctrico, que pulsa en su interior sus puntos más sensibles solo con sus palabras.

- _la próxima vez que estés en los brazos de Dameron, piensa en mí, cuando duermas con él, piensa en mí y cuando creas que con él tienes todo… solo piensa en mí_ \- suelta sus manos y se retira lentamente de su lado, dejando a Rey jadeante y con las mejillas sonrojadas, sus pezones endurecidos se asoman altaneros en su camiseta, antes de que ella pueda decir algo más Ben se desvanece de su vista.


	11. Resoluciones

Rey se deja caer en cuclillas jadeante y suspirando, abraza sus rodillas y clava su cabeza escondiéndose en sus piernas, respira profundo para recuperar sus sentidos, vuelve a suspirar, su corazón palpita acelerado, las sensaciones aun frescas sobre su piel la estremecen, el efecto de sus palabras no pasan rápido, le toma varios minutos reponerse, se concentra en respirar, siente contradicciones en sus pensamientos, esperaba que Ben continuara, que la tocara donde demandaba su cuerpo, en verdad lo esperaba, pero también se contrapone a otro pensamiento más…

Poe, ella tan solo hace un día renovó su compromiso personal hacia él, su compatibilidad en ideales de los cuales ella comienza a dudar, es su familia la resistencia, los está traicionando, traiciona a Finn a Poe a todos ¿Cómo lo hace? Callando la verdad de que él está vivo, callando sus deseos más profundos de estar con él y callando que ya no cree en su causa; se siente contrariada la más vil de las traidoras, porque basto tan solo unas palabras para envolverse en el hechizo de Ben, que deseaba sentir todo lo que él describió, que nadie más despierta en ella esos oscuros, sucios y carnales deseos, todo lo que resiste con Poe, Ben lo consigue sin tocarla, aun sus mejillas pintan de rosa, el calor de su interior se combina con el calor del ambiente, mas repuesta y en control de sí misma, termina de vestirse adecuadamente, camina con lentitud hasta llegar al centro de la base; ve con curiosidad que todos se encuentran reunidos, Poe dirige la reunión las noticias de los nuevos aliados rezumba por todos los miembros de la resistencia, Rey se integra en silencio esta vez se reserva sus protestas, no busca confrontar las decisiones de su líder, si está de acuerdo o no más tarde le dirá a Poe, el general anuncia con alegría su alianza con los hutt, es un éxito para todos, los créditos confirmados y la disposición de naves y nuevo armamento, la condición de los mafiosos; tomar el control del corredor hiperespacial que más dividendos les deja, uno de los más transitados y lleva directo a los sistemas bajo su dominio, es un golpe grande para la primera orden, menciona las estrategia y planeación de como atacaran, tan solo recluten más rebeldes, por ahora esa es la misión, después recuperar el corredor hiperespacial. Al terminar él la toma de la mano y se alejan de los demás “vamos pequeña” entrelaza sus dedos, Poe parece feliz en ese instante, mientras Rey solo se mantiene concentrada en tener el control de sí misma, piensa en sus palabras “ ** _cuando creas que con él tienes todo… solo piensa en mí_** ” y de verdad tan solo sintió su mano, sus recuerdos recientes se hacen presentes - _¿estás bien Rey?_ \- la mira con curiosidad, pero nada rompe su felicidad de saber que tienen la posibilidad de regresar a la lucha, nada le importa más que eso.

- _mmm… si estoy bien_ \- ella desvía su mirada, un pequeño insecto le sirve de distracción, no puede enfrentarlo, porque sigue pensando en Ben - _¿Por qué los hutt? Puedes buscar aliados más comprometidos y honestos… no estoy de acuerdo_ \- prefiere buscar una conversación que no tenga por tema su relación, de serlo ella pensara más y las dudas y la angustia crecerá, hace tan solo unas horas, Ben la tenía contra ese árbol susurrando a su oído, Poe nota rápidamente como se eriza su piel y el leve temblor que recorre su cuerpo y asume que es por él; la abraza y besa sus mejillas y nuevamente las palabras de Ben interrumpen en su mente “ ** _la próxima vez que estés en los brazos de Dameron, piensa en mí_** ” él acaricia su cabello y busca sus labios , la besa lentamente buscando que ella le ofrezca su boca, Rey reacciona en automático, como un droide se siente porque esos labios y ese abrazo no despiertan sus instintos, se aleja tan solo el suelta sus labios, con disimulo se libera de sus brazos y le regala una sonrisa nerviosa - _voy a entrenar… nos vemos después_ \- las palabras de Ben tienen el efecto que él quería, que pensara en él cuando este con Poe, sacude su cabeza en un intento necio de sacar esos pensamientos; solo de algo está segura, nunca será capaz de ver a Poe con los mismos ojos que ve a Ben; él es su amigo antes que nada lo siente así y con Ben solo puede ver a un hombre.

Cuando se cerró el vínculo Ben se dejó caer en el piso, de inmediato comenzó a respirar profundo como un ejercicio de meditación para controlar el calor que dejo Rey en él, muchas veces antes durante su periodo de aprendiz esa técnica le ayudaba a controlar sus instintos, respira más y más profundo cayendo en un estado de absoluta paz y control sobre su cuerpo.

Es hora del amanecer, los rayos naranjas se filtran por la ventana, se escucha un trinar lejano de alguna ave inoportuna, después de la meditación que no tiene memoria de cuánto tiempo le llevo recuperarse, fue directo a la cama, mira al exterior la tormenta paso y brilla la nieve reflejando más luz adentro de su alcoba, se levanta esta vestido aun con las botas puestas, de Hux ni tiene memoria, se dirige al baño, el agua caliente cae sobre él disipando la resaca, pero hay algo que ocupa su mente, Rey y lo que hizo la noche anterior, se reprocha con dureza su manera de actuar, su debilidad frente a Rey, el fervor del alcohol revueltas con las palabras de Hux y de Merii, fueron sus directrices para la noche anterior, hacerla su amante, arrebatársela a Poe… pero ahora con su juicio sin turbulencias, piensa con más claridad, no va a usar a Rey, no caerá a su nivel, ella solo busca manipularlo y cree que es capaz de cualquier cosa para lograrlo, aunque eso incluya entregar su cuerpo, muchas espías están dispuestas a eso y más; y sabe que ella es demasiado leal a la resistencia, puede que de caer en la tentación es una posibilidad de que sea su perdición y ella lo entregue a la resistencia o hagan publica su existencia y su falsa muerte, tiene una nueva vida que quiere mantener en un bajo perfil, conservar la amistad de Merii y la simpatía de sus vecinos, debe desistir de todo contacto con ella, gracias a sus estudios y lo que descubre en cada conexión por medio del vínculo, ha descubierto algunas formas de manipularlo.

- _debo olvidarla y sacarla de mi vida_ \- su convicción es determinada. Hux despierta la luz le molesta la vista y tarda para acostumbrarse los años en el espacio no deja que aprecie los elementos naturales; los dos se encuentran en la sala - _puedes bañarte, desayunas y te largas_ \- ordena Ben que descansa en una silla y se toma la cabeza con las manos y los codos sobre la mesa.

- _agradezco tu hospitalidad Ren_ \- ríe y se dirige a bañarse, mientras Ben prepara café y un improvisado desayuno, sale Hux y en silencio desayunan - _fue una visita interesante, pero me perdí dos reuniones, ya me están llamando… regresare en otra ocasión_ \- se levanta y toma su abrigo, cuando abre la puerta Ben lo despide.

- _no sabes cómo espero el momento_ \- responde con sarcasmo - _guardare tu secreto Hux_.

- _y yo el tuyo Ren_.

Ben esta recostado sobre el piso frente a la chimenea que arde medianamente, una alfombra pesada dura lo protege del frio del piso, está extendido en toda su altura, y sostiene en las manos una fruta redonda de color amarilla que lanza hacia arriba y atrapa nuevamente, siente como la fuerza anuncia una nueva apertura de su vínculo, no se inmuta, continua con lo que parece entretenido lanzar la fruta; Rey lo ve, con miedo de enfrentarlo, con nervios que se contraen dentro de sus entrañas, lo ve desde arriba, en esa posición sus ojos se impresionan por la estatura de él, mientras que Ben continua en su juego, ella cruza sus brazos, le dio el tiempo suficiente para tomar valor - _¿Qué fue lo de ayer Ben?... y no me digas que no recuerdas nada por el alcohol_ \- él no la mira, sabía que esa pregunta llegaría y tiene las respuestas y una decisión.

- _recuerdo todas y cada una de mis palabras… y las tuyas… ¿quieres que las repita?_ \- ella parpadea ante su cinismo, se abraza a sí misma y da un paso atrás, todavía recuerda el efecto que causaron en ella, Ben no deja de lanzar la fruta y atraparla nuevamente.

- _¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¿Por qué juegas así conmigo?_

- _no estaba jugando… no negare que el licor me animó… te pido disculpas, no volverá a pasar_ \- ella buscaba confrontación no una disculpa, con una pelea puede ocultar lo confundida que esta y tiene la excusa para alejarse de él y de sus deseos, así no sentirá que traiciona a la resistencia ni a sus amigos - _pero sirvió de mucho… desde que llegue a este planeta, me di a la tarea de estudiar más sobre la fuerza, sobre todo sus fenómenos… cuando nuevamente se abrió el vínculo comencé a analizar cada instante antes, durante y después de nuestras interacciones ¿te interesa saber?_ \- ella se sienta a un lado de él cruzando las piernas y dejando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

-si… me interesa.

- _lo sé, te diré porque es algo que solo nos interesa a los dos y nos afecta_ \- él lanza con la fuerza la fruta directo a Rey, quien con rapidez la toma admirada por que no esperaba que Ben intentara golpearla con ella - _¿recuerdas nuestra primera conexión?_ \- ella responde con un sonido afirmando - _tú me disparaste y nunca paso el rayo para darme a mí, dio en otro lugar donde tú estabas_ \- Rey recuerda aquella vez donde dejo un gran agujero en su choza - _él vinculo progresa conforme nosotros progresamos, la fruta paso a tu lado y la tienes en tus manos, reacciona a nuestra disposición para evolucionar, como cuando nos tocamos los dedos ¿sentiste la fuerza en ese instante? ¿Lo recuerdas? Se sentía tranquilidad y armonía_.

- _si también sentí eso otras veces_.

- _cuando tenemos una confrontación la fuerza ruge furiosa alrededor de nosotros porque estamos confrontados ¿recuerdas el momento que se partió en dos el sable de mi abuelo? La fuerza se sentía inestable, furiosa… inconforme_ \- Rey escucha con atención recordando todos los sucesos - _pero esto es más atrás… creí que todo comenzó cuando entre a tu mente y tú a la mía… pero no, es más atrás, tal vez en la infancia, tengo pocos recuerdos, pero tenía un sueño recurrente, luchaba contra una chica, tal como paso en el starkiller, solo que yo era un niño y ahora sé que eras tú, también eras una niña, es una situación inusual, algunos usuarios pueden tener enlaces mentales, como mi madre y Luke, ellos eran gemelos hay un lazo de sangre, a veces entre maestro y aprendiz, pero en ninguno de ellos es como nuestro vinculo, que podemos vernos, tocarnos, sentir, y ahora pasan objetos atraves del vínculo… la fuerza busca que nos reencontremos y nos separa abruptamente cuando hay confrontación, cuando entre a tu mente, vi tus sueños y temores, así como tú los míos, fue como una presentación… la fuerza busco unirnos, pero nos hicimos enemigos, sé que no lo crees, pero de verdad te trate bien te trate como una invitada_ \- Rey hace una mueca desagradable al recordad los hechos - _Dameron si supo lo que es ser mi prisionero y mis técnicas de interrogatorio, deberías preguntarle… cuando me venciste en el duelo… no te vanaglories, perdí bastante sangre y estaba por perder la consciencia cuando me derribaste_ \- Ben se sienta frente a Rey, tomando la misma posición - _tú estabas por darme el golpe final, lo sé, porque sentí tus intenciones y me entregue a mi final… pero la fuerza rugió y se abrió la grieta para separarnos antes de que pudieras matarme_.

- _¡lo merecías!_ \- él la mira con dureza tan solo confirma su decisión.

- _sí, ya no importa… nuevamente la fuerza nos vincula unos días después para unirnos de nuevo, evolucionamos un poco, una vez no tengo idea donde estabas, pero me salpico agua, yo estaba en un lugar donde no había agua… cuando me viste sin camiseta terminaba de entrenar y estaba por bañarme, sentí tu inquietud_ \- sonríe con malicia - _al parecer no viste antes a un hombre sin camiseta… evolucionamos, hasta la vez en que nos tocamos los dedos, tú me viste de regreso a la luz, a tu lado, yo te vi en la oscuridad a mi lado… la fuerza nos mostró nuestros deseos y posibles futuros, pero después de la pelea contra los pretorianos, volvimos a confrontarnos… querías tomar mi mano, pero en cambio me rechazaste e intentaste recuperar el sable para atacarme, la fuerza rugió y nos vuelve a separar con violencia, partiendo en dos el kyber… me dejaste inconsciente en el piso, aun me pregunto porque no me asesinaste cuando tomaste mi sable, sé que lo pensaste_ \- Rey abre los ojos sorprendida, nadie sabía eso - _no estaba desmayado, de verdad esperaba que lo hicieras y terminar con todo, corriste y la fuerza se mostró inconforme, cuando nos vimos por última vez tu bloqueaste el vínculo, nos separamos, tu elegiste y yo acepte tu decisión… Rey ¿Por qué hasta ahora no bloqueaste el vínculo como aquella vez?-_ Ella suspira.

- _porque no sé cómo hacerlo… aquella vez no fui yo quien lo hizo_.

- _sí, es lo que comprobé… tuve tiempo para pensar en todo y en el rumbo de mi vida libre de yugos, por eso planeé con Hux mi desaparición y exilio… me desconecte por más de un año de la fuerza, para vivir libremente_ \- Ben suspira y sonríe, su expresión pasiva demuestra lo grato de sus recuerdos - _viaje por toda la galaxia, como un hombre ordinario, vi amaneceres de colores en muchos planetas, así como atardeceres, vi planetas llenos de vida y algunos inhóspitos, conviví con gente desconocida y dormí con putas, me embriagaba festejando en cualquier cantina con amigos de una sola ocasión… una vez me quede en una nebulosa por dos días, solo por el placer de verla… era hermosa, nunca aprecie nada en la vida, por mucho tiempo viví en soledad y me pesaba, me aprisionaba, me dolía, durante ese año aprecie la soledad de otra forma, más placentera, tuve mucho tiempo solo para conocerme a mí mismo, hasta que llegue aquí, vivo solo pero no me siento vacío, tengo a mis vecinos que son como los abuelos que nunca tuve, la anciana me ofrece galletas y me hace sueters horribles pero muy cálidos, Hux en ocasiones me visita y a veces es agradable, anoche nos embriagamos juntos y tengo a Merii_ \- Rey abre más sus ojos con sorpresa, un sentimiento desconocido la aborda, pero mantiene su vista esperando más palabras - _llegue al planeta y ella me dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa… tiene una hermosa sonrisa, es tan sincera y te proyecta alegría, se convirtió en mi amiga_ \- Rey solo espera a que Ben confirme sus temores - _una vez dormimos juntos, fue la primera vez para mí que una mujer me trato con cariño, con ternura y aceptación_.

- _¿es tu amante?_ \- Rey no puede evitar preguntar con un poco de celos.

- _no… somos amigos, solo fue una vez… ella es un espíritu libre, su corazón se lo llevo idiota que la abandono… no lo niego si ella fuese capaz de dejar entrar a un hombre nuevamente… yo caería a sus pies… ella es luz pura, su decepción la hace no querer tener a ningún hombre, está vacía en esa parte de su corazón nadie ocupara el lugar de Da… de ese idiota, solo unos pocos fuimos invitados a su cama en cambio ama con quien este en turno, así es ella_.

- _¿la amas?_ \- Rey evita que la voz se quiebre, no lo niega siente celos.

- _si… la amo como a una hermana, ella sabe quién fui y quien soy, me mira sin prejuicios, me invito a su cama sabiendo que soy un monstruo y me dio una lección, siempre hay alguien dispuesto a amar a un monstruo como yo, ella me dio amor por una noche como mujer, y ahora me lo da como amiga… cuando fue nuestra primera conexión después de que llegue aquí no podía creerlo, pensé que muerto Snoke se terminaba, por eso me empeñe en estudiarlo, la fuerza busca nuevamente unirnos, acercarnos anoche lo sentí como nos afecta y progresa, podemos sentirnos como si estuviéramos en el mismo lugar y_ _cuando nos confrontemos nuevamente nos separara con violencia, porque existe un impedimento grande para que estemos juntos, tu lealtad a la resistencia… yo renuncie a todo, al poder a mi posición y a diferencia de ti no te pediré que renuncies a ellos o que hagas algo para que sea posible, unirnos es algo que solo pedí una vez y aprendí quien es más importante para ti y lo acepte desde que se partió el kyber, cuando escapaste de la supremacía… disfruto mi vida actual siento total paz aquí, que nada ni nadie me hará renunciar a ella… quiero en algún momento tener un hijo_ \- Ben sonríe con alegría - _nunca me planteé esa posibilidad hasta que vi a los niños jugar por las calles del pueblo… quiero en su momento tener una mujer a mi lado que me mire sin juzgarme sabiendo que soy y sea feliz a mi lado, sin ideas de guerra y política, mi madre paso casi toda su vida buscando cambiar la galaxia con guerra y me abandono, me queda su reflejo para no hacer lo mismo, la vida es tan corta, por eso quise matar mi pasado… y eso te incluye a ti, no puedo tener una mujer en mi vida si tenemos el vínculo_ \- Rey solo mira y respira profundo por todo lo que él dice - _tienes a Dameron, es adecuado para ti, es de la resistencia no tienes conflictos por quién es él… solo no te confíes, él no es lo que aparenta, bajo el simpático piloto existe una sombra, pero ya no es mi asunto… descubrí como cerrar el vínculo y como bloquearlo, lo cual me tomaría mucha energía para mantenerlo así… también estoy cerca de encontrar la forma de romper el vínculo definitivamente, nos conviene a los dos_.

- _¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?_ \- Rey titubea la voz amenaza con quebrarse, le duele aunque sabe que es lo mejor, hace poco desistió de convencerlo para unirse a la resistencia.

- _porque quiero olvidarte, olvidar hasta tu nombre, olvidar el pasado para continuar con mi vida de ahora, las primeras veces solo cerrare el vínculo cada que abra, cuando termine de descifrar como romperlo los dos nos liberaremos, nunca cumpliremos lo que la fuerza quiere de nosotros dos_.

- _¿Qué es lo que quiere?_

- _te toca resolverlo… en fin esta fue una de las pocas veces que podemos hablar con calma, es importante para los dos… después de que nos liberemos no volveremos a vernos ni a confundirnos, no pasara lo de anoche nunca más, te lo prometo_ \- Ben se levanta camina a la puerta, toma su abrigo grueso y coloca un gorro, afuera hace frio pero no hay tormenta, Rey solo observa en el piso todos sus movimientos.

- _¿te vas?_

- _si… un grupo de músicos llego anoche al pueblo, Merii me envió un mensaje esta mañana, los convenció de tocar hoy a cambio de hospedaje, invito a todo el pueblo a escucharlos; hay pocas amenidades aquí, que es una novedad… no dudo que ya durmió con alguno, así es ella, tiene un corazón estrecho cabemos pocos, pero siempre le da la bienvenida a alguien en su cama… admiro eso de ella, le rompieron el corazón pero no oculta sus deseos, es libre si lo siente lo hace, no vive para guardar apariencias ni hace nada en contra de su voluntad… como tener un amante que no la satisface y piense en como la enciende otro, no acepta menos… Adiós Rey_ \- Ben cierra la perta cuando sale, cerrando al mismo tiempo el vínculo, Rey queda pensando nuevamente en todas sus palabras y en el largo adiós que implico esta conversación.


	12. Chewie

Rey queda sentada sobre sus piernas una lagrima solitaria cae de sus ojos, las duras y tersas palabras de Ben duelen, él quiere olvidarla y está dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible, si Poe es la opción más correcta, lo que se espera de ella y con quien conservaría a su familia nueva, la única que conoce, sin embargo también son tan desconocidos la mayoría, una figura general en su vida, la resistencia a ellos les debe su lealtad… pero ¿Por qué duele su adiós? Se queda en su posición para meditar y calmar sus sentidos, se adentra en su memoria, visita cada uno de sus recuerdos con él, analiza cómo actúa la fuerza alrededor de los dos ¿Qué es lo que la fuerza quiere de los dos? Ben dijo que ya no importa, porque él está convencido de cortar con ese vínculo, él quiere esa vida que disfruta hoy; no es capaz de aceptar que tenga la idea de una mujer que no es ella; mientras medita más lágrimas la abandonan. Finn busca por varias horas a Rey, hasta encontrarla lejos del conocido peñasco, se encuentra sentada sobre la tierra húmeda, la vegetación cercana la oculta con efectividad, él se acerca para sentarse a su lado, ve las lágrimas en su rostro y la abraza fraternalmente.

- _Rey ¿Por qué siempre estas llorando?_ \- no responde, solo disfruta de esos brazos que le consuelan - _puedes confiar en mi… llevas demasiado sufriendo y no sé cómo ayudarte… ¿Quién las provoca?_ \- acaricia su cabello mientras su cabeza se incrusta en su pecho, ya no resiste más, su resistencia se quiebra en los brazos de su amigo, aun así no puede responder con sinceridad, calla y solloza - _está bien, no me digas nada… solo quiero verte feliz, si es por Poe, el regresa mañana por la tarde_ \- sus lágrimas mojan el pecho de Finn, la tarde comienza a caer, la nubes grises anuncia la primera lluvia de la temporada, parece que el cielo es el corazón de Rey y también quiere llorar. Finn la lleva hasta su espacio personal, esa tienda en el campamento que es su refugio, en ningún momento Rey menciona palabra alguna camina como despojada de su alma, él se retira preocupado; ella se desviste, su ropa descansa en el perchero improvisado cerca de su camastro, una retorcida rama hace la función; suelta su cabello, la lluvia se escucha como golpea la cubierta de su dormitorio, es suave y calma, en una sinfonía que parece dulce, como sus lágrimas silenciosas que caen, el calor no se disipa con la lluvia, una camiseta es más que suficiente para dormir, se mete bajo la manta para cubrirse y espera poder dormir.

Duerme unas horas cansada de llorar, para despertar en las horas de la madrugada, la lluvia continua, una gotera insistente cae cerca de su camastro y suena su golpe en el suelo, se ocupa en contarlas y perder su mirada en eso, siente nuevamente el silencio que la envuelve, Ben dijo que cerraría el vínculo y ahora lo tiene frente a ella durmiendo, están acostados en sus camas, en planetas lejanos de la galaxia y pueden verse y sentirse de cerca, admira sus rasgos y cuenta sus lunares, su respiración pausada y los necios mechones oscuros que caen por su frente su barba a medio crecer, hasta ese momento lo notó, piensa en las palabras que horas atrás le dijo; Ben quiere una vida normal, en el anonimato, con un hijo y una mujer sin prejuicios contra él “ ** _yo podría ser esa mujer_** ” piensa mientras lo admira, pero no puede abandonar a su familia les debe todo, la recibieron, la alimentaron y le dieron un objetivo en su vida, Jakku parece un lejano recuerdo aunque tan solo tiene poco más de un año que salió de ese planeta olvidado; Ben se mueve y ella lo mira, sus ojos continúan rojizos por las lágrimas; cuando él despierta al sentir la cercanía de ella, Rey sonríe cuando abre los ojos, lo ve tan bello que quisiera verlo cada día por el resto de su vida, verlo despertar a su lado.

– _Ben_ \- él se gira sobre su espalda, no tiene una reacción que indique que le agrada su presencia.

- _¿tienes mucho mirando cómo duermo?_ \- posa sus manos bajo su nuca, un grueso edredón lo envuelve, se antoja arroparlo como a un niño.

- _no… tan solo unos minutos, Ben ayer yo te escuche… ahora quiero que me escuches tú_ \- la mira fugazmente y espera a que hable - _bien, te escucho_ \- Rey esta de lado, con una mano bajo su cabeza, el cabello desordenado sobre su almohada no se mueve, mantiene la mirada sobre él que solo le da su perfil - _Ben, lo que me dijiste yo… yo no quiero que rompas el vínculo, no quiero dejar de verte, no lo acepto, entiendo tus motivos pero no creo necesario terminar así_ \- Ben suspira cansado de todo.

- _Rey no termina nada, porque nada empezó, entre nosotros no existió una relación, fue solo una acercamiento… ¿de qué manera crees que está bien en mantenerlo así? Si tu estas en la resistencia, peleando en una guerra… siendo amante de Dameron ¿Qué papel quieres que tenga en tu vida? De esa forma no hay espacio para mí en tu vida, ni tengo lugar para ti en la mía, solo vernos por el vínculo… ¿Qué pasara cuando yo este con alguna mujer? ¿O tú con Dameron? Y se abre el vínculo… solo seremos una molestia entre nosotros, no me gustaría que tengo una familia, disfrutando de ellos y tu apareces para vernos en nuestra intimidad… no quiero eso_.

- _yo no sé cómo puede ser, solo sé que no quiero que salgas de mi vida_ \- sus palabras son suaves y bajas, al igual que las de Ben.

- _¿siendo amante de Dameron?... no Rey, no existe la manera en que nosotros podamos estar juntos, estoy seguro que la resistencia es tu prioridad, nunca renunciaras a ellos lo tengo claro y no puedo pasar mi vida para conformarme con tus migajas, porque ante todos tú serás de Dameron y solo el poco tiempo que puedas verme será por el vínculo… dime ¿renunciaras a la resistencia? ¿Dejaras a Dameron por mí?_ \- Rey pestañea titubeante.

- _Ben, yo te amo ¿no es suficiente? La resistencia es mi familia y Poe…_ \- Ben la interrumpe.

- _yo también te amo, pero eso no es suficiente, quiero todo o nada, no te haré elegir ni te pediré nada… solo renuncio a ti; por qué dices amarme pero no tanto como a tu familia… es lo mejor para los dos… y nada me quita la idea de que solo buscas obtener algo de mí, una ventaja… no acepto eso, Rey tenemos que aceptarlo que es mejor así_ \- Ben gira para verla a los ojos, recorre sus largos cabellos castaños para descubrir su rostro, con sus dedos limpia las lágrimas que caen sobre sus mejillas, Ben pega sus frentes respiran sus alientos y sus labios casi se tocan.

- _te ves hermosa con el cabello suelto, deja de usar ese peinado infantil; Rey es lo mejor para los dos… que seas feliz con él_ \- susurra; su mano descansa sobre una de sus mejillas de ella, los dos cierran los ojos, es el momento en que Ben bloquea su vínculo, los dos se desvanecen en cada lado de la galaxia, quedando ese espacio vacío, en sus camas y su mano flotando en el aire, Rey permanece mirando a la gotera, el mismo espacio donde instantes antes Ben estaba, toca su mejilla donde un poco antes la tocaba él, mas lagrimas dejan mojada su mano y su almohada, así hasta que el sol anuncia el amanecer con sus luces naranjas y se asoman en el intersticio. Ben también se queda en la misma posición en su cama, es más de medio día, la visita a Merii se prolongó, más que escuchar a los músicos se armó una fiesta entre todos los asistentes, terminando muy entrada la madrugada; la mano que hasta hace poco sostenía el rostro de ella, queda flotando en el aire, cierra el puño y golpea el espacio vacío, se resiste pero unas lágrimas traicionan a sus ojos, respira profundo.

- _no la perdí, porque nunca la tuve_ \- piensa como un patético consuelo - _nunca fue mía… nunca lo fue_ \- dice con resignación con sus puños cerrados arranca las lágrimas de sus ojos, furioso se levanta de la cama para comenzar su día.

Rey se levanta sin más entusiasmo, quiere salir sin que nadie la vea, porque de encontrar a alguien en su camino, no podrá explicar sus lágrimas, después de ver a Ben no logro dormirá más, termino las horas solo contando las gotas que cayendo al suelo; se viste toma su báculo, su bolsa y sale en silencio, lo último que quería es lo primero que se presenta, Poe esta fuera en la entrada de su tienda esperándola, ella pasa de largo para evitar que él vea su rostro, con sus ojos y nariz roja por el llanto , camina con rapidez, el lodo del camino se pega a sus botas; Poe la persigue, toma su brazo para detenerla – _Rey_ \- mira sus ojos cristalinos - _¿otra vez estas llorando? ¿Por qué Rey?_ \- la toma de sus mejilla y ella busca esconder su mirada, el ambiente está fresco por la lluvia de la noche, Poe acaricia sus brazos para darle un poco de calor - _no me preguntes, por favor_ \- ella se aleja y continua su camino, con Poe atrás de ella - _Rey ¿Qué es lo que tienes?_ \- ella no se detiene para responder.

- _nada… no tengo nada, voy a entrenar_ \- camina más rápido, pero el general no da por terminada la conversación.

- _Rey… siempre estas llorando, solo dices que vas a entrenar para alejarte de todos… ya no participas en las asambleas, no colaboras en ninguna actividad, no convives con nadie a veces solo cruzas palabras con Finn o conmigo y nunca dices nada, ya no estas con la resistencia… solo estas_ \- la detiene nuevamente tomando sus brazos.

- _estoy eso es lo que debe importarte… voy a entrenar_ \- su exasperación se nota en sus gestos, resiste a llorar frente a Poe, no puede explicar sus motivos.

- _Rey, no puedes seguir así… somos un movimiento de lucha, tu deber es participar si eres parte de nosotros_ \- ella lo enfrenta sus emociones están a punto de desbordarse.

- _puedo irme, si eso te molesta… tengo que entrenar Poe_.

- _no… mañana vas conmigo a ver a los patrocinadores, quieras o no… es una orden, no olvides que soy tu superior, es una organización militar y estas bajo mis órdenes_ \- Poe suelta sus brazos, mira de un lado a otro, con sus manos sobre su cintura, decide tomar el asunto lejos de lo personal.

- _¡déjame tranquila Poe!... no voy a ir a ningún lado, seguiré mi entrenamiento y si no estás de acuerdo puedo ir a otro lugar_ \- él la ve alejarse, teme que cumpla su amenaza de dejar la resistencia y dejarlo a él, la ve perderse entre los árboles y la maleza. Rey busca un sitio más alejado, donde nadie sepa donde entrena, para que no sepan que ella llora, todos asumen que está en el peñasco, así puede evadirlos, y si la encuentran, mañana buscara un lugar diferente, solo quiere alejarse de todos, piensa en las palabras de Poe, ya no está en la resistencia ¿será así? ¿Todos saben que es así? Es verdad en parte ya no participa ni en las horas de los alimentos, solo hace uso de su tienda y en ocasiones toma algo del comedor, las raciones deshidratadas que almacenaba que en cada salida ella adquiría le sirven para no llegar a la base hasta casi el anochecer.

Los días tristes de esos dos largos meses, desde que Ben cerro su vínculo, lo busca en sus meditaciones, ve la línea luminosa que destella desde su dedo, aun esta entrelazada con la línea oscura, su vínculo aún existe, lo siente cerca pero cerrado a ella; es un ritual se levanta, toma su bolsa y báculo, toma las raciones del día y se aleja de la base desde las primeras horas del día, Poe busca en ocasiones tener otra conversación, estancándose siempre en lo mismo, conocer sus motivos y obligarla para participar activamente en la resistencia, siempre recibiendo las mismas respuestas solo negativas a las órdenes de Poe; medita por horas, un poco más de sus movimientos de combate, recordando la rutina que alguna vez vio en Ben; y después se sume en el dolor y lágrimas de ese amargo adiós, él la ama y ella también, solo por su lealtad a la resistencia no pueden estar juntos; pero no es capaz de tomar una decisión determinada, las dos opciones son difícil de enfrentar.

Rey camina sin dirección, aun con la evidencia de su llanto, camina y camina hasta llegar al campamento donde vive Chewbacca, quien también está alejado de la base, ella sonríe con tristeza, sus ojos no lo pueden esconder lo evidente, el wookie gruñe en señal de alegría por verla, hace tantos días que se vieron, hasta de él Rey se alejó - _hola Chewie_ \- él responde y la invita a sentarse junto a él, una fogata al frente es el centro de su campamento, un animal pequeño de origen desconocido, se cocina sobre el fuego, él toma una porción y le da a ella, los dos comen juntos, es un respiro para su atormentada mente y emociones - _Chewie… ¿Por qué vives alejado de todos?_ \- es una pregunta que desata una conversación inesperada, al que solo ella entiende sus gruñidos

- _¿solo esperas a cumplir una promesa a Leia?------- sí_.

- _¿Cuál promesa?------- prometí cuidar al cachorro y a ti_.

- _¿quién es el cachorro?------ Beny_ \- ella abre los ojos muy grandes, él sabe que está vivo, comparten el mismo secreto - _¿ella te dijo que vivía?------- sí_.

- _nunca imagine que ella te contara todo------ todo, tu eres su salvación de la oscuridad_.

 _¿y qué es lo que esperas aquí?----------- tu iras con el cachorro, la princesa lo vio_.

- _no lo creo Chewie-_ Rey suspira y su voz comienza a quebrarse - _él ya no quiere verme, me dijo que quiere olvidarme… Chewie él tiene una vida ahora, una vida normal, quiere hijos y olvidar la guerra, hace unos meses nos dijimos adiós… yo no puedo dejar la resistencia, son mi familia y tampoco quiso unirse a nosotros------- me gusta Beny fuera de la guerra, es lo mejor_.

 _Chewie… yo lo amo_ \- Rey se quiebra totalmente con él, se abraza a sus largos brazos peludos, quien la arropa y deja llorar, ella siente un poco de liberación, un desahogo a ese secreto que la carcomía - _él también me dijo que me ama, pero me dijo que todo o nada, yo no puedo dejar a mis amigos… buscara una mujer dispuesta a seguir esa vida normal que él quiere, yo estoy fuera---------- los Solo son hombres de una sola mujer, tú debes pensar… Dameron no es para ti, no es tan bueno_.

- _Poe… para mí ya no existe nada con él, desde que supe que Ben vive, es él quien no lo acepta-------- terminarlo y ve con cachorro_.

- _no puedo hacerlo, ¿qué les diré? ¿Cómo puedo irme así? ¿y Finn?-------- tomar decisión, con cachorro o resistencia, elegir y no llorar_ \- ella entiende el punto, pero no tiene el valor para tomar esa difícil decisión.

- _solo me gustaría verlo una vez más------------él no quiere ser encontrado, está muerto, tú debes hacer lo mismo, desaparecer… esperare hasta el momento que me necesites, princesa lo vio antes de morir, tu iras con el cachorro_ \- sus sollozos son más leves y los suspiros solo anuncian que termino de llorar.

- _Chewie… ¿puedo quedarme contigo? No quiero regresar a la base------- toma mi tienda_ \- Rey recarga su cabeza en sus brazos de Chewie.

Amanece en la base de la resistencia, aun no se ven los rayos del sol, algunos insectos y ruidos de la fauna nativa, regalan sus sinfonías, hace días que sostuvo esa conversación con Chewie, no tiene una decisión respecto a su elección, pero si tomo la opción de no aceptar la de Ben, si no quiere verla por el vínculo, la vera frente a frente, toma su bolsa, su báculo y guarda uno de los libros que eran del Luke, el que tiene las instrucciones de cómo hacer un sable de luz, piensa que será un buen motivo para llegar con él, solo quiere ayuda con la traducción, no está pidiendo que le enseñe; sale en silencio, toma una capa por si la necesita, nadie está en el hangar improvisado, busca una nave que no se vea de combate, que pase más desapercibida por si encuentra una patrulla de la primera orden, la encuentra, la primera que robaron ella y Poe, cuando abandonaron al halcón milenario, revisa con prisas todos los sistemas, cuando todo está en orden y cuenta con el suficiente combustible, emprende el despegue, alertando a Poe y Finn quienes salen a la carrera logrando ver quien es la piloto, Rey sale de la atmósfera y hace un salto al azar, para evadir a Poe por si busca seguirla, altera el rastreador para no sepan a donde va, ella misma no lo sabe; se encomienda a la fuerza, respira profundo ¿A dónde? Se concentra mientras esta en el primer salto, en una meditación profunda, la respuesta llega a su mente, introduce las coordenadas, tan solo deja el hiperespacio, vuelve a hacer otro salto “ _Ubardia_ ”


	13. En la nieve

Al llegar a la superficie de Ubardia solo ve un blanco manto sobre el lugar , ve sobre las alturas la gran plataforma donde aterrizar, no hay puertos estelares, ni patrullas de la primera orden, un lugar tranquilo, el cielo se ve un poco gris anunciando la próxima tormenta, Rey desciende de su nave, se sorprende por la calma del lugar, nadie la aborda para preguntar sus motivos para estar en el lugar; calcula que son las primeras horas de la tarde, el viento frio rasga sus mejillas que se enrojecen; se arrepiente de solo llevar una capa ligera, mas practica para el agua que para el frio; el ambiente helado la supera, se abraza para conservar el calor, lleva su bolso y su báculo en sus hombros, la fuerza la guio hasta ese lugar, camina varios metros, la plataforma de aterrizaje se encuentra en una zona retirada del pueblo, no cuenta con deslizador así que tiene que caminar, al entrar al pueblo comienza a ver la vida y encanto del mismo, es pequeño, con rusticas construcciones de madera, con interiores iluminadas de amarillo , con los tejados cargados de nieve , el humo saliendo de las chimeneas locales abiertos que ofrecen sus productos en vidrieras, que con coloridos productos llaman la atención, se saborea el pan caliente que huele en el ambiente, toda la calle se impregna con ese delicioso aroma a levadura y sal; continua caminando mientras el frio arrecia, parece que quiere prolongar su encuentro con Ben, está pensando en cómo explicar su presencia, sus pasos la llevan hasta en único lugar que parece vender alimentos preparados, el anuncio exterior publica su menú y la renta de habitaciones, Rey entra empujando la puerta, una campanillas anuncian su entrada ella se detiene hasta llegar al mostrador de madera que sirve también de barra, se sienta en uno de los bancos, no pretende consumir nada, no lleva un crédito en sus bolsillos, una mujer de cabello rojizo muy sonriente le da la bienvenida , y le ofrece el menú y una habitación, Rey solo niega lo cual llama la atención de Merii; con la amabilidad que es muy de ella, lleva a Rey una taza de café caliente y un trozo de pay de vallas rojas, nativas de Ubardia , Rey se sorprende al ver como Merii le sirve todo al frente.

- _no pedí nada… solo necesito informes sobre alguien_ \- Merii sonríe guiñando un ojo sin escucharla - _es cortesía de la casa_ \- se aleja para continuar sirviendo a sus demás clientes, Rey disfruta del dulce sabor del pay, el sabor fuerte del café le ayuda a entrar en calor, se propone a esperar a que la mujer pueda escucharla, permanece por una hora hasta ver que el local se vacía un poco más; Merii regresa hasta donde esta Rey y sirve más café junto con otra taza para ella - _te agradezco, pero no tengo para pagar_ \- Merii vuelve a sonreír con calidez, aún no saben a quién tienen enfrente.

- _¿entonces no alquilaras una habitación?_ \- Rey niega con un poco de vergüenza.

- _no, solo estoy buscando a alguien_.

- _aun así es cortesía, parece que tenías hambre_ \- ella bebé y a Rey le impresiona la simplicidad de ella para hablar, para ser cortes con los demás la observa con atención, además de sus rasgos y su personalidad, también su ropa, Merii tiene el aspecto de una gran dama de sociedad, pero en decadencia, sus modos elegantes la hacen ver de buena cuna, pero su vestido rustico contrastan con todo lo demás - _soy Merii dueña y señora de este castillo_ \- deja salir risas escandalosas que acompañan la ironía de su comentario, la mención de su nombre congela a Rey, es ella; es la mujer que tiene un lugar especial para Ben - _¿dime a quien buscas? Te ayudare, si es que esta en este lugar_.

- _gracias Merii_ \- responde Rey nerviosa, se compara con ella, es más joven y ahora entiende por qué Ben le dijo que es luz pura, siente la firma de Merii en la fuerza, brillante, pura y un leve rasguño de oscuridad, Rey piensa todos tenemos un poco de eso - _estoy buscando a Ben… ¿tú puedes decirme dónde encontrarlo?_ \- Merii apaga su sonrisa, nadie pregunta por él, observa a Rey para ella es una chica demasiado joven para Ben, su imagen agresiva y desaliñada, sin una pizca de vanidad la hace cuestionarse en lo que le atrae a Ben, es bella pero lo sería aún más.

- _¡eres ella!... la chica de la resistencia… te diré algo si no vienes para quedarte será mejor que regreses a tu base_ \- Rey percibe la hostilidad que Merii usa en sus palabras - _si solo vienes para después irte lo destrozaras_ \- Rey parpadea sorprendida de la ferocidad con que Merii intenta protegerlo.

- _no es tu asunto_ \- responde con seriedad y una mirada dura - _es solo entre nosotros dos_.

- _Ben siempre será mi asunto, escucha bien él y yo somos amigos y sé todo sobre ti… si vienes es para quedarte, no lo pienses mucho_ \- las dos se miran retándose, entre ellas no simpatizaron después de saber quiénes son.

- _¿o qué? ¿Dormirás con él otra vez?_ \- Merii sonríe con cinismo.

- _claro que lo haré._

 _otra vez… no sabes que te pierdes_ \- coloca sus codos sobre la cubierta y susurra muy cerca de Rey - _si tú lo decepcionas otra vez lo consolaré y tal vez me quede con él, lo arropare en mis brazos como cuando llego aquí y lameré sus heridas… no me des la oportunidad_ \- Rey la mira con furia , tan solo de imaginarlos juntos, lo sabe, es ella con quien dormía cuando se abrió nuevamente el vínculo; las dos están estancadas en un reto de miradas, ninguna percibe al robusto hombre que entro acercándose a Merii por la espalda y la toma del cabello golpeándola en el rostro, parece una discusión de amantes, cuando le reprocha su desliz con uno de los músicos hace algún corto tiempo, es un golpe seco que su sonido retumba en el lugar, es una escena incomoda de ver, como el frágil cuerpo de Merii recibe el castigo de ese hombre robusto y alto; ella hace el intento vano de soltar su agarre; Rey titubea, por un lado detesta a Merii, y por el otro algo no le gusta cuando ve como la somete el tipo; Rey toma su báculo con agilidad rodea la barra, dos golpes fuertes derriban al hombre que no puso atención al principio de la pequeña mujer, solo se escuchan fuertes insultos por parte de él, que se encuentra en el piso, con la punta del báculo de Rey apuntando a su cuello, con un pie sobre su pecho y una mirada furiosa.

- _¡lárgate pedazo de mierda!... antes de que tire los dientes_ \- el tipo se rinde, se levanta mirando a las dos mujeres, Merii masajea su mejilla donde recibió el fuerte manotazo de Klous , con el cabello aún más desordenado respira nerviosa; él sale sin despegar la vista de Rey.}

- _aún no termina Merii_ \- sentencia antes de salir; cuando nuevamente quedan solas, la incomodidad las envuelve de nuevo, Merii arregla su cabello y pasa sus manos sobre su rostro, vuelve a sentarse en su lugar anterior.

- _gracias Rey_ \- Rey regresa también a su sitio, las dos vuelven a mirarse, ahora con un sentimiento confuso entre las dos.

- _¿Por qué lo hizo?_ \- ella quiere resolver esa duda, fue brutal lo que vio le recordó la vida en Jakuu - _eso fue… difícil de ver_ \- Rey desvía la mirada no quiere intimidarla, no después de lo que Merii acaba de vivir, en el exterior el viento comienza a soplar con un poco más de fuerza, el viento silba y pequeños copos comienzan a caer, suaves y frágiles descansan sobre la carpeta de nieve.

- _es un idiota… hace algunos años cometí el error de tener una relación con él, fue la única después de mi esposo_ \- Rey vuelve su vista a ella para escuchar la historia - _por favor no le digas a Ben, la última vez prometió matarlos, no quiero eso, Ben sabe lo que existió entre nosotros dos… Klous no sabe aceptar que termino; él no era así, entro a esa pandilla y ahora es lo que tu viste, es el líder… será mejor que te vayas, la tormenta comienza a caer aquí son duras, toma la calle de enfrente solo sigue ese camino hasta el final, ahí se encuentra la casa de Ben, es una hora de camino_ \- Rey se levanta y sonríe con una mueca forzada, recibiendo lo mismo.

- _gracias Merii… por la bebida y el pay_ \- ella toma sus pertenencias y deja el lugar, solo escuchando a sus espaldas las últimas palabras de Merii.

- _lo cobraré a Ben_ \- Rey no voltea a mirarla, ya tuvo suficiente de este extraño encuentro, los celos hablaron entre ellas; piensa en las instrucciones de Merii, una hora caminando, decide regresar a su nave llegara más rápido y deduce que hay mucho espacio para aterrizar, la nieve cae constante tanto que enfría su piel, ella acostumbrada al calor del desierto y al de la selva donde ahora está la base, el frío se multiplica para sus sentidos, va ensimismada pensando en la cercanía de Ben y Merii, ella lo reprocho con celos, no celos de hermana, fueron celos de mujer, las dos se reclamaban a Ben, y además es todo lo que él le describió, sin duda ella está más cerca, lo conoce y convive con él; Rey no se entera de que la siguen, Klous la sigue de cerca hasta la plataforma, cuando llega a su nave poco antes de bajar la rampa, él la enfrenta sonriente y triunfante.

- _ahora si perra, te arrepentirás_ \- se acerca para ser golpeado por Rey se enfoca en derribar a Klous cuando diez hombres salen de la nada para rodearla, mientras dos toman sus brazos liberando a su líder y desarmando a Rey, ella forcejea cuando la tormenta se vuelve más intensa, el viento sopla violento, sus grito no son escuchados, dos hombres la sostienen de los brazos mientras Klous golpea su rostro y costillas, Rey intenta usar la fuerza para defenderse y lanzarlos por el aire, pero el frío intenso que calan sus huesos, los golpes ya recibidos la distraen de todo, le arrebatan su bolsa y lanzan lejos su báculo, solo siente un golpe fuerte en la cabeza que la hace caer, los hombres la dejan sobre la congelada nieve, antes de desmayarse, ve como toman su nave y despegan, todo se vuelve borroso, siente como la nieve comienza a cubrirla, las ráfagas de aire la golpean aumentando el ardor en sus heridas, siente como un hilo de sangre tibia que sale de su frente, se enfría al contacto del aire congelado, parpadea en in intento de mantenerse despierta, en su miedo y desesperación solo puede decir un nombre.

- _Ben… ayúdame_ \- todo se oscurece y cae desmayada, la tormenta se convierte en su infierno blanco.

Ben descansa en su sillón frente al fuego, desde que en el cielo se veía como se acercaba la tormenta preparo todo para evitar que se enfrié la casa, hizo sopa y café necesarios para conservar el calor, llevo a la sala un grueso edredón de lana para cubrirse, así desea pasar sus horas de lectura antes de ir a dormir, el invierno mantiene a toda la población encerrada y sobreviviendo a los intensos fríos, las horas que son pocas en la estación del año, aprovecha para surtir suministros y ver a Merii, hoy no fue uno de esos días, sus apuntes sobre la fuerza lo mantuvieron ocupado, después un poco de entrenamiento y meditación fueron suficientes para dejarlo cansado, todo se encuentra en orden, la lectura que lo entretiene trata sobre conceptos antiguos, profecías y tradiciones de los Jedi y los Sith antes de la guerra civil, cuando vivían en armonía; el bloqueo del vínculo con Rey lo cansa un poco más, provocando dolores de cabeza que desaparecen intermitentemente ; su sueter mullido y caliente lo arropa sin duda su vecina se esmera en que él los use, no falta la ocasión en que le dé siempre uno más, agradece que en colores oscuros y negro, de tanto frío que hace no se toma la molestia de retirarse las botas ni el pantalón, por costumbre a esas horas está en pijama pero hoy desea pasar más tiempo en su lectura, ya es de noche y se adentra más y más en los conceptos de su lectura, tomando apuntes relacionados con su propia experiencia, separando ideas modernas a los pies de página, su concentración esta al máximo cuando siente el peligro, sus sentidos se ponen en alerta mirando a su alrededor, siente esa energía familiar, no es su vínculo, no; está más cerca, cuando escucha su voz .

- _Ben… ayúdame_ \- deja todo de lado con rapidez, toma su grueso abrigo y una gran túnica que coloca sobre sus hombros, sale con rapidez, abriendo el vínculo esperando que sea solo un error, una equivocación, que su mente le juegue una mala pasada… pero lo siente el peligro que cierne sobre ella, toma su deslizador, la vista es limitada a causa de la nieve y el viento, se guía únicamente en sentirla en la fuerza, se concentra en ella, solo en ella, la desesperación por lo leve de su firma en la fuerza comienza a agobiarlo, tiene miedo de no llegar a tiempo, el deslizador corre a todo lo que da, solo bastan unos minutos desde que salió de su casa para encontrar el lugar donde ella se encuentra, la plataforma de aterrizaje, a la vista nada se ve, se guía únicamente con sus instintos, Rey está enterrada bajo una capa de nieve, la descubre de inmediato encontrándola inconsciente, la envuelve con la túnica, el aire helado congela su aliento y quema sus pulmones, sofocándolo con rapidez, la toma entre sus brazos, tan solo han pasado unos minutos desde ese desesperado llamado de Rey y parece que fueron horas, quema el motor de su deslizador para regresar a su casa; llegando de inmediato el calor interior los abriga, la observa con atención y con un poco de temor, tiene sangre seca en la frente, su piel se ve pálida y sus labios están de un tono azul, totalmente mojada por la nieve, todos los síntomas de la hipotermia, la deja sobre el sofá para desvestirla con rapidez le quita la capa, los lienzos de lino, la camiseta y pantalones junto con sus botas, todo está mojado, la deja solo con sus pantys esta vez no observa su cuerpo, no tiene tiempo de eso, se quita abrigo, sueter y camiseta, se sienta sobre el sofá tomando a Rey entre sus brazos y acunándola en su regazo, se envuelve a los dos con el edredón que hasta hace poco lo cubría mientras leía, siente sobre su pecho desnudo, la piel helada de ella, sus manos frotan sus brazos y piernas intentando que se entibien, el temor no se aminora mientras la ve así, suelta, casi sin vida y con el rostro apagado, el calor del fuego se siente muy cercano sus esperanzas se centran en eso, pasan muchos minutos de angustia, vigilando la respiración y temperatura de Rey, poco a poco su piel se entibia y respira más profundamente, llegando la tranquilidad a él, frota más su piel que comienza a calentarse, observa como sus mejillas toman color y sus labios se tornan rosados, su pulso se normaliza y él puede respirar con calma, el peligro paso; la deja sobre el sofá y la viste con su sueter arropándola con el edredón, él también vuelve a vestirse con su camiseta y busca otro sueter; alimenta más el fuego que arde con grandes llamas, enciende todas la luces en raras ocasiones lo hace, siempre gusta de la media luz por las noches; suelta el cabello de Rey para revisar las heridas, corre por su botiquín médico para asistirla, cuando la desvistió vio los golpes sobre las costillas, y el de su cabeza, limpia su frente y coloca un poco de bacta, espera no sea algo de gravedad, revisa sus costillas al parecer tiene una fractura, tendrá que esperar hasta que despierte.

Sus ojos se abren lentamente, la alta iluminación lastima su vista, parpadea para acostumbrarse, el dolor en su cabeza es intenso; escucha pasos atrás de ella que se mueven de un lado al otro, son fuertes y pesados, se toca su cuerpo que siente desnudo bajo ese mullido sueter que reconoce de inmediato, se sienta con las piernas recogidas y envolviéndose con el edredón; él desde atrás observa como despierta, toma un vaso y su botella de licor hosniano, se acerca a Rey, mirándola con una mueca que no expresa nada, no sabe si es molestia, desagrado o que… le ofrece el vaso con licor.

- _bebe, te ayudara a entrar en calor_ \- le ordena, Rey bebe un trago que raspa y quema sus garganta tosiendo en respuesta - _jajajajaja ¡nunca bebiste!_ \- le quita el vaso de las manos y bebe el resto dejando la botella y vaso sobre la mesa - _este licor es invaluable, no dejaré que lo desperdicies… es de Hosnia_ \- ella lo observa callada hasta que decide hablar.

- _¿bebes mucho?_ \- está hecha toda agazapada en el sofá, cubierta y aun así demuestra que tiene frío, Ben se aleja tomando rumbo a la cocina, donde sirve un tazón de sopa y una taza de café, Rey lo sigue con la mirada.

- _ahora no… aquella vez fue una excepción, solo cuando veo a Hux tomo un trago_ \- le acerca el tazón de sopa a sus manos, ella lo toma y comienza a beberla, Ben vuelve a hacer esa mueca extraña y toma asiento frente a ella bebiendo el café.

- _¿sigues viendo a ese monstruo?_

- _si… no se puede esperar algo diferente de nosotros, los dos somos monstruos y como tal nos entendemos_ \- ella bebe la sopa y él su café - _¿Qué fue lo que paso? Pudiste morir de hipotermia, te encontré a tiempo_ \- Rey lo mira ahí frente al fuego, con toda la casa iluminada, frente a ella aun viste todo de negro, solo que diferente.

- _vine a buscarte_ \- Ben levanta las cejas.

- _eso es obvio, no creo que estés en este planeta solo de paso_ \- bebe más de su taza y peina su cabello con su mano, que aún se encuentra húmedo - _quiero saber por qué estabas en la nieve_.

- _vine a buscarte… entre a un lugar a preguntar por ti… conocí a Merii_ \- Rey observa su rostro esperando una reacción que no llega - _un hombre la golpeo, lo enfrente… cuando Salí de ahí disponía a llegar hasta aquí contigo… solo que el mismo hombre me encontró otra vez, me defendí Ben, lo hice, pero salieron más y entre dos me tomaron y él me golpeo, solo sentí el golpe en la cabeza y después nada, se llevaron mi nave y mi bolso_.

- _ese hijo de perra de Klous… le advertí a Merii_.

- _por favor no le digas nada, me hizo prometer que tu no lo sabrías_.

- _no entiendo por qué lo protege_ \- deja su taza sobre la mesa, toma su barbilla con su mano rascando su crecida barba.

- _Tal vez porque lo ama_ \- Rey dice con un poco de malas intenciones, de ver si el reacciona con celos, algo que vuelve a tomarla por sorpresa, al ver que solo habla con calma.

- _no… si ama a alguien no es a Klous… tienen su historia, pero algo no termina de encajar… en fin no estamos aquí para hablar de ella… ¿Por qué me buscaste? Después de lo que acordamos no esperaba verte más, y menos que encontraras donde me refugio… Rey debes comprender y aceptar mi decisión ¿Por qué me buscaste?_ \- la ve a los ojos, que ella evade nerviosa, la tormenta llora con fuerza afuera, es lo que escuchan los oídos de ella, el frio aun lo siente presente.

- _yo… me quitaron mi bolso… traje uno de los libros de Luke, donde tiene instrucciones para construir un sable de luz, en un idioma que no entiendo… te busque para pedir tu ayuda a traducirlo y tal vez a construir uno… el sable que se partió también estaba en mi bolso_ \- la respuesta decepciona a Ben, que se muerde los labios y aleja la vista de ella, moviendo la cabeza afirmando.

- _claro… debí suponerlo, solo por eso me buscas_ \- ella calla a su reproche; él por un momento quiso creer que llego para quedarse, respira profundo, no hay nada que pueda hacer, ella nunca tomara esa decisión, se levanta para ir a su estudio, Rey solo lo ve perderse atrás de una puerta y observa a su alrededor, tiene la oportunidad de ver cada detalle de la casa; Ben sale de la habitación con algo entre las manos, vuelve a sentarse frente a ella, y le extiende el objeto; Rey mira con sorpresa lo que le ofrece.

- _toma… esto es por lo que llegaste hasta Ubardia… en el futuro evita creer que te ayudare, o entrenaré… no tienes pretextos ya tienes otro sable… después de que casi pierdes la vida, no me gustaría que tu viaje sea en vano… es la única vez que haré algo así por ti_.

- _gracias Ben_ \- ella sonríe satisfecha, encendiendo el sable que ilumina con su hoja de color verde, su expresión resulta decepcionante para él, solo confirma lo que ya sabe.

- _no agradezcas… es solo para que me dejes vivir en paz ¿Por qué no me dejas olvidarte? ¿Por qué insistes en joderme la vida?_ \- Rey apaga el sable para mirarlo.

- _yo lo siento Ben… en verdad necesitaba tu ayuda_ \- la expresión de molestia combinada con decepción de Ben la hace reaccionar - _además también quería verte quiero pedirte que abras el vínculo otra vez_ \- él sonríe con amargura.

- _no Rey, no pasara el vínculo lo mantendré bloqueado… deja de buscar cómo usarme, es la última vez que lo tolero… puedes dormir ahí_ \- se levanta para perderse tras la puerta de su alcoba; ella enciende nuevamente el sable sonriendo satisfecha, no es del todo consciente de la interpretación que Ben tiene de su visita.

Lo primero que escucha son las aves trinando, las luces comienzan a levantarse sobre el horizonte, con sus tonos purpuras y naranjas, algunas estrellas aun brillan en el firmamento, se escucha el silencio dentro de la cabaña tan solo se rompe un poco con el fuego que cruje en la chimenea, que comienza a extinguirse, afuera la tormenta paro lo que ayuda a que el frío sea menos, Rey se levanta quedando sentada en el sofá, bosteza y estira los brazos, rápidamente se encoge, el dolor en el costado se vuelve presente, se toca dónde procede el dolor, también se toca donde golpearon su cabeza, la herida está sana, solo queda un rastro de sangre y una ligera cicatriz, pero la del costado, esta inflamada, moreteada y duele más, se levanta presionando su costilla, el frío disminuyó lo cual le permite tolerarlo, ve lo enorme que le queda el sueter de Ben más debajo de medio muslo, se toca el talle de inmediato siente su desnudez bajo el sueter, así como también ve sus pies descalzos, gira buscando sus botas y ropa, la idea de que Ben la desvistió la inquieta, no encuentra nada de sus pertenencias, camina hasta llegar frente a la ventana para admirara el paisaje, lo encuentra tan calmado y relajante, con la gran extensión vestida de blanco, permanece por unos minutos.

- _esto es lo que estaba viendo Ben_ \- murmura, deja la ventana para ir directo a la cocina, clava la vista por todos los detalles, pasa sus manos por las cubiertas de piedra, es pequeña pero eficiente, ve al fondo de la cocina una puerta, se deja llevar por la curiosidad, por conocer lo que rodea a Ben, saber cómo es su nueva vida; abre para descubrir una terraza cerrada, una cristalera la separa del ambiente exterior, donde se ve la orilla del río, al fondo hay pilas enormes de leña, tan necesarias, y encuentra las máquinas de lavado, donde su ropa está limpia y seca, no tarda en tomarla y vestirse ahí mismo, solo resta encontrar sus botas, vuelve a usar el sueter de Ben, aun lo necesita, deja el lugar, cerrando cuidadosamente, regresando a la cocina, su estómago gruñe lo último que probó, fue la sopa que Ben le sirvió; continua saciando su curiosidad en el comedor y sala, el espacio carece de elementos personales, de alguna forma se siente que falta algo, tampoco cuenta con elementos decorativos, continua hasta llegar al pasillo frente a la puerta donde Ben saco el sable, no puede resistir, entra sin pensarlo, todo alrededor tiene estantes de madera, atascados de libros antiguos, carpetas con pergaminos, en otros hay contenedores de dispositivos para guardar información, son demasiados, en otros una caja de madera donde se encuentran más sables de luz, no están catalogados o con algún indicativo de a quien pertenecieron , es un acervo grande , sobre el modesto escritorio esta un libro abierto y apuntes a mano a un lado de ellos, conoce esa escritura, otro de los libros de Luke, tiene la misma escritura, escucha un ruido inesperado atrás de ella, Ben aclara la garganta para sacarla de su concentración.

- _¿no sabes que no debes ser curiosa?_ _No se toca lo que no es tuyo_ \- con una seña de su mano la invita a salir de su estudio, Rey deja todo en su lugar y obedece avergonzada, Rey encuentra sus botas, junto a la chimenea aún se encuentran húmedos, así debe usarlos - _no me gusta que hagas eso… respeta mi espacio_ \- Ben sirve dos tazas de café y la sopa restante, mientras le indica tomar un lugar, Rey observa aún más curiosa la forma de la taza y el tazón, no son de metal, o de algún material que ella reconozca - _en este planeta son muy respetuosos de la naturaleza, la mayor parte de los elementos que se utilizan proceden de la misma, las vajillas y utensilios son de madera o de barro cocido, las casas de madera, se deja la tecnología solo a lo más necesario, ellos cultivan la mayoría de lo que se consume o usa, mis vecinos cultivan verduras y frutas, así también crían ganado para obtener lana y carne que venden a comerciantes foráneos, la mayoría se dedican a lo mismo_.

- _es interesante_ \- Rey sonríe y después se planta el silencio, total y sepulcral.

- _de enseñarte a hacer tu sable ¿Qué otros planes tenías?_ \- ella aclara su garganta y termina su desayuno, Ben termino poco antes.

- _solo necesitaba mi sable… y volver a la base_ \- Ben afirma, se levanta para regresar poco después con algo entre las manos, Rey se levanta al ver que Ben comienza a vestirse con una túnica larga y con capucha todo de color negro.

- _es hora de que te vayas_ \- le dice acomodando la capucha y el amarre de la túnica.

- _espera Ben… aun no discutimos lo del vínculo, quiero que lo abras_ \- ella se acerca con paso rápido hasta quedar frente a él, levantando el rostro para lograr mirara a sus ojos.

- _no hay nada que discutir… tienes tu sable y regresas a tu base… el vínculo se queda como esta, estoy cerca de encontrar la forma de romperlo… no quiero que regreses_ \- ella parpadea, respira para comenzar una discusión donde buscara convencerlo.

- _¡no! Somos dos los involucrados, la mitad de las decisiones me corresponde a mí y no estoy de acuerdo en lo que haces…_ \- se calla ante el silencio de él que la mira a los ojos, no se inmuta por lo mucho que alzo la voz y sus intenciones de confrontación, él toma lo que llevo en las manos antes, extiende la prenda para rodear a Rey, la cubre sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos y cierra las botonadura, Rey admira la capa que él acaba de dejar sobre sus hombros es una pieza muy bella y fina de color verde y forro negro, los botones de color dorado, Rey sabe que es de mujer, está justo a su altura, y es pequeña a comparación de la que lleva él - _¿de quién es?_ \- clava su mirada verde sobre él con sospecha.

- _era un obsequio para Merii… después pediré otro_ \- dice sin reparos en la expresión de Rey que arruga la nariz con desagrado.

- _puedo quedarme solo con mi capa… no necesito esto_ -

- _hace demasiado frio afuera, la necesitaras también puedes quedarte el sueter_ \- se quedan los dos mirándose a los ojos fijamente , es un instante que se detiene, donde las palabras callan y todo se centra en sus miradas, donde él se pierde en el mar de sus ojos, un impulso, un sentimiento visceral, un deseo rezagado; Ben toma su cabeza y cintura para acercarla a su boca y toma sus labios con necesidad , la estrecha contra su pecho, Rey ofrece sus labios y boca para que él la explore, es todo lo que imagino, lo que por mucho tiempo deseó, ese beso que enciende todo en ella, sus labios suaves y húmedos son todo en ese momento, se aferra a su cuello para hacerlo interminable, siente sus grandes manos acariciar su espalda , ese beso esperado que por fin sacia su sed, es principio y fin, lo efímero y eterno, el calor de su interior y la indiferencia de lo correcto; los dos se separan respirando agitados - _debes irte_ \- antes de que ella comience a protestar con lo pendiente, a penas abre la boca, Ben levanta una mano sobre su rostro para dormirla cayendo en sus brazos.


	14. confidencia

Desde la salida misteriosa de Rey, Poe sale a buscarla sin éxito, perdieron su rastro al primer salto, decepcionado regresa a la base, han pasado solo algunas horas donde la desesperación por que ella tal vez lo abandonó lo abate, Rey se fue a las primeras horas de la madrugada, sin avisar a donde, sin despedirse de nadie, regreso donde Chewie donde estuvo los últimos días para saber si tiene alguna pista de su destino, el wookie niega conocer algo, intrigado y más desesperado regresa a la base, preguntándose ¿Qué es lo que hace Chewie con ellos, si no participa de forma activa en la resistencia? Prefiere no profundizar con sus dudas, se convence de esperar más días por si ella regresa por sí misma, tiene todavía que salir a una entrevista con sus nuevos patrocinadores, una que no puede esperar, después de ver a Chewie, deja órdenes y junto con Finn sale directo para el espacio de los hutt, donde tiene lugar la entrevista, para planear las estrategias contra la primera orden.

Una nave desconocida es detectada en los radares de la resistencia, al no estar el general toda orden y acción queda a cargo de Connix quien no sabe cómo actuar ante un ataque, verifica que no lleguen más naves de apoyo , lo cual la hace descansar al saber que solo es una, es casi media noche en la base , la alerta corre por todos los rebeldes que con sus armas preparadas espera el aterrizaje del intruso, incluso Chewbacca se presenta, todos rodean la nave listos a la defensiva, la rampa baja sonando como se despresuriza, la luz intensa del interior no deja ver con claridad quien desciende de la nave, todos analizan la situación, es una nave muy sofisticada y de diseño único, difícilmente comercial, no hay dudas de que es un pedido personalizado; un extraño baja por la rampa con Rey en sus brazos, dormida, inconsciente o muerta los rebeldes no lo saben; el hombre que la lleva en brazos totalmente cubierto por una túnica larga de color negro, con la capucha puesta que no deja ver su rostro; Chewie se adelanta al ver quiénes son, para evitar un enfrentamiento que la resistencia no sobrevivirá, se acerca y Ben deja en sus brazos a Rey tan solo unas pocas palabras le dirige, ocultando su temor de que él lo descubra ante todos o de que cobre las cuentas pendientes con él, la muerte de Han; Chewie lo mira desde arriba, su mirada baja a ella y regresa a él.

- _cuídala, está dormida necesita atención médica… dile que no regrese a buscarme_ \- la leve conversación no la escuchan lo demás; se da la vuelta para regresar a su nave cuando la voz melodiosa de Conixx lo detiene.

- _¿Quién eres?_ \- una pregunta difícil de responder, él sin girar contesta.

- _no soy nadie_ \- ella insiste con miedo.

- _¿Dónde estaba Rey?_

- _ella fue a buscar a un hombre que ya murió… la rescaté de una tormenta_ \- no espera a más preguntas, la sola idea de permanecer un solo instante enciende sus alertas, rápidamente sube y enciende los motores, para despegar y hacer el salto fuera de ese sistema, dejando a los rebeldes con preguntas de como supo la ubicación de la base, ellos ignoran que tanto Ben como Hux cuentan con espías dentro de los rebeldes, fieles a la primera orden; Rey es llevada a la sección médica que a pesar de ser austera puede tener la mejor atención para su costilla fracturada y el golpe en su cabeza.

Rey despierta encontrando a Connix a su lado, vigilante, toca su costado y su cabeza, evita hacer preguntas, sabe que él la dejo en la base , la teniente muy sonriente le da la bienvenida, no son amigas Rey evita acercarse a los demás, sin embargo agradece el gesto - _hola Rey, que gusto que regresaras_.

- _gracias Connix_ \- Rey se levanta para quedar sentada sobre su camastro, se da cuenta que está en su tienda.

- _a Poe le dará gusto saber que regresaste_ \- ella se sienta a un lado de Rey buscando ampliar la conversación - _Rey… ¿Quién es Ben? Mientras dormías no dejabas de pronunciar ese nombre_ \- la invaden los nervios, no sabe cómo responder - _no me digas_ \- dando un leve codazo a Rey - _supongo que es importante para ti… tal vez tu gran amor… descuida no le diré a Poe_ \- Rey solo calla la intuición de Connix no falla, algo que ni Finn ni Poe adivinan.

- _por favor no le digas… yo quiero terminar todo con él, solo estoy buscando el momento para hacerlo… Poe no me deja, se niega a terminar, ya no tenemos nada_.

- _no te preocupes… en cuanto llegue un nuevo interés se olvidara de ti, claro no sin antes conseguir algo_ \- Rey se asombra de la forma tan exacta de describir la situación.

- _¿Cómo lo sabes?_ \- la chica suspira, su mirada busca la de ella.

\- _Poe es tan amable y fácil de querer… yo si me enamoré cuando mostro interés en mí no podía creerlo… le di todo sabes… hasta que llegaste tú, antes lo vi con el mismo interés por otras, creí ser la única y especial cuando me di cuenta de que no… él es así_.

- _¿Por qué sigues aquí?_ \- Rey comienza a gustar de hablar con una mujer, son de edades cercanas nunca antes tuvo una amiga, para ella sus amigos son un conjunto, no un ser individual.

- _entre a la resistencia a luchar y seguiré aquí para lo mismo a pesar de él… ¿y? me dirás que Ben es tu gran amor_.

- _creo que sí, lo es… solo que no quiero que nadie se entere_.

- _¿es a quien fuiste a buscar?_ \- se encienden las alarmas de Rey, no puede ser tan sincera con Connix.

- _no… fui a buscar a un estudioso de la fuerza para que me ayude a traducir los libros que tengo, solo que no lo encontré, me asaltaron, robaron la nave y el libro… Connix te pido que guardes mi secreto por favor_.

- _es una promesa de chicas_ \- unos pasos en el exterior terminan la plática, se escuchan cercanas, con pasos apresurados y pesados, Poe irrumpe sin importar la compañía de Rey, quien se despide tan solo lo ve, el general abraza bruscamente a Rey revisando su rostro, y las lesiones que le informaron tuvo - _estoy bien Poe_ \- lo poco receptiva que Rey es a su preocupación planta a Poe en una pose agresiva.

- _¿Dónde estuviste?_ \- ella guarda sus palabras, se enfoca en escuchar los ruidos del exterior - _Rey… responde, me debes una explicación, no puedes salir así de la base sin mi autorización_.

- _fui a buscar a un sacerdote de la fuerza, que me ayude a traducir los libros para hacer un nuevo sable_ \- al fin posa su vista en él.

- _¿lo conseguiste?_ \- ella afirma sin decir más - _¿Por qué el tipo que te trajo dijo que estaba muerto? Además que también me debes la explicación de que paso para que alguien te tuvo que rescatar_.

- _encontré a alguien que me dio un sable, solo eso a quien buscaba no lo encontré, fue a alguien más… me robaron la nave y mis pertenencias, junto con el libro, por eso me dieron el sable… fui a una iglesia de la fuerza… creo que uno de los miembros me rescato, no recuerdo mucho, solo los golpes de quien me robo la nave y la tormenta de nieve… ahora vete quiero descansar_.

- _bien Rey ya explicaste porque saliste… ahora me dirás porque me ocultas información, yo debo saber todo lo que haces y para dónde vas, tenemos algo que implica confianza, o eso quiero creer_.

- _Poe… lo siento pero ya no puedo continuar…_ \- él la interrumpe, toma sus mejillas para mirarla fijamente.

- _está bien solo estas cansada, no es verdad solo estas molesta por mis preguntas… entiendo, mañana hablaremos, pero nada termina ¿de acuerdo?_ \- nuevamente él no le permite terminar su relación ni sus palabras; ella se rinde al sueño mucho antes de querer, su mente se quedó en la cabaña, justo en ese beso, se toca los labios para recordarlo, la suavidad y humedad de su boca, lo mucho que deseaba continuar, el frio del invierno que contrasta con el calor de ellos dos y así se queda dormida, con el sabor de Ben.

El estar en la base de la resistencia por un momento crispo sus nervios y no por miedo, sino porque quiere permanecer oculto a la mirada publica, su paz se restaura cuando ve Ubardia a lo lejos, después de salir del salto espacial, es de tarde cuando llega a su cabaña, el clima se siente más cálido, al parecer fue la última tormenta de la estación, el cielo es más azulado y brillante, una tarde que invita a salir, después de la inesperada llegada de Rey, es lo mejor despejar un poco sus pensamientos de ella; se cambia con rapidez, todavía tiene un asunto pendiente que resolver con Merii, sin hacer pausas sale en dirección al pueblo, en el camino admira como la nieve comienza a derretirse , con goteos y pequeños arroyos que se encaminan a los ríos, es casi imperceptible aun así él lo nota. Al llegar con Merii, es recibido como siempre, con una gran sonrisa y su pedido de siempre; la tranquilidad en las calles a esas horas se rompe, con niños jugando, gente que va y viene con compras, el lugar está lleno que se traduce en que debe esperar más tiempo hasta que su amiga pueda hablar con él, el murmullo de los asistentes con el chocar de los platos, la risas escandalosas de Merii que se escuchan de fondo, en ese ambiente él espera. Son las últimas horas de la noche hasta que ella puede sentarse al frente y acompañarlo a beber el café, su mirada chispeante acompaña a la pregunta indiscreta - _¿creí que estarías muy ocupado?_ \- él responde con su sonrisa torcida - _sí, ella estuvo aquí, yo la envié a tu casa… debo decirte que no me agrada, es demasiado agresiva… y celosa_.

- _¿celosa?_ \- Ben se retira su pesado abrigo, dejando solo su suave sueter de lana.

- _si… celosa, me reclamo tu sabes… le di motivos para que sus celos crezcan, espera a que ella regrese, no le gustara saber que te tengo cerca_ \- nuevamente sus risas escandalosas retumban en el lugar - _no me agradezcas_ \- Ben mira fijamente a Merii con la intención de descubrir una duda.

- _No quiero que regrese_ \- se pasa las manos sobre su cabello - _Merii, cuando salió de aquí Klous la atacó, la encontré en la nieve a punto de morir de hipotermia, la deje en su base… solo me buscaba para hacer un sable, le di uno, solo eso quiere Merii, busca usarme de una forma o de otra… eso es lo que me enfurece_.

- _no lo creo… tal vez fue solo un pretexto… ella volverá no lo dudes… una mujer no reacciona celosa y agresiva ante quien no es rival_ \- él prefiere cambiar el tema.

- _está bien, no me interesa… lo que quiero saber es porque defiendes a Klous, después de todo lo que viene a hacer… él ataco a Rey y robo sus pertenencias, por eso la lleve a su base_ \- Merii cambia su semblante, no es el tema que quería tocar, pero sabe que no puede callar más, tarde o temprano lo sabrá.

“- _él es el padre de mi hija… sé que no te dije antes de ella y de Klous, no quería explicar cómo paso y por qué sé de tus intenciones, nadie más sabe que es su padre ni ella, solo él y ahora tú… fue por un tiempo un amante constante, hasta que entro en esa pandilla, mi hija fue un feliz inconveniente, ya la conoces, juega con los niños en la calle_ \- él recuerda a los niños que constantemente observa no uno en específico - _¿estas molesto conmigo?_ \- ella lo mira con sus profundos ojos verdes que lo ven con angustia, la verdad es algo incomoda de digerir para Ben, detesta a Klous pero entiende los motivos de Merii quizás Rey tenía razón lo ama, tanto que no quiere que salga lastimado, aunque su paciencia se termina con el tipo; toma sus manos para besarlas con delicadeza, la mira con amor, un amor fraternal, donde comprende a Merii y sus buenas intenciones - _no es lo que estás pensando… no lo amo, pero no quiero participar de nada que afecte al padre de mi hija, cuando ella crezca quiero poder decir que no participe de su muerte, por que sin duda terminara mal_.

- _no tengo motivos para estar molesto contigo_ \- vuelve a besar sus manos - _aun así, te lo advierto Merii, si vuelve a tocarte Klous conocerá quien es Kylo Ren y no le gustara, no tolero a un hombre que golpea a una mujer, es algo que nunca haría_.

- _¿ni en batalla?_ \- ella levanta una ceja para enfatizar su pregunta.

- _en batalla es diferente, son guerreras tus iguales es morir o matar… tu eres diferente a ellas_.

- _¿y Rey?_ \- Ben se remueve incomodo en su asiento.

- _ella es una guerrera, la vencieron por número y por qué estaba desarmada, por eso le di un sable, no busco a Klous para ajustar cuentas, debió esperar su ataque… espero que no vuelva, solo me confunde… ¿sabes que siempre es la primera en atacar? Así es ella aparece en mi vida y después sale por que no es lo correcto según sus ideales… no me expondré nuevamente a eso_.

- _creo que volverá_.

- _espero que no_ \- Ben termina la conversación, es tarde donde el cansancio y el sueño lo reclaman, con la idea de cerrar nuevamente el capítulo donde ella salga por fin de su vida y sus pensamientos.


	15. Reencuentro

La primavera en Ubardia pinta de colores el panorama, con sus pastos verdosos, los arboles tupidos de hojas y pequeñas flores que desprenden sus dulces aromas, los molestos trinos de las aves locales anuncian los amaneceres que ahora son brillantes y calurosos; el rio cercano canta al llevar el agua que choca contra las piedras y regresan los peces, en las calles del pueblo la vida se reanuda después del duro invierno, los comerciantes de la zona se arremolinan en el centro del lugar para ofrecer a los habitantes y forasteros sus mercancías en intercambio o comercio, donde de muchos puntos de la galaxia llegan para surtir de las cosechas nativas de Ubardia, dejando a cambio mercancías necesarias en el planeta, las losas de piedra de las calles ahora sin nieve truenan al golpe de los pasos, en un murmullo desordenado y sin ritmo, los vestidos de las mujeres arrastran sin mojarse, los niños juegan con la fuente local, para aminorar el intenso calor que se siente, la escuela local abre sus puertas para recibir a los pequeños, los vecinos comienzan a preparar las próximas siembras, Ben se plantea ahora que hacer, tiene el dinero suficiente para no trabajar, pero una vida por completo ociosa no se antoja placentera, sus estudios no toman todo el día, al igual que el entrenamiento, lo intentara probara también hacer productivas las tierras que adquirió junto con su cabaña, adquiere droides que le ayuden con la labor y la guía del amable vecino que se ofrece nuevamente voluntario ¿Dónde venderá sus productos? Tiene una idea en mente Hux está obligado a comprarle, no será necesario esconderse si busca un intermediario o administrador; ahora que la primavera se asoma con intensidad un nuevo ciclo comienza; hace un mes que fue a la resistencia, con el vínculo bloqueado y todas las intenciones de continuar con vistas al futuro; sin duda la vida se detiene en el invierno.

Una costumbre es pasar una tarde a la semana con los ancianos vecinos, desde que en una plática casual, el viejo reveló que es un clon que lucho al lado de Darth Vader, precisamente pertenecía a la legión 501, desertando cuando cayó la segunda estrella de la muerte, refugiándose en Ubardia y conociendo a la mujer con la que vive por todos estos poco más de treinta años cuando Ben escucho esto, su interés por conocer de su abuelo lo hace escuchar las historias de guerra del anciano una tarde a la semana, con la amabilidad de la mujer anciana que recibe con gusto su visita, es una alegría para ellos que no tienen hijos ni familia en el planeta, antes de Ben, la soledad pesaba un poco más; comenzando después del almuerzo y terminando antes de la cena, Ben cada semana asiste a escuchar y resolver su curiosidad por su abuelo, ahora no con idolatría, es más como conocer al hombre atrás de la leyenda, y el viejo tiene mucho que contar, al igual que Ben, esconde su origen al pueblo, un punto a su favor en la simpatía de Ben; que con la imagen de ellos dos, se aproxima a lo que en su imaginación seria unos abuelos, él robusto y fuerte con calva y barba abundante y blanca, la mujer pequeña, con un trenza que le recuerda un poco a su madre, igual con líneas profundas y blancas, siempre amables y dispuestos a cooperar en todo, las labores y ayuda comunitarias son costumbre en el planeta, si algún habitante entra en desgracia, todos apoyan con lo que este a su alcance, desde créditos hasta trabajo físico; Ben comienza a adaptarse muy bien al ritmo pacífico y comunitario de su nuevo hogar, a tan solo casi un año de vivir ahí.

En la base de la resistencia todo marcha al mismo ritmo después del gran golpe donde perdieron a la mitad de sus militantes, con el apoyo de sus nuevos aliados están cerca de retomar los ataque a la primera orden, que ya controla toda la galaxia, ha establecido un nuevo imperio de orden militar, se conserva el termino Líder Supremo, eliminando los títulos de realeza en el gobierno actual; donde a medida que son controlados los sistemas, el orden y la vida cotidiana se establece, quedando solo un recuerdo de la guerra, el gobierno de Hux, se ha suavizado eliminando las redadas sin sentido, las persecuciones a anteriores patrocinadores, cambiándolos por un lugar representativo en el senado simbólico, que funciona para administrar y escuchar las voces del ciudadano promedio, pero aun con un gobierno y control absoluto, los impuestos más altos y severos para los mundos privilegiados que pueden con las altas tasas, e impuestos más bajos y a veces hasta indulgentes con los mundos menos favorecidos, todo bajo asesoría de Ben y ejecución de Hux. Rey desde que Ben la llevo de vuelta a la base de la resistencia, vive añorando un nuevo encuentro paso tan solo un mes y cada noche cuando se acuesta a dormir, toca sus labios recordando el momento, desde que Ben los tomo como suyos, no dejo que Poe borrara esa sensación con su cercanía, aunque el general no acepta que para Rey terminó, Connix se equivocó, aun no llega una nueva distracción donde le permita a Rey descansar de la presencia de Poe, insistiendo en algo que ya no tiene sentido para ella; los constantes interrogatorios del general la hostigan y cansan, ella nunca revelara la identidad oculta de Ben tampoco su ubicación; pero esta noche… esta noche su deseo se desborda, quiere sentir nuevamente los labios de Ben, y sus manos tomando su cintura, quiere sentirse apretada contra su pecho y aspirar su aroma, tomarlo del cuello para no dejarlo que se separe; ese beso fue un instante que perduró por un mes, recuerda los susurros en su oído, esos que erizaron su piel y humedecieron su entrepierna y sus sueños, cada palabra se repite en su memoria, y si, todo es verdad ella desea todo eso y más; una nueva idea recurrente toma forma y tiene una decisión, regresara a Ubardia, a pesar de que él le pidió no volver, de que Chewie lo confirmo y de que prometió a Poe pedir su autorización para salir de la base, regresara con Ben, a pedirle que abra nuevamente el vínculo, sin pretextos llegara, no pedirá que se una a la resistencia, ni tampoco usara una excusa como la traducción de un libro, llegara solo con la petición de dejarla entrar nuevamente en su vida.

Rey llega frente a Poe para pedir el uso de una nave y anunciar su salida por dos días, el general se ofrece a ser su compañía, quiere encontrar un momento a solas con ella, con esa idea los planes de Rey se derrumban, ya está preparada para salir, son las primeras horas de la mañana, en la selva los cambios de estación son menos notables, el calor es intenso junto con la brisa marina hacen del bochorno poco menos que soportable; Rey debe encontrar la manera de dejar atrás a Poe, recurre a un uso poco apropiado para sus límites morales, pero es necesario, recurre al truco mental para hacer desistir al general de acompañarla, logrando su objetivo, toma la nave menos llamativa para evadir a las patrullas de la primera orden, las coordenadas las tiene en la memoria, da el primer salto al planeta más cercano, para evadir el rastreo por parte de la resistencia, ahí altera el rastreador para evitar que la sigan, otro salto de inmediato para llegar a Ubardia.

El día comenzó a las primeras horas, antes de que el sol aparezca, la nueva faceta de granjero tiene exigencias no previstas, pero no declinara es un reto personal tener su primera cosecha y aunque la mayor parte del trabajo físico lo hacen los droides, su presencia es necesaria, a una hora temprana las labores están terminadas antes del mediodía, después de la faena regresa a su cabaña, donde recibe un baño que elimina el rastro de tierra y sudor que el trabajo del campo deja como evidencia, hoy es el día que planeo pasar con los ancianos; cuando prepara su tardío desayuno, lo presiente, algo muy dentro de él lo presiente la llegada de ella, está cerca, tan cerca que cuando él asimila todo escucha como aterriza una nave cerca de la suya, antes de que ella descienda de la nave, él espera recargado en la puerta de entrada, con la vista clavada al suelo y tomando su cabello entre sus dedos para peinarlos hacia atrás.

Rey llega a la propiedad de Ben, suspira con fuerza para controlar sus nervios, sabe que él repetirá sus últimas palabras, pero está convencida que pasando esa barrera, él cambiara su actitud, no es por falta de deseos, lo sabe, es por su lugar en la guerra, lugar que ella poco a poco ha declinado, al bajar de su nave lo observa desde la distancia como espera en la entrada y ese gesto de incomodidad y tal vez desagrado por su visita, se acerca con lentitud para prolongar el agridulce encuentro, tan solo pisa la terraza de la entrada Ben la recibe con la pregunta que ella sabía que la esperaba.

- _¿Por qué volviste? Le dije al wookie que no lo hicieras_ \- Rey sonríe nerviosa - _¿ahora qué quieres de mí?_ \- ella se detiene frente a él, respira profundo y desvía la mirada, los ojos profundos de Ben la analizan con frialdad.

- _quería verte… y como tú no abres el vínculo, regrese_ \- él la deja pasar, sentándose uno frente al otro, sobran palabras cuando cruzan sus miradas, el silencio incómodo se instala entre ellos, sus respiraciones profundas es lo único que escuchan, Rey siente como sus latidos brincan con fuerza, se distrae con los sonidos del exterior, pasan algunos minutos cuando él rompe el molesto silencio.

- _¿Qué es lo que ahora quieres obtener de mí?_ \- Rey se levanta para encarar ese reproche.

- _nada… no vine a pedirte nada… solo quería verte… entiendo… adiós Ben_ \- ella va directo a la salida caminando furiosa se siente indignada, insultada ¿Cómo puede creer que es una interesada? Abre la puerta que cierra con un fuerte golpe, no llorará se repite, estuvo pensando en él todo el tiempo, solo para que sea recibida con mala actitud, camina hasta donde su nave aterrizó, poco antes de llegar para abrir la rampa, cuando una mano sobre su hombro la detiene - _espera Rey… quédate_ \- ella gira para enfrentarlo, él provocó su lado iracundo y agresivo, con su índice golpea su pecho .

- _YA ENTENDÍ BEN, ME QUIERES LEJOS DE TI… NO VOLVERÉ SI ESO ES LO QUE DESEAS…_ \- él no sabe qué hacer con una Rey histérica gritando frente a él, toma el puente de su nariz, se siente exasperado.

- _quédate Rey_ \- murmura, ella lo mira con dureza, respirando agitada apenas conteniendo su ira.

- _¡eres un idiota!_ \- Rey baja la rampa de su nave mirando por última vez a Ben, quien la observa estático a solo poca distancia.

- _te pedí que te quedes… si te vas de verdad espero que no regreses_ \- Ben regresa caminando lentamente hasta la entrada de su casa, donde se sienta en la terraza a observar el despegue de la nave de ella; Rey comienza a encender los controles, pensando en lo que acaba de suceder , no escapó de la resistencia para una confrontación con él, se queda por un instante pensando, todo lo mal que resulto este nuevo encuentro… Rey apaga los motores y vuelve a aterrizar, respira muy profundo y baja de la nave para regresar hasta donde él se encuentra, toma asiento a su lado.

- _¿Por qué crees que solo te busco para pedir algo?_ \- los dos miran al horizonte las extensas tierras verdosas, donde nada resalta más que los árboles y a lo lejos los coloridos cultivos de flores y frutas, el sol es radiante a esa hora, el calor invita a refrescarse con bebidas frías y frutas frescas.

- _solo por eso me buscas… me pides que me una a la resistencia para beneficiar a tu bando… solo te interesa la resistencia, no comprendo cómo es que puedes llegar para no pedir algo… me buscaste para hacer tu sable y traducir tu libro, para beneficio de la resistencia… hasta me pides entrenarte cuando yo te ofrecí lo mismo desde el inicio… solo para beneficio de la resistencia y solo porque soy tu última opción ¿no puedes comprender que no quiero ofrecer nada al movimiento de Leia?_ \- toda la efervescencia de hace pocos minutos, baja para dar paso a palabras lentas y calmadas, un dialogo que busca la conciliación dejando fuera los arrebatos.

- _era mi intención al principio… pero no ahora, me interesas tu Ben, quiero conocerte_ \- él ve a sus ojos donde le encanta perderse sin admitirlo - _te extrañe Ben_ \- susurra con dulzura, ambos recuerdan su momento cuando declararon su más íntimo sentir, cuando frente a frente acostados en lados lejanos de la galaxia cruzaron su declaración; sin embargo Ben desconfía todavía, pensando y dudando de sus palabras, en la fuerza se siente esa verdad, pero su instinto lo hace desconfiado, aun así cede a la oportunidad de darle a Rey el beneficio de la duda.

- _¡quédate!... por favor_ \- esas palabras provocan que Rey se desmorone, la última vez que escucho esas palabras, fue el preámbulo de la desaparición de Kylo Ren, con todos los significados que tiene para Rey, la casi extinción de la resistencia, la muerte de Leia, y el dolor de perder a Ben; él no la mira, esconde sus ojos al sentirse vulnerable en sus emociones y el recuerdo del rechazo se hace presente; lo que sigue para los dos se convierte en una incógnita - _¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?_ \- pregunta Ben, levantándose para entrar a la cabaña, es seguido por Rey hasta la cocina donde él comienza a tomar ingredientes y utensilios.

- _puedo quedarme dos días_ \- con una mueca extraña acepta su respuesta. Las primeras horas son de absoluta incomodidad, en pasividad ninguno de los dos sabe cómo reaccionar , después de comer la lleva a conocer los alrededores de la cabaña, hasta donde sus incipientes cultivos asoman sus leves brotes que tímidamente anuncian su existencia, las palabras no fluyen entre los dos, la tensión los asfixia; van a la ribera donde Rey de inmediato se quita las botas para meter los pies al agua, con sus dedos acaricia la corriente, la sensación fresca la invita a meter un poco más las piernas hasta quedar metida en el río hasta los muslos, sin percatarse de que Ben la observa recordando la vez que la vio recién bañada, aun con el cabello goteando, donde sus certeras palabras lograron un efecto en ella, cuando tomo sus muñecas y susurro a su oído sus deseos; aleja ese pensamiento de inmediato dejando caer todo su peso junto a ella.

- _te gusta mucho el agua_ \- ella sonríe sin despegar sus manos del río.

- _cuando vives toda tu vida privada de agua, es un tesoro tenerla a tu alcance_.

- _debemos regresar, está anocheciendo… es un lugar tranquilo pero no quisiera encontrarme con alguna bestia que habitan cerca_ \- Rey deja con pesar el agua para tomar sus botas y caminar descalza hasta la cabaña, le gusta sentir las cosquillas que la hierba provoca en sus pies, es ella en un estado más natural algo que él desconoce totalmente.

- _es hermoso este lugar… elegiste bien, cuando supe de tu exilio creí que vivirías en un lugar lleno de lujos, con sirvientes y montones de comodidades_ \- Ben sonríe negando al mismo tiempo.

- _Merii y Hux creen lo mismo… ¿doy esa impresión?_ \- la cabaña se ve muy cerca, casi están en la terraza, se detienen justo al frente, la tensión de a poco se desvanece, creando comodidad entre los dos.

- _no es algo que se lleve bien con tu imagen… vamos representabas un imperio querías ser emperador_ \- Ben la mira con nostalgia y toca su mejilla, solo un roce de sus dedos, como esperando no romperla, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, toma uno de los necios mechones que salen de su peinado y coloca atrás de su oreja, sonríe, si ella lo ve, sonríe sinceramente con plenitud, con una pizca de nostalgia.

- _quería cambiar el rumbo de la galaxia, un nuevo orden… en eso no mentí, cambiar todo, solo en esa posición podía hacerlo… no lo hacía por el lujo o el poder sin objetivo… pero no quería hacerlo solo… por eso renuncie_ \- ella entiende la insinuación en sus palabras, baja la mirada, el solo recuerdo la avergüenza, aquí no existe la guerra, la resistencia o la primera orden, existen solo ellos dos - _quería hacerlo contigo Rey_ \- ella titubea y continua su camino, alejándose de él sutilmente, su timidez contrasta con la mujer iracunda e histérica de hace algunas horas, en solo instantes conoce caras de Rey que desconoce, donde por momentos se comporta como la casi niña que es, quien se asombra con el agua, o con lo verde del bosque, así como también la mujer furiosa y aguerrida que le planta cara para enfrentarlo sin miedo, y también la mujer que reacciona con la timidez de una mujer que es cortejada, todo eso es Rey.

La noche cae en Ubardia en el cielo se ven claramente las estrellas, las escasas luces del exterior que marcan donde se encuentra el pequeño pueblo brillan como constelaciones en la tierra, Rey mira desde la ventana el panorama nocturno, mientras Ben repasa sus lecturas en silencio, ella pretende no ser una distracción, manteniéndose callada y mirando hasta altas horas de la noche, de pronto él la interrumpe de sus pensamientos.

- _te mostraré donde puedes dormir_ \- era una pregunta que ella temía hacer, la lleva por el pasillo hasta la habitación frente a la que él usa, al abrir solo esta una pequeña cama, todo en completo desuso, Ben le lleva lo necesario para instalarse y dormir cómodamente, él desconoce la precaria vida en la resistencia, donde ella duerme en un camastro duro en su tienda con goteras, donde el viento se cuela y los sonidos de la selva hace que sea difícil conciliar el sueño, comparado con eso, la habitación ofrecida por él es un palacio; ella cierra la puerta despidiéndose de Ben, no es costumbre que se cambie de ropa para dormir, en Jakku siempre tenía que estar alerta, en los campamentos de la resistencia, si existe algo de calma, solo deja su camiseta, que es lo que por ahora hace, se retira sus botas y pantalones, extiende las sabanas y edredones para entrar en ellos, tarda solo un poco, se siente extraña en ese entorno nuevo y desconocido, poco a poco cae en el sueño.

En la habitación de enfrente una tormenta se desata, Ben se desviste para usar su pijama, el tiempo de heladas pasó, y ahora solo usa pantalones para dormir, fue un día extraño, que rompe con la rutina que ha estado viviendo en los últimos meses, como siempre que Rey irrumpe ante él, todo cambia de una forma o de otra; le es imposible conciliar el sueño, tan solo de que esta tan cerca, que de no ser por su fuerza de voluntad, entraría a esa alcoba ahora mismo, para susurrarle a Rey en el oído y cumplir sus fantasías que tocan su mente en este instante, para besar su piel y beberla toda de una vez, en su imaginación la lleva hasta el cielo para hacerla descender nuevamente y juntos culminar ese encuentro deseado.


	16. Deseo

Abre la puerta para ver a Rey profundamente dormida, falta un par de horas para el amanecer; el trabajo no se detiene y debe atenderlo, el sueño fue escaso por la noche, la sola idea de tenerla tan cerca perturbó su mente, la soñó, la imaginó en su cama bajo su cuerpo; la deja dormir y se dirige a su faena. Rey despierta cuando escucha de fondo el trinar de una ave inquieta que canta cerca de la ventana de la habitación que Ben le asigno, la cama la invita a quedarse un poco más disfrutando de la suavidad del colchón y las tibias sabanas, que perfuman con aroma a limpio su nariz, un lujo que nunca pudo sentir, gira sobre su cuerpo para quedar boca abajo y dormitar un poco más cuando tocan a su puerta, de inmediato se cubre, nadie más puede ser que Ben, es él quien la llama a levantarse, gruñendo responde, para levantarse de inmediato, se viste y peina un poco su cabello, solo lo arregla, no tiene con qué cepillarlo, calza sus botas esta vez prescinde de los lienzos de lino que normalmente cubren su talle, deja también su cinturón y todo lo que no necesita en ese ambiente pacífico, quedando solo con su camiseta y pantalones, al salir el aroma a café recién hecho alerta su olfato, Ben está preparando el desayuno, que desde el corredor huele delicioso, su estómago gruñe al percibir el aroma, sonríe a él que se encuentra recién bañado y sin camiseta, él aun perturbado por sus fantasías nocturnas responde con una mueca para saludar.

- _puedes bañarte si quieres… al fondo del pasillo_ \- Rey va directo a hacerlo, al entrar al cuarto de baño no puede creer lo que ve sus ojos, nada delata que el propietario fue un asesino despiadado ;tiene una tina al fondo, con la ducha incluida, detalles tan hogareños, que solo en ocasiones vio por la holonet, no es lujo desbordado, pero es demasiado cómodo para todo lo que hasta ahora conoce, se baña con rapidez, una toalla envuelve su cuerpo mientras cepilla su cabello, los aromas de los jabones le parecen tan deliciosos que se plantea llevarse uno , el espejo le ayuda a peinar su cabello de una nueva forma, recordando las palabras de él, su peinado de costumbre es infantil, recoge todo en una cola alta, se viste y alista para regresar a la sala, justo cuando todo está servido.

- _gracias Ben_ \- bebe un sorbo de café, haciendo gestos por el amargo sabor - _¿Qué es esto?_ \- él ríe por el gesto ridículo que ella expresa, le recordó cuando bebió el licor de Hosnia.

- _café… es una bebida exótica siempre me gustó, en la primera orden siempre había a mi alcance… aquí también se cultiva_ \- ella disfruta de todo lo demás, sus hábitos viejos de comer con prisa y tomar más de lo necesario se dejan ver, al igual que sus modales poco refinados, en contraste con él que usa todas las reglas básicas de etiqueta y modales, se incomoda un poco al ver como Rey devora con rapidez su desayuno - _aún hay mas no se terminará_ \- le señala a lo que está sobre la mesa, un recipiente con mucho café, frutas de colores, el rico pan de granos que la vecina cordialmente envía cada semana, leche azul y un tipo de carne embutida, algunos trozos de queso azul, ella reacciona y se detiene a pensar en sus modales, imitando a su anfitrión - _¿dormiste bien?_ \- pregunta él conociendo la respuesta, ella muerde un poco de pan sin poder responder con palabras, solo con un ruido que confirma - _¿Dameron no te buscara?... no me gustaría que la resistencia aterrice en mi patio?_ \- ella pasa con dificultad el trago de café, solo con la mención de Poe.

- _no… sabe que estaré ausente dos días… nadie no sabe dónde estoy_ \- Ben se sirve su tercera taza de café, hace un poco que terminó su desayuno, la compañía le convida a hacer sobremesa.

- _mejor… sería difícil no echarlos de mi casa… ¿aun insisten en continuar en la lucha?... la guerra ya la perdieron desde Crait_ \- Rey no revelara nada en contra de la resistencia, ignora que él está aún más informado que ella.

- _prefiero no hablar de la resistencia ni la guerra_ \- él entiende y cambia el tema de forma drástica.

- _hoy fui temprano a las faenas del campo… nunca en mi vida creí terminar siendo un granjero jajajaja… todo mi entrenamiento de años, en la fuerza, guerra y política no sirven cuando me enfrente a preparar la tierra… a Leia le daría un infarto se esmeró en enviarme lejos para recibir la mejor educación, colegios muy costosos para terminar siendo feliz en mi granja… claro todo lo hacen los droides, yo solo superviso el trabajo aun así es muy cansado_.

- _¿Por qué elegiste ser eso?_ \- Rey bebe leche azul, que es más dulce para su paladar.

- _creo que por que me sobra el tiempo, no quería estar por completo en el ocio… tengo lo suficiente para vivir sin trabajar y de paso mantener hasta mis nietos, pero no es una vida que resulte satisfactoria, no me gusta ser holgazán, por eso me tome un año antes de decidir qué hacer_.

- _disfrutaste mucho tus viajes… cuando hablas de eso se ilumina tu mirada_.

- _si… fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, nunca tuve tiempo de hacer lo que yo quería, deseaba ser piloto solo eso, lo que fui es producto del deseo de mi madre, me revele y eso me llevo más profundo… hasta que paso lo de Snoke tuve el valor de cambiar para hacer lo que siempre quise… recorrer la galaxia y lo hice, solo no fui a los sistemas del núcleo, porque alguien puede reconocerme, planeo salir poco de este planeta, encontré lo que buscaba, un buen lugar que es agradable… ¿tú qué es lo que siempre quisiste hacer?... porque no creo eso de que en tu mente estaba la resistencia en primer lugar_.

- _quería… creí que algún día mis padres volverían por mí, me llevarían a otro planeta y seriamos una familia normal, ahora sé que eso nunca pasaría_ \- el desayuno termino de forma amarga para ella, pasa más horas sentada en la terraza para admirar el panorama, todo lo que sus ojos son capaces de ver es la vasta extensión verde ¿Qué quiere ella? Se pregunta a sí misma, porque su llegada a la resistencia fue un hilo de circunstancias, en algún momento quiso ser un Jedi, solo porque le dijeron que tenía que serlo ¿Qué quiere? Aun no lo sabe, derrotada por los pensamientos que no la llevan a ninguna conclusión entra para sentarse frente a él, que lee con atención y toma notas que apunta al pie de página, la noche termina de llegar, durante la comida y cena hablan de los viajes de él, de cada lugar y cada anécdota, mientras ella escucha atenta, solo para retomar ella en observar el paisaje y Ben en sus lecturas, al verla sentarse deja todo de lado, es tarde y la hora de dormir llegó, los dos se levantan para ir a sus habitaciones - _mañana me voy por la mañana… gracias Ben_ \- Rey anuncia antes de retirarse - _¿abrirás el vínculo?_

- _es posible… aunque tal vez tengas que convencerme_ \- se acerca a Rey de forma intimidante, ella da dos pasos hacia atrás, él mentiría si no está siendo arrastrado por sus sueños de la noche anterior, la toma de la cintura con cierta rudeza, una mano se detienen en su espalda y la otra toma su nuca, clavando sus dedos en su cabello, la mira por un instante, los labios entre abiertos de ella son el indicio de que también esperaba ese momento, la toma y prueba sus labios suaves , su lengua intrusa explora su boca, aumentando la intensidad del deseo de devorarla en ese instante, la suelta para mirar sus ojos que parecen mar, todo vuelve a detenerse alrededor de los dos cuando prueba de nuevo su boca, sus manos que hasta hace poco permanecían en su cintura, una de ellas insolente busca su camino por debajo de su ropa, tocando con suavidad su piel, Rey disfruta del roce de sus manos ásperas cuando llegan hasta sus senos; que juegan y presionan uno de ellos, rodeándolos, arrancando suspiros de ella, su otra mano la presiona contra él, como queriendo evitar que escape de su agarre; ella acaricia su cabello oscuro, mientras sus lenguas se entrelazan, suaves, cálidas y resbalosas, como el anticipo de lo siguiente ; la presiona contra su pecho y ella lo toma del cuello, suspirando, vuelve a tomar su boca, un beso más que amenaza con encenderlos por completo, se saborean, sus labios suaves y húmedos resbalan con delicia, ella siente la dureza de los músculos de su pecho cuando sus manos también exploran la piel de él, en su vientre siente la presión de la excitación de Ben, los dos jadean y suspiran en el centro de la sala, ella presiona su cadera contra él, que su deseo exigente demanda ya; su cuello recibe ahora toda la atención, cuando Rey siente que está a punto de perder el sentido de lo correcto, donde cree que todo desaparece, Ben la suelta, respirando con dificultad.

- _será mejor que vayas a dormir_ \- encontrándose los dos suspirando y jadeantes en la mitad de la sala con los sentidos ardiendo, pero la prudencia toma a Ben se anticipa a los hechos - _ve a tu habitación_ \- Rey respira con rapidez, sus mejillas rosadas, labios enrojecidos y entre abiertos , lo hace dudar por un instante de su petición, pero se mantiene en su postura – _si_ \- es todo lo que ella menciona antes de perderse en el pasillo.

Al amanecer Ben toca a su puerta, sus sueños se inundaron de ella, tal como la coche anterior, esta ocasión evita su rutina para despedirla; dentro de la habitación , por más que a ella le gusta la comodidad de su cama, la calidez de sus sabanas, debe regresar a su realidad, debe volver a la base de la resistencia, se viste con rapidez para llegar a la cocina donde Ben la espera con su desayuno listo, insistiéndole que tome algo antes de partir, solo pasaron casi dos días juntos la rutina fue extraña y su convivencia con un poco de tensión, no saben cómo actuar en un ambiente que no sea hostil, sin la presión de sus bandos en la guerra, ni de las ideas en la política.

- _gracias Ben… es hora de que me vaya… ¿abrirás el vínculo?_ \- desde su lugar en la mesa, él la mira deseando que se quede, pero guarda sus pensamientos, sabe que pueden no funcionar.

- _si… lo haré_ \- Rey va hasta la entrada, abre la puerta y vuelve a mirarlo para despedirse, también deseando poder quedarse; el recuerdo de ese agridulce reencuentro, queda atrás; Ben se acerca a ella, acaricia su cabello y toma sus manos.

- _¿eso fue todo?_ \- él pregunta mirando a sus ojos, buscando la respuesta antes de que ella diga alguna palabra.

- _no… es el inicio_ \- responde sonrojada - _si tú también quieres_ \- la mirada profunda y escrutadora de Ben la hacen desviar su atención a otro punto.

- _¿estas segura?... porque soy egoísta, no me gusta compartir_ \- sus manos entrelazadas con las de él si sienten tan bien, como si ese fuera su lugar correcto.

- _si… estoy segura_ \- vuelve a mirar sus ojos para confirmar sus palabras, para dejar claro que no llego hasta ese planeta lejano en vano.

- _quiero a Dameron lejos de ti_ \- que suena más a una orden que a una petición - _quiero que solo seas mía Rey_.

- _él, solo es un amigo… no significa nada para mi… hace un tiempo que todo se terminó con él_ \- toma sus mejillas que acaricia con ternura, en el pasado imagino tenerla así de cerca, y sabe que está jugando una apuesta alta, con Rey nunca se sabe, un día quiere asesinarlo y al otro quiere acercarse; pero sus deseos y ese enamoramiento necio que se niega a salir de él, lo hace arriesgarse para dejar llevarse por la disposición de ella; por la nueva oportunidad de estar juntos; con un beso profundo y casto se despide de Rey, abriendo su vínculo nuevamente, acaricia su cabello y su espalda; la abraza con fuerza estrechándola contra su pecho, el aroma a espuma de su cabello se graba en su memoria, besa su frente y regresa a sus labios - _volveré en algunos días Ben_ \- con esa promesa ella deja sus brazos para abordar su nave, admira por última vez el panorama verde y brillante de los bosques, ingresa sus coordenadas y despega; en la terraza Ben observa cómo se pierde en la atmosfera de Ubardia, quedándose con la promesa de su regreso y la oportunidad de conocerse más por medio de su vínculo.

Es de noche cuando ella llega a la base de la resistencia, al aterrizar Poe está de pie esperándola, el intenso calor se mezcla con una llovizna que brilla bajo el sol, refrescando el aire; ella apenas si es capaz de ocultar su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que anuncia satisfacción y que también puede revelar su secreto, recupera seriedad antes de descender de la nave para enfrentar al general, quien pasea de un lado a otro, notablemente molesto, camina lentamente hasta llegar a él - _hola Poe… estoy de vuelta_ \- él posa sus manos sobre la cintura, respira profundo conteniendo palabras llenas de furia.

- _te dije que yo iba contigo… no tienes que andar por todos lados sola_ \- ella pasa de largo evadiendo la confrontación, evitando que él se acerque, ahora tiene un compromiso personal con Ben.

- _estoy bien Poe… gracias por preocuparte, puedo cuidarme sola_ \- continua su paso hasta llegar a su tienda, donde es seguida por el general, cuando ella se despoja de las botas, cinturón y comienza a desenredar los lienzos de lino de su atuendo, descubre que Poe continua parado frente a ella - _¿necesitas algo más?_ \- dice con cortesía antes de llegar al extremo de correrlo de su tienda.

- _si… que tomes tu compromiso con la resistencia… no puedes salir sin previa autorización, no vas a ninguna misión, y yo debo saber en dónde has estado, soy tu superior me debes informar_ \- Rey solo escucha con atención, aunque sus pensamientos llegan hasta Ubardia - _Rey eres uno de los lideres, últimamente te has apartado de tus compromisos con la resistencia y conmigo_.

- _Poe… aquí estoy con la resistencia… solo busco respuestas y quiero hacer todo lo posible por entrenar en mis poderes… de lo demás… yo lo siento no tengo ningún compromiso contigo, ni por que dar explicaciones… tú eres quien no lo acepta, pero en este momento no quiero una relación con nadie más… también creo que debes considerar nombrar a alguien más al lugar que yo ocupaba, me enfocare en mi entrenamiento, no puedo cumplir con la reuniones_ \- las mentiras le salen naturales, lo último que ocupa sus pensamientos es su entrenamiento, no puede pedir a Ben que lo haga, sus dudas serian confirmadas.

- _no puedes renunciar Rey, eres nuestro Jedi nadie más puede ocupar tu lugar, tú significas mucho para los patrocinadores… Leia nos dejó al frente_.

- _entonces déjame ser un verdadero Jedi y no uno de fantasía… Leia nos dio la opción de rendirnos no lo olvides_ \- el general abandona la tienda sin conseguir llegar a un acuerdo con Rey, tan solo se va Poe, la teniente Connix hace presencia delante de Rey, entra si permiso y muy sonriente, la única bienvenida que Rey aprecia en ese momento - _hola Connix_.

- _hola Rey… llámame Kaydel… ¿fuiste a ver a Ben?_ \- ella se acerca para tomar asiento a su lado.

- _si… lo vi_ \- la idea nueva de tener una amiga confidente lo hace más simple para ella, guardar todo lo que tiene en el pecho la hace sentir que puede estallar en cualquier momento

- _¿es guapo?_ \- pregunta con curiosidad, la aparente inocencia de Kaydel gana la amistad de Rey, por la forma en que sonríe, la similitud en la edad de ambas; y la chica en la percepción de Rey es llena de buenas intenciones.

- _sí, lo es… Kaydel, no le digas a nadie por favor, si Poe se entera que salí a verlo no sé qué reacción tenga_ \- la chica sonríe con sinceridad.

- _somos amigas Rey, no diré nada que te perjudique… pero debes terminar con Poe, no puedes tener a los dos_ \- menciona con asombro que implica una reacción de miedo, con un tono a media voz.

- _ya lo sabe… solo no le digas de Ben… Kaydel ¿Cómo es que tú sospechaste de Ben?_

- _bueno… por la forma en que lo nombraste cuando dormías… todos saben que te la pasabas llorando hasta hace poco… ellos no saben ni lo sospechan, tu secreto está seguro conmigo… es muy tarde quería verte al llegar, que descanses Rey_ \- la teniente deja por fin a Rey, nada rompe su ensueño de esos instantes junto a Ben, donde saboreo sus besos y pudo sentir un poco de sus manos.

Ben llega con Merii, es casi de noche, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, que aún tienen su sabor, se siente en su lugar favorito, frente a la ventana para observa la calle, la mujer se acerca con dos vasos de un jugo rojizo, hecho de los frutos rojos nativos del lugar, las tardes de café quedaron atrás, con el calor de por medio, no se antoja a esas horas, ella puede leer en su expresión la satisfacción dibujada en su rostro, su intuición no falla - _¿ella estuvo aquí?_ \- Regalando su sonrisa clara y mirada fija, cómplice y de aprobación.

- _si… ella estuvo dos días_.

“ _-o sabía… ¿así que estuviste ocupado?- es una pregunta retórica -ella esta celosa, era obvio que volvería… no me dejara oportunidad… jajajajajaja… no me agradezcas_.

- _no sé en lo que estoy entrando, pero si no lo hago nunca lo sabré_.

- _me sorprendería que no tomes el riesgo… eres aquel que presumía de ser temerario, no puedes temer a una mujercita… ¿dormiste con ella?_ \- pregunta sin tapujos, provocando que él casi escupa su bebida.

- _no te diré eso Merii_ \- se limpia con la mano, lo poco de jugo que salió de su boca

- _no aceptes menos Ben… dale el tiempo prudente, ella tiene que elegir en su momento_ \- Merii reitera las palabras que meses antes le dijo, la advertencia es clara para no pasar otra vez por la cruel etapa del rechazo y la recuperación de eso.


	17. cadena de mando

Las olas rompen sobre la arena con cadencia, la brisa es caliente y húmeda, los colores turquesa del agua desde la orilla hasta el horizonte, se degradan en monocromía, la transparencia del agua en la playa expone el fondo arenoso de color ocre, los moluscos que reposan en el fondo huyen cuando ella camina descalza, disfrutando del agua tibia; Rey se sienta en la orilla para ver el extenso mar, llega a su memoria Ach-Too, el agua era salvaje, fría y oscura, con el viento helado que cortaba su piel, aquí es caliente y agradable similar al desierto de donde ella proviene, gozar del agua es un plus en sus impresiones ¿extraña Jakku? Desde cierto punto de vista sí; fue su hogar por mucho tiempo, de no ser por el hambre y la sed, amaría el olvidado planeta, sus dedos se entierran en la arena mojada, desde muy temprano llego para meditar, pero su mente está en otro lugar y otras emociones; la reunión del día de hoy también la deja pasar, solo quiere estar sola para que nada ni nadie interrumpa sus ensueños, esos donde Ben la tiene entre sus brazos; justo cuando piensa en él, su vínculo se abre, todo parece congelarse en el tiempo, no se escucha el silbido del viento, ni el choque de las olas… él está frente a ella sonriendo con picardía; Rey se siente intimidada por las nuevas circunstancias con él, se sienta sobre la arena, las olas llegan hasta la punta de sus pies; observa a Ben quien al parecer termino sus faenas en el campo, tiene esa camisa ligera con las mangas recogidas, lo vio usarla para esas labores.

- _¿te encuentras sola?_ \- es lo primero que pregunta, para no dejarla en evidencia frente a testigos; la sigue al sentarse a su lado.

- _si… estoy sola mirando el mar_ \- recarga su peso sobre sus brazos, estirando su cuerpo hacia atrás. El sudor perla su piel, el bronceado que persiste en ella, se ve aún más dorado.

- _Ajan Kloss tiene un buen clima_ \- responde sin darle importancia.

- _¿Cómo sabes dónde estamos?_ \- Su sorpresa es mayor a esa respuesta, sus ojos se abren enormes, en ese momento lo recuerda, él la dejo en la base.

- _siempre lo supe … Hux lo sabe… hay espías en tu base al servicio de la primera orden, no te diré quienes son_ \- él anticipa a que Rey sugiera esa pregunta - _no te preocupes, Hux no atacara, oficialmente la primera orden desconoce su ubicación, tiene órdenes de no revelar nada_ \- en su lado de la galaxia, él está en la terraza de su cabaña, es el atardecer cuando el vínculo anuncio la presencia de Rey, se detuvo ahí para estar a su lado, como ella mismo confirmo, es tan solo el inicio; Rey respira aliviada a cuando menciona las órdenes de no atacar la base.

- _¿Por qué si estas fuera de la primera orden, sigues dando órdenes a Hux?_

- _deseaba tanto el poder, que se lo ofrecí fácil… no cualquiera puede hacerlo… cuando llego a mi casa estaba desesperado, así que soy como un asesor, las cosas van mejorando poco a poco, tengo influencia en él, somos cómplices_.

- _¡pues no parece! La galaxia sigue viviendo en la tiranía de la primera orden… por eso continuamos en la lucha_ \- ella habla apasionadamente de su causa.

- _no en todos lados, la represión esta solo en los sistemas que se rebelan… por prioridades en los negocios turbios de sus gobernantes y políticos, eso es lo que se busca erradicar, no se saben gobernar, el ciudadano común deja todo en manos de gente inepta y ambiciosa así como egoísta, solo para vivir sus vidas sin complicaciones… alégrate, pudo ser peor_.

- _¿Cómo que peor?... ¿hay alguien peor que ustedes dos?_ \- Ben se siente incómodo de esas preguntas.

- _si… Pryde… Rey existe una cadena de mando, al morir Snoke el poder pasaba a mis manos, al morir yo paso a Hux y si por alguna razón muere él, Pryde toma el control, no hay vacío de poder en la primera orden, es una estructura organizada… el mejor es Hux por que se abre a nuevos conceptos de gobierno, en su estrategia dará espacio para escuchar voces diversas en su gobierno con un reparto más justo en el orden y la justicia, solo que aún no se ve el resultado de su trabajo, todo lo planeamos juntos… Pryde por otro lado, es de la escuela del antiguo imperio, con la mente cerrada y estricta a su visión, no es flexible, él sería una continuación de Snoke, es un imperialista de hueso duro_.

- _no estoy segura de creer que Hux sea la mejor opción_.

- _Rey su causa está perdida desde Crait… Hux está dispuesto a negociar la paz y el cese al fuego, con el beneficio de la amnistía… Pryde ya hubiera hecho trizas la luna donde se refugian, la militarización continuara, pero a medida que se organice y establezca el gobierno llegara la paz_.

- _mejor dejemos de hablar de todo esto… me hace doler la cabeza_.

- _¿de qué quieres hablar?_

- _en dos semanas puedo regresar a tu planeta… ¿me das la bienvenida?_ \- Ben se coloca atrás de ella para abrazarla de cerca, Rey recarga su cabeza en su pecho donde puede escuchar con claridad sus latidos.

- _puedes volver cuando quieras_ \- por fin para ella son esas palabras donde no la aleja ni trata con hostilidad, su barbilla reposa sobre el hombro de Rey, dejar de hablar de política rompe con la tensión que navegaba entre los dos, es aún un tema espinoso entre ellos , el viento levanta el cabello de Rey haciendo cosquillas en el rostro de él, nadie interrumpe su paz, nadie sospecha de su nuevo encuentro, y nadie es testigo de ese instante frente a la playa; Ben comienza a oler su aroma a brisa marina que lo invita a besar su cuello y acariciar su abdomen.

- _quisiera que estuvieras aquí_ \- murmura a su oído con su suave voz de terciopelo, que provoca que la piel de Rey se erice más besos colman su cuello, ella gira interrumpiendo sus movimientos, se acerca a él, lo abraza con fervor para darle un beso febril, como los que recibió el día anterior, son besos más pasivos, que no buscan provocar encender el deseo de ellos dos, solo reconocerse en el toque de sus labios, en el toque de sus manos que se entrelazan sobre el vientre de ella, sentados sobre la arena, donde las olas mojan sus pies.

Después de ese día en la playa se encuentran casi todos los días, todo fluye en una dinámica cercana y más íntima como si toda la vida fuese así, en ocasiones solo se permiten gozar los pocos minutos que se tienen el uno al otro, comiéndose a besos y repartiendo abrazos, en otras las conversaciones de política los polarizan sin llegar a la confrontación; también cuando es posible los dos entrenan con sus sables en duelos ficticios, como hoy los dos buscan vencer , sus fuerzas son similares y la destreza de ambos no tienen comparación; para los miembros de la resistencia, solo ven a Rey mover su sable con ritmo y fuerza ignorando que ella de verdad está luchando contra un adversario invisible para todos, excepto para ella; al terminar respira agitada y sudando, cayendo sentada sobre el suelo, bebe un poco de agua para calmar la sed provocada por la deshidratación y el intenso calor selvático, él remata el encuentro de ese día con un beso profundo y necesitado, quiere más de ella, necesita más de ella.

-¡ _apestas Ben_!- lo aleja un poco, cuando siente que los dos están bañados en sudo.

r - _te ves muy sexy con sudor_ \- haciendo que el lado tímido de Rey se muestre, ignorando el rechazo toma su cintura para entregar esos besos que se niegan a esperar, acaricia su cabello mientras su lengua explora su boca, probándola lentamente hasta desvanecerse cuando se cierra su vínculo.

Kaydel toma del brazo a Rey cuando hacía fila para recibir los alimentos del desayuno, que consiste en una pasta húmeda y sin mucho sabor, con un complemento de proteínas y agua, con alguna fruta local recolectada en la selva, la teniente se ha convertido en una sombra para Rey, quienes pasan la mayor parte de su tiempo libre juntas, así como los horarios en el desayuno y almuerzo donde se convierte en costumbre verlas reunidas en pleno cotilleo, las dos toman asiento en la plaza más apartada del comedor comunitario dentro de la base, donde no pueden ser escuchadas, Kaydel disfruta hablar de chicos con Rey, la historia amorosa de la teniente es reducida pero más amplia que la de Rey, ella omite los datos que revelen la identidad de Ben, lo describe como un individuo abstracto, como un amor platónico, entre bocados y risas pasan las horas de compartir; cuando Rey le pide ayuda para pensar como ausentarse dos semanas de la base; Kaydel tiene la solución rápidamente.

- _dile que buscaras respuestas donde entrenaste con Luke… como un retiro necesario_ \- ¡claro! Piensa Rey, es una buena coartada, la confianza casi total con Kaydel lo siente natural, transparente y bien intencionada, la misma fuerza le dice que debe confiar en ella y así lo hace .

- _solo tú lo sabes… espero crea eso Poe_ \- la chica toma su mano para infundir confianza, su sonrisa cómplice dice todo.

- _te cubriré en todo… confía en mi_ \- justo cuando termina la frase el general aparece atrás de ella dos, escuchando lo último.

- _¿en qué cubrirás a Rey?_ \- Pregunta con desconfianza las dos se miran sin saber que responder, cuando las risas nerviosas se dejan escuchar, Poe toma asiento al lado de Rey, con notables intenciones de tomarla entre sus brazos, ella cede solo por no dejar en ridículo al general, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de Kaydel, Rey logra esquivar con discreción ese beso arrebatado y poco esperado, recibiéndolo solo en la mejillas.

- _la cubriré en sus labores pendientes_ \- responde la chica, terminan de forma tajante dejando al general en el lugar que antes ellas ocupaban… pero Rey recuerda algo; regresa junto a él para hablar del tema espinoso que tiene en espera, toma otra vez asiento en su lugar, con su actitud nerviosa que teme la delate .

- _Poe… iré a Ach-Too para entrenar… por dos semanas_ \- respira y por fin puede articular la frase - _salgo en una semana_ \- Poe solo puede hacer un gesto de desagrado ante la idea.

- _es mucho tiempo Rey… me gustaría ir contigo… ¿no puedes hacerlo aquí? ¿Qué tiene de especial ese lugar?_ \- Kaydel le dio la idea, pero no las justificaciones.

- _mmmm… es un lugar con una fuerte conexión con la fuerza, ahí comencé a entrenar con Luke y tal vez encuentre respuestas_.

- _¡perfecto!... tenemos una guerra encima de nosotros y tu estas buscando respuestas místicas_.

- _voy a ir, así no te guste… además te gusta presumir que soy un Jedi, déjame serlo_.

- _supongo que de todas formas lo vas a hacer… toma lo que necesites, me informas antes de partir_ \- el general se levanta de su lugar al ser llamado por un piloto, la batalla que se acerca requiere de toda su atención y supervisión para hacer que toda la estrategia funcione, eso espera Poe.

Una reunión de emergencia se programa en la primera orden, los planes y estrategias deben ser informados a todos los miembros de la resistencia, se asignara a cada uno sus tareas y papel en la próxima batalla , todos son convocados a ser puntuales, Connix que en los últimos días se convierte cercana como una hermana para Rey, la busca sin éxito, fue al peñasco, a la sección de la selva donde ella acostumbra entrenar, fue con Chewie, recorre todos los puntos conocidos donde Rey acostumbra a pasar los días; ella ignora de la unión tan particular de ellos, Rey se reserva la información de ese lazo tan íntimo y único; los días siguientes al encuentro en la playa, con disciplina el vínculo se abre casi a la misma hora, y por el mismo lapso de tiempo, ella recuerda que Ben en alguna ocasión le dijo que el vínculo evoluciona, y ahora que no se resisten a él, funciona a su favor, sus encuentros se vuelven constantes, donde intercambian alguna conversación sobre la situación de la galaxia, o sobre algo más común, su día a día, en los días que el vínculo no abre ella extraña la emoción de estar en sus brazos, de sentir sus besos, y escuchar su voz en su oído, que le comparte palabras dulces y deseos que quedan en el secreto de la selva, las dos semanas de lapso en que ella dice volver se acerca, en tan solo tres días Rey regresara nuevamente a Ubardia; hoy no se abrió en todo el día, es de tarde y pronto anochecerá, justo Rey regresa a la base encontrándose con Connix, quien la arrastra a la reunión que comienza en breve; en el centro de la reunión se encuentra Poe dando un discurso de motivación, de esperanza y de muerte, como planean junto con sus nuevos aliados , lo que él denomina la batalla final contra la primera orden, por ese motivo han demorado en dar el golpe, es un plan grande y de minuciosa estrategia, habla de las tareas más primarias, en cuanto a comunicaciones, en los inventarios de combustible y armamento para surtir lo necesario, en las finanzas y apoyos recibidos, los nuevos puestos y beneficios otorgados a sus aliados una vez que ganen la guerra, algo que Poe da por un hecho; la tensión aumenta para Rey cuando inoportunamente el vínculo se abre justo cuando está al frente de todos, junto a Poe; ella al sentir el anuncio de su conexión con discreción busca un lugar apartado en la reunión, atrás de la mayoría; Ben se materializa a su lado, en estos días también descubrió que él sufre de manos inquietas, que disfruta de acariciar un brazo de tomarle algún mecho de cabello, alguna vez soltó los amarres de su peinado, o en otras donde la osadía en él se eleva, busca repetir las caricias de aquella vez en la cabaña, donde antes de dormir estaban a punto de caer en el pozo de sus deseos; la abraza desde atrás, posando sus manos sobre su vientre, ella se congela no puede reaccionar ni responder a sus preguntas, a sus abrazos y besos; su boca se enfoca en su cuello que con besos cortos y mordidas leves buscan erizar su piel como en otras ocasiones.

- _¿estas con alguien?_ \- ella solo responde con un leve ruido.

– _mmm_ \- él ríe con desfachatez ante la incómoda posición de Rey, eleva la apuesta, continua con esos besos ahora más candentes, sus manos acarician su espalda y costados, con la intención de provocar cosquillas; Rey resiste a sus maniobras, conservando la calma y seriedad de la reunión, la envuelve otra vez en sus brazos y besa su cuello nuevamente para provocarla; en el fondo Poe habla de la estrategia de eliminar la cabeza de la primera orden, mencionando todo el plan para asesinar a Hux y la alianza asegurada con los hutt, ella escucha con toda la atención que él le permite tener, cuando de la nada Ben habla nuevamente.

- _no funcionará su plan… los hutt no son leales a nadie y Hux no es tan estúpido como para caer en esa trampa_ \- Rey se alarma, dejando de inmediato la reunión, corriendo hasta dejar muy atrás la reunión, tal parece que él la sigue por que permanece todo el tiempo a su lado, al llegar a una distancia prudente ella puede hablar con libertad.

- _¿escuchaste todo? … dime Ben_ \- ella exige, él solo sonríe cínicamente.

- _sí, escuche lo que Dameron planea, no funcionara, por la cadena de mando… además si Hux cae yo regresaré a tomar el control de la primera orden… no dejaré todo en manos de Pryde, es un maniático… es verdad los hutt no tienen lealtad, solo al dinero_ \- ella enfurece y arremete contra él.

- _no puedes hacer eso_ \- sacude sus manos frente a el rostro de él - _no puedes saber de los planes de la resistencia… es… es…_

- _son predecibles los planes de Dameron, ciertamente sin el liderazgo de mi madre están perdidos_ \- Rey se cruza de brazos, muy molesta tanto que le da la espalda, es donde regresa la seriedad en Ben.

- _¿estas espiando para Hux?_ \- pregunta sin rodeos.

- _no es necesario que lo haga, él tiene espías dentro de la resistencia… si te hace sentir mejor, no lo sabrá por mi… además yo no controlo lo que se puede hacer o no con el vínculo_.

- _me prometes que cuando pase otra vez no escucharas_.

- _no me interesa saber que tiene que decir Dameron… solo que no esté cerca de ti_ \- las últimas palabras dejan ver una velada advertencia; Rey cambia su actitud para conciliar con él, Poe es un tema que complica su naciente relación.

- _no me interesa él… solo quiero que se mantenga fuera de nosotros el tema de la resistencia, si te enteras que no sea por mi… Ben yo solo quiero estar contigo, en dos días llegare a Ubardia, me quedare dos semanas que quiero disfrutar, sin tener líos entre los dos y menos por Poe._


	18. Chapter 18

Kaydel despide a Rey desde la plataforma en la base de la resistencia, es el día en que ella regresará junto a Ben; otra mirada la observan desde tierra, Poe quien no está del todo satisfecho con su partida, observa con atención el lenguaje corporal de Rey, quien no oculta su estado alegre y llena de expectativas; que lo hace comenzar a tomar en cuenta para analizar cada cambio de actitud en ella; sus sospechas lo llevan lejos dentro de su imaginación; primero Rey lloraba sin justificación y ahora su cambio es notable para todos; Kaydel se acerca a Poe, a pesar de su pasado que nunca mencionan, respeta su rango militar; ella sonríe satisfecha sabiendo un secreto que no compartirá con nadie más.

- _ella se ve feliz… me alegro por Rey_ \- cruzan miradas ella con una discreta burla y él con intriga.

- _¿ahora son muy amigas?... aléjate de ella_ \- Kaydel sonríe con ternura con un brillo inocente en su mirada.

- _me voy a mi puesto… general_ \- se aleja de él caminando con un meneo le ve que refleja su alegría, nada fuera de lo normal en ella, aun así no es del agrado de Poe; lo toma como un indicio de incomodarlo por su fracasada historia entre los dos; sus dudas crecen ante la actitud de las dos amigas así como sus sospechas.

Está llegando a la superficie de Ubardia cuando ya es de noche cuando aterriza le extraña que él no esté al frente de la entrada para esperarla, espera sentada en la terraza, quiso abrir y esperar adentro, pero recuerda las palabras de Ben, cuando ella fue demasiado curiosa, “ _no se toca lo que no es tuyo_ ” espera un par de horas, cuanto todo está en silencio y oscuro, donde puede ver el firmamento con claridad, sus manchas de estrellas y las dos lunas del planeta; un punto de luz se ve a lo lejos sobre el sendero que se acerca con velocidad, ella se levanta por poco se queda dormida afuera de la cabaña; él baja con paquetes y cajas de contenido desconocido, las descarga para dejar su deslizador en la parte trasera de su casa, donde lo guarda, hasta ahora solo la vio y continuo con el trabajo, al regresar junto a ella la invita a pasar, la puerta estaba abierta.

- _la próxima vez entra sin esperarme_ \- va de un lado a otro dejando sus compras sobre el piso de la cocina, ella solo se queda esperando a que termine; cuando ya todas las cajas y contenedores están dentro, llega hasta ella para darle un beso, es un beso inocente y de bienvenida, hace solo dos días se vieron, cuando desvió la atención de ella en la reunión; vuelve a tomar sus labios esta vez más lento, sus manos en su cintura permanecen quietas , solo quiere eso, sentir su boca pegada a la de él y saborear sus labios - _¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?_ \- pregunta cuando por fin suelta su boca, los ojos de Rey se clavan en los suyos, para decirle con una gran sonrisa - _dos semanas_ \- la toma del hombro para llevarla a la cocina donde comenzara a guardar todos los alimentos y suministros que llevo - _¿no te buscaran?_ \- la cubierta de la barra de la cocina se llena de elementos algunos desconocidos para ella, frutas, verduras y carnes, demasiado para un hombre solo; ella comienza a tomar uno tras otro para dejarlo en sus respectivos lugares hasta terminar.

- _es muchísima comida para ti_ \- exclama un poco confundida, para ella siempre será mucho según su perspectiva desde el hambre que vivió en Jakku.

- _es para los dos… suficiente para tres semanas, por ahora no te llevare al pueblo y tampoco iré… quiero que estemos solos_ \- Rey se desmorona al recibir su sonrisa, le habla el hombre que está debajo de él tipo hostil, grosero, altanero y explosivo que conoció primero; Ben de otra de las cajas toma un pay de frutos rojos, ella lo reconoce de inmediato, es el mismo tipo de pay que Merii le ofreció la primera vez que llego al planeta - _esto es para ti… te lo envía Merii, dice que te gusta_ \- solo la mención de la chica pelirroja saca de su buen humor a Rey.

- _¿estabas con ella?_ \- cruza sus brazos y trata de ocultar su molestia

- _si… desde hace tres días, la estamos ayudando en las reparaciones de su casa, hoy terminamos… quería estar sin ocupaciones para dedicarme a ti… te esperaba mañana, por eso hoy pase por el almacén… esa caja es para ti_ \- señala la última que está en el piso; ella va rápido para abrirla, encontrando algo de ropa lo necesario incluyendo interiores, jabones, cepillo, una capa más sencilla que la anterior, un par de botas, una bata para baño y una pijama, el contenido deja sin palabras a Rey, no sabe si es bueno o algo que debe tomar a mal, revisa la ropa su medida exacta, así como las botas.

- _¿negro?_ \- levanta una ceja al hacer la pregunta - _no sabía que color escoger… fue Merii la que pidió todo yo no tengo idea de lo que usas… si no te gusta lo podemos devolver_ \- la idea del rechazo a su obsequio lo decepciona.

- _no, está todo bien… gracias Ben, es solo que nunca use otros colores, en el desierto era para estar lo más fresco posible… creo que me acostumbre_ \- levanta las camisetas, pantalones, una cazadora, la capa también de cuero, todo muy del estilo de Ben - _dale las gracias a ella_ \- menciona entre dientes, aun no se siente confiada en Merii.

- _te llevaste los jabones la vez pasada, te gustaron por eso compre más y todo lo que necesitas para tu estancia aquí_ \- ella agradece la atención al detalle de preocuparse por ella de esa forma; aun así parece extraño, está acostumbrada a lo esencial, a prescindir de elementos vánales donde no hay espacio para la vanidad; su ropa aun resiste mucho, pero siendo objetiva, no llevo ningún cambio, solo su sable con un bolso que contiene por costumbre, un recipiente con agua y raciones deshidratadas un trauma de Jakku, el miedo a quedarse sin alimentos ni agua - _estoy muy cansado_ ” la abraza nuevamente “ _me voy a dar un baño y a dormir… tu habitación es la misma esta lista para usar_ \- besa su frente - _descansa Rey_ \- es más de media noche cuando se despide de ella.

Rey lleva hasta donde pasara las siguientes dos semanas como su espacio personal, todo lo que Ben preparo para ella, aun se siente extraña en el lugar, demasiado cómodo para sus costumbre, bien puede dormir en el piso, con frio y a pesar de eso resistir; usa la pijama que Merii eligió para ella, es cómoda, nada revelador más bien es modesta; acaricia la textura sobre su cintura y caderas, es suave para ella un lujo, suelta su cabello que lleva atado como siempre, en la base no cambia mucho su apariencia para que no hagan preguntas indeseadas, la única que conoce todo es su nueva amiga Kaydel, se arropa entre las sabanas y el sueño llega pronto.

Al amanecer ella despierta cuando la luz entra insistente por la ventana, la deslumbra con su brillo que da justo a su rostro, bostezando se levanta y estira, la cama la llama todavía pero no puede quedarse un poco más; Ben salió mucho antes, ella calcula que cuatro horas antes del amanecer, su trabajo reciente de granjero es exigente, se viste con la ropa que ayer llego para ella, se siente bien usando algo nuevo, muy diferente a lo que ella usa, la mayoría hecho por ella misma, con lienzos intercambiados en su olvidado Jakku; todo lo queda a la perfección, deja todo en orden, pasea por el interior de la casa, conoce el baño, la cocina, la estancia de la entrada, la terraza trasera, el estudio, solo no conoce dos lugares, la habitación vacía y la de él; aprovecha que no está, abre asomando su cabeza por la entrada, tiene esa mal sana curiosidad, el rechine de la puerta gruñe para romper el silencio, el aroma a madera si siente en todos lados, al abrir la esencia de él le pega en la nariz, tiene curiosidad de saber un poco más de él, de tomar una parte para sí misma, aprisionarlo y no dejarlo salir, su habitación no tiene nada en particular, es similar a la que ella ocupa, solo que con ese espíritu masculino, que se ve en su ropa colgada en los percheros, en las sabanas oscuras, en la loción que impregna la habitación; abandona el lugar con temor de que la descubra ahí; cierra con cuidado la puerta caminando con prisa hacia la cocina, hoy ella prepara el desayuno; sus dotes en la cocina no son las mejores, pero se esfuerza para dar una buena impresión; él en las anteriores ocasiones le brindo su hospitalidad ; son las primeras horas de la mañana cuanto tiene todo preparado, hambrienta se permite probar un poco del pay que Merii le envió, con todo el rencor hacia ella disfruta del dulce sabor de la bayas rojas; justo cuando él llega.

La rutina doméstica es algo que ella desconoce por completo, se hace su mejor esfuerzo para no dejar un rastro de desorden. El resto del día la pasan hablando sobre la fuerza, de sus conceptos básicos en un punto de vista neutral, producto de las impresiones que él apunta en la base de cada una de sus lecturas; al caer la noche Ben toma su mano para llevarla a la terraza de la entrada, donde se sientan juntos, Rey un poco confundida, porque solo se ve la basta oscuridad.

- _espera un poco más_ \- él le dice mientras ella continua confundida; sus ojos se maravillan cuando las luces en el pueblo se encienden como estrellas en el espacio, el cielo se fusiona con la superficie y algo más, una cantidad incontable de insectos luminiscentes destellan, volando de un lado al otro completando el cuadro brillante.

-¡ _es hermoso Ben!_ \- toda su atención se centra en el placer de solo observar.

- _hace pocos días comenzaron a salir… disfrútalo porque al parecer solo se dejan ver una vez cada diez años_ \- es un momento mágico, único para ella, solo junto a él - _en todos los planetas donde estuve, no vi algo igual_ \- así permanecen hasta la hora de dormir. El siguiente día todo transcurre en la misma rutina, donde él se va por la madrugada, para encontrar el desayuno preparada por ella, se siente natural, como si esa rutina es lo correcto, así lo siente ella, es la vida normal que alguna vez soñó, sin guerra, sin hambre, sin sed, solo vivir. El día tiene un giro inesperado cuando Ben la lleva a la ribera, los dos van de la mano, la paz se siente entre ellos dos, una unión implícita en las estrellas.

- _hoy quiero pescado, espero sepas cocinar_ “- sus risas provocan un gesto de fastidio en Rey - _en el río seguro que caen en las trampas, también quiero nadar_ \- cuando llegan él comienza a retirar su camisa, sus botas y pantalón, ante la mirada expectante de Rey que provoca el rubor en sus mejillas; ella piensa es solo una forma natural de actuar en él, o es que le gusta provocarla.

- _¿Qué haces?_ \- pregunta sorprendida.

- _te dije que voy a nadar… vamos el agua es fresca_ \- está solo en bóxer con las manos en la cintura y esperando a que ella comience a quitarse también la ropa.

- _yo no sé nadar_ \- titubea Rey - _estar dentro de mucha agua me da miedo_ \- Ben la carga entre sus brazos con todo y ropa, para lanzarla dentro del rio donde ella revolotea los brazos; él se sumerge en el agua, nadando para alcanzarla, la toma entre sus brazos, con risas que la enfurecen más - _¡eres un idiota Ben!_ \- el verla toda mojada y furiosa le gusta, ver a la mujer iracunda que conoció, la que puede retarlo sin miedo, la abraza y antes de que Rey continúe protestando, la calla tomando sus labios , un suave beso, lento, seductor, húmedo, eso baja todas las defensas de ella, Rey corresponde rodeando su cuello, aferrándose a él, por ese beso y el miedo a caer al fondo del río, que es pacífico, la corriente lenta no puede arrastrarlos, es un remanso de paz en medio de ese bosque, sus besos se repiten en el mismo ritmo, todo parece detenerse hasta el fluir del río, cuando ella toma venganza, lo empuja con fuerza y nadando regresa a la orilla, poniéndose a salvo, con toda la ropa y botas mojadas, más calmada se sienta sobre el pasto cerca de la orilla, mirando a Ben como pasa el tiempo nadando, hasta cansarse o aburrirse, ella no lo sabe.

- _ya aprendiste a nadar_ \- menciona sentándose a su lado ella lo ignora mirando al lado contrario, también es un intento de no observar a un semidesnudo Ben “ _¿estas molesta?_ ” un remordimiento lo toma.

- _de verdad me da miedo el agua… me gusta, es el mayor tesoro para mí, pero me da miedo cuando estoy dentro de ella_.

- _lo siento_ \- la abraza, haciendo una caricia en su barbilla - _no volverá a pasar_ \- con un beso gana su perdón, los dos sonríen quedándose sin palabras - _me acuerdo cuando te vi toda mojada ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquella vez?_ \- por fin él retoma la conversación.

- _me bañaba_ \- ella ríe por todo - _en un rio, pero estaba en la orilla, en una pequeña cascada… en la base no hay otra forma_ \- suelta su cabello mojado para dejar secarlo al aire, que tal parece no existe, con sus manos lo hecha hacia atrás, se quita las botas para dejarlas secar.

- _me acuerdo de cada palabra que te dije_ \- el rubor en ella es imposible de ocultar - _de verdad quiero hacer todo_ \- susurra en su oído mientras la abraza, acomodando el pequeño cuerpo de ella entre sus piernas - _de besar cada centímetro de tu piel… de probar tus senos_ \- al mismo tiempo comienza a besar su cuello, con besos pausados y ligeras mordidas, una de sus manos acaricia sobre su ropa mojada uno de sus senos, llega a su boca y toma sus labios para un beso profundo, donde su lengua ya conoce la forma en como encender la de ella - _dime que tú también lo quieres Rey_ \- su media voz es una caricia a su oído, poco a poco se entrega a sus besos y caricias, se van deslizando hasta quedar los dos sobre el suave pasto de la orilla del rio - _no me pidas que me detenga_ \- suplica y acaricia sus mejillas, su boca rozando sus labios entreabiertos ,el rubor en sus mejillas le da una belleza nueva, la sensualidad escondida atrás de la guerrera, ella vuelve a tomar sus labios y cuello, acariciando la mojada melena de él.

- _no Ben… no te detengas_ \- apenas si se escucha lo que dice; Ben toma su camiseta para descubrirla, entreteniéndose en besar su escote, tomando sus senos con sus manos, buscando liberarlos de sus amarres, encuentra el broche que separa sus senos de sus labios, su lengua recorre sus duros pezones, bebiendo de ellos como un infante, cada succión arranca un jadeo en ella, haciendo cada vez más difícil tomar aire; él lo disfruta lo más que puede, lo soñó desde aquella vez que inspira este momento; escuchar sus sonidos de placer lo enciende más, también se une a sus jadeos, en cambio también gruñe, en un sonido primitivo y posesivo; pero se toma su labor con paciencia, lo espero por tanto tiempo que hará eterna esta entrega sus manos bajan a su vientre, buscando arrancarle el pantalón, lo hace de un solo movimiento, le urge verla al natural, ahí acostada sobre el verde pasto que sirve de lecho, lista para entregarse por primera vez a él; sus manos toman su tobillo para acariciar sus piernas; ella espera y lo mira ansiosa de que continúe; Ben besa sus piernas, con su lengua recorre el interior de sus muslos, llegando a su entrepierna, se detiene sobre su vientre, con besos lentos, mientras ella mueve sus caderas ansiosas por ser poseída; con su lengua Ben sube desde el inicio de su vello lentamente , pasando por su ombligo, cuando pasa por el medio de sus senos, arranca otro gemido intenso en ella; llega hasta su escote y cuello; la prueba y saborea de a poco, su mano se clava en su nuca para besar nuevamente sus labios, esta sobre ella mientras la besa, acaricia su muslo buscando curioso su vientre, llegando al punto que en ella exige atención, se sumerge entre sus piernas, con sus dedos diestros explora su humedad, resbalando de arriba hacia abajo; en este punto ella se abandonó a la voluntad de él, quiere sentir, quiere ser saciada, quiere ser poseída por él y olvidar todo; cuando el ritmo se eleva Ben siente cerca su desmayo, su mano continua sin parar, cuando ella clava sus uñas en su espalda sabe que está cerca de llevarla a lo más alto de su deseo; Rey se contorsiona sintiendo como su interior se contrae bajo su toque con un grito ahogado por su boca; él disfruta de ver sus gestos que le confirman que lo goza; el calor persiste en ella, exigiendo mas es entonces cuando él se libera de lo último que viste, vuelve a tomar sus labios y a hundir sus dedos en ella, el instinto hace que Rey separe sus piernas, dispuesta a recibirlo, ansiosa por tenerlo dentro de ella, Rey deja sus brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza, con sus piernas separadas, no quiere que se detenga, mas entregada no puede estar, se entrega a este feroz hombre que gruñe con su aroma y sabor marino, el que con solo palabras provoco sus deseos que nadie más pudo hacerlo; el que tomo sus sueños para él, el único que la despoja de todo pudor, un choque eléctrico siente en todos sus nervios, nuevamente vuelve a sentirlo, es él que toma su virilidad para deslizarla en su entre pierna, donde hace poco sus dedos exploraban ansiosos; lo ama, ama tanto a este hombre que lo deja poseerla de esa forma; Ben se enfoca en ver su rostro, en sus expresiones de placer, mientras la acaricia en lo más íntimo de ella - _Ben_ \- susurra Rey, eso lo enciende, escuchar su nombre en sus labios cuando esta por llevarla una vez más al cielo, vuelve a repetir su nombre en un grito que queda grabado en su memoria, la está haciendo suya, él se enfoca en poseerla, en marcar con sus labios y dientes cada parte que besó, sus dedos se clavan en sus muslos con fuerza cuando ya demasiado excitado no resiste más, se desliza dentro de ella con un solo movimiento, ella grita y se congela del dolor, dolor que él no esperaba, se mantiene quieto dentro de ella, hasta ver que ella misma retoma los movimientos de sus caderas, entra y sale con suavidad, lento, gozando del calor y humedad de su interior, eleva sus muslos y presiona sus dedos sobre la piel que descubre virginal, lo enciende más, saber que es el primero en todo, que se reservó solo para él, el ritmo se acelera gruñe su nombre – _Rey_ \- ahora entra y sale más rápido cada vez, mientras ella se acerca nuevamente al cielo; lo que tanto exigía su piel cada que pensaba en Ben, presiona el cuerpo de él con sus piernas para sentirlo más profundo, elevando sus caderas para gozar toda su extensión, acaricia sus mejillas y barba mirando sus gestos de placer, es tan hermoso verlo tan íntimo ,tan cercano, cuando aprieta los dientes y un gruñido intenso sale de sus labios, ella lo sigue liberándose de la presión que tomaba su vientre, siente el calor que Ben libera dentro de ella, completando la sensación; sus jadeos aún se escuchan, tan solo son opacados por el ruido del agua que corre en el río y golpea las piedras, Ben se derrumba sobre ella apoyándose sobre uno de sus codos - _te amo Rey_ \- besa su frente, sus mejillas, sus labios, Rey aún no se recupera de tan ansiado encuentro - _y yo a ti Ben_ \- él termina por recostarse sobre el pasto abrazando a Rey, ella se acomoda sobre su pecho, ahí desnudos sobre el pasto, junto al rio que es el mudo testigo de esa primera vez , se entregó a él, los dos saciaron su necesidad del otro.

- _¿Por qué no me dijiste que es tu primera vez?_ \- fue inesperado por Ben, todo el tiempo creyó que Rey era amante de Poe, ahora sabe que nunca fue tan importante para ella; besa su cabello y vuelve a entretenerse en su cuello; ella no responde se limita a besarlo - _¿fui muy rudo?_

- _no… todo está bien_.

- _¿Por qué no me dijiste Rey?... pude ser más delicado contigo_.

- _todo está bien Ben… fue… fue todo lo que esperaba_ \- ella sonríe sonrojada, clavando su cabeza en su pecho.

- _¿sabes que eso lo cambia todo?_ \- se entretiene en su cabello largo y castaño - _me vuelve más posesivo contigo Rey… me tienes a tus pies… ahora sé que eres mía, solo mía Rey_.

- _solo contigo Ben_ \- ella toma lo mira con devoción, sus ojos brillan por él, mas enamorada no se puede sentir ahí en un rincón alejado de todos, en medio de la nada, sin testigos, sin condiciones, sin nada solo ellos; el estómago de los dos comienza a gruñir pasaron no saben cuánto tiempo, solo uno sobre el otro intercambiando caricias y besos así como palabras que quedan en un murmullo que se lleva el caudal del río; él toma su camiseta para vestir a Rey, toda su ropa está sucia y mojada, caminan de la mano hasta la cabaña, todo está dicho entre los dos.


	19. encuentros inesperados

Los dos están callados él sentado en su sillón de costumbre, repasando sus lecturas; ella sentada en el piso entretenida en una lectura recién descubierta, por la tarde al ver que Ben enfocaba su atención en su libro, ella tomo otro uno al azar, de esos que tenía cerca, el silencio impera en la cabaña, el ruido de los insectos que abundan en el exterior no perturba en interior; es entrada la noche en el pacifico planeta, de pronto ella bosteza y deja el libro cerca de ella, lo sucedido al medio día a la orilla del río, es un recuerdo demasiado fresco, que le arranca todavía suspiros y sonrisas.

- _Ben ¿Por qué no quieres enseñarme la doctrina de los Jedis? De verdad quiero aprender a entender mis poderes_ \- él se mueve incomodo sin despegar la vista de su lectura; su postura le recuerda a Rey, la misma actitud de sus primeros enlaces después de que descubrió que estaba vivo.

- _no necesitas aprender ninguna doctrina, ni Jedi ni sith… tu usas la fuerza por instinto, cuando lo necesitas lo haces… es lo mejor que continúes así_.

- _de verdad Ben… me gustaría ser un Jedi_ \- él ríe con descaro a su afirmación.

- _no cariño… tu nunca serias capaz de ser uno… sientes demasiado, tus emociones te guían… eso fue prohibido por la doctrina Jedi… no apegos, no pertenencias, no posesiones… entre ellos existió mucha hipocresía, Jedis que tuvieron descendencia, entre ellos mi abuelo el más claro ejemplo, él siempre se apegó a las personas… así como tú que te apegas de inmediato; otros rompieron sus votos de celibato con amantes anónimos, lo cual se me hace aún más hipócrita, porque en base a su orden escondían vilmente a sus parejas y sin pensarlo los abandonaban, otros dejaron hijos no reconocidos… mi abuelo tuvo el valor de tener una esposa, algunos más cayeron por tener posesiones… por amar a alguien… y otros por puro poder… ese fue el fracaso de la orden, no es posible para la mayoría vivir sin afectos, de un amigo, a tu familia, a un amante y son tan culpables de su extinción como lo fueron los sith, pecaron de arrogancia, durante las guerras clones, se comprometieron tanto en la guerra, que sin saberlo ellos mismo cayeron en la oscuridad, era emisarios de la paz y solo fueron un instrumento más de muerte… así como a ti, solo eres un instrumento para la guerra, que los rebeldes creen que ese es el objetivo de los usuarios de la fuerza sin respetar que solo debemos ser un participante más en mantener equilibrio, y no es necesariamente dentro de la guerra… así como yo, que todos solo vieron en mi un elemento más para la guerra, mis maestros, mi madre, mi tío que pretendía perpetuar la orden y empezó conmigo, llegando a cometer el mismo error que sus predecesores… no necesitas aprender eso… usa y siente la fuerza, tu instinto te dirá que hacer, así sea usar la luz o la oscuridad según sea como lo necesites_.

- _pero todo eso de entender la sabiduría ancestral de los Jedis… yo no usaría nunca la oscuridad_ \- Ben la mira fijamente, con una expresión de incredulidad.

- _¿de verdad?... recuerdo cuando nos enfrentamos la primera vez, tu usaste la oscuridad para vencerme… además de que estaba muy débil para cuando casi terminas conmigo… tienes oscuridad Rey… como todos, puedes dar luz a muchos, pero también repartes oscuridad cuando no salen las cosas como quieres, tienes sentimientos de rencor y venganza… lo sabes, yo lo sé… todo lo que eres y sientes, es lo que yo siento y soy_.

- _Ben… entonces que hacer ahora, si tú y yo somos los únicos usuarios hasta donde sabemos y tú eres uno oscuro y yo de luz… quiero entender eso, de cómo usar la oscuridad y como usar la luz_ \- ella comenta frustrada.

 _-a sabiduría de los dos dogmas es buena, pero no llevarla en su comprensión absoluta; no son las únicas doctrinas, pero si fueron las más políticas y de mayor influencia; no es solo para nosotros… ahora corren otros tiempos y se necesita ampliar esas visiones, tal vez una fusión de las dos… un punto medio… es lo que estoy estudiando, puedes ser luz y sentir amor y pasión por alguien o por algo si caer en el lado oscuro; o puedes sentir furia por tu situación de vida y usar la luz… tal como ya lo haces, eres puro instinto Rey… además también tengo una teoría, nuestro vinculo es una rareza y creo que mucho de lo que yo aprendí, se transfiere a ti… nunca usaste un sable de luz sin embargo lo usas como si tuvieras años de entrenamiento, con algunas fallas, pero impresionante para alguien que nunca usó uno… ¿quieres que te demuestre como eres una mala Jedi?_ \- él se sienta sobre el piso, para derribarla y quedar sobre ella, con arrebato toma a besos su cuello, la desviste tan rápido como las reacciones de ella, que se encuentra respirando con agitación, sus manos ya conocen los puntos que arrancan sus desmayos - _una buena Jedi, no complace su carne_ \- susurra sobre sus senos que ahora llenan su boca - _una buena Jedi no puede amar a nadie de esta forma_ \- muerde sus pezones - _una buena Jedi no gime de placer_ \- al decir esto vuelve a entrar en ella - _una buena Jedi no posee ni se deja poseer… y tú ya eres mía y yo tuyo_ \- los embistes son fuertes, intensos que hacen contraer su vientre, sus palabras son sofocadas y entrecortadas - _si quieres ser un Jedi no estaríamos aquí_ \- él calla de repente, ya no es posible articular palabra alguna, ella se aferra con las uñas sobre su espalda, no tiene como refutar sus afirmaciones, es verdad ella busco estar cerca de él, no podría vivir sin sentir como su piel reclama alivio, sin sentir lo que sus sentimientos demandan; ahí en el suelo dos cuerpos fusionados se encuentran nuevamente en una caliente y húmeda complicidad; ella grita al fin que nadie escucha, se desata en todo lo que es capaz de sentir cuando Ben entra una y otra vez en ella, cada vez más fuerte y más rápido; se ahoga por la falta de aire, él gruñe como una bestia que la devora, ella se entrega como gacela en celo; todo converge para sentir al mismo tiempo esa muerte mística y la renovación de vida al recuperar el aliento. La calma llega con la media noche que los invita a dormir por fin arropados en la cama con sus piernas entrelazadas, hundidos en las mullidas sabanas hasta el amanecer.

Los días pasan con velocidad en medio de la rutina de una vida de granjero, de preparar alimentos, de una vida normal y agradablemente monótona; pero cuando se entregan al placer todo es nuevo, descubren nuevas formas de tocarse, de poseerse, en la cama cuando ella tomó por primera vez la iniciativa sentada sobre él, retoza incontables veces sobre sus piernas, mientras él mira con fascinación el rebote de sus senos, su rostro con los ojos cerrados y labios entre abiertos, se enciende más cuando su lengua pasa sobre sus labios, él solo es un observador del disfrute de Rey, sus dedos presionan sus nalgas para seguir su ritmo hasta caer del cansancio.

La ocasión cuando llego a la hora del desayuno, encontrando a Rey solo con su camiseta que tal parece que ya se adueñó ; ella tomo el gusto de estar por toda la casa vestida solo con esa misma camiseta, sin otra prenda más le hace sentir fresca por el caluroso clima de primavera, como un reflejo del estado febril de su interior, ella pica las verduras de lo que será su desayuno, tan solo él la ve con sus piernas desnudas y dispuestas para él, ahora sin recato, sin preámbulos, le arranca la camiseta dejando todo su cuerpo expuesto, la tumba sobre la cubierta de piedra de la barra de la cocina, sus senos se raspan y refrescan con la superficie fría, su rostro también lo siente, él intruso rodea su cintura, posesivo y fuerte, su mano se posa entre su vientre y explora su interior para encenderla más, con su otra mano separa con rudeza sus piernas, la embiste y acaricia al mismo tiempo, un puño tira de su cabello, al mismo ritmo en que entra y sale, ahí está ella ahora sumisa y expuesta a él, una nueva forma de sentirlo, solo placer puro, salvaje, duro, un arrebato inevitable, es esa agua fresca que deseaba en el calor del desierto, la que bebía con ansias, sin importar si era derramada, solo importaba complacer su sed, así ella siente cuando sobre su espalda Ben recarga su cabeza, los dos suspirando y el rio caliente que baja por sus piernas.

- _todo el tiempo te deseo Rey… no sé lo que haré cuando no estés conmigo_ \- le dice al oído ella aún tiene sus senos sobre la piedra con él en su espalda, jadeando y ya extrañándola.

- _pensar en mi-_ Así son sus días viven entre la línea de la rutina monótona y sin exaltaciones, con el intermitente deseo que despierta en el momento menos esperado, en el dormitorio repiten sin cansancio la saciedad de su carne, sin importar si en el día se complacieron, la bañera es otro testigo recurrente de su entrega, la sala, la cocina, ningún rincón queda exento de sus arrebatos carnales; ahí en el silencio del bosque, en el secreto ante los demás, la clandestinidad le da un sabor extra a su pasión; todos en la resistencia ignoran donde esta Rey.

Ben despierta con ella entre sus brazos, su espalda desnuda es lo primero que ve cuando despierta, suaves besos deja a lo largo de su columna hasta llegar a sus caderas, la noche anterior el sueño llego muy tarde, como todos los días que ella duerme en su cama; besa su hombro y susurra - _te amo Rey_ \- ella no responde, esta presa en un sueño muy profundo; Ben se levanta y viste su pijama; siente acercarse una presencia conocida; se lava la cara en el lavabo, acomoda un poco su cabello, el calor de la mañana se siente presente en toda la casa, camina descalzo para abrir la puerta a la que tocan con insistencia; su mueca expresa fastidio, cansancio y sueño; abre la puerta y Hux lo ve de arriba hacia abajo, analizando su aspecto; él lo deja en la entrada para ir directo a la cocina a preparar café; Hux cierra la puerta y toma asiento en el comedor, mirando con interrogación a Ben.

- _no sabía que despertaras tan tarde Ren_ \- Ben le da sirve dos tazas una para él y otra para Hux.

- _mmmm no dormí bien_ \- es toda la respuesta que está dispuesto a explicar; Hux da algunos avances en su nueva estrategia y la negociación con el cartel de los hutt sin saber aun si contaran con esa alianza, los dos están muy adentrados en su conversación con nuevos planteamientos y otros que son rechazados; de repente Hux clava la vista en el fondo de la cabaña, justo donde inicia el pasillo Rey está de pie, descalza con el cabello revuelto y una leve camiseta que cubre con poco decoro su desnudez; la descubre como lo que es; una mujer recién levantada después de hacer el amor; él esta boquiabierto, su sorpresa no es mínima, es el enemigo.

- _¿Qué está haciendo este maldito aquí?_ \- Rey es la primera en preguntar, Ben no sintió en que momento ella despertó y los encontró en el comedor desayunando; casi al mismo tiempo Hux también pregunta .

- _¿qué hace ella aquí?_ \- los dos se desatan con un intercambio de insultos por parte de Rey y de exigentes explicaciones por parte de Hux, no se atreve a decir el más leve insulto, sabe que no es buena idea.

- _Rey… Rey… Rey… ¡REY!_ \- solo así es escuchado - _Ve a vestirte_ \- ella es consciente de su silueta descubierta ante Hux, corre a vestirse con lo primero que encuentra, solo para regresar y esperar una explicación, Hux guarda silencio por un instante, pero no puede evitar comentar con cierta complicidad y cinismo con Ben.

- _cuando me dijiste que querías estudiar su vínculo… nunca creí que fuera tan a fondo… Ren tienes mi respeto, es un rebelde menos_ \- ríe para callar en cuanto ella reaparece, solo para exigir que eche a Hux de la cabaña.

- _aquí nadie despide a nadie, es mi casa y yo decido quien es bienvenido… no voy a elegir entre los dos… siéntate Rey, los dos están en mi casa y quiero paz en mi desayuno… por eso me aparte de la guerra, para no escuchar estupideces de bandos_ \- ella calla y toma asiento, mirando con dureza a Hux, quien no se intimida y entiende la petición de Ben.

- _Rey… que gusto verte aquí… Ren me hablo mucho de ti_ \- ella sonríe forzada.

- _a mí no me da gusto verte Hux_ \- bebe el café de la taza de Ben, y juega con el pan antes de llevarlo a su boca.

- _a mi si… estas aquí, eso significa que la resistencia no tiene a su Jedi… por lo que es notable, la estás pasando bien_ \- ella lo mira con ganas de asesinarlo ahí mismo

- _Rey… Hux es mi amigo_ \- esta palabra se siente ajena pero es la mejor definición que conoce - _lo veras más constante, cada tiempo me visita… Hux te pido que dejes al margen los temas de la resistencia y la primera orden delante de ella… ahora es mi mujer te exijo respeto a ella_.

- _de acuerdo Ren, no lo voy a discutir… Rey ¿crees que en otra ocasión puedas traer a tu amiga Tico?_ \- ella lo mira con curiosidad por tan inusual petición, no lo espera del líder supremo de la primera orden.

- _¿Rose?_

- _¡Rose!... así se llama_ \- exclama, más para sí mismo, Ben no evita una expresión de fastidio, creyó que esa conversación bajo la influencia del alcohol fue un disparate de borracho, ahora sabe que no.

- _no somos amigas_.

- _¿no?... ¿entonces quien si es tu amiga?_ \- Rey por primera vez sonríe con entusiasmo, el recuerdo de ella le hace olvidar a tan fastidiosa visita.

- _Kaydel es mi amiga… no la conocen_ \- Ben y Hux cruzan sus miradas, no la conocen le confirman a Rey.

- _Bien Ren… eso es todo, debo retirarme, deduzco que estas muy ocupado… y cansado como para que continúe mi visita… volveré otro día, cuando no estés preso entre las piernas de… Rey_.

- _ya lárgate… nos vemos después_ \- Hux se despide el motivo de su visita quedo resuelto antes de la aparición de Rey; tan solo sale ella protesta.

- _¿Por qué lo sigues viendo?... dejaste la primera orden para dejar atrás la guerra_.

- _eso es asunto mío… me pediste no escuchar ni preguntar sobre la resistencia, te pido lo mismo_.

- _¿entonces es así?_

- _por ahora… Rey en algún momento tendrás que hacer una elección, si es quedarte a mi lado, te diré todo respecto a mis asuntos con Hux, no con la primera orden, para ellos estoy muerto… por ahora él, Merii y los ancianos, son parte de mi vida, mucho antes de tu llegada, te pido que respetes eso_ \- ella siente un poco de derrota, es verdad en su nueva vida acaba de entrar, cuando los demás ya pertenecían.

- _¿tu respetaras a mis amigos de la resistencia?_ \- pregunta molesta.

- _solo te quiero lejos de Dameron, porque sé que tuviste algo con él, del traidor y los demás me tiene sin cuidado… en eso no me debes explicaciones_ \- él expresa más sus celos, todo termina con un tenso silencio, donde no hablan para no entrar en discusión sobre sus amistades y conveniencias.


	20. traición

Las dos semanas de estancia de Rey se fueron con tanta prisa que no fue suficiente para este lapso de conocimiento íntimo, donde ella desea que no terminara jamás; es inevitable que llegue el momento de separarse nuevamente , la mañana siguiente debe partir; los dos se encuentran atentos él en sus lecturas, ella en el libro donde narra leyendas Jedi que la cautivo desde que llego, falta poco para la media noche, una noche que es calurosa, seca y el alboroto de insectos y la fauna local se escucha de fondo, con aullidos, y chirridos en una sinfonía misteriosa que envuelve la cabaña; Rey pasea desde el inicio de la noche semidesnuda solo vestida con una camiseta de él, le agrada más que la pijama de anciana que Merii eligió por ella; en estos días gusta de incitarlo dejándose ver dispuesta y sensual solo para él; deja el gastado libro en su lugar para sentarse sobre Ben interrumpiendo su lectura, obligándolo a dejar todo sobre el piso, a su lado - _mañana me tengo que ir_ \- se sienta sobre sus piernas dando la espalda a Ben - _te voy a extrañar Ben_ \- él acaricia sus muslos tibios sin más intenciones que disfrutar de su cercanía, aspira su cabello suelto y perfumado con aroma herbal, disfruta de la piel blanca y tersa de sus piernas - _yo también te extrañaré… ¿Cuándo regresas?_ \- besos inocentes cubren su cuello

-i _ntentare que sea en la próxima semana, aunque no creo poder quedarme más que un par de días_.

- _es mejor que nada_ \- ella lentamente comienza a mecerse sobre él.

- _de verdad te voy a extrañar… me acostumbre fácil a dormir a tu lado_ \- el meneo de sus caderas sobre su regazo comienza el efecto que ella buscaba; pronto sus manos toman posesión de sus senos, de su punto más débil de su feminidad, sus dedos se entretienen bajo su ropa interior, y esos besos impacientes continúan en su nuca y espalda, la despoja de la camiseta, que es un pretexto de estorbo a sus intenciones, siempre dispuesta no queda espacio para remilgos; las intenciones crecen rápido así como su éxtasis, con esos dedos que acarician de forma sublime; con otra mano él elimina los amarres de sus pantalones, para entrar en ella sin interrumpir el instante que se convierte en una despedida momentánea; Rey se mece más tomando el control; al ruido del exterior se unen a los que emiten ellos dos, son suaves suspiros, gruñidos casi imperceptibles, el vaivén de Rey profundiza estremeciendo sus entrañas, él la llena en todas las formas posibles, quisiera perpetuar el momento, detrás de ella siente como él se mueve en espasmos frenéticos, que se acoplan a los de ella, con un jadeo seco y las mordidas en su espalda llegan al final, dejando un desastre húmedo encima de su ropa y del sillón favorito de Ben; cansada reposa su cabeza en su pecho, sus pierna se cierran para descansar, girando y quedando como en arrullo en sus brazos.

- _te amo Ben_ \- él la abraza con fuerza, no quiere dejarla ir, no ahora, no mañana, pero debe respetar sus términos; en otros tiempos tal vez la haría presa para tenerla a disposición todo el tiempo que él quiera, pero no es así, ella llego por su voluntad, lo que siempre Ben quiso.

- _y yo a ti Rey_ \- La mañana siguiente es el momento de la inevitable despedida, amanece en sus brazos desnuda con sus manos presionando su vientre y las respiraciones cerca de su oído; al levantarse, él despierta para encontrarla ya vestida tal como llego, con sus ropas del desierto, sin nada más que su bolso, deja todo lo que él compro para ella, ahí en su nuevo espacio dentro de la cabaña de Ben, los dos desayunan como ya se hace costumbre; al terminar el silencio embarga a los dos

- _es hora Ben_ \- los dos se levantan para ir hasta la entrada de la cabaña, en la terraza él al envuelve en sus brazos, donde Rey se refugia clavando su cabeza en su pecho, queriendo prolongar el adiós, Ben toma sus mejillas y besa sus labios para despedirse.

- _vete Rey… te estaré esperando_ \- Rey sonríe para tomar su camino hasta su nave, girando una vez antes de abordar, él solo mira hasta que la nave de ella se pierde en la atmósfera, es un día brillante, caluroso y desea salir de su casa, la encerrona de dos semanas con Rey deja un sabor de boca dulce y una amargo sabor por la despedida… ira a ver a Merii.

Es de noche cuando aterriza en la base de la resistencia, evitó anunciar su llegada dejando con sorpresa a todos, que alertas salen con sus armas dispuestos a un ataque, al frente se encuentra el general Dameron, que al ver la nave ordena despejar la plataforma; Rey desciende de su nave, con una amplia sonrisa de la cual sospecha el general - _¡fue un entrenamiento largo y demandante en Ach-Too!_ \- ella lo mira manteniendo la sonrisa.

- _si… lo fue_ \- ahí están los dos en la plataforma solitaria frente a frente.

- _¿volverás a entrenar ahí?_

- _es posible_ \- Poe solo se muerde los labios para contener palabras que reserva para él, las usara en el momento adecuado.

- _bien… estas de regreso, retoma tus labores_ \- es toda la orden que Rey recibe, sin pensar en más ella corre en busca de Kaydel, tiene tanto que contarle que no puede esperar; dejado a Poe solo frente a la nave en la que llego; ella ignora que Poe no resistió la tentación de buscarla en un ambiente neutro de guerra y solitario donde pensó, era el lugar ideal para que entre los dos hubiese un acercamiento y retomar con fuerza su fallida relación; las coordenadas las consiguió con BB8 que guarda el registro del mapa perdido y la ubicación de la isla donde Rey dijo que entrenaría; al llegar a Ach-Too, se encuentra con nada, Rey nunca estuvo ahí; camina con paso lento para llegar hasta el centro de comunicaciones donde trabaja en las estrategias próximas, pensando en donde estuvo Rey esas dos semanas.

- _Kaydel… Kaydel_ \- Rey entra con impertinencia a la tienda donde su amiga tiene su espacio personal, la chica ya se encontraba dispuesta a descansar, despojada de su uniforme y descalza se incorpora para recibir a Rey, ella entra para sentarse sobre su camastro, dando un vistazo a todo el lugar, la chica es muy femenina aun en tiempo de guerra Kaydel tiene flores en su tienda, todo en orden es mínimo el lujo pero no deja de tener encanto, todo lo contrario de ella que solo busca que sea funcional, sin importar lo estético; de alguna forma le recuerda la cabaña de Ben, donde se fusiona lo bello de la simpleza de los elementos naturales, con la funcionalidad; eso mismo ve en Kaydel.

- _¿y bien como te fue?_ \- pregunta la chica intrigada por la gran sonrisa de Rey; ella se lleva las manos al rostro para ocultar su rubor.

- _fue… fue maravilloso Kaydel_ \- ella abre los ojos enormes, sentándose a su lado.

- _¡cuéntame todo!... no omitas detalles_ \- Rey se sonroja más, negando con su cabeza.

- _fue maravilloso… fue atento, me trato con delicadeza… hayyyy Kaydel no puedo decirte más, es vergonzoso_ \- Rey se levanta para caminar contando detalles no tan íntimos, evitando dar a conocer la identidad y ubicación de Ben

- _Rey… es maravilloso estar enamorada… solo espero que nunca te pase lo que a mi… tendrás mejor suerte que yo en el amor… también me sentía así como tu… flotando_.

- _Kaydel… lo lamento, Poe no te merecía_ \- la chica baja la mirada apenada y con un dejo de dolor.

- _ya quedo atrás… solo espero volver a enamorarme de alguien que me corresponda igual… pero cuéntame ¿estuvo bien en la cama?_ \- Rey se colorea de rosa todo su rostro, sus pecas casi desaparecen - _no me respondas… eso dice todo_.

- _quiero regresar la próxima semana… no sé qué pretexto dar a Poe, no puedo regresar a Ach-Too_.

- _busca reliquias en las iglesias de la fuerza_ \- ella guiñe un ojo en complicidad, las dos ríen ante la idea, que Rey no descarta; nunca se pregunta cómo Kaydel tiene esa información, asume que al ser la responsable de las comunicaciones conoce demasiados datos necesarios para la resistencia - _bueno Rey… tenemos que descansar es muy tarde_ \- ella entiende el comentario, se despide de su amiga para regresar a su tienda; cuando entra se encuentra con Finn, adentro esperándola; presiente que no es bueno su presencia ahí.

- _hola Finn, estoy de regreso_ \- Rey sonríe nerviosa y titubeante.

- _¿Dónde estuviste Rey?_ \- reclama el moreno con autoridad.

- _se lo dije a Poe… fui a entrenar a Ach-Too… ahí hay un templo antiguo Jedi, es un buen lugar_ \- él se relame los labios ofuscado

- _Rey… los dos sabemos que no es así, si Poe te cree es porque es ingenuo, pero yo no… te he estado observando, hay algo diferente en ti… solo espero que no tenga que ver con ese Ben que mencionaste antes y que no sea lo que creo_ \- Rey se alarma, tal vez escucho a Kaydel y a ella en sus conversaciones, o de verdad tiene tiempo que la observa, o tal vez él si intuye de que Ben se trata, lo cual puede revelar el secreto de que Ben está vivo.

- _Finn… tu y yo somos amigos, te considero un hermano… pero no te debo explicaciones… aun así te confirmo que no es lo que crees y si es porque vigilas los intereses de Poe… yo no tengo nada con él, no me interesa una relación solo quiero terminar de entender mis poderes y entrenar, y menos quiero un compromiso, él solo hablo sin preguntarme si estaba de acuerdo_.

- _no sé en qué te estas metiendo Rey… solo quiero que hagas lo correcto_ \- reprende y deja sola a Rey con esa reflexión, debe hacer lo correcto, pero ¿Qué es lo correcto? Ella se pregunta, rendida debe tomar el horario del planeta, que está desfasado del de Ubardia, se obliga a dormir, recordando los brazos donde despertó muchas horas antes; arrullada por el viento y el persistente recuerdo del sonido de las respiraciones de Ben en su oído.

Una hora de camino hasta el centro del pueblo, Ben disfruta de esa caminata como una idea espontanea, para observar el nuevo clima primaveral donde las cosechas se extienden hasta perder la perspectiva, es medio día donde el sol brilla en lo alto, el cielo carece de nubes y una buena comida y bebidas frescas se antoja con buena compañía, una donde hablar de todo es lo idóneo.

- _¡vaya!... al fin apareces_ \- Merii lo saluda con un abrazo cálido al verlo entrar a su local - _me imagino que la pasaste bien_ \- él apenas si puede sostener la seriedad en sus gestos, pensar en esos días con Rey alimentan su buen humor.

- _no lo niego… fueron buenos_ \- toma asiento en el lugar de costumbre, la mujer le sirve lo del día, sentándose a su lado para compartir esa comida y momento.

- _¿volverá?_

- _la próxima semana_.

- _me alegro por ti Ben… a pesar de todo lo que hiciste en el pasado, lo mereces… todos merecemos ser amados… pido al universo que no te decepcione y que sea pronto en que ella se quede definitivamente_.

- _yo también lo espero Merii_.

El vínculo evoluciona abriendo el contacto de forma voluble dando todo el tiempo necesario para sus entrevistas clandestinas ; al día siguiente de la partida de Rey; él se encuentra en el rio nadando, para refrescarse del intenso calor que se siente en el ambiente; la fuerza se anuncia con una armonía notable entre ellos dos, como una melodía suave; solo al verse corren para estar entre los brazos del otro, extrañándose tanto a solo un día de no verse.

- _te extrañe Ben_ \- él acaricia su cabello sonriendo, admirándola, es su musa, su razón de vivir desde ese reencuentro agridulce; sus anhelos consumados en esas semanas y tenerla lejos es ahora insoportable, en sus viajes donde la soledad impero, como una amante fiel y mansa, no se hizo necesario nada ni nadie, se consideraba hasta su llegada a Ubardia, un promiscuo emocional, con sus dos amantes, soledad y libertad las dos dejaron un dulce sabor en su boca, que sanaron en gran medida todos los conflictos internos dentro de él; solo uno quedaba pendiente, fue cuando Merii lo recibió en sus sabanas para sanar esa parte oculta en él, curando esas cicatrices con su aceptación y palabras; nada de eso se compara a tener a Rey entre sus brazos.

- _Finn sospecha de mis salidas_ \- menciona Rey sin dar el rostro, para que él no lea en él su culpa.

- _en algún momento tienes que elegir Rey… si tienes problemas deja la resistencia y ven a casa_ \- esa frase inflama su pecho, tiene un lugar al cual llamar casa - _debes tener precaución… si descubren que no estas donde les dices o se enteran de que sigo con vida y tú me frecuentas te acusaran de traición… podrían hasta ejecutarte por eso_.

- _son mis amigos Ben… ellos no harían algo tan horrible_.

- _no estés tan segura… es una guerra, los protocolos son los mismos en una organización militar… más con ellos que son tan fanáticos y por ahora están paranoicos… solo si crees estar en riesgo ven a mí_.

- _no Ben, no creo eso_ \- ella se muestra con indignación ante la idea de él, sus amigos no son capaces de tal acto.

Las visitas por los siguientes meses son intermitentes, Rey puede ir a Ubardia una vez a la semana, pretextos le sobran y cuando estos escasean, solo desaparece de la base saliendo de puntillas a muy tempranas horas de la madrugada, actos que llenan de rabia y contradicción a Poe y de confusión a Finn; la única que sabe todo es Kaydel, que ante los insistentes interrogatorios de Poe, ella solo sonríe con satisfacción dejando al general lleno de ofuscación; se limita Kaydel a cumplir con sus labores de rango, cumpliendo a pie de la letra cada uno, para mantener su labor rebelde; en lo personal suelta algún comentario confuso como una burla; como un halago indirecto a Ben sin revelar ninguno de los secretos de Rey; sin dudar que es una situación que disfruta, ver descolocado a Poe, pagando su mal juego con ella.

Además de las visitas de Rey, cuando ella se encuentra en la base no falta el día en que la fuerza los conecte, pasan esos minutos valiosos en brazos del otro, donde la maleza de la jungla es el silencioso testigo de sus encuentros, donde en ocasiones el deseo de su carne exige consumarse en el acto, coincidiendo que es mejor cuando se encuentran en el mismo lugar en la galaxia; otras solo disfrutan de cómodos silencios entre los dos, que los une en complicidad; y en otras en cada lado de la galaxia ambos entrenan en duelos ficticios; estos seis meses de ensueño para los dos significan todo ahora y cuando coinciden en el mismo espacio cósmico, sus entregas son más intensas una más que la otra, acostumbrándose a ese ritmo en su vida, de peligro, pasión y traición, los únicos conocedores del secreto de estos dos amantes, son Kaydel de la resistencia y Hux de la primera orden, los únicos que pueden tener conflicto por sus amores; los allegados de Ben, como Merii son elementos neutrales para ellos, pese a eso, nunca Rey y ella vuelven a coincidir, solo basta un motivo para romper esa armonía frágil en la nueva vida de Ben.

Cada día se acerca más el momento en que la resistencia dará su golpe que ellos asumen como final, donde casi saborean el triunfo y la gloria, con ayuda de sus aliados y sus recursos; en la reunión donde se dan los detalles finales del plan general, en la estrategia entra una nueva misión; Rey debe asesinar a Hux, ella acepta a regañadientes su misión; no es que el líder sea de todo su agrado, pero en sus visitas a Ubardia coinciden en varias ocasiones llegando a simpatizarle, si no fuera porque él lleva el mando de la primera orden, le resultaría hasta poco más que agradable, con sus comentarios simpáticos y directos y la lealtad junto con complicidad entre él y Ben.

- _Poe… no creo que funcione eliminar a Hux_ \- el general la mira con intriga, es una idea fuera de sus concepciones de triunfo.

- _¿Cómo lo sabes Rey?... ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Ahh_ \- todos miran expectantes a Rey, queriendo conocer su punto.

- _ya paso antes… Snoke murió y subió al poder Kylo Ren, él también murió y subió Hux… si eliminamos a Hux ¿Quién sube ahora?... no creo que sea lo mejor_ \- dice titubeante Rey, mirando a su alrededor, siente la culpa en el pecho , de tener información que no puede revelar, es una traidora y debe elegir; no puede revelar que el general Pryde asumirá el control de la primera orden al quedar sin líder, o peor y su más grande temor; que emerja Kylo Ren de sus cenizas para tomar nuevamente el liderazgo, lo que lleva a la eliminación de sus ilusiones futuras.

- _Rey… has entrenado por mucho tiempo, dejando tus obligaciones dentro de la resistencia, para estar preparada para ser un Jedi… es el momento de que demuestres todo lo efectivo de esas ausencias_ \- dice Poe con un tono de intriga en sus palabras, sin confrontarla del todo

- _no lo sé Poe… no es lo mejor_ \- ella refuta con determinación.

- _es una orden Rey… en dos meses más daremos el golpe final a la primera orden, nos preparamos mucho tiempo para no fallar y no lo haremos así no te guste la idea; tomaras esa nave junto a tu equipo y cuando tomemos el corredor hiperespacial más importante de la galaxia, en ese mismo instante tú abordas la nave insignia de Hux para eliminarlo… es una orden ¿de acuerdo?_ \- ella acepta derrotada, sabe que nada lo hará cambiar de opinión, si algo tiene Poe es que pretende acciones heroicas y mejor aún, que sean reconocidas sus hazañas.

La consternación de Rey, por conocer los planes cercanos de la resistencia la colocan en una disyuntiva que la hace pensar y pensar en sus opciones, Ben, Hux y Kaydel lo dijeron llegaría el momento de hacer una elección y esa se vislumbra muy cercana, tiene menos tiempo para asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos y luchar con la resistencia para asegurar el triunfo y perder a Ben en el trayecto, o desertar de los rebeldes para desaparecer en el anonimato y hacer una vida junto a Ben dejando atrás toda la guerra.


	21. tiempo de elegir

Rey y Kaydel toman su almuerzo juntas, en clara complicidad el tiempo corre y hoy Rey sale de la base para encontrarse una vez más con Ben, planea hacerlo por la noche, evita pensar en su elección inminente, después de esa visita a Ubardia se define todo su futuro.

- _regreso en dos días Kaydel… después de eso te diré si ya elegí… estoy cansada de todo, de pensar en que de alguna forma u otra alguien terminara decepcionado de mí_.

- _yo me voy sin pensarlo con él… si yo estuviera en tu lugar claro_ \- Rey cuenta todos sus secretos a su amiga, evita solo ser clara en cuanto la participación y la identidad de Ben, ella solo se enfoca a contar sus inseguridades más notables - _vete y no regreses Rey… la guerra continuara estés o no… Poe debe encontrar la solución si es que desapareces, lo que sería lo ideal, dejar la resistencia sin explicaciones… Poe no te dejara marchar si lo anuncias_ \- una preocupación más en que pensar.

- _solo quiero verlo y regreso de inmediato… no puedo faltar, me espera… cuando regrese tendré todo definido… parto hoy por la noche para regresar mañana en la noche… si Finn o Poe pregunta…_

- _no te preocupes de mi boca no sale ninguna palabra_ \- ella hace una señal con su mano, cerrando sus labios y sonriendo con sinceridad.

La noche llega y Rey se esconde atrás de las naves en la plataforma, si pide permiso sabe que Poe no lo aprobara o peor puede insistir en acompañarla, toma la nave de costumbre, la que ella misma mantiene en condiciones para usar de inmediato y siempre abastece del combustible necesario; despega ruidosamente saliendo a toda velocidad de la atmosfera del planeta, Por y Finn maldicen cuando ven que una vez más, a pesar de sus vigías que Rey burlo con fácil efectividad; ella escapa , a esas ausencia que ya levantan sospechas en los dos.

- _no volveré a permitirlo Finn… cuando regrese tienes la orden de arrestarla… ella no nos está diciendo todo, ni la verdad… fui una vez a buscarla a Ach-Too donde ella juraba que estaría entrenando, nunca llego a esa isla_ \- la sorpresa toma a Finn quien sus sospechas poco a poco toman forma, aun así calla porque no tiene manera de comprobar donde y que hace Rey en esas salidas misteriosas.

- _¿estás seguro de arrestarla?_

- _si… debe acatar el orden y disciplina dentro de la base… ella ya supero esos límites_ \- Poe se expresa con furia, con un fuerte golpe de su puño que impacta sobre el metal de su x-wing.

Cuando aterriza en Ubardia él espera en la terraza, la esperaba horas después aun así es agradable recibirla, ella llega hasta quedar frente a él, se abrazan con necesidad de no separarse más; Rey no admira el paisaje claro y verde, no le importan los ruidos del ambiente, solo quiere permanecer en sus brazos, y oler su fragancia de hombre.

- _me quedare solo unas horas Ben… debo volver, las cosas se están complicando en la base_ \- los dos entran en la cabaña, solo al cerrar la puerta tras ellos, comienzan esos besos intensos y necesitados, que se combinan con salvajes caricias entre los dos, caminan sin despegarse dejando un camino de ropa hasta la habitación; en la cama se desata el calor y la tormenta de los dos amantes, cada poro de la madera de esa habitación guarda los gemidos y susurros de placer, cada embestida de Ben, es un gemido de ella, cada caricia es un recuerdo para recopilar en sus memorias, extasiados llegan a la consumación de ese placer que los lleva al borde de la muerte; lo mejor es cuando al terminar se miran de cerca, se acarician el rostro mutuamente, se dicen palabras a media voz nunca antes dichas a nadie más - _te amo Ben_ \- la abraza para tenerla sobre su pecho, ella escucha muy de cerca las palpitaciones de su pecho - _Ben… me piden que me encargue de eliminar a Hux_ \- menciona con fuerte confusión.

- _mmm si eso se espera de ti… ¿Cuál es el problema? Tú estás por tu voluntad en la resistencia… debes acatar sus órdenes_.

- _es que no quiero hacerlo… no sé de qué forma me agrada… si lo hago ¿retomaras el control de la primera orden?_

- _si… no dejare a Pryde tomar el control_

- _no quiero eso Ben… no quiero que tu regreses como Kylo Ren… me dijiste que tenía que hacer una elección_ ” él teme lo peor, una separación definitiva “ _voy a regresar a la resistencia para despedirme de Chew y de Kaydel… con los demás no podré hacerlo, solo desapareceré… pero quiero estar segura de que es lo que tú quieres conmigo_.

- _¿no es evidente Rey? Siempre quise todo… quiero amanecer cada día contigo a mi lado… si eliges estar conmigo yo no tomare el control de la primera orden… quiero esta vida junto a ti, aquí en este lugar apartado de los problemas mayores de la galaxia_ \- besa su frente y acaricia sus mejillas con suavidad.

- _la próxima vez me quedare definitivamente aquí… en dos meses planean que se elimine a Hux, regreso en dos semanas para quedarme a tu lado… de verdad lo deseo así_ \- él sonríe con agrado besando sus labios complacido por su elección

- _te estaré esperando cariño_ \- el encuentro fue breve pero decisivo, ella se viste para dejar el planeta lo antes posible para no levantar más sospechas con la resistencia, busca el rastro de ropa que llega hasta la puerta de entrada y tan solo esta lista se despide de Ben, aferrándose a su agarre, desea quedarse de una vez, pero siente la necesidad de esperar un poco antes y despedirse de Kaydel y de Chewie quienes conocen de su secreto.

Al regresar a la base de la resistencia desde el aire observa como Poe y Finn esperan sobre la plataforma expectantes a su llegada, tiene un mal presentimiento; llego antes de lo previsto aun el sol no se oculta, tan solo estuvo tres horas al lado de Ben y parece que es una eternidad desde que salió de Ubardia, espera lo peor cuando baja de la nave; de inmediato Finn se acerca para reprocharle su proceder.

- _¿Dónde estuviste Rey?-_ Poe también se acerca a Finn, nadie más sabe que será arrestada

- _Salí solo para entrenar, fueron unas horas_.

- _¡arréstala!_ \- ordena el general; Rey sabía que podía pasar, es su última estancia dentro dela base, su resolución está tomada y no saldrá de forma abrupta, decide usar el truco mental Jedi para salir de ese embrollo.

- _no tienen problema con mi salida, les da gusto darme la bienvenida_ \- agita su mano frente a los dos, quienes repiten las mismas palabras, al mencionarlo ella los abraza agradeciendo; se va directo a buscar a Kaydel dejando a los dos hombres estáticos y confundidos, no tienen argumentos para hacer nada más.

Tan solo ser recibida con la amplia sonrisa de su amiga que la siente más sincera que todos en la base, se ilumina su tarde, llega para tomarla del brazo, ella se encuentra en su estación de trabajo entretenida en sus operaciones, lo deja por unos minutos para enfocarse en la recién llegada,

- _Kaydel… estoy feliz_ \- Rey sacude sus manos frente a ella y las abre para abrazarla siendo bien recibido su gesto - _en dos semanas deserto de la resistencia para ir con él… viviremos juntos… regrese a despedirme de ti y de Chewie… esperaré un tiempo antes de salir, Finn y Poe están a la expectativa de mis pasos, los dejare confiarse para salir cuando menos esperen_.

- _me alegro por ti_ \- todo son susurros, los demás solo escuchan gritos agudos y chillantes que las dos mujeres intentan ahogar, se abrazan las dos dando leves brincos.

- _ahí con él es tu lugar… yo también en algún momento dejare la resistencia la guerra ya no me interesa… quiero encontrar a mi amor… algún día quizás_ \- Kaydel regresa a su puesto de operaciones cortando el encuentro con Rey al ver que llega Poe.

- _Rey… estas lista para cumplir con tu misión… espero que las salidas no se repitan más… te necesitamos en la base… te asigne un equipo, cuando tomemos el corredor hiperespacial, esperaran a mis órdenes para entrar a la nave de Hux, Rose, Finn y tú se infiltraran, los tres llamaran menos la atención, tenemos uniformes de stormtroopers para la misión… contamos contigo_ \- la toma de los hombros mirando fijamente a sus ojos - _es momento de que hagas lo correcto_.

- _haré lo correcto Poe… no dudes de eso_.

- _bien estamos de acuerdo… ¿puedo verte más tarde? En el peñasco en una hora_ \- determina Poe antes de que ella pueda negarse.

Dentro de su tienda Rey comienza a extrañar todo, fue su hogar por poco más de un año, analiza y se hace consiente de que es poco tiempo ¿ lo correcto? Para ella es seguir sus sentimientos no hay marcha atrás. En el peñasco que fue testigo de sus pesares más que de sus alegrías, contempla la luna ascender y las olas que tanta paz le dan, ahí la cito Poe, sumergida en sus pensamientos que se encuentran en un planeta lejano, tiene un sobresalto cuando llega Poe, tranquilo con pausas y sonriente con la simpatía que le caracteriza.

- _Rey_.

- _hola Poe_ \- ella saluda pero su mirada se mantiene en las olas.

- _hola… Rey sé que no quieres ya nada conmigo… solo quiero entender ¿hay alguien más?_ \- es una pregunta directa que merece un respuesta sincera, sin embargo se expone a un resultado catastrófico.

- _¿Por qué crees que existe alguien más?_

- _es evidente… escapas a horas inadecuadas… te ausentas por días, no participas en las reuniones, te alejaste de mi de forma brusca… ya no lloras por los rincones como antes, ya no lloras por ese… Ben… ¿por fin lo encontraste?_

- _no es lo que tú crees_ \- ella se sumerge cada vez en esa maraña de mentiras para mantener oculto a su amante y el secreto que se llevara a la tumba si es necesario - _yo solo busco lugares donde conocer más de la fuerza… me enfoco en mi entrenamiento_.

- _¿sabes por qué te pregunto todo esto?_ \- su mirada de Rey se dirige a Poe con temor.

- _no_.

- _porque fui a buscarte dos veces a Ach-Too y tú nunca llegaste a la isla… las monjas me lo confirmaron_ \- es lo que temía, lo que siempre fue su mayor preocupación, estar descubierta ante el líder de la resistencia, no habla más solo espera que él la culpe de todo y hasta tal vez ya conozca el planeta donde ella pasa esas ausencia - _la misión se acerca ¿contamos en que harás lo correcto? Lo nuestro quedo en el pasado… pero debo saber si aún nuestra causa tiene tu lealtad_.

- _cumpliré con la misión Poe… no te preocupes por eso_ \- al general no le tranquiliza sus palabras, se forza a convencerse a sí mismo, aceptando la respuesta, sabiendo que Rey no se escucha convencida de sus palabras.

- _eso esperamos… adiós Rey_ \- tan solo se aleja, ella comienza a llorar por la presión que ahora siente, sus amigos esperan que haga lo correcto, según su visión es luchar hasta el final; según ella la resistencia perdió calidad moral desde el ataque a esos aldeanos inocentes que murieron bajo su fuego, le dijo a Poe lo que él quiso escuchar, su decisión es inalterable, ella se ira con Ben en dos semanas.

El tiempo en estas dos semanas de espera se hace lento y tedioso, nada se compara con las dos semanas que paso la primera vez con Ben, donde el tiempo voló dejándola con ganas de más de él; Poe baja la guardia en la vigilancia en ella, confiando que cumplirá con su palabra; en el interior de la tienda de Rey, ella guarda en una bolsa los libros restantes de Luke, sus pocas pertenencias que consiste en unas piezas de ropa nada más, lo que deja atrás no le sirve para su nueva vida; es pasada medianoche; antes de la hora de dormir se despidió de Kaydel, con un abrazo emotivo que quedo escondido frente a la playa, donde las dos se reunieron para platicar por última vez, las palabras de Kaydel la llenan de una rara impresión - _te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver… todo a su tiempo Rey… solo sigue lo que de verdad deseas y no mires atrás, nuestra causa está perdida… serás feliz te lo aseguro_ \- fueron las palabras de despedida de Kaydel.

Antes de partir por la tarde fue a despedirse de Chew, quien solo al verla la carga entre sus brazos, de alguna manera presentía su partida sus palabras fueron - _desaparece… quédate con el cachorro_.

- _¿aún no perdonas lo de Han?-------- nunca, pero la promesa a la princesa es más importante_.

- _eres tan leal Chewie… te voy a extrañar_ \- Rey lo abraza y llora en esa despedida - _¿también te iras? ---------------- después de la batalla…. Por la princesa_ \- ella comprende abraza una vez más a Chewie- desaparece pequeña- las últimas palabras del wokiee.

Rey se esconde antes de llegar a la plataforma, nadie está cerca, nadie sabrá de su partida, el manto de la noche es su aliada en este nuevo rumbo, aborda la nave desactivando el rastreador antes de partir; el ruido de los motores alerta a la base; Poe lo sabe, Finn lo sabe… ella vuelve a escapar, lo que desconocen es que Rey tomo la decisión de no volver más a la base de la resistencia; solo una sonríe al descubrir su huida, Kaydel observa las reacciones de todos antes de regresar a dormir; Rey se fue desertando de la resistencia.


	22. planes de futuro

El general junto a su amigo solo observan desde la superficie del planeta como se pierde en la atmósfera la nave que lleva a Rey lejos de la base de la resistencia; ella lo vuelve a hacer; exasperado Poe se pasa los dedos entre sus rizos oscuros, camina iracundo hasta llegar a encontrar a Kaydel - _¡Dime a donde fue Connix!_ \- ella le da la espalda para regresar a dormir.

- _no lo sé general_.

- _es tu amiga… sé que ella te dice todo_.

- _si… pero no a donde va_ \- continua hasta dejarlo solo en la entrada; sin duda no está satisfecho le da alcance para continuar preguntando.

- _Connix… ¿lo haces por lo que pasó entre nosotros dos?_

- _¿hacer que general?_

- _ser amiga de Rey y convencerla de alejarla de mí_.

- _no general… no soy yo quien la convenció de eso_ \- su dulce voz contrasta con el gesto cínico que lo acompaña - _ya olvide si hubo algo entre los dos… tengo nuevos intereses general… podría salir de aquí para dejarme dormir… por favor_ \- él deja de inmediato el lugar, mas confundido e iracundo que cuando ingreso; Kaydel guarda los secretos de Rey más nunca le dirá nada.

Rey llega más emocionada que nunca a Ubardia las nuevas expectativas en su vida son bienvenidas, admira el sol de la mañana, el paisaje y el aire los encuentra más bellos y puros, todo parece nuevo sin presión de volver, si expectativas sobre ella y sin misión que ponga en duelo sus intenciones, ella no quiere eliminar a Hux. Aterriza preguntándose donde esta Ben, no sale a recibirla esta vez; al entrar a la cabaña busca en cada rincón sin éxito, va directo a la habitación donde sus pertenencias la esperan, una idea espontanea la toma, en el baño llena la tina con agua caliente, a pesar del día caluroso, le gusta sentir el ardor suave que la toca, frotando su piel con los jabones perfumados que le dan más suavidad; unas pisadas anuncia la llegada de Ben, Rey llego un poco antes de lo previsto entra al cuarto de baño para admirarla, con una amplia sonrisa de ella es recibido; Rey continua deslizando la esponja sobre su cuerpo, con toques sensuales que recorren cada una de sus curvas, el agua se refleja con brillo resaltando más las redondeces de sus senos; sus brazos levantados cuando lava su cabello los elevan retadores e insolentes; Ben la observa en ese ritual que llena sus ojos de su belleza, le acerca la toalla cuando Rey deja el agua, la envuelve y seca, besa su cuello sin prisa.

- _¿te quedaras?... tu última visita fue de solo unas horas_ \- mientras ella comienza a vestirse , sonríe guardando un poco el misterio alrededor de su elección ; dura un par de minutos que resultan delirantes, para él parece eterno.

- _Ben… me quedare para siempre_ \- se cuelga de su cuello, lo besa ansiosa esperando las reacciones de él, quien la presiona entre sus brazos para elevarla sobre el piso y girar los dos.

- _¿sabes cómo podemos celebrar?_ \- la lleva en brazos hasta arrojarla en la cama, lo que sigue es inevitable, no hay nada que evite el momento donde se hacen uno nuevamente.

Las horas, los días pasan en la rutina que ya conocen, donde él se levanta muy de madrugada para sus labores, las noches son de fuego que urge apagar, al despertar Ben se da el placer de verla dormir, su piel, su cabello suelto sobre la almohada, desnuda y bella solo para él; nadie más toco lo que ya proclama suyo; se levanta para iniciar su jornada mientras ella duerme un poco más, hasta que la luz del amanecer la toma, cálida y brillante así entra por su ventana, para acariciarla con sus rayos, Rey se levanta para preparar el desayuno tomando control de su nuevo hogar, parece un tiempo de calma hasta ahora los dos lejos de la guerra y la política, en una vida simple, que renuncia a la grandeza y el poder para ganar una frágil y efímera libertad, solo que aún no lo saben a tres semanas de la llegada de Rey.

Toques insistentes llaman a la puerta, haciendo levantar a Ben quien dormía con Rey entre sus brazos a media tarde, con mala gana se viste para ser el anfitrión del no invitado - _Hux… ¿ahora a que vienes?_ \- se frota los ojos para despejar el sueño

- _también me da gusto verte otra vez Ren_ \- ingresa sin invitación hasta la cocina, donde toma esa botella de licor de Hosnia, toma dos vasos junto con ella, se sienta al comedor para servir las porciones - _merece un brindis… tenemos un trato con los hutt, nos entregaran a los rebeldes en el momento exacto_ \- bebe hasta ver fondo, seguido por Ben.

- _esas son buenas noticias… al fin haces algo bien_ \- se sienta frente a Hux, lo observa, se conocen tan bien que deduce que algo oculta - _¿Qué más Hux?_

- _bueno Ren… eres al único que puedo pedir esto… estamos por ganar la guerra definitivamente… mis pretensiones son serias, me quiero casar con…_ \- Rey interrumpe escuchando esto último, sonriendo y saludando a Hux, quien toma su mano y en saludo cortes besa.

- _general Hux_ \- ella se dirige a la cocina, donde comienzan los ruidos anunciando que está cerca la hora de comer, algo tardío, las sabanas los detuvieron por muchas horas para ser el lienzo de sus delicias, los dos se quedan sin palabras, existen confidencias que no se pueden ventilar a nadie, quedando solo entre los dos hombres, solo les queda continuar llenando esos vasos, bebiendo de a poco; Rey lleva a la mesa la breve merienda, se sienta junto a Ben para romper el silencio donde ella es la incómoda - _¿con quién se va a casar general?_ \- le da el primer bocado a su porción.

- _Rey… no seas curiosa… a Hux no le gusta revelar sus secretos_ \- vaya que lo son, Ben no tiene idea de cuánto abarca ese secreto.

- _no… está bien Ren… pretendo casarme con una linda chica que me flecho hace un tiempo… solo espero que su familia no se oponga_ \- Hux dirige una mirada extraña a Ben.

- _¿creí que estaba enamorado de Rose Tico?_

- _no Rey… no te equivoques, una cosa es tener deseo por alguien como me pasó con Tico y muy diferente amar a una mujer… no hay comparación, una es capricho de unas horas, la otra es querer prolongar hasta el infinito esa unión_.

- _¡eres un idiota Hux!... lamento la suerte de esa chica_ \- Ben ríe ruidoso mirando a Hux, quien no lo toma a bien, pero aun así resguarda su dignidad.

- _lamento la suerte de Rey_ ” refuta Hux “ _somos iguales Ren… las dos merecen compasión… Rey… ¿hasta cuándo jugaras este doble papel?_ \- ella abre los ojos enormes entiende la pregunta a la perfección - _no puedes continuar en la resistencia y ser la mujer de Ren y hasta tener una relación de amistad conmigo… ¿estás de acuerdo?_

- _lo sé general… deserté de la resistencia me quedare con Ben_.

- _me casaré con la carroñera Hux_ \- abraza a Rey y besa su frente, es dulce y tierno en su acto más sincero - _te invitaremos tal vez en un par de meses… aquí las tradiciones se siguen a pie de letra las celebraciones son comunitarias, todos deben asistir y pretendo obedecer a mis vecinos, aun no la presento oficialmente en el pueblo_.

- _¡qué extraño! Ya casi nadie hace las cosas como aquí… en fin cuando pueda hablar con la familia de mi prometida… tú serás el primero en enterarte_ \- Las horas pasaron en una conversación que abarca de todo, pasando de la espinosa política y guerra, culminando en los detalles de esa boda aún sin concretar. Hux se fue para dejas espacio a otro encuentro en la sala, el sofá resiste la fuerza con la que Ben embiste a Rey una y otra vez, nuevamente cualquier lugar y hora es correcta para ser uno solo, combinando su energía, en esa unión única en el cosmos, donde la fuerza y ellos mismo convergen en acuerdo mutuo.

Hoy Ben descansa de su labor de la madrugadas, su mano inquieta y exploradora busca en el vientre de Rey despertar una reacción, besa su espalda y cuello - _despierta carroñera_ \- dice suavemente, ella empuja sus caderas justo presionando las de él, moviendo con sensualidad su nalgas, los dos vestidos para la ocasión. Al terminar el desayuno y algunas labores dentro de la cabaña él se alista para salir - _voy al pueblo Rey ¿quieres venir? Quiero ver a Merii_ \- ella arruga la nariz en protesta negando la invitación - _Rey, ella es mi amiga y estoy seguro que también será tuya, si te propones conocerla_.

- _prefiero que no… además tengo sueño, me siento muy cansada_ \- Ben se acerca para abrazarla y susurrar.

- _es normal, casi no dormimos… eres muy ardiente… creo que es porque eres del desierto_ \- ella empuja su pecho y sonríe sonrojada - _quería presentarte a los que encontremos y en especial a Merii… sé que ella estará feliz por mi_.

- _en la próxima ocasión Ben… te lo prometo, de verdad tengo mucho sueño_ \- él acepta su negativa se despide para subir a su deslizador, ella lo ve perderse hasta ser nada, el sueño es agotador, rápidamente se queda dormida arropada entre las sabanas de su cama. Ben llega hasta el local de Merii, quien con un grito estridente lo recibe - _¡Beeeen!_ \- corre para colgarse de su cuello – _señores_ \- ella anuncia a todos los presentes - _mi hermano sustituto tiene novia_ \- ella aplaude incitando a los demás hacerlo, la comunidad es pequeña donde todos se conocen humanos y alienígenas conviven adoptando la cultura de la población todos son exiliados por algún motivo que llegaron por los más secretos motivos; las felicitaciones no se hace esperar en fila él espera a que terminen; este acto es muy de Merii a ella nada le arranca esa sonrisa, su alegría contagiosa, sus ojos llenos de vida y picardía; que hace recordar a Ben la primera vez que llego a Ubardia, donde su bienvenida fueron esos ojos y a pocos días una invitación que ahora parece lejana y poco correcta - _¿Por qué no vino Rey?_ \- ella protesta.

- _se encuentra cansada y con sueño… la deje para que duerma un poco más_ \- los dos se sientan en el lugar de siempre, ella levanta las cejas, pretendiendo ser dura, lo cual solo deja escapar una risa nuevamente escandalosa.

- _me imagino que no la dejas dormir_ \- él no sabe dónde esconder su vergüenza un pudor extraño siente frente a Merii - _espero no se arriesguen a tener familia tan pronto_ \- una revelación llega a la mente de Ben, nunca pensaron en las consecuencias de sus entregas, ella descubre su desconcierto - _Ben… prevé que si no pasa, prolonga el tener familia, hasta que sea un hecho que ella se queda_.

- _no pensamos en eso… aun no es tiempo para un hijo, lleva solo tres semanas que desertó de la resistencia… aunque es más tiempo, y ella no se embaraza tal vez ella lo previo antes… no le pregunte_.

- _lleva todo con calma, cuando Rey este segura a tu lado entonces es momento de familia_.

- _tengo miedo de que se arrepienta_ \- Ben confiesa solo con ella puede desnudar sus temores.

- _ella dejo la resistencia para estar contigo… una decisión pensada es difícil que se arrepienta_.

- _eso espero_ \- ella acaricia su mano y sonríe con ternura.

- _si eso pasa no puedes detenerla, te tocara verla marchar… entonces es cuando podrás dejarla por completo atrás, porque sabes que una vez más con ella tendrás los mismos resultados… Ben… si eso pasa te abriré mis brazos, yo recogeré tus pedazos y volveré a unirlos, no te amaré de forma total, pero nunca te faltara amor… los dos estamos rotos ¿lo olvidas? Sé que tampoco me amaras como a ella… pero nunca más estaremos solos y sin amor… solo si eso pasa, porque me alegro que ella este a tu lado estas feliz_.

- _lo sé Merii… siempre te llevo dentro de mí de una forma diferente a la de ella_.

- _y yo algo de ti… solo nunca olvides que me tienes a mí a pesar de todo… siempre estaré para ti de una forma o de otra_ \- es una promesa que los dos saben autentica, se comprenden más allá de su propio entendimiento, se conocen tan bien que es extraño que no quedaran juntos al final; en su propia alma reconoce solo le pertenece a Rey… pero sin duda si ella hubiese tomado la elección de no entrar en su vida, algo con Merii seguro prosperaba.

El amanecer tardara en llegar todavía Ben acaricia su suave piel desnuda desde sus caderas hasta sus senos, sus besos recorren su vientre y escote saboreando cada centímetro de su piel, su cuello delicado se entrega a las mordidas de Ben, a la par de las manos que acarician su cuerpo, sus palabras acarician su alma, la entrega es absoluta, de todas las veces que lo hacen, esta es la más única, la que los lleva a un plano más profundo entre los dos, donde el placer se mezcla con el reconocimiento absoluto en una experiencia sublime, donde todo desaparece, no existe nada, absolutamente nada alrededor, donde la muerte parece poco precio para ellos, al fin están juntos.

- _¿te casaras conmigo?_ \- pregunta Ben, después de hacer el amor, acaricia su cabello, disfruta su aroma a mujer, el aroma de la humedad en sus sabanas, evidencia de esa muerte pequeña; ella reposa sobre su pecho, gira para encontrar una mejor postura, él toma insolente uno de sus senos que presiona con pasión, besa su cabello y espalda.

- _si Ben_ \- ella dormita a su lado con la mano sobre la de él, sintiendo los dos el palpitar de Rey.

- _me alegra que me eligieras a mí_ \- besa su hombro más veces de las que puede contar - _dejaste a tiempo la resistencia… seremos felices Rey, estoy convencido… no sabes cómo me preocupaba cuando regresabas a la base rebelde, temía que te descubrieran… podían acusarte de traición si saben de mi o del nexo indirecto a la primera orden… me alegro que estés aquí… conmigo_.

- _ellos no harían algo así_.

- _¡no estés tan segura!… es una guerra, podrían hasta ejecutarte ahí mismo… me alivia saber que ya no estaré pensando en eso, que estas a salvo a mi lado, la guerra está cerca de terminar y todo quedara en el pasado… ahora que los hutt hicieron el trato con Hux, la victoria para la primera orden está asegurada… ellos no enfrentaran a la primera orden, los superan en todo… se unieron al vencedor, los hutt entregara a los rebeldes_ \- él continua besando su hombro y espalda; Rey escucha atenta y se congela con esas palabras.


	23. Ruptura

Ella se levanta lanzando fuera el brazo de Ben, corre hasta el armario para tomar lo primero que encuentra, unos pantalones y camiseta negra, toma la capa y bolso, se viste rápidamente ante la mirada confundida de Ben; a él no le salen las palabras hasta que ella se ciñe el cinturón colocando a su lado el sable y blaster - _¿Qué pasa Rey? ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ \- pregunta confundido, recargado sobre su codo incorporado a medias.

- _debo advertirles_.

- _espera Rey… no puedes regresar_.

- _ellos van a caer en una trampa… debo evitarlo_.

- _cariño… nada cambiara el resultado, la resistencia va a caer, sin duda… ven ya no es tu problema_ \- le extiende su brazo con la intención de que Rey regrese a la cama.

- _¡LO ES BEN!... NO PERMITIRÉ QUE PASE_.

- _Rey… hiciste una elección, quedarnos aquí juntos_ \- él se sienta sobre la cama, recargando sus codos en sus rodillas, se pasa las manos sobre el rostro y cabello, tiene un mal presentimiento.

- _¡NO!... FUE UN ERROR_.

- _¿un error?... hace unos minutos no pensabas eso_.

- _no sabía que tenían una trampa para mis amigos_ \- ella se cruza de brazos.

- _no es una trampa… son estrategias ¿acaso la resistencia no las hace? Ellos buscaron vencer a la primera orden, haciendo alianzas con los cárteles criminales… solo juegan las mismas cartas_.

- _NO ME IMPORTA BEN… TENGO QUE ALERTARLOS_.

- _¿Qué les dirás? ¿Qué yo te dije? ¿Cómo vas a explicar la manera en que te enteraste?_

- _LO QUE SEA NECESARIO_.

- _¿así sea revelar mi ubicación y que estoy vivo?_

- _dije lo necesario Ben… ustedes solo me quitaron de en medio para vencer a la resistencia_ \- esto último lo hace reaccionar levantándose de la cama para cerrar el paso de ella justo antes de que llegue a la entrada.

- _no dijiste eso Rey_.

- _SI… ME ENVOLVISTE PARA HACERME A UN LADO Y USTEDES GANARAN_.

- _tú fuiste la que insistió en entrar a mi vida… yo no fui por ti ¿cuantas veces te pedí que me dejaras? Quería una vida lejos de ti… ¡soy un estúpido!_ \- se recoge el cabello hacia atrás - _no debí permitir que entraras… lo sabía, siempre lo supe_ \- ella lo mira de frente sin miedo - _tú siempre buscaste el beneficio para la resistencia_ \- él sonríe con amargura - _fuiste capaz de todo para tener una ventaja, esperabas que yo ordene a Hux rendirse_ \- mueve su cabeza negando manteniendo la amarga expresión.

- _pensé que tu verías la verdad, harías lo correcto… es lo que yo debo hacer_ \- ella hace el intento de rodearlo para salir, él le cierra nuevamente el paso, no le interesa estar totalmente desnudo en tales circunstancias: Rey toma su sable y clava la empuñadura sobre su pecho sin encenderlo, solo pretende escapar lo antes posible - _déjame salir Ben_ \- él resiste sintiendo el sable que pega con frio sobre su piel, mirando a Rey a los ojos.

- _fue mentira todo… ¡UNA MALDITA MENTIRA!... HAZLO CARROÑERA… ENCIENDE EL SABLE… siempre fue tu objetivo_ \- comienza a girar lentamente haciendo que él la siga, para llegar a la entrada y salir ilesa - _siempre fue tu intención de eliminarme, hazlo porque si eliminas a Hux, yo regresare y no tendré compasión de ti ni de la basura de tus amigos_ \- esto último es tan solo un murmullo, ella por fin está en la entrada y retira el sable - _será mejor que les digas a tus amigos que yo te dije, diles en donde estabas cuando entrenabas, diles todo; que te retorcías en mis brazos mientras me tenías dentro… tal vez te perdonen tu traición por llevar esa información… pero no se libraran de mi_ \- ella corre hasta la puerta de entrada de la cabaña, justo antes de salir Ben extiende su brazo arrancando con la fuerza el sable que colgaba de su cadera, no se detiene ella continua corriendo hasta llegar a su nave y subir apresuradamente, lo más rápido que se permite Rey despega para dejar Ubardia y alertar a los rebeldes, solo alcanzo a escuchar el fuerte crujido de cristales reventando, él cuando Rey salió en un estallido de energía producto de la furia rompe todas las ventanas de su casa. Ella vuelve a dejarlo, ahora con heridas más profundas, hace unos minutos se dijeron las palabras que se clavaron en su alma, que creyó auténticas, regresa a buscar su pantalón que encuentra en el piso, la noche anterior solo lo arrojó sin saber dónde quedo, se viste para ir hasta la cocina, camina sobre los trozos de cristal que truenan cuando las pisa, en la cocina toma la botella del licor que tanto gusta a Hux y regresa a la sala, donde se sienta en su sillón y da el primer trago que arde en su boca; nuevamente lo dejo cuando más segura la sentía, los recuerdos del pasado se hacen presente, todo lo que vivió desde Crait es nada ante lo que Rey acaba de hacer, eso supera sus límites, solo suspira y se clava en sus pensamientos que lo destruyen en cada remembranza combinados con tragos intermitentes de licor de Hosnia.

Es aun de día cuando Rey aterriza en la plataforma donde creyó nunca regresar, al descender de la nave es rodeada por varios reclutas de la resistencia, apuntando sus blasters directo a ella; Poe se acerca para desarmarla, retirando el blaster y buscando el sable - _¿Dónde está el sable?_ \- la mira con decepción, comienza a tomar sus muñecas para cerrarlas en unas esposas magnéticas, ahí todos bajas sus armas; Rey no se resiste rindiéndose, aún no sabe cómo explicar la información valiosa que lleva; Poe la toma del brazo para llevarla a una celda improvisada, al llegar la encadena a un pilar que se levanta junto al camastro donde ella se sienta; Poe la observa antes de hablar - _¿Dónde está tu sable Rey?_ \- solo lo mira no sabe que decir, la verdad no suena tan favorecedora

- _lo perdí_ \- él hace un gesto de afirmación, camina unos pasos hasta tomar un objeto oscuro, es la capa verde con la que Ben la cubrió cuando las rescató en la nieve, junto al sueter, rodea a Rey con la capa y cierra los broches acicalando la prenda y acomodando correctamente sobre sus hombros, a pesar del intenso calor del lugar; Poe admira la pieza, sonríe a ella algo que Rey no sabe cómo interpretar.

- _sí, lo perdiste… es una pieza exquisita_ \- acaricia los relieves del decorado de la capa, se aleja unos pasos para verla completa “ _combina mejor con tu atuendo… no hay comparación con la ropa con la que llegaste… ¿sabías que son por pedido?_ \- Rey escucha con atención y expectativa - _¿Por qué regresaste Rey?_

- _vine para cumplir con mi misión, estamos cerca_.

- _mmmm… me complace tu lealtad_ \- en este punto ella decide que se reservara la información - _de verdad es hermosa y resalta tus ojos_ \- comienza a caminar de un lado a otro frente a ella - _solo pocos pueden adquirir algo tan costoso y bello… y tu llegaste con eso, sin tener los medios_ \- Rey calla - _todas esas bellas piezas tienen una marca del fabricante… tienen una tienda exclusiva en Coruscant ¿Dónde más?_ \- él se rasca la barbilla continua caminando lentamente con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho - _fui a Coruscant la vi yo mismo… ahí es donde supe todo esto cuando las vendedoras me dieron toda esa información_ \- Poe sonríe con malicia _-hasta una reconoció al cliente, fue enviada al borde medio… lamentablemente descubrieron que yo no era ese cliente, así que no me dieron el dato del planeta exacto_ \- Rey se mantiene seria sin expresar nada, solo ella sabe el miedo que se gesta en sus entrañas al escuchar la anécdota de Poe - _Ben Naberrie… una dijo antes de preguntar quién era yo, al parecer fue una de las más costosas… ese es tu Ben… con quien pasas todas tus ausencias_.

- _Poe yo regrese por que la misión puede fracasar… no puedes confiar en los hutt_.

- _estas arrestada Rey… por desertar, sería mejor que no regresaras, pero ya estás aquí_.

- _regresé para luchar con la resistencia… no me voy a ir, no es necesario esto_ \- ella levanta la cadena que ajusta sus muñecas.

- _te creo en eso… estarás en la batalla tu misión sigue siendo la misma, pero quedas bajo arresto por romper la disciplina… debiste ser sincera y decirme que tenías a alguien mas no fue agradable enterarme así_ \- Poe abandona la celda, ella puede suspirar tan solo sabe un poco, lo que más lo ofende, por un instante pensó que descubrió la identidad y ubicación de Ben y en tal caso no sabría qué hacer, ahora la verdad es pésima decisión, se sienta sobre el camastro, cuando entra Kaydel las palabras de ella descolocan a Rey, quien se muestra con molestia - _¿Por qué regresaste Rey?_ \- decide seguir ocultando la verdad.

- _por mi misión, no podía dejar a la resistencia sin luchar… es lo correcto_ \- Kaydel respira conteniendo su enojo - _¡eres una idiota!_ \- murmura - _no sabes lo que nos costó sacarte de aquí… solo para que regresaras otra vez… los planes_ \- Rey se confunde con sus palabras ¿a quienes les costó? Y no escucho la frase completa; Kaydel libera a Rey de sus cadenas - _no puedes salir… quédate aquí, estas arrestada pero no te dejare que la pases atada_ \- Rey abraza a su amiga sonriendo - _no tenías que volver… debiste quedarte con Ben ¿no sirvió todo lo que lloraste por él?_ \- Rey desvía la mirada reconoce la forma en que ella rompió todo lo que construyo con Ben.

- _terminamos… yo terminé todo… tenía que hacer lo correcto_.

- _la guerra ya la perdimos desde Crait… solo estamos para caer con honor… desde que Leia murió la causa estaba perdida, tú lo sabes Rey_.

- _lo sé Kaydel… pero no podía hacerlo, que ustedes caerán y yo feliz en el exilio_.

- _fue tu decisión, la pensaste bien, sabias de la misión… eres una estúpida_. ella se retira muy furiosa con Rey, todo fue rápido que ella muy apenas asimila cada palabra.

Pasó el resto del día y la noche bebiendo, terminando con su reserva de ese ahora escaso licor, despierta cuando es de madrugada, cuando una ráfaga de viento roza su rostro, con un dolor fuerte de cabeza, se levanta para mirar el desastre en la casa; Rey se fue terminando con sus proyectos, con sus metas y su corazón, le deja una nueva herida que tardara en hacer una cicatriz, se levanta tambaleándose va directo al baño, se lava la cara y termina de vestir, regresa para buscar más licor, mientras abre cada gaveta de la cocina, ansioso por adormecer sus sentidos, las palabras dichas regresan a su memoria; todo se derrumbó con su partida, ya no interesa su labor en el campo, o conservar su casa, su vida se terminó cuando Rey despegó de la superficie , se sienta nuevamente para iniciar otra ronda de auto destrucción, cuando sus sentidos se alertan, la fuerza le avisa que algo grave está por llegar, rápidamente se levanta, busca sus botas y sale directo al pueblo olvidando todo lo demás.


	24. Regresa a la fuerza

La fuerza anuncia la tragedia y desgracia, quiere correr los más rápido, la velocidad de su deslizador se le hace lerda, el amanecer se ve todavía ausente, sin embargo las aves ya anuncian su llegada; su estómago se contrae cuando al llegar al pueblo, ve a muchos de los habitantes congregados en la calle, justo frente a la casa de Merii, muchos sostienen en las manos lámparas iluminando como estrellas la calle, una situación extraña sin duda, baja del deslizador para correr hasta llegar a la puerta, su corazón se estruja cuando entra al local; todo está hecho trizas, los cristales de las ventanas todos regados en el piso, el mobiliario despedazado y Merii… sin vida en el piso; el aire impregnado de muerte sopla sobre su rostro, no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos; se sienta sobre el piso para tomarla entre sus brazos, observa todo en ella, su sonrisa fue cambiada por unos labios apretados, el brillo de sus ojos, apagado con una mirada llena de temor, su blanca piel ahora fría y tensa sin el rubor rosado de sus mejillas, mas todos esos golpes que manchan macabramente su rostro, la sangre que corre desde sus labios ahora seca y negra, los moretones en sus brazos y piernas, toda su belleza manchada por esa violencia mortal, mira alrededor las mujeres del pueblo se acercan cantando algo que él no puede descifrar, la mayoría llora, si bien Merii tenía una reputación cuestionable, era querida por sus vecinos, siempre respetuosa con ellos y solidaria, hasta donde todos saben, su única pareja además de Dameron, fue Klous quien se convirtió en una pesadilla para Merii, los invitados a su cama siempre fueron viajeros; Ben fue una excepción , si tenía enemigos todos adivinan quien fue el culpable; la toma entre sus brazos y todo explota dentro de él, en tan solo horas pierde a Rey y a Merii, la primera de forma voluntaria y la segunda por la fuerza, no resiste más, las lágrimas corren de sus ojos lamentándose como un niño, con su amiga entre los brazos, los vecinos se congregan cerca de él y comparten su dolor; Ben llora sin control.

Desde otro punto de la galaxia Rey se encuentra en su arresto, cuando en la fuerza siente la consternación y el profundo dolor de él, por un instante cree que es por la abrupta separación de los dos, el vínculo se abre, ella lo ve sentado en el piso, llorando profusamente sosteniendo algo entre los brazos; Rey siente el mismo dolor que él, beneficio o inconveniente de su vínculo - _¿Ben?... ¿Qué sucede?_ \- él continua llorando y aunque Rey repite una y otra vez su pregunta él la ignora en todo momento; Rey solo sufre por ese sentimiento que no conoce su procedencia y al verlo destrozado.

Una mano robusta se posa en el hombro de Ben; no sabe cuánto tiempo tuvo a Merii entre sus brazos cuando levanta la vista el sol de la mañana es brillante; el hombre que lo llama es su vecino, el anciano con que quien comparte algunas tarde hablando de sus anécdotas de guerra - _Ben… fue Klous… muchos escucharon el disturbio… lo vieron salir de aquí con su banda… es hora de que la dejes_ \- Ben reacciona, se levanta con ella en los brazos dejándola con delicadeza en una capsula flotante que los vecinos tienen lista; las tradiciones funerarias en Ubardia exigen disponer del cuerpo de inmediato en una ceremonia al pie de una pira; las mujeres alrededor de Merii comienzan a vestirla sobre su ropa con un traje extraño, Ben nunca vio algo parecido, callado observa como cubren de maquillaje los golpes resaltando una belleza fúnebre difícil de asimilar; escucho a Rey decidió ignorarla ella tomo a último momento la decisión de abandonarlo, cuando más seguro de ella estaba, no sabe cuánto tiempo el vínculo permaneció abierto – _Ben_ \- vuelve a acercarse el anciano - _no encuentran a la niña… creen que se la llevo_ \- él parpadea reaccionando; no se acordaba que Merii tiene una hija; cierra los ojos para concentrarse, las lágrimas están bajo control, mas no así su consternación.

- _la niña sigue aquí… yo la buscaré_ \- se aleja dejándose llevar por la fuerza, sintiendo la presencia de la pequeña, entra a la parte posterior del local, las habitaciones personales de Merii, se acerca cuando escucha unos sollozos casi imperceptibles, entra a una habitación obviamente infantil, decorada primorosamente con colores suaves y cortinas de encaje, se acerca más en un armario, escondida bajo una pila de juguetes en un compartimiento a medias escondió, una pequeña niña se encuentra en posición fetal, abrazando sus rodillas – _Ven_ \- le extiende su mano - _Ven pequeña_ \- ella duda por unos minutos, cuando de pronto le extiende su pequeña mano, Ben la toma y carga entre sus brazos; antes la vio jugar en la calle con otros niños; es pequeña sabe que tiene cuatro años, pero nunca la observo con la suficiente atención; es una copia fiel de su madre solo que en pequeño, la niña continua llorando y aunque él hace intentos de calmarla sabe que es pedir un imposible; lee sus pensamientos la niña fue testigo del terror de los últimos minutos en la vida de su madre; las brutales escenas lo llenan de furia contra el culpable, respira con agitación, no es el momento pues tiene a la pequeña en brazos, solo lograría asustarla más - _¿Cómo te llamas?_ \- es algo que nunca pregunto a su amiga.

- _Merii_ \- para él resulta lógico.

- _soy Ben_ -

- _mamá habla mucho de ti… ¿tú eres mi papá?_ \- él se sonroja ante la pregunta, le sorprende la forma tan natural de como la pequeña formula su duda.

- _desde ahora lo soy_.

- _mamá murió_ \- sus ojitos cristalizados le rompen el corazón, es un nuevo nivel de dolor, no se compara con el que provoco Rey con su abandono, no se compara con la muerte de su amiga; ambas perdidas fue resultado de elecciones, Rey por su lealtad a la resistencia; Merii por su complicada vida… pero ella que esta indefensa y el terror que vio en su mente no se compara con lo anterior, toma su cabeza para descansarla sobre su hombro

- _¿quieres ver a donde fue mamá?_ \- la pequeña aun con lágrimas acepta, se introduce en su mente para darle las mejores imágenes que él tiene en sus recuerdos de la madre de la pequeña, proyecta a su mente también un espacio luminoso donde ella camina alejándose, esta última imagen es fabricada, Merii se despide de la pequeña con una sonrisa desvaneciéndose en la luz - _tu mamá regresó a la fuerza… algún día se reencontraran_ \- mantiene tomando su cabeza y repasa cada recuerdo de la brutal golpiza de Merii y va borrando de su mente una a una, solo conserva una ella fue la primera en ver a su madre en el piso, sin vida; no puede arrancar todo sin que afecte de alguna manera su vida futura, la niña crecerá con el conocimiento de que perdió a su madre, mas no la forma, cuando sea el momento la verdad llegara, a esta conclusión llega Ben; la duerme y deja sobre la pequeña cama, para regresar al área donde antes estaba Merii; las autoridades locales y el anciano lo esperando.

- _¿la encontraste muchacho?_ \- pregunta su vecino.

- _si… ella vio todo_ \- suspira, entonces habla la autoridad mayor en el pueblo, que es una mezcla de sacerdote de un culto inexplicable y alcalde.

- _no sabemos qué hacer con la niña… Merii no tenía familia aquí y nadie quiere tenerla de la población, temen que Klous les haga lo mismo_.

- _¿sabe que fue lo que paso?_ \- pregunta Ben.

- _anoche nos informaron que ella lo echo de nuevo de su local, se fue no sin antes golpearla, los vecinos se acercaron y Klous se fue… pero regreso horas después de que ella cerro el local_ \- Ben maldice fue cuando más perdido estaba con los efectos del alcohol, siente culpa, si hubiese aceptado la partida de Rey de una forma estoica, tal vez pudo evitarlo.

- _no te atormentes Ben… muchos lo veíamos venir_ \- la mano del anciano es reconfortante es como tener el consuelo de un padre o algo cercano.

- _yo cuidare de la niña… no tengo idea de qué hacer con el cuidado de un niño, pero lo hare… es su hija_.

- _todos sabíamos lo cercanos que eran… ella misma te anuncio como hermano… creo que es la única opción que tenemos, aquí no hay orfanatos… hoy mismo arreglare todo, así Klous queda sin fundamentos legales_ \- Ben asiente aun con pesar, en verdad no sabe qué hacer con ella, pero no está dispuesto a dejar lo más valioso de Merii a la deriva; el alcalde se despide, todos abandonaron ya el lugar en una procesión hasta la pira.

- _Ben… ¿vas a ir al funeral?_

- _no… no tengo el valor para verlo… me quedaré con la niña, tomaré sus pertenencias y me iré a casa con ella… Rob… ¿crees que tu esposa pueda cuidarla solo esta noche?_ \- el anciano palmea su espalda.

- _acábalos muchacho, merecen eso y más_ \- Ben se sorprende de la implicación de sus palabras el hombre adivinó sus pensamientos - _soy demasiado viejo sé lo que planeas… quedara entre nosotros dos… cuando regreses los cristales de tu casa estarán reparados_ \- menciona el anciano cuando se aleja; Ben regresa a la habitación de la niña, hace a un lado a la pequeña; en las sabanas de la cama va depositando la ropa, zapatos, juguetes y todo lo que cree que necesitara para ella, va y viene a su deslizador, toma a la niña en brazos y deja la casa de Merii. Al llegar a su casa se encuentra con sus desastre previo, deja a la pequeña en la habitación que antes asigno para Rey aun dormida; con rapidez limpia los cristales rotos de toda la casa, borra toda la evidencia de su embriaguez nocturna para evitar que la niña lo vea, una pequeña voz llama desde la habitación, al entrar la pequeña Merii aun lleva tristeza en sus ojos, pero más tranquila, el terror desapareció de su mirada, hasta ese momento Ben se da cuenta de algo, necesita un baño, se vuelve consciente de los inconvenientes de cuidar una niña.

- _necesitas un baño… ¿sabes hacerlo sola?_ \- la niña lo mira y niega - _hoy aprenderás_ \- después del baño que resulto complicado, le enseño a bañarse con ropa puesta, le lavo el salvaje cabello de fuego para después dejarla sola, para secarse y vestirse, al aparecer ante él, la niña lleva una combinación extraña de vestido y pantalón - _estas limpia y vestida… después nos ocuparemos de la moda_ \- la carga en sus brazos y la sienta en la barra de la cocina, es pasado de medio día y ninguno de los dos ha probado alimento; le sirve lo que dispone en el momento, en el congelador todavía estaba el ultimo guisado de Rey, eso es lo que prueban hoy; mientras la pequeña come en silencio él la observa y piensa en los eventos de las últimas horas; todo lo tenía y se esfumo de sus manos… pero algo nuevo llegó, la responsabilidad apresurada de tener una niña bajo su cuidado, cuando vio a Merii la última vez ella le aconsejo que no se tuviera prisa en ser padre y ahora lo es de su misma hija; también le dijo que siempre estaría con él de una forma o de otra y lo está, ahora en la presencia de la pequeña Merii; esas fueron sus bellas palabras de despedida.


	25. Kylo Ren

La noche cayó junto con la primera llovizna de la temporada, Ben lleva en brazos a la pequeña hasta la casa de sus vecinos donde con mimos la recibe la mujer de Rob; lo primero que ve la anciana es el bizarro atuendo de la nena - _lo arreglaremos_ \- es lo primero que dice cuando los invita a entrar; la cabaña de los ancianos esta tan acogedora llena de detalles personales que hacen viajar por el tiempo entre sus recuerdos; toma a Merii de la mano para llevarla hasta una silla, comienza a cepillar el rizado y salvaje cabello, mientras hace trenzas en un complicado peinado, Ben habla con Rob en un rincón lejos de los oídos de las dos.

- _volveré cuando termine todo_ \- menciona a media voz.

- _¿crees volver?_ \- Ben sonríe.

- _desearan nunca conocerme_ \- el anciano desde siempre sospecho de su identidad y procedencia, no puede ser concreto en cuanto a su identidad.

- _tu secreto está a salvo conmigo muchacho… supongo que a veces necesitas sacar al demonio que llevas dentro_ \- afirma Rob con fuerte convicción; Ben lo observa con sospecha - _nadie con un pasado venerable llega a este planeta, dejamos el pasado atrás para llevar una vida pacifica, transformándonos en una mejor versión de nosotros mismos_.

- _eso esperaba cuando llegue aquí_ \- la tristeza aun fresca se refleja en su voz.

- _¿tu novia se fue?_ \- Ben calla otorgando la respuesta solo con un gesto - _lo lamento fue demasiado para ti… nunca nos presentaste a la chica_.

- _teníamos planes de matrimonio… solo se fue_ \- él suspira resignado.

- _así es la perra vida, un día tienes todo, a otro nada_ \- el anciano se rasca la barba; Ben lo observa y recuerda las anécdotas que él cuenta cuando se reúnen; él hombre desertó cuando la segunda estrella de la muerte cayó, saliendo solo con la nave que pilotaba, sin recursos, sin amistades, a un futuro incierto.

- _regresó mañana… después de que resuelva este asunto, haré una visita a un viejo amigo_.

- _termínalos, esos cabrones deben mucho a todos… me robaron mis cosechas la temporada pasada, todo eso es menor a lo que hicieron con la pobre Merii_.

- _confió en ti… nadie debe saber que soy responsable de la desaparición de esa basura_ \- la conversación se termina cuando la mujer, presenta a la pequeña peinada.

- _así tienes bajo control todo ese cabello… Ben cuando necesites bañarla o peinarla puedes traerla conmigo_ \- la dulce sonrisa de la anciana conmueve a Ben - _es una dulzura… siempre quisimos hijos y nietos… pero Rob… bueno conoces su pasado_ \- Ben se despide dejando en buenas manos a la niña, regresa caminando a su casa que está a solo unos minutos ; al llegar busca en un armario oculto, donde guardó su pasado, todo el torrente de recuerdos le llega de golpe, desde sus motivos para dejar el poder lo que ganó y perdió en esta nueva vida; la revelación de que perder nuevamente a Rey es menor a los acontecimientos que le siguieron, Rey está viva eso es todo por ganar, a su lado o lejos de él, antes de que la fuerza le advirtiera sobre la tragedia, barajeo en su mente la idea de regresar a la primera orden, retomar su lugar o ser la mano derecha de Hux para terminar definitivamente con la resistencia y así hacer pagar a Rey su cambio radical de elección; ahora todo eso es tan insignificante por la llegada de la pequeña Merii, la niña vivió tanto terror que ser hija del hombre más sanguinario de la galaxia no es algo que ahora sea posible; ella con sus grandes ojos verdes su mirada triste y llorosa, su rizado cabello rojo, con las pecas dibujando constelaciones en su nariz y mejillas; ella la pequeña Merii dominó al monstruo que amenazaba con resurgir… pero solo por esta noche lo dejara libre para vengar en nombre de ella la muerte de su madre, todo quedando en el más absoluto misterio, nadie extrañara a esa banda de delincuentes que amenazaba la pacifica vida de Ubardia.

Se viste con su antiguo uniforme, toma su sable y lo contempla en sus manos, se repite mentalmente, si la niña vivió el terror bajo ellos, Klous y sus hombres conocerán en verdadero terror bajo su sable, para él no hay diferencia en su tabulador de vidas cobradas bajo ese brillo rojo.

El escondrijo de Klous se encuentra en la zona más apartada y remota de Ubardia, un lugar escabroso y de difícil acceso, es vox populi la ubicación pero nadie se atrevió nunca antes a enfrentarlos; él tenía la fuerte convicción de dejar todo en manos de las autoridades locales, y hasta en alguna ocasión le pidió a Hux hacer algo al respecto, todo sin éxito, aterriza su nave muy cerca de la entrada alertando a los habitantes del lugar de su presencia; cuando baja la rampa, hay una fila de armas apuntando directo a él; solo para provocar su mejor sonrisa maligna.

En la base de la resistencia Rey advierte toda esa oscuridad emergiendo de Ben, se sorprende que él aun no bloquea o rompe el vínculo entre ellos, la sensación la ahoga es demasiada oscuridad nunca antes lo sintió así, en sus momentos anteriores a su deserción de la primera orden, lo sentía vacilando entre la luz y la oscuridad, ahora es como si estuviese convencido de ser oscuro en su totalidad, la fuerza cruje abriendo el vínculo para ver a Kylo Ren en acción; la imagen de él la atemoriza, la ansiedad que le provoca su regreso a la primera orden a su anterior identidad es lo que menos deseaba.

Los disparos no se dejan esperar una ráfaga de rayos son dirigidos a él; Klous adivina el motivo de su presencia en su puerta, no da tregua a nada, aun se dio el tiempo de un comentario burlón hacia Ben - _¿te crees Kylo Ren?-_ Provocando risas jocosas en su banda, Ben lo saboreo un poco mientras esperaba la acción; el terror llego a ellos cuando los disparos fueron congelados en el aire y dirigidos a su guarida, su pregunta fue resuelta; al encender su sable ellos sabían que estaba perdidos, la sonrisa demoniaca de Ben se ilumina tenebrosamente con el brillo de su sable; siente como se abre el vínculo de reojo ve a Rey a su lado, ignorando su presencia y también las preguntas desesperadas de ella; todo fue rápido, las fuerza en número de ellos no se compara con sus habilidades y uso de la fuerza, congela a algunos en el aire para decapitarlos, a otros los atraviesa por el pecho, deja a su principal objetivo para el final. Rey observa los movimiento de él, ve como aparecen manchas de sangre sobre su rostro, que con gestos fieros advierten a su adversario la ira que guarda.

- _Ben… ¿Qué estás haciendo?... no lo hagas por favor, no regreses a Kylo Ren_ \- él la ignora continuando la masacre - _si es porque me fui… yo lo siento no podía quedarme… no eliminaré a Hux… me entregaré_ \- no la mira está concentrado en la lucha, al llegar a Klous quien se defiende con el poco valor que le queda; él lo mantiene inmóvil , lo observa desde arriba a los pies, su sable encendido descansa sobre una de las mejillas del ladrón; mientras Rey solo puede presenciar una parte de la sangrienta escena - _esto es en nombre de Merii_ \- los gritos son horribles, pero no para él quien ha ejecutado torturas inmencionables; Rey se indigna por esas palabras, molesta cruza los brazos e insiste en llamar su atención - _¿estas con esa zorra?... ni dos días pasaron y ya estas con ella_ \- él continua ignorando a Rey, enfocado en torturar a Klous, destroza su mente, destroza su cuerpo prolongando su agonía, Klous no murió por su sable, su cuerpo no resistió el grado de dolor que él infligió , dejando un despojo quemado y sangriento; al terminar lo deja caer al piso, con su mano se limpia la sangre que salpico su rostro; nuevamente Rey quiere hacerse notar - _Ben… no lo hagas, no regreses a la primera orden… yo me entregaré con Hux_ \- hasta ese instante él le dirige la mirada, apaga el sable, quisiera destrozarla con las puntiagudas palabras que sabe que hacen efecto en ella, pero se resiste ella es el menor de sus problemas y pesares ahora.

- _haz lo que quieras… no me interesa_ \- ella se queda sin más que decir; con nada de esfuerzo sube los cuerpos a su nave, es hora de visitar a su viejo amigo.

Un nave con acceso libre de revisión, de la más alta esfera de la primera orden, aterriza en el hangar del destructor insignia de Hux, poco antes del arribo anuncio su llegada; al líder solo fue informado de que su amigo el ermitaño lo espera en el hangar principal; cuando Ben aterriza la nave, Hux está de pie esperando que baje la rampa para entrar a ver a ese amigo que todos los demás desconocen; él tuvo la precaución de cubrirse con una túnica que esconde su rostro; mientras Hux camina hacia la cabina ve el desfile de cuerpos flotantes salir disparados al hangar fuera de la nave de Ben - _te advertí que dejaría los cadáveres en tu nave_ \- él se toma asiento en el lugar del piloto, Hux en el del copiloto, para el líder no pasa desapercibida su aflicción.

- _¿Qué hicieron?_ \- arruga su nariz al recordar la saña que muestran los cuerpos.

- _asesinaron a Merii_ \- menciona sin verlo.

- _entonces lo merecían… ella era especial para ti_.

- _Rey me dejó… regresó a la resistencia_ \- la noticia sorprende a Hux, sus espías aun no informan ese dato relevante - _al día siguiente de tu visita… y esta mañana encontraron a Merii sin vida_.

- _no sé qué decir_.

- _nada, no digas nada… ahora soy padre Hux… ella dejo huérfana a una niña que vio como terminaron con su madre_ \- Ben sorbe su nariz, las lágrimas solo dejan sus ojos, ocultas para la mirada de Hux, pero se escucha su voz quebrada y titubeante - _debo regresar_.

- _¿Por qué se fue Rey? Los dos estaban tan convencidos, hasta hablamos de la boda, yo seré tu padrino_ \- él sonríe con amargura.

- _ya no será… ella eligió, reveló su verdadera lealtad, mi camino está en cuidar a la niña… confié en ella, le revelé que los hutt hicieron trato contigo… se fue para advertirles, ella tiene la misión de eliminarte, me lo dijo antes de todo esto… cuídate, no volveré a la primera orden, pensé por un momento hacerlo después de que se fue, pero decidí quedarme donde ya estoy formando una vida, esto solo fue un mal momento… debo regresar_ \- Hux se levanta del asiento palmeando su espalda en señal de compasión, algo extraño entre ellos.

- _buena suerte Ren… de todas forma continuare mis visitas_.

- _terminé con todo mi licor_.

- _podemos comprar de algún otro planeta y después volarlo para hacerlo igual de especial_ \- Ben sonríe ante su cinismo, él siempre se opuso al starkiller, pero en ese tiempo solo seguía órdenes.

- _si haces un arma igual, me uno a los rebeldes para desaparecerlo… recuerda que llevo en la sangre volar estrellas de la muerte_.

- _adiós Ren… suerte con la niña_ \- Ben despega para dejar el espacio y regresar a su planeta adoptivo, al volver se cambia, su pasado regresa a ese cajón secreto ocultando al monstruo, cuando entro a su casa todos los cristales estaban reparados cortesía del viejo Rob, la habitación de la niña impecable y preparada para ella, sin duda la mujer de él metió sus manos. Los vecinos le entregan a Merii, vestida con primor y perfectamente peinada, la pequeña toma su mano, una sonrisa inocente se dibuja en su boca - _Ben… tengo hambre_ \- son las primeras palabras que ella le regala en esta nueva etapa.


	26. ¡lo quiero!

Rey camina de un lado a otro dentro de su celda de arresto, la visión del regreso de Kylo la agobia; lo recuerda con ese brillo carmín sobre su rostro, las emociones oscuras dentro de él, la rabia que destilaba en esa lucha que ella solo pudo presenciar de un solo lado de la realidad; el calor sofocante dentro de la celda, el ruido de la aves que escandalosas alteran sus sentidos, el polvo se levanta siguiendo su furiosa marcha; el buen humor se ausenta de ella, quien se muestra sonrojada, una mezcla de furia, celos y el bochorno de la selva, en estos cuatro días de encierro, solo sirve para alterarla aún más; mientras Kaydel la mira fastidiada por los motivos antes mencionados por Rey - _¡me estas cansando Rey!... si Ben tiene a otra tu dejaste ese lugar libre ¿ya se te olvidó?_ \- Rey le lanza una mirada helada, que hace que sus bellos ojos sean intimidantes, mas no para su amiga.

- _Es que no puedo creer que a tan solo días que me fui, esta con esa zorra_ \- ella casi grita, de no ser por la señal de Kaydel para callar - _me lo dijo la muy perra… que si lo dejaba ella lo tomaría en sus brazos… y él muy voluntario se deja querer por ella… la detesto_.

- _tú lo lanzaste a sus brazos… sabias que pasaría, ahora no te quejes, si te molestaba tanto ella ¿Por qué volviste?_ \- Repite cansada Kaydel, quien la mira con fastidio a sus berrinches.

- _Por qué tenía que hacer lo correcto ¿de lado de quien estas?_

- _evidentemente del lado de ella… tú lo dejaste ahora solo vive las consecuencias… y ya detente Rey que comienzas a cansarme… antes llorabas por tu Ben, ya estabas con él y ahora resulta que siempre no te gustó quedarte a su lado, y todavía más, te molesta que Ben continúe sin ti… deja de quejarte_.

- _es que no entiendo cómo es posible que le sea tan fácil para él cambiarme_ \- Rey toma asiento a su lado, derrotada tal vez resignada, se siente sofocada por el calor del lugar, comienza a respirar con pesadez, su amiga por un instante cree que es por el tremendo berrinche que hace.

-l _e ofrece algo que tu no estas dispuesta a hacer por él… simple_ \- Kaydel ya no está dispuesta a escuchar más sus lamentaciones, se levanta de su lado para dejarla a solas y continuar hablando pestes en contra de Merii.

- _Kaydel… Kay…_ \- Rey se desvanece sobre el camastro apenas tirando de la manga del uniforme de su amiga, ella al verla caer detiene del fuerte golpe que era inminente comienza a hacer intentos de despertar a Rey, con leves golpes en su mejilla, sacudiendo su cuerpo levemente.

- _Rey… despierta, Rey… no me hagas esto… Rey… Rey no quiero tener que llamar a Poe… Rey_ \- repite una y otra vez Kaydel desesperada, algo en su intuición no le da buena impresión de ese desmayo; el canto de las aves despeja su mente, escucha el ruido del exterior , pasos que van o vienen, murmullos externos que ríen o gritan, toda la vida que hay en la base retumba en sus oídos con fuerza; Rey comienza a reaccionar poco a poco abre los ojos para ver el rostro de su amiga en una mezcla de preocupación y asombro - _¿te sientes mejor?_ \- Rey no contesta, se levanta lo más rápido posible cuando siente las náuseas incontrolables, para vomitar lo que hasta hace minutos fue el desayuno, Kaydel se hizo a la tarea de llevar los alimentos diarios a su amiga, donde su castigo está comenzando, Poe dio la orden de solo salir hasta días antes de la misión; queda poco tiempo, en dos semanas se jugarán el triunfo por parte de los rebeldes. Al terminar Rey regresa al lado de su amiga, limpiando su boca con la mano, aun con las náuseas presentes, con la palma sobre sus labios intenta controlarlas; respira profundo controlando la sensación que revuelve su estómago; las alarmas se desatan en la mente de Kaydel quien no es ajena a ese inusual síntoma - _Rey… ¿Cuánto fornicaste sin cuidado?_ \- la indiscreta pregunta la ofende, de pronto todo se aclara para las dos.

- _no, no, no, no… no puede ser, no quiero eso_ \- ella se toma del cabello, Kaydel se alarma por la forma en que Rey toma la sospecha - _no puede ser Kaydel… no lo quiero_.

- _no entremos en pánico… tal vez no lo sea, y si estas embarazada…_ \- ella hace una mueca de emoción, una sonrisa dulce toma sus labios, como si ella fuera la madre.

- _¿crees que aun pueda interrumpirlo?_ \- Rey toma la decisión muy rápido, su actitud molesta más a su amiga, sin embargo nada puede hacer.

- _no lo sé… debes ir al médico de la base, ella te dirá_.

- _creo que es lo mejor… él ya está con esa zorra… que sea feliz con ella_ \- el desprecio en sus palabras fluye con veneno directo a los oídos de su amiga.

- _si… creo que es lo mejor… ese bebé no merece una madre como tú, que cambia de opinión sin pensar en las consecuencias, que primero dice amar a su padre y después odiarlo; si estoy segura de algo es de que tu sabias de esa posibilidad y fuiste irresponsable Rey… tal vez a Ben si le gustaría recibir esa noticia… nada es lo que parece_ \- Rey se confunde por la mala postura de su amiga, lo siente como un resentimiento directo a ella - _pero tal vez tienes razón, es mejor que sea feliz con Merii… igual y hasta ella si deje vivir a su hijo… te enviare al médico_ \- Kaydel deja la celda furiosa, ajustándose el uniforme, sonando con fuerza sus pasos, la mira antes de salir, una mirada que Rey no puede descifrar; no comprende en que pueda afectarle sus decisiones a su amiga.

El médico abandona la celda de castigo de Rey; la noticia es confirmada Rey tiene cinco semanas de embarazo, ella se encuentra asimilando la nueva situación; toda esa actividad, candente, desenfrenada, deliciosa, el intercambio de palabras de amor, de la entrega de sus almas; en la ribera, en el sofá, en la barra de piedra de la cocina la que raspaba sus senos; su cama que incontables veces vio la pasión entre los dos; la silla que rompieron en una ocasión; en la alfombra de la sala; la mesa principal también fue testigo de su entrega voluntaria a los brazos de Ben, todo regresa a su mente lo disfruto cada instante, cada caricia, cada jadeo intenso que él arranco de su boca, cada delirio en que la hacía caer cuando sus manos la tomaban con posesión, cada beso; dejaron consecuencias. Kaydel la observa desde un rincón con un leve sentimiento de ira que deja notar a su amiga; mientras Rey esta absorta en sus recuerdos - _bien ya lo decidiste… te veo entonces_ \- la chica se despide de ella; Rey toma su mano para detenerla.

- _Kaydel… es lo mejor… entiéndeme_.

- _de todas formas lo harás… no es que te interese mi opinión_.

- _por favor no les digas a Finn y a Poe… el médico me guardara el secreto… mañana lo hará, estaré lista para la misión_.

- _mañana estaré aquí Rey_ \- los ojos de Kaydel retienen lágrimas y su voz se escucha quebrada.

- _¿Por qué te afecta tanto?_

- _no importa Rey… mañana estoy aquí contigo_ \- la chica deja sola a Rey, se aleja de la base donde en secreto Kaydel llora arropada por la luz de la luna y el golpe de las olas; la emoción que por un instante sintió por esa pequeña vida, de golpe fue arrancada por su amiga, le molesta la poca cabeza que invirtió en su decisión, sus impulsos la traicionan, en este tiempo la conoce tan bien que sabe que para al siguiente día de la intervención, Rey se arrepentirá, como ahora lo hace por dejar a Ben, la noche cae en la profundidad con Kaydel llorando en la playa, abrigada por el secreto de la oscuridad.

Rey pasea de un lado a otro con evidente preocupación, para ella mañana el asunto terminara y pasara al olvido, aun así los nervios la invaden; todo se queda en silencio, no escucha el ruido del exterior ; la fuerza le anuncia que el vínculo se abre, a estas alturas desearía que no fuese así; se abre el enlace hasta un lugar lejano de ella; Ben duerme plácidamente, ella deduce que en su sillón favorito; lo observa dormir, tranquilo en paz total, no hay nada de la vez anterior, el hombre violento e iracundo no está presente ahora, su cabeza cuelga al frente, su respiración es pausada; un leve ronquido sale de su garganta; ella sonríe, recuerda muy bien esos sonidos cercanos a sus oídos; en sus brazos arropa algo o alguien, lo siente así, además de que en su camisa se dibujan arrugas de un puño tomando el cuello; ella respira profundamente; los recuerdos de sus días y noches juntos regresan a su mente; con cariño toma un mechón rebelde que cubre su frente, para dejarlo hacia atrás; el suave toque es sentido por Ben, quien despierta al contacto; los dos se miran a los ojos; Rey quiere gritar la noticia que tiene que compartir con él, pero calla, tomo una decisión que no dará un paso atrás ahora; así que no es necesario que él sepa de la vida que se gesta en su vientre - _¿Qué quieres?_ \- pregunta con fastidio.

- _¿estás bien?... la última vez te vi muy mal ¿Qué es lo que paso Ben?_ \- ella no resiste la curiosidad de entender el brote violento en él.

- _no es tu asunto… decidiste que no querías saber nada de mi… respeta tus propios términos_ \- él se acomoda sobre el sillón con delicadeza toma lo que tiene entre sus brazos; quisiera borrarla en ese instante, quisiera que ella desaparezca de su historia, quisiera que Rey fuese una idea que pueda descartar; una hoja escrita que pueda quemar; que ella sea polvo y con un soplido esparcirla en el viento para desaparecerla, sin embargo esta frente a él, tan tangible como la niña que tiene entre sus brazos.

- _¿estas con Merii?_ \- él duda en su respuesta, es fácil mentirle y decir palabras muy hirientes, las que ella no sea capaz de soportar, que reflejen todo el dolor que ella causo en él; pero decide decir la verdad, sin revelar nada.

- _si… estoy con ella_ \- se levanta llevando en brazos a Merii quien cansada por escuchar la lectura de leyendas antiguas, el mismo libro que Rey leia en la cabaña, fue el elegido por la pequeña para escuchar en boca de Ben sus misterios.

- _corriste a sus brazos, tan solo me fui_.

- _llegó a mi… me necesita, y dedicare mi vida a ella… tú así lo quisiste Rey… ahora seré padre… adiós Rey… romperé el vínculo, creo que es lo mejor, tu seguirás con tu vida de rebelde, porque esa guerra no terminara, no en la mente de Dameron… y yo… yo continuaré con mi vida aquí… con la mujercita que llego a mis manos_ \- comienza a caminar con la niña en sus brazos, hasta desaparecer de la vista de Rey; sus sentimientos se encuentran, él confirmo que esta con su rival; siente sobre su pecho arder las lágrimas contenidas por esa afirmación de Ben, su respiración se comienza a agitar con la intención de callar los sollozos que rugen en su garganta - _será padre_ \- la duda la carcome, en su estancia Ben solo una vez salió para ver a su amiga, no puede estar más embarazada que ella.

A primeras horas del amanecer; Kaydel lleva a Rey a hurtadillas fuera de la celda, todo está preparado para la intervención que terminara con su inconveniente, si son descubiertas tienen todo previsto, junto con la complicidad del médico de la base, quien ante todo respeta la intimidad de su paciente, aunado con el compromiso de asegurar la victoria para la resistencia, Rey embarazada es un activo menos en las posibilidades del triunfo; a puerta cerrada en el área médica, Rey de desviste para usar una bata quirúrgica que facilitara la maniobra médica, con miedo por el dolor se recuesta en la camilla que servirá para el caso; un objeto frio acaricia su vientre y proyecta la imagen en un holograma de su interior; donde se ve el pequeño cúmulo de células vivientes gritando su existencia a su madre; el embrión es reconocible ya; en el centro de él, un pequeño corazón brinca con fuerza; Kaydel toma su mano y no evita esas lagrimas que creyó vaciar la noche anterior; callada y ausente Rey no despega su vista de esa proyección.

Las imágenes pasan rápido, en cuestión de minutos su vientre se encuentra vacío… eso visualizo de forma adelantada antes de la intervención del médico; y recuerda cómo es que ese pequeño ser surgió dentro de ella, es producto de esas caricias, de esos besos, de esas noches interminables y amaneceres candentes, de encuentros en los lugares menos esperados y de una promesa que ella rompió; y se acusa ¿Por qué quiere terminar con esa pequeña vida? Porque está furiosa por que su padre busco otros brazos para consolarse después de su partida, quiere hacer pagar a alguien el precio de esa abrupta separación que ella concretó, quiere que él se quede sin el gusto de ser padre a causa de ese romance mal llevado… al final no hay nadie más culpable que ella; mientras mira la proyección y comienza a seguir las indicaciones del médico; Kaydel evita ver , su mirada fija en el piso con un tono de tristeza y también enfado hacia ella; Rey se acusa a sí misma, ella decidió dejar al padre de su hijo, cuando más comprometido con ella estaba, los dos nunca pensaron en las consecuencias de sus encuentros, pero si algo sabe es que Ben si quería ser padre; ¿ella?... nunca se planteó hasta este instante el ser madre; de forma brusca cierra las piernas, antes del inicio del procedimiento, sentándose sobre la camilla, ante la sorpresa de Kaydel y del médico - _no lo haré… quiero a mi hijo_ \- con su mano extendida sobre el rostro del médico, hace el truco mental - _solo tengo anemia, no estoy embarazada, olvidaras todo_ \- la mujer repite dando su diagnóstico, ante la vista fascinada de Kaydel que la abraza sonriendo por la decisión de último momento; la ayuda a vestir para salir rápido del lugar, antes de ser vistas por alguien más.

Las dos chicas regresan a la celda de detención, nadie más cruzo por su camino de vuelta; Rey suspira aceptando la nueva situación, será madre no hay marcha atrás; lo que depare el futuro no tiene ninguna idea de cómo proseguir - _deberías de regresar con Ben_ \- ella niega.

- _no me quiere ver_.

- _Tal vez te equivocas… si sabe del bebé quizás olvide todo_.

- _esta con ella… no voy a regresar con él_.

- _¿Entonces qué piensas hacer?... no puedes ocultar por mucho tiempo el embarazo_.

- _me quedaré hasta la batalla, es en poco tiempo, no se notará… después me iré de aquí, buscaré donde asentarme con mi hijo_.

- _sería mejor que antes de todos tus planes hables con Ben… otra vez estas tomando todo precipitadamente_.

- _Después de la batalla… lo pensare por lo mientras_.

Muy lejos de Rey; Ben comienza a resignarse a sus pérdidas, la niña resulta ser la mejor de las distracciones y un reto a su paciencia, él que nunca estuvo cerca de infantes, que desconoce los retos que se presentan al día, no comprende cómo puede comer tan constante, como cualquier negativa provoca un berrinche, o un simple gesto provoca risas sin control; se entrega también a los momentos dulces, cuando la pequeña Merii se sienta sobre su regazo para escuchar historias narradas por él, cuando da rienda suelta a su curiosidad haciendo preguntas que siempre inician con un ¿Por qué?; el baño y cambio de ropa ya no es un problema, la vecina con amabilidad lo tiene dentro de su rutina, simplificando esa difícil circunstancia; en poco tiempo aprende a hacer trenzados para controlar en salvaje cabello de la pequeña, conoce ya que disfruta comer y que detesta, la forma de disciplina más adecuada, donde provoca menos confrontaciones entre los dos; si algo tiene la pequeña, es que gusta de retar a su naciente padre; no es de extrañar que en más de una ocasión al día Ben grite por la casa – _Meriiiiiii_ \- como cuando ella hizo dibujos sobre los antiguos pergaminos, que contienen tanta sabiduría sobre la fuerza, o recorte su ropa para hacerle cambios; o cuando decide entrar a la cocina para sorprender a su papá, con un reguero de ingredientes embarrados por el piso, y muebles; en esta vida tan extraña se sumerge ahora Ben.

Pero cuando la presencia de la pequeña está ausente, cuando pasa el rato con la abuela adoptada por ella; o cuando duerme, piensa en ella, en Rey extraña sus noches y días juntos, extraña la compañía que significa para él, y lamenta sus planes a futuro frustrados; mientras bebe un poco de licor, al admirar las estrellas o las lluvias que comienzan a caer de forma constante, disfruta de la brisa fría que siente en la terraza, donde al calor del alcohol es el momento del día en que puede extrañarla, Merii el resto del día lo hace olvidarla; la muerte de su amiga tuvo su catarsis cuando cobró venganza en nombre de la niña; sabe que regresó a la fuerza y no tiene caso los lamentos, evitando así que la niña sufra más por su madre.


	27. Kaydel

El momento de la batalla decisiva llegó todos se reúnen antes de amanecer para escuchar el discurso de motivación de Poe, donde habla de la esperanza, el triunfo, la libertad y los planes a continuar cuando proclamen la victoria; todos escuchan conmovidos, mientras Rey se debate entre decirle lo que sabe o no en los intentos fallidos, el general ignoro sus sugerencias de detener el plan previas; nuevamente ella toma la palabra para decir su inconformidad - _Poe, no estoy segura de confiar en los hutt… siempre te he dicho lo mismo ¿si ellos nos traicionan?_ \- el general escucha con atención, tan solo para cuando Rey termine, retomar sus enunciados de victoria; ella vuelve a insistir, el inicio de la misión se dará en unas horas, e intenta hacerlos desistir del plan que sabe será un fracaso - _¿Cómo es que estas tan segura de eso Rey_?- pregunta Poe fastidiado de sus intentos que parecen más coincidir con el banco contrario - _tomaras a tu equipo y cuando les dé la orden abordaran la nave de Hux y tu Rey debes de eliminarlo_.

- _pero Poe… escúchame al menos_.

- _¿Cómo Rey?... ¿Cómo estas tan segura de lo que afirmas?_ \- ella titubea algo pasa por su mente en fracción de segundos; ha insistido tanto, sin éxito; tiene dos opciones insistir más con el mismo resultado seguro; la desconfianza total de su general; o confesar la existencia e identidad de ese amante oculto de donde procede toda la información, quedando como traidora y ganarse la ejecución por la resistencia; una mano toma su brazos; una señal de su mano de Kaydel le muestra dos dedos; Rey entiende en el momento, ahora debe pensar por dos; no puede confesar, porque pone en riesgo la vida de su hijo, y la de su padre; donde piensa que ahora ellos dos son su familia y tienen más importancia que sus convicciones hacia la resistencia. Atendiendo a las advertencias de Kaydel, asiente a su general para comenzar la preparación de su misión, el ambiente se respira con notable tensión; todos por la base corren o preparan su arsenal, los pilotos revisan los puntos de seguridad de cada una de sus naves; ni el calor, ni la lluvia, no las insistencia de Rey detuvieron la misión, en un lapso de pocas horas, las tropas de la resistencia abandonan la base directo al corredor donde se dará la batalla decisiva; antes de salir Rey ve a Kaydel quien permanece en la base quedando bajo su responsabilidad el liderazgo dentro de ella, al estar ausente Poe, quedando solo algunos miembros rebeldes, los menos eficaces en el campo de batallas - _nos vemos al terminar Kaydel_.

- _no regreses aquí Rey… vuelve con Ben_ \- ella niega.

- _no… cumpliré con mi misión_ \- Kaydel suspira y la ve alejarse; Rey sube a la nave junto con Finn y Rose, que serán sus compañeros de misión.

Rey observa el manto estelar, los millones de estrellas que iluminan la galaxia; sus pensamientos están lejos, en Ubardia y en la pequeña vida que llevo dentro; suspira porque el tiempo esta sobre ella, antes de saber qué rumbo tomara, sus recuerdos frescos de la forma en que eligió regresar a la resistencia, todo lo que perdió a cambio de su lealtad, fue inútil, de nada sirvió su sacrificio, ni el de Ben, ni el de ese bebé que crecerá sin su padre; un mensaje llega, el que estaba esperando; al recibir las órdenes oportunas de su general; el equipo de Rey emprende la misión; los tres se preparan para lo que se presente cuando aterricen dentro de la nave insignia de Hux; llegan a un hangar vacío, el que menos tránsito de naves y personal se ve; Finn toma la delantera.

- _solo tenemos una oportunidad… cuando estemos frente a él no dudes Rey… lo eliminas_ \- Finn es el que está al mando, Poe la destituyo del liderazgo; los tres descienden con cautela; llevan uniformes de la primera orden, una adquisición de contrabando que llego a sus manos, al igual que la nave con acceso libre de sospechas; bajan con lentitud, nadie se ve por el hangar Finn canta la victoria de su incursión, cuando son rodeados en su totalidad; sin dudas los esperaban; Rey se rinde de inmediato, ya lo tenía resuelto desde antes de su partida, de hecho desde que le dijo a Ben que no eliminaría a Hux; su deseo más profundo es que Ben no regrese a la primera orden, quiere que él siga esa vida simple y monótona que le llena de paz, lejos de conflictos y de su atormentado pasado; si no está a su lado, es lo mínimo que puede hacer por él después de su cruel separación; esa es su principal motivación para rendirse sin luchar, tan solo al verlo, levanta las manos en rendición – _deténganlos_ \- ordena el líder; Hux toma a Rey de las manos y las aprisiona con grilletes magnéticos - _vamos lindura_ \- ella agradece que no revelé frente a sus aliados su relación en Ubardia, los tres son dirigidos por un corredor que los lleva hasta las celdas de detención, separando a Rey de los otros dos, bajo maldiciones que grita Finn, y el constante llamado de su amiga; Rey desaparece en una celda muy lejana de ellos; Hux todo el camino la guio del brazo, evitando que los soldados la tomaran; al entrar cierra la celda para observarla y una sonrisa triunfante con mucha arrogancia se dibuja en su boca; desactiva los amarres de ella, quien se sorprende de su acción.

- _¿Por qué dejaste a Ren?_ \- la pregunta es directa, sin preámbulos, ni la intención de suavizar el asunto.

- _tenía que terminar con mi misión_ \- ella se acaricia las muñecas, mirando a HUx con una mueca de derrota.

- _la de eliminarme_ \- desvía sus ojos de la vista del general.

- _si… realmente no quería hacerlo… te conocí fuera de la primera orden, fuera de batalla, en realidad me simpatizas… y eres amigo de Ben, no podía hacerlo_.

- _te rendiste rápido, sin luchar… agradezco eso… deberías regresar con él… creo que aún espera que lo hagas_.

- _él ya tiene a alguien más… corrió a los brazos de esa zorra_ \- escupe con desprecio, en su mente lo imagina entre sus brazos, la imagen de la primera vez que se abrió su vínculo, cuando él reapareció ante ella, tenía a Merii entre sus brazos, cuando lo vio dormido y desnudo y sabe que estaba a su lado.

- _¿Merii?_ \- pregunta Hux Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, con una sonrisa incrédula.

- _si… Merii, no espero ni un poco para cambiarme por ella… y tal vez hasta este esperando un hijo con ella_.

- _En verdad admiro tu lealtad a la resistencia Rey… eso te hace tomar decisiones muy volátiles… lo dejas cuando los tres planeamos su boda y ahora te indignas por que una mujer que no eres tú le ofrece su calor_.

- _admito lo que hice… pero en verdad no me amaba, tan solo bastó que me ausentara para que él corriera a sus brazos_ \- sus celos hablan por ella, a la vez un sentimiento de ser menos que la pelirroja, quien es una fuerte rival ante sus ojos, es bella, con curvas sinuosas, una sonrisa siempre que dar, nunca estuvo en la situación de enemiga con él; ya tiene ganado el amor de Ben por adelantado; Rey no logra entender cómo es que él le tiene tanto afecto.

- _no Rey… Ren no está con ella… asesinaron a Merii a la misma noche del día en que te fuiste_.

- _¿Ben terminó a los culpables? Lo vi violento, no quiso decirme nada_.

- _si… ya sabes que no puede contenerse a veces… nadie extrañara a esa escoria… Rey tu sabias del acuerdo de nosotros con los hutt ¿Por qué no advertiste a tu bando?_

- _Poe me ignoro en todo… no me creyeron_.

- _¿revelaste la identidad de Ren?_

- _no… no puedo hacerle eso… por esa razón me rendí, él quiere una vida pacifica, no dejaré que regrese a lo que tanto dolor le causa_.

- _tú fuiste uno de esos dolores_ \- acusa Hux con reproche.

“ _es lo único que puedo hacer ahora por él… Hux yo lo amo y decidí mantenerlo oculto tal como él quiere_ ”

- _Rey en este momento tenemos el control total sobre los rebeldes… el plan era hacer que los hutt los atraparan con la orden de que se eviten numerosas bajas… ofertaremos un tratado de paz con Dameron, a cambio de los prisioneros… esperemos que acepte al firmar los entregamos y haremos un desarme de la resistencia… ofrecemos amnistía a todos los prisioneros y miembros de la resistencia… no quiero que te involucres, porque si Dameron rompe ese tratado, será la caza total de todos ustedes y ahora sin una oportunidad… regresa a Ubardia… no tengo dudas de que él te espera_ \- la ayuda a levantarse de esa asiento donde la invito al entrar a la celda; la lleva del brazo hasta el hangar donde llegaron; un soldado se acerca a él para entregarle una capa, no pasa desapercibido que ella está temblando de frío; con calma la cubre con esa capa color caramelo y hermosos detalles bordados, muy similar a la que Ben le dio alguna vez - _es de mi novia… no creo que le moleste que te la preste_ \- sonríe de manera fastidiosa, un gesto que ella ya sabe cómo tomar - _vuelve a Ubardia Rey_ \- ella agradece a Hux, se despide y comienza el despegue, pensando en las palabras del líder; por un instante quiso ingresar las coordenadas del planeta de Ben; pero una persona llega a su mente Kaydel, tal vez puedan salir de la base juntas antes de que los hagan prisioneros, y también esta Chewie quien no puede dejar atrás; después de pensarlo poco hace el salto hiperespacial hasta la base de la resistencia.

Al llegar ella no puede evitar que su estómago se contraiga, lo que queda de la resistencia se comienza a reunir en la plataforma de aterrizaje, solo son un puñado los que se retiraron antes de caer prisioneros, si cuenta veinte son muchos, incluyendo a los que se quedaron en la base; al ver a Kaydel, Rey corre hasta ella y la abraza, de verdad sentía temor por ella, solo para recibir una frase de molestia de su amiga - _te dije que no regresaras Rey_ \- susurra la chica en cuanto la vio; Poe anuncia su derrota y la toma de prisioneros - _¿Por qué eres tan necia?... debiste regresar con Ben?_ \- Rey ignora la voz molesta de su amiga, con atención escucha al general con esas palabras derrotadas y llenas de decepción, los hutt tal como Ben y Hux le dijeron tomaron prisioneros a los rebeldes, él por poco logró escapar - _Rey… ¿Qué pasó en tu misión?_ \- pregunta Poe - _¿Dónde están Finn y Rose?_

- _nos emboscaron… también apenas pude escapar… parece que ya nos esperaban, los tomaron prisioneros, las celdas está muy resguardadas_ \- esto último es verdad, ella vio las tropas que aglomerados frente a las celdas comenzaba a custodiar a los prisioneros que tomaron, lo vio cuando Hux la llevó de regresó al hangar.

- _bien… tomaremos turnos de vigilancia, es posible que nos siguieran hasta la base… Rey, necesito que hablemos_ \- la toma del brazo para llevarla a un lugar más apartado lejos de oídos indiscretos - _¿Cómo es que solo tú lograste salir?... tenías una sola cosa que cumplir ¿Dónde está tu sable? Por eso te asigne esta misión, era la última esperanza, sin Hux la primera orden quedaba sin un líder, sería más fácil vencerla_.

- _no lo creo Poe… alguien más surgiría como líder… te dije que los hutt no era de confianza_ \- reprocha Rey con una voz altanera, Chewie está entre los prisioneros.

- _Al parecer conoces más de lo que tengo idea Rey… ¿Dónde está tu lealtad?_

- _con la resistencia_ \- ella quiere llorar al ver que sus intenciones no valieron para nada, Ben tenía razón con ella o sin su participación, los resultados serían los mismos - _¿no te basta que aquí continuo?_ \- Poe la mira a los ojos con una expresión de duda.

- _sí, estas aquí_ \- afirma para dejarla inmediatamente sola, tan solo al retirarse Kaydel regresa a su lado.

- _Rey… es momento de que te alejes de la base… regresa con Ben_ \- la chica casi la agita con fuerza para hacerle ver a Rey su desesperación de que abandone la base.

- _no Kaydel, estaré hasta el final con la resistencia… es lo que Leia quería_.

- _Leia quisiera que estés con Ben… al parecer no hay como hacerte cambiar de opinión, todavía tienes una última oportunidad… corres riesgo si te quedas… tal vez nos podamos ir juntas… sabrás el momento indicado, espero que para eso ya tuvieras mucho tiempo para recapacitar_ \- las palabras de su amiga, dejan confundida a Rey, aun así no lo hará se repite a sí misma, debe esperar a que regrese Chew, Hux le dijo que liberaría a los prisioneros.

Kaydel corre hasta encontrar a Poe, ella se encontraba pendiente de las comunicaciones, rastreando los mensajes salientes y tal vez alguno más que les ayude a saber los siguientes pasos de la primera orden contra la resistencia – _general_ \- casi grita la chica, es casi el amanecer cuando reciben ese mensaje que Rey ya sabía llegaría - _general… es el general Hux_ \- con una señal Poe ordena que se amplié la proyección de ese mensaje, queda a la vista de todos. Hux ofrece el mencionado tratado de paz y el desarme de la resistencia a cambio de la entrega de todos los prisioneros rebeldes y de la amnistía para todos, quedando libres de delitos ante el nuevo gobierno.

Todos discuten la decisión no es fácil para los restantes, renunciar a la amnistía y sentenciar a todos los capturados a una ejecución publica, o aceptar el desarme y salvar la vida de sus compañeros, que no son pocos - _acepta Poe_ \- insiste Rey, Kaydel solo observa la discusión entre todos - _no podemos dejar que sean ejecutados… son nuestros amigos_.

- _esto es algo más que solo por los amigos Rey… esto es la guerra, no podemos andar con sentimentalismos_.

- _¿y cómo vamos a continuar una guerra, sin tropas, sin recursos, sin patrocinio? Ya no quieren apoyar nuestra causa, debes aceptarlo… perdimos la guerra desde Crait_ \- la realidad llega a Poe, quien acepta la derrota.

- _Connix… envía mensaje a Hux… aceptamos su oferta_ \- ella de inmediato se da a la tarea de cumplir sus órdenes - _tal vez algún día retomemos la lucha… solo por esta vez aceptaremos que perdimos la guerra_.

Cae la tarde en la base de la resistencia, es soleado aun y muy caluroso, el cielo se adorna con las naves de la primera orden que comienzan a descender a las orilla de la base, Poe espera paciente y con temor de ser aniquilados en el acto, espera solo encomendándose a la buena voluntad de Hux de que cumpla con las condiciones de alto al fuego. El líder desciende de la nave, con su sequito de asistentes quien ya tienen todo preparado para concluir el acuerdo; Rey espera junto a Poe, como los únicos dos líderes sobrevivientes, el otro es Finn y esperan que sea parte de la entrega del día; Hux al llegar frente a ellos, saluda con cordialidad a Poe como su igual y a Rey la saluda tomando su mano y besándola en un gesto cortes - _Rey… me da gusto verte de nuevo_ \- Poe solo observa el intercambio de actitudes; ella sonríe nerviosa, el general acaba de cometer una indiscreción; el acuerdo consiste en el desarme completo de la base, tropas de soldados, van y vienen con las ultimas municiones de los rebeldes, dejándolos sin suministros para la guerra; al terminar es hora de dejar en libertad a los prisioneros, uno a uno bajan de la nave que los transporta, la mayoría ilesos, y los heridos atendidos oportunamente, con sus heridas en curación; es cuando Hux lleva del brazos a Rey, esperando no ser vistos, aprovechando que Poe vigila la entrega de prisioneros; en un lugar discreto la toma de la mano con autoridad - _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?... te dije que regresaras con Ren?-_ Exclama enfadado - _es tu ultima oportunidad… en un momento sabrás cuando dejar la base… a Ren no le gustara_ \- la preocupación en él es notable, su rostro se pinta de rojo cuando la reprende.

- _él no es quien para decirme que hacer_ \- protesta Rey altanera, con sus manos sobre las caderas, hace ver su posición - _ni tú_.

- _Rey… si te quedas corres peligro, solo tú no lo ves… dejaste muchos cabos sueltos te acusaran de traición… ¿Dameron no se preguntó cómo es que saliste de mi nave y tus amigos no?_

- _me quedare Hux… hasta el final, después buscare a donde ir_.

- _de verdad que eres necia… Ren entenderá si no regresas con nosotros… hicimos lo posible… pero no podemos si tú no quieres_ \- él susurra pero la voz es prácticamente un grito; a la distancia unos ojos observadores continua analizando el lenguaje corporal de ellos dos; Hux está muy cerca de Rey casi frente a frente, le habla muy de cerca, y toma una de sus manos, la discusión parece más una de amantes que de enemigos que tratan de llevarse bien; esto a Poe no le gusta; creyendo que pasaron inadvertidos por cualquiera de los que están en la base, Hux regresa por un lado mientras Rey rodea por el lado contrario; las tratados son firmados por todos los involucrados, justo cuando es el turno de Rey, a quien intencionalmente Hux dejo para el final, le impide hacerlo _-no necesitamos la firma de ella… con la del consejo es suficiente_ \- arrebata casi de las manos los archivos a Rey; por fin la guerra termino proclamando el cese al fuego, sin consecuencias para los rebeldes; Hux mira a todos de un lado a otro; a todos sorprende cuando el anuncia - _agentes infiltrados, incorpórense_ \- dos pilotos, el hombre que fungió como cocinero, dos de los mecánicos, un oficial de comunicaciones… y Kaydel dan un paso al frente; ellos son los espías infiltrados en la resistencia; la que más tiempo en ella tenía es la amiga de Rey; - _la primera orden agradece sus fieles servicios_ \- Poe asombrado y vencido solo puede cerrar los ojos, la mayoría digno de su absoluta confianza, son los espías, ahora solo puede observar como uno a uno van subiendo a la nave para dejar la base, regresando a la primera orden; Hux espera hasta que todos aborden, arruga la nariz cuando Kaydel va hacia Rey para despedirse, abraza a su amiga casi llorando.

- _Rey… ven conmigo… te llevaremos con Ben_ \- ella revela al oído de Rey que conoce quien es Ben; la sorpresa todavía no la abandona, no sabe qué hacer o cómo interpretar todo.

- _no Kaydel… me quedare hasta el final_.

- _si necesitas ayuda, sabes dónde encontrarme_ \- son las últimas palabras de su amiga, Rey se siente traicionada, sin embargo no puede tratarla así, ya que ella misma es una traidora visto por los ojos contrarios; Hux toma por el codo a Kaydel, guiándola hasta perderse en las entrañas de la nave; la guerra oficialmente terminó y ahora es solo ver al futuro; Rey corre para alcanzar a Chewie quien le ofrece sus brazos para recibirla; él y Kaydel y también Finn, eran su mayor preocupación en la base, ahora todos están a salvo.


	28. Hermanos

En el centro de la reunión el general Dameron agradece la participación a todos los rebeldes, lo que sobrevivieron a la batalla final, y a los que fueron liberados por la primera orden, el ambiente es tenso, el sentimiento de traición y derrota, hace mirar al de al lado con sospecha; desconfiados de tener un espía más dentro de su acabado movimiento; la cabezas bajas, en algunos se ven lágrimas en sus ojos, para otros la venganza se termina, el sentimiento de luchar por la justicia y la libertad ahora sin objetivo, sin misión, sin armas y son ánimos de continuar, pues de hacerlo estarán violando el reciente tratado de paz, y serán tratados como los peores criminales de la galaxia; aun así Poe alienta a persistir, a fortificarse y después de eso, regresar a la lucha; desde un punto alejado de él se encuentra Rey, escuchando y negando para sí misma; Ben se lo advirtió, Dameron jamás se rendiría; ella recuerda las últimas palabras de Leia “ ** _luchamos desde la rebelión con la esperanza de que nuestros hijos tengan una vida mejor y más justa… sin ver que nuestra vida dedicada a eso nos hizo perder a nuestros hijos o a nuestros padres como yo que perdí todo incluyendo la guerra_** _”_ esas palabras rezumban en sus oídos, porque ahora a pesar de su lealtad a la lucha de Leia, quien también le dijo alguna vez “ ** _cuando lo encuentres renuncia a todo_** ” ahora sabe a quién tenía que encontrar y a que debía renunciar; ahora debe pensar por dos, Kaydel todo tiempo se lo repetía; es una ruptura para ella con su causa rebelde; porque ahora una vida depende de ella y de Ben; y continuar con la guerra amenaza una vida feliz para el bebé; donde el riesgo de perder a su madre es latente; Rey no quiere perder a su hijo como Leia; si en un lapso de negación estuvo a punto de cometer el mayor error de negarle su existencia; ahora es el eje de sus decisiones; en ese instante ella protesta.

- _No Poe… no puedes continuar con esta guerra… para mi termino… llegue hasta donde le prometí a Leia… ella misma sabía que se terminó desde Crait_.

- _¡no Rey! No me daré por vencido… continuare hasta el final… hasta obtener la victoria_ \- ella solo puede aceptar que sus palabras no llegaran a cambiar sus razones

- _yo… yo me retiro… dejo la lucha y dejo la resistencia_ \- su voz es decidida, en su mayor su motivo no puede revelarlo; Poe la mira con sospecha.

- _gracias Rey… de todas formas nunca fuiste de mucha ayuda, fracasaste en tu entrenamiento… en tu última misión y siempre desaparecías sin informarnos a donde… es más_ \- le hace una seña a Finn, quien está preparado en el acto toma sus muñecas para detenerla tal cual fue su arresto y prepara su blaster apuntando a Rey; ella se sorprende y confunde de la actitud desconfiada de su mejor amigo - _Connix era una espía… no tengo dudas de que tú lo eres… después de todo eran mejores amigas_.

- _no puedes hacer eso Poe… nunca fui espía, mi lealtad esta con la resistencia… solo no quiero… no puedo continuar_ \- ella aun ruega porque él responda con la razón -tengo motivos muy grandes.

- _¿Cuáles Rey?... ¿Hux?_ \- esta pregunta fuera de lugar confunde más a Rey, quien no entiende por qué lo nombra; Poe lanza a sus pies la capa color caramelo que Hux le dio para cubrirse del frio; todo toma sentido, ella dejo esa prenda escondida en la nave en la que llegó - _es mucha casualidad que en dos ocasiones regreses con algo así… él único que puede pagar dos piezas de esas sin dudas es Hux… ¿es él?... tu amante_ \- el miedo llega a los ojos de Rey, su corazón comienza a latir con más rapidez, sus mejillas se sonrojan y el miedo profundo crece, por ella y su hijo; decir algo de su embarazo solo será para empeorar la situación; todos la miran con decepción y otros con la firme creencia de que es así, como lo dice Poe - _te vi Rey… antes de firmar el tratado, como Hux se acercó a ti… además de que menciono que le dio gusto verte de nuevo… es en realidad también mucha casualidad de que tú fuiste la única que escapo de su nave y no te encerraron en la misma celda donde estuvieron Finn y Rose… ellos pueden comprobarlo_ \- Rey voltea a mirar a su amigo y a Rose, solo para recibir la misma desconfianza de todos los rebeldes - _lo que creo es que tuvieron una discusión por eso no te fuiste con él… debiste hacerlo Rey… serás juzgada por traición a la resistencia… en eso no puede interferir Hux_ \- Finn duda, pero sigue las ordenes, no cabe duda que ellos planearon; la obligan a tomar acciones que no quería, de ser preciso se defenderá con dientes para proteger a su hijo.

- _no es verdad… no tengo nada con Hux… me voy Poe_ \- ella suelta sus grilletes, tomando la capa que estaba a sus pies, mirando a todos como despedida, fue cuando Finn apunta directo a su cabeza; de todos los que ella pudiera esperar esa acción, nunca estuvo su mejor amigo, comienzan a rodearla, conocen de sus poderes pero creen superarla por número, Rey respira profundo y mira a cada uno de ellos, Poe sostiene la mirada retándola a continuar; no tiene su sable pero sin dudas se defenderá; una señal del general cuatro hombres hacen el intento de sostenerla, solo con un impulso de la fuerza que sale de sus manos, los lanza por el aire; Finn duda entre hacer o no ese disparo, ella lo mira y lanza el arma lejos de él.

- _no quiero lastimar a nadie Poe, será mejor que desistas… dejo la resistencia_ \- él no se rinde vuelve a ordenar, mientras ella camina hasta alejarse, inmoviliza a los rebeldes que pretenden detenerla; al pie de su nave en la plataforma Chewie la espera, con un rugido muy fuerte dirigido a los pocos valientes que van tras ella, los detiene apuntando su ballesta; los dos abordan con rapidez, lo mejor es abandonar la base antes de que se complique más la espinosa situación. Ya en el aire, y sin ser perseguidos, donde siente alivio por no llegar a lastimar a los que a pesar de todo considera sus amigos, su última vista de la base, es un paisaje verdoso con puntos grises y negros de las carpas; sabe que nunca regresara ni volverá a verlos, por fin se despide de su misión en la resistencia, termina esa promesa a Leia y se preocupa de su futuro, ese donde en unos meses nacerá su hijo, antes debe reparar todo con Ben, no espera que olvidé su forma de romper con su relación, solo quiere ganar sus disculpas; después de eso ella buscara a donde vivir en calma y paz, tal como lo hizo Ben al desertar de la primera orden, quiere eso mismo para su hijo; lejos de la guerra, lejos de conflictos políticos, tal como estaba en Jakku, solo que en un planeta donde no pasen hambre los dos; donde despierten bajo los rayos del sol de bellos amaneceres, se mojen en frescas lluvias, donde puedan nadar en un rio y dormir bajo la sombra de algún árbol; Rey define a donde va a ir, con Kaydel que sabe la ayudara antes de establecerse en algún sitio.

- _estaré bien Chewie… es lo mejor... tu regresa a Kashyyyk con tu familia_ \- Rey sonríe - _no es la primera vez que me dejas en una nave de la primera orden… Kaydel me espera_ \- solo él conoce su relación con Hux como puente en su relación con Ben; él nunca será capaz de juzgarla como sus otros amigos, solo acepta su proceder, dejándola que las verdades lleguen a ella con peso propio; antes de entrar en la capsula se despide con un fuerte abrazo de su amigo; al dejar la base Rey envío un mensaje directo a la nave de Hux para pedirle un favor, es el único que puede ayudarle; la capsula la deja en el centro del hangar, para ella es una situación que ya vivió, pero esta vez no la espera Kylo, junto a la capsula está de pie Kaydel y Hux, quienes la ven con un gesto de cinismo, los dos intercambian miradas y sonrisas satisfechas; al salir de la capsula Kaydel la abraza.

- _me preocupe por ti… ¿tuviste algún inconveniente?_ \- ella sonríe y niega no vale la pena recordar su atropellada salida de la base de la resistencia; Rey entrega la capa que sabe es de su novia.

- _general… gracias por esto_ \- él toma la prenda para entregarla a Kaydel.

- _toma linda… la tome de tus habitaciones_ \- Rey los mira incrédula - _no te asombres Rey… Kaydel es mi prometida_ \- ella abre la boca enorme, nunca de los nunca imagino que la mujer que el general describió aquella vez se tratara de su amiga, hasta negó conocerla, eso explica su posición como espía, no podía revelarlo aun así la noticia es inesperada.

- _nunca me dijiste que tenías novio_ \- reprocha a su amiga, la cual solo con encoger los hombros y reír, apenas logra responder, antes de darse cuenta caminaron hasta las habitaciones de Kaydel, acompañadas por Hux, quien se despide a la entrada, aún tiene mucho que ordenar debido al tratado de paz - _Kaydel… ¿Cómo es que terminaste con él?_ \- Rey arruga la nariz, en un gesto infantil.

- _te dije que quería renunciaria para ir con mi amor… no podía decirte más_.

- _¿Cuándo paso?_ \- Rey lo sospecha.

- _Después de Crait_ \- Kaydel suspira - _después de la muerte de Leia… yo busque a Hux para tratar un asunto personal y después solo paso_.

- _no puedo creerlo… que alguien como tú, este con alguien como él_.

- _lo mismo digo de ti y de Ben… o Kylo_ \- la expresión en el rostro de Rey hace reír a la chica - _no hagas esa cara… sé bien quien es… de hecho parte de mi misión era vigilarte y convencerte de dejar la resistencia… él no quería que corrieras riesgos, pero nunca triunfé… los tres sabíamos que la resistencia estaba perdida desde que Leia murió… solo cambie ante el resultado más lógico y objetivo_.

- _Kaydel… sabes que Hux es el líder supremo… sé que tiene planes de matrimonio… ¿son contigo?_

- _si… solo espero que mi familia no se oponga_.

- _eso nos dijo… Kaydel… gracias, creo que fui un poco necia, debo confesar que me sorprendió que eras espía de Hux… pero como sabes no puedo juzgarte, estamos en la misma situación_.

- _descansa Rey… mañana te llevaremos con Ben_.

- _si… es mejor avanzar con rapidez, sé que no me perdonara, pero para mí es necesario pedirle disculpas por todo_.

- _Rey… sé muy bien que todavía lo amas, la noticia del bebé puede cambiar todo, debes decirle_.

- _no quiero que sienta obligación por mi hijo… no puedo llegar y pretender que me acepte después de todo y usando a mi hijo como excusa_.

- _hay Rey… a veces quiero golpearte… mañana veremos_ \- se toma la frente en señal de exasperación.

Al llegar nuevamente a Ubardia, una llovizna los recibe cuando se acercan a la casa de Ben, ella se muerde las uñas nerviosa ante la segura situación de enfrentar sus más filosas palabras y reproches, se arriesga que hasta la eche de su casa, aun así va decidida a ese difícil encuentro; Ben se ve desde el aire, los espera en la entrada de su casa, en la terraza, Rey deja que Hux se adelante y toma del brazo a su amiga para sentir un poco, tan solo un poco de confianza, se distrae con el aroma de hierba mojada, que se siente bajo sus pasos, la llovizna pellizca su piel sin ser realmente mojada por el agua, un brillo del sol estridente alumbra el paisaje deslumbra a sus ojos, al llegar a la terraza, Ben los hace pasar ignorando por completo su presencia; las sorpresas por parte de Kaydel no paran; quien tan solo al entrar a la sala, suelta su agarre para lanzarse a los brazos de Ben, Rey con sus bellos ojos muy abiertos observa quedándose sin palabras, toma asiento donde pretende pasar por invisible a los otros tres presentes.

-¡ _Ben!… ¿Cuántos años?_

- _muchos… muchos años Kaydel… me alegro que saliste bien de la base_ \- Ben besa su frente y acaricia su cabello, la detiene de la mejillas y admira con sus ojos llenos de amor, toda la escena es confusa para Rey que hasta ahora no comprende nada de lo que ve y de los muchos secretos de su amiga.

- _no sabes cuánto esperaba encontrarte... cuantos años me pregunte donde estabas_ \- Kaydel también acaricia sus mejillas y corresponde con la misma mirada; los ojos de Rey van desde Hux a Kaydel y pasan a Ben, en notable desconcierto.

- _¿Cómo supiste?_

- _cuando mamá murió me confesó todo… me reveló tu identidad, nunca imagine que tú eras el enemigo… nunca aceptaré como nos separaron_ \- hasta ahí es toda la paciencia que Rey puede tolerar, se levanta para pedir la confirmación de lo que Kaydel acaba de pronunciar.

- _Kaydel… repite eso_ \- ella exige, mientras Hux solo observa al margen de todo.

- _Leia es nuestra madre… Rey, Ben es mi hermano… cuando lo enviaron a la academia de mi tío… a mí me enviaron a un internado, éramos muy unidos, Ben me lleva cinco años siempre fue un hermano mayor sobreprotector, no volvimos a vernos hasta hoy_.

- _¿Por qué nunca me dijeron?_

- _no podíamos decirte Rey… tu lealtad a la resistencia era un riesgo, incluso para ti… yo mismo lo comprobé_ \- menciona Ben aun conservando la indiferencia con ella - _a Leia le estorbamos para su carrera política y en la guerra, así que nos envió lejos separándonos, supe de mi hermana hasta que Hux me lo dijo y de su participación como doble agente, por su propia iniciativa_ \- Ben suspira y toma asiento, seguido por los demás - _ella al menos tuvo el privilegio de tener visitas por parte de Han y Leia… a mí me abandonaron por completo_.

- _cuando escape del internado, mi papá me encontró y me llevo con mi mamá, ella me pidió guardar el secreto de nuestro parentesco para no ser un blanco político del enemigo_ \- Kaydel suspira - _si supiera que tanto me gano el enemigo… mi mamá sabía que Ben no murió, cuando me lo confesó de inmediato supe que si alguien le ayudo a desaparecer así, sin dudas era el sucesor… Armitage, así que busque la forma de entrevistarnos, desde ahí nos vimos muy constante, siempre tuve un perfil bajo, nadie me ponía atención… eran más escandalosas tus desapariciones, en cambio nadie nunca supo de mis salidas_.

- _si alguien podía llevar el liderazgo de la resistencia con la misma habilidad de mi madre, sin dudas era Kaydel… pero tu amigo Dameron cometió un grave error_ \- Ben conoce la historia del mal amor de ella con el general, al igual que Hux, quien fue al principio un amigo atento, Kaydel mentiría si no acepta que también la motivo a buscar al enemigo por una revancha contra él - _terminamos con la guerra que hizo que mi madre nos alejara de su lado y nos separó… entenderás Rey por que no quise unirme nunca a su causa… por su guerra sufrimos su abandono… al final mi hermana también lo vio así_.

- _yo no sé qué decir… yo quise estar hasta el final en la causa de Leia… lo prometí_.

- _mi mamá también te dijo que renunciaras… ella misma me dijo que en una visión te vio con Ben, Rey por eso te di todo mi apoyo, mamá también lo sabía… eres la única que no lo comprende_.

- _bueno… tienen más tiempo para hablar, Rey tiene algo que decirte Ren, algo muy importante, se quedara para que hablen a solas… enviare por ella en cinco días… mi asunto es más apremiante_ \- por primera vez habla Hux

- _que me diga de una vez y que se vaya con ustedes_ \- menciona con esa actitud que ella ya conoce.

- _Ben… solo unos días, hazlo por mí, es muy importante_ \- la mano de Kydel sobre la suya, lo hace aceptar a regañadientes.

- _está bien… cinco días, no más_ \- Rey siente como su rechazo le clava un golpe en su corazón, aun así terminara lo que tiene en mente, pedir disculpas, y salir en cuanto pueda, la idea de unos días es de Kaydel.

- _Ren… pasando a otros asuntos… te comenté que quería casarme_ \- sus ojos profundos se abren y miran a Hux con odio, sospecha lo que dirá - _te pido tu consentimiento para casarme con Kaydel… no me mires así, lo nuestro comenzó antes de que te asentaras aquí_.

- _¿y de todas las hermanas tenías que fijarte en la mía?_ \- reprocha y mira a su hermana molesto.

- _Ben… sé quién es él y como es, no soy una niña ingenua que se deja engañar… me gustaría tu aprobación, pero de todas formas lo haremos_.

- _no puedo oponerme… serás una gran emperatriz._

- _no pretendo ser una esposa de adorno… participare del gobierno y Armitage lo acepta… además es buena estrategia, así lograremos simpatía en las dos facciones… Ben voy a revelar mi identidad, todos sabrán que Leia es mi madre y que seré la esposa de Armitage_.

- _es tu decisión… mientras yo conserve mi anonimato y mi vida de ahora no me opongo_ \- al fin se resigna a la elección de Kaydel - _por cierto… el próximo año tendré mi primera cosecha madura… hare vino, los espero para la degustación antes de poner a madurar el jugo_ \- Rey solo mira desde el lugar donde puede pasar nuevamente a ser invisible, mientras los tres conversan sobre sus proyectos en los vinos, sus nuevas ideas para sus bodegas y los tipos de licor que también cultivara; así pasan cuatro horas donde ella calla y el anochecer se acerca; cuando se despiden Hux y Kaydel, se enfrenta de verdad a un Ben resentido y orgulloso; ella no sale a despedirlos, espera sentada en la sala; al regresar de la larga despedida de su reencontrada hermana, al entrar la mira fríamente, toma una capa impermeable, sin dirigirle una palabra sale de la casa, mientras Rey queda sola esperando el momento de poder hablar con él, sabe que no es tarea fácil, nunca lo fue, abrir la coraza de Ben es todo un reto. Ben entra con un bulto colgando enfrente, cubierto por el impermeable, tardó solo unos minutos, su sorpresa es mayor cuando ve la versión miniatura de Merii, la reconoce de inmediato, la niña se acerca a ella con curiosidad, mientras sostiene una muñeca en sus brazos y galletas en una mano, Rey sonríe con ternura a la niña, sabe por Hux que Merii fue asesinada, pero desconocía que tuviera una hija tan pequeña - _hola soy Rey_ \- la niña corresponde su sonrisa, sus ojitos brillan junto con las pecas de su nariz.

- _es hija de Merii… lo era, ahora es mía_ \- ella no sabe que decir, aunque ahora se aclara lo que él dijo en su última conexión en la fuerza - _se llama Merii… vamos es hora de dormir_ \- la lleva hasta su habitación dejando nuevamente a Rey sola, donde ella se siente incómoda, fuera de lugar; después de llevar a la cama a la pequeña, regresa a la sala con Rey, es la hora de hablar o eso parece - _te dejare dormir en mi cama… mañana hablamos_ \- ella se despide para dejar a Ben quien dormirá sobre ese sofá donde hasta hace poco ella descansaba.


	29. final

Unos pequeños ojos la observan con curiosidad, con su pequeño dedo índice presiona su mejilla que la obliga a despertar, la luz es brillante ya muy entrada la mañana, vuelve a cerrar los ojos para acostumbrarse para poco a poco volver a abrirlos; desde su arresto y por la presión que sentía sobre su embarazo, poco descansó en esos días de angustia; hoy durmió más de lo esperado; la pequeña vuelve a presionar su mejilla clavando su índice, ella lo toma para detenerla; esos ojos vivaces no se despegan de su faz - _Le dices a Ben que me compre un gato_ \- ordena la nena, siendo las primeras palabras que Rey escucha de la niña; la pregunta es todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba, pensaría que la pequeña preguntaría, sobre su estancia en la cama de Ben, o sobre su identidad, o algo diferente; Rey no tiene idea de que habla.

- _¿Qué es un gato?_ \- mientras se talla los ojos con los puños para despejar el sueño, bosteza y levanta para dirigir su atención a la niña.

- _es una mascota… Hux tiene uno, yo quiero uno y Ben no quiere comprarme un gato_ \- con esa orden descansa las manos sobre la cintura, Rey la mira con atención, su cabello es un rizado desastre, su pijama que arrastra y la muñeca sucia que lleva en las manos, es la imagen más adorable que hasta ahora llego a ver.

- _¿Dónde está Ben?_ \- Rey se comienza a vestir, mirando de reojo a la niña que la sigue por toda la habitación; encuentra todas sus pertenencias guardadas en un rincón del armario; se asombra al saber que él no se deshizo de ellas, elige lo que usara por hoy.

- _en el campo… se fue muuuuuuy temprano_.

- _¿ya desayunaste?_ \- se cepilla el cabello y amarra en una cola, observa a Merri, la toma del brazo y sienta en sus piernas para comenzar a cepillar su salvaje melena, para peinarla con tres bollos tal como ella lo hacía, hasta que Ben le sugirió cambiar su peinado, es infantil sin duda

- _si… galletas_ \- Merii copia sus movimientos peinando su muñeca.

- _¡galletas!... ¿Ben te deja desayunar galletas?_

- _si… cuando se va, me deja comer galletas_.

- _vamos te haré el desayuno… algo más que eso_ \- las dos ordenan la habitación y van a la cocina, Rey se enfrenta a la avalancha de preguntas interminables de la niña que la mira desde su asiento en la mesa, ella solo responde con monosílabos y sonrisas ante la pérdida del hilo de su conversación, enfocada en su labor; justo en ese instante llega Ben, con su actitud indiferente del día anterior; sin saludos se sienta junto a la pequeña para también desayunar; Rey se acerca terminando de servir lo que ella preparo para los tres.

- _leche para ti y para mí_ \- Rey sirve a la pequeña y a ella - _y café para Ben_ \- pasan pocos minutos cuando ella comienza a caer víctima de las náuseas dejando de súbito el comedor para correr al baño, desde donde se escuchan las arcadas fuertes que revuelven su estómago.

- _Ben… Rey dice que me compraras un gato_ \- la pequeña manipuladora hace su intento del día.

- _no tendrás un gato… son sucios y desagradables_ \- él recuerda a la mascota de Hux; Rey regresa a la mesa, visiblemente mareada y sosteniendo su estómago, rechazando el desayuno - _tengo que salir por algunas horas… ¿puedes cuidar de ella?_

- _claro… ¿A dónde vas?_ \- Rey hace gestos y su mano se posa en su boca para evitar los aromas que provocan sus nauseas, Ben la mira con desagrado por lo que implica.

- _¿te sientes bien?... ¿puedes cuidarla o la llevo conmigo?_

- _estoy bien… no tengo nada_.

- _vuelvo por la tarde… ¿Cuándo envía Hux por ti?_

- _en tres días_.

- _bien… regreso por la tarde y me dirás a lo que vienes… después puedo pedirle que envié por ti antes_.

El agua se siente fría cuando choca con sus pies que se bañan en la corriente, sentada en la orilla muy cerca donde aquella vez se entregó a él por primera vez, recordando cada detalle del momento; acaricia su vientre y se arrepiente otra vez por la idea de negarle la vida - _estaremos bien_ \- habla a sí misma , la lluvia comenzó a caer hace muchos minutos pero lo goza, cuando corre por su cabello y la baña, es un instante donde ella se detiene a pensar en los sucesos de la última batalla de la resistencia y de cómo sus amigos la vieron con sospecha, aun así sabe que hay un poco de verdad en la desconfianza de ellos, sin embargo desde esa primera vez en los brazos de él, es cuando reflexiona sus errores, debió ser más firme en lo que ella eligió , pertenecer a la resistencia y nunca insistir en ver a Ben nuevamente y dejarlo continuar sin su presencia, o si eligió estar con él solo debió desaparecer sin rastro de la base, ella misma se envolvió en ese conflicto; pero no se puede cambiar el pasado, aceptara las consecuencias; sus pies patean el agua levantando chorros hacia el frente; perdida en la corriente hipnótica y los murmullos del agua no ve cuando Ben llega a su lado, la mira desde arriba también mojándose con la lluvia.

- _¿y Merii?_ \- es lo que más le preocupa en primer lugar estará esa niña de la que tomo bajo su regazo.

- _la deje dormida_ \- ella continua mirando el cauce del agua - _Ben… ¿Por qué aun no rompes el vínculo como me dijiste?_ \- él suspira y gira su cabeza para mirar en otra dirección.

- _porque antes de tomar decisiones importantes lo pienso bien… romper el vínculo es algo que después no se puede reparar… como muchas otras cosas_ \- menciona en voz muy baja al final.

- _Ben_ \- Rey se levanta y toma sus botas para verlo de frente, es el momento de hablar la lluvia comienza a caer con más fuerza, pero ninguno se mueve, es fría y sopla el viento haciendo la sensación muy incómoda - _Ben… yo regresé solo para decirte que lo siento… sé que no repara nada la forma en que cambie de opinión, la forma en que te lastime… pero tenía que cumplir mi promesa a Leia, de terminar con su lucha, prometí continuar hasta el final… ahora sé que Poe nunca se dará por vencido… yo no puedo seguir en ese camino, tengo ahora otras prioridades… solo quería que lo supieras, que perdí lo más importante para mí por seguir mi promesa… cuando me vaya sabré que por lo menos te lo dije de frente y no lamentarme en el futuro por no hacerlo_.

- _hay situaciones más difíciles a que cambiaras de opinión… vamos te buscaras un resfriado_ \- la indiferencia en su respuesta hace a Rey aceptarla como lo mejor que puede conseguir, los dos caminan aceptando lo que escucharon, cuando Ben grita despertando a Rey de su respuesta - _MERII… esa niña es un demonio_ \- la pequeña brinca y corre haciendo círculos en las afueras de la cabaña, cuando la lluvia es más torrencial, la toma de la mano casi arrastrándola dentro del resguardo de la casa - _te deje a la niña bajo tu cuidado Rey_ \- señala directo a su rostro muy molesto, ella mira a la niña que escurre el agua por su cuerpo pequeño haciendo un charco, justo y tal como ella.

- _estaba dormida… pensé que tardaría así_ \- la toma de la mano para llevarla al final del pasillo - _vamos Merii, necesitamos un baño caliente para que no enfermes-_ prefiere ignorar a Ben en ese estado colérico y asustado por la inminente gripe que puede adquirir la niña. Prepara la tina con suficiente agua para las dos, la ayuda a desvestirse y las dos entran a la tina, el calor comienza a sentirse en su cuerpo, el vapor nubla el espejo y la espuma comienza a ser un nuevo juego para la niña, quien revolotea el agua y haciendo burbujas que lanza directo a Rey - _eres muy traviesa… seguro que Ben controla su paciencia contigo, no es el mejor en eso_ \- lava el cabello de Merii mientras habla más para ella que para hacer conversación con la niña.

- _así me bañaba mamá_ \- esas palabras de melancolía estrujan su corazón; se refleja de alguna forma no paralela con la niña huérfana, ella también de pequeña deseaba tener a su madre cerca; no sabe que decir.

- _algún día volverás a verla_.

- _Ben me mostro donde vive ahora_ \- continua haciendo burbujas que revientan tan solo suben - _ahora él me cuida… es muy gruñón_.

- _lo es… pero también tiene un lado bueno_.

- _no siempre, nunca me comprara un gato_ \- al terminar las dos vestidas con ropa más abrigadora, regresan para hacerse presentes ante Ben, quien lee sentado en su sillón de costumbre, ignorando a las dos centrado en ese libro que parece más interesante - _Rey ¿sabes hacer galletas?_ \- la niña tiene mucha energía todavía, la lleva casi forzada hasta la cocina, donde Merii dispone de los ingredientes que cree necesita; Rey se deja llevar por el remolino pelirrojo, no tiene algo más por hacer, al parecer con Ben ya todo está dicho.

- _no sé hacerlas_ \- sigue a la niña con los ojos intrigada por el desastre que serán esas galletas; poco a poco comienza a adentrarse en la idea y siguiendo las instrucciones de la niña y con un poco de sentido común, las galletas van saliendo, inundando de un dulce aroma la casa, el frio de las lluvias comienzan a ser más notables, la chimenea vuelve a encenderse para guardar el calor, el fuego vuelve a crepitar y se mezcla el aroma ahumado con el dulce de las galletas; Rey lleva un poco de su debut como galletera hasta las manos de Ben, con una taza de humeante café, con un seco gracias es recibida su intención . Las dos se quedan dormidas en el sofá, después de cumplir el capricho de Merii, Rey se da por completo al sueño, con la niña a su lado, acurrucada en su costado, Ben las mira el cuadro es enternecedor, pero falso, no puede pensar en la realidad ella debe irse en pocos días; quisiera lo contrario pero por ahora no es lo factible en la realidad; toma entre sus brazos a la niña llevándola a la cama para arroparla, poco después toma a Rey quien solo se queja un poco; la deja dentro de las sabanas después de retirar sus botas y suelta su cabello; la paciencia que mostró con la pequeña se hace cuestionar preguntas a futuro, descartándolas después; se cambia también para dormir al lado de ella, sus intenciones no son provocar una despedida de ese tipo, tampoco retomar de esa manera lo que se rompió con su partida, solo quiere dormir más cómodo y también, lo acepta verla una vez más en su cama, a su lado.

Lo primero que ve al despertar son esos ojos profundos clavados en ella, siente la mano que recoge su cabello hacia atrás, el frío del ambiente contrasta con el calor de las sabanas, donde Ben la arropa cubriéndola por completo, el tiempo se detiene en ese instante de almohadas - _quisiera que siempre despertaras a mi lado_ \- su media voz es una caricia a sus oídos y sus palabras acarician su ego - _quisiera pedirte que te quedes… pero no puedo pedirte que aceptes conmigo a la hija de la mujer que odiabas_ \- en fácil entender para Rey, que Ben tiene ahora como prioridad a la niña que llego de forma trágica a su vida.

- _yo no odiaba a su madre… ella era alguien de buen corazón… yo la envidiaba, porque era muy bella, parecía tener todo bien pensado y resuelto, me advirtió que esperaba que yo te fallara para ocupar mi lugar en tu vida, por eso me molestaba… tenia tu atención de una forma que me hacía sentir celos e insegura de quien soy… tenia mejores curvas, yo solo soy Rey, no tengo su elegancia en modales, ni su carisma, ella fue lo que yo nunca seré_.

- _para mí fue alguien muy importante, me apegue a ella porque fue la primera que conoció mi identidad sin juzgarme, me aceptó como soy, no por lo que era o hice… nos conocimos tan bien que ser pareja sería un desastre, el misterio mantiene el interés… además ella era un espíritu libre, no era para un solo tipo, después de su fallido matrimonio, nunca fue capaz de entregarse a nadie de esa manera… ella no era tú, por eso nunca funcionaria_ \- sus voces son bajas, una confesión, como aquella vez que se declararon abiertamente sus sentimientos; Ben despertó horas antes para admirarla y aclarar sus pensamientos, deja de lado su orgullo para verla sin prejuicios, y planteando una nueva oportunidad; desde la muerte de su amiga, sabe que a veces hay situaciones que no se pueden retomar, pero Rey vive y está frente a él en su cama, a su lado - _quédate conmigo Rey… pero solo si eres capaz de tener amor por mi hija, es un compromiso conmigo mismo que hice cuando la encontré… vio como asesinaron a su madre… solo quiero que ella viva llena de amor para compensar la tragedia que le toco vivir_.

- _ella es una dulzura… me recuerda un poco a mí, no por el parecido, eso no, es la copia de su madre… si no porque yo también extrañaba a mi madre, a pesar de que no la recordaba, no sé cómo era, si era rubia o castaña, pero yo extrañaba sus brazos, su calor…_ \- sus palabras se detienen y sus ojos se cristalizan - _lo siento Ben, me equivoque cuando me fui, tuve que dejarte para saber que es donde quiero estar… fue por mi promesa a Leia… todo salió mal, no tuvo influencia nada de mis intentos, resulto tal como me dijiste… fui una estúpida_.

- _¿se quedaran?_ \- La pregunta hace que ella levante la vista a sus ojos, momentos antes evito su mirada - _crees que podías esconder tu condición… anoche cuando te cargue hasta la cama, sentí su presencia, es un niño, la fuerza es intensa en él… es la última vez que te pido esto_ \- Rey siente la convicción en sus palabras, su vuelve a dudar no permitirá que entre en su vida nuevamente, se acaricia el vientre cuando siente la mano de él sobre la suya.

- _no quería que te sintieras obligado por él, por eso no te lo dije_.

- _no quiero que los dos estén lejos de mí, por eso renuncie a la primera orden por una vida simple y hacer una familia… solo quiero saber si estas dispuesta a hacerla conmigo para siempre_ \- ella se queda sin palabras, solo confirma moviendo la cabeza y un ahogado - _Si Ben_ \- se deja escuchar, un abrazo acompañado de un profundo beso sellan su compromiso, los dos se arropan bajo las tibias sabanas, las palabras ahora sobran, los miedos de ella desaparecen bajo su abrazo, para él todo comienza ahora tiene todo lo necesario ahí en su cabaña, el poder como siempre lo dedujo era solitario; Rey nunca lo seguiría en ese camino, cambio todas sus expectativas lanzándose a un futuro incierto cuando abandonó la primera orden, descubrió nuevos horizontes en ese viaje por la galaxia, donde vio amaneceres y ocasos de todos los colores, donde voló por montes y valles, donde compartió con desconocidos y tuvo amores de una sola noche, donde se descubrió de una forma introspectiva que su posición de poder lo dejaba ciego; todo valió cada segundo de ese exilio voluntario en ese apartado planeta del borde exterior, manteniéndose oculto para todos, donde solo ella fue capaz de buscarlo con la necedad que la caracteriza; sus pensamientos son interrumpidos, cuando ve a Rey durmiendo otra vez entre sus brazos y una pequeña voz desde la puerta pide permiso para entrar; no le sorprende cuando Merii se acurruca a espaldas de Rey; ahí tiene todo lo que necesita.

FIN


End file.
